WHEN YOU INSIDE ME
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: [CH13 UP]Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Rating: M / NC (18+)**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, Mature content, dirty talk, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak usia di bawah 18tahun, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS hanya milik eomma-appanya, dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini berisi adegan dewasa. Buat anak kecil atau kalian yang tidak suka lebih baik segera close dan cari fanfic yang aman. Wkwkwk.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **Summary:**_

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika saat kau terbangun tengah menemukan dirimu terbangun dengan kondisi polos tanpa kain sehelaipun? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, ketika selanjutnya kau mencium aroma cairan hasil bercinta menguar di dalam kamarmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau menyadari bahwa di lantai sana (di lantai marmer putih) pakaianmu: kemeja, sabuk, celana, bokser dan celana dalam, masing-masing teronggok berantakan menyebar di seluruh ruangan kamar luas ini? Dan juga apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau mencoba bangkit dari tidurmu untuk mendudukkan tubuhmu, namun yang kau dapatkan adalah rasa nyeri hebat yang mendera selangkangan (pusat gairah) serta belah pantatmu, hingga kau memilih berbaring saja seharian? Berbagai pertanyaan itu Taehyung ajukan pada dirinya sendiri yang tengah dirundu hati yang kesal, amat sangat kesal.

Taehyung berdecak kesal saat kulitnya merasakan sesuatu yang berat melingkari perutnya. Oh, itu tangan suaminya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kirinya, tempat dimana sosok suaminya tengah terlelap nyaman sambil memeluk dirinya. Wajah suaminya yang menyebalkan itu ketika sedang tidur terlihat begitu polos seperti bayi. Menggemaskan dan juga… menggairahkan.

Ah, lupakan dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membelai anak rambut di pelipis Jungkook, menyampirkannya di belakang telinganya. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya searah Sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri, menghadap Jungkook, suami menyebalkan tapi sangat dicintainya. Kemudian, Taehyung menatap lekat-lekat wajah tidur itu dengan intens.

"Tampan…" Gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar. "… Tapi menyebalkan." lanjut Taehyung disertai dengusan kesal dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Kali ini tangannya turun menuju telinga Jungkook, hidung Jungkook yang bangir, pipi gembil Jungkook, lalu bibir merah nan tebalnya. Taehyung meneguk kasar ludahnya. Oh, tidak. Taehyung ingin menciumnya.

Lanjut dari bibir, turun ke dagu, kemudian menyusuri rahang tegasnya. Taehyung terkikik kecil ketika menemukan ada _hickey_ di sana. Ruam merah keunguan itu hasil perbuatannya. Taehyung bangga seketika. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa tanda itu ia sendiri yang ciptakan.

Dari rahang, kini jemari lentiknya menyusuri jakun Jungkook yang menonjol di lehernya. Pelan-pelan Taehyung menekan-nekan jakun yang seksi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian, jemarinya menyapukan leher jungkook dengan gerakan pelan, mengusapnya, dan menekannya sedikit. Leher suaminya yang bersurai hitam itu terasa jenjang di tangannya, selain itu rasanya juga hangat. Gerakan tangan Taehyung terhenti ketika dirasanya denyutan urat nadi di sekitar leher Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum manis. Denyutan itu terasa cepat.

Kali ini Taehyung masih enggan untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari anggota tubuh bagian atas Jungkook. Dari leher, tangannya menuju tulang selangka Jungkook yang tercetak tegas dan seksi tentunya. Selanjutnya, jemari itu mencoba turun ke dada. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Taehyung mengusapnya dengan ujung jemarinya, hingga…

Sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan tangan Taehyung, dengan menggenggamnya erat tepat di pergelangan tangan kurusnya.

"Cukup."

Suara berat nan serak Jungkook, khas bangun tidur, menyeruak di indera pendengaran Taehyung. Taehyung yang tadinya terpaku menatap tangannya digenggam erat, kini dengan takut-takut mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap suaminya.

 _Gulp_

Taehyung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ketika menemukan manik obsidian Jungkook yang begitu berkabut. Sekelebat kemungkinan terburuk pasti akan menimpa Taehyung setelah ini.

' _Mampus, kau Taehyung!'_

Sepertinya Taehyung telah membangunkan seekor singa dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan sentuhan 'tidak disengajanya', yang ternyata malah membangunkannya dengan kondisi kelaparan, hingga seakan hendak memangsa yang berani mencoba membangunkannya.

"Terkutuk tanganmu, Jeon Taehyung." Kata Jungkook dengan suara menggeram. "Kau mencoba menggodaku dengan sentuhanmu, eoh?" Ucap Jungkook tepat di depan bibir ranum Taehyung. Taehyung dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jungkook menerpa bibir tipisnya.

Taehyung mati kutu. Kebodohannya yang tidak terkira itu telah menyeretnya ke kandang singa. Oh, habislah dia setelah ini. Taehyung hanya terdiam sambil bergumam 'Maaf'.

"Kau telah membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana, Tae." Kata Jungkook dengan nafas berat yang menerpa wajah porselen Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa menutup matanya, pasrah apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan padanya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab." Kata Jungkook sarat perintah.

Taehyung hanya bisa berkedip ketika dikiranya Jungkook akan langsung memakannya, namun, Jungkook malah mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Taehyung yang awalnya hanya menatap dada Jungkook, kini mengalihkan atensinya pada suaminya itu.

Mata Taehyung terpejam ketika ujung jemari panjang Jungkook menyusuri dahinya, turun ke wajahnya, mengusap pelan-pelan pipinya, lalu ke telinganya,

"A-ahh…" Desah Taehyung tanpa sengaja. Bahunya menegang, matanya terpejam. Taehyung langsung menggigit bibirnya karena lagi-lagi tindakan bodohnya itu yang malah akan semakin membangunkan gairah suaminya.

Jungkook masih memasang ekspresi datarnya, namun jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, ada seringaian samar di sana. Jungkook masih menggerakkan jemarinya.

Dari telinga Taehyung, ujung jemari Jungkook menyusuri hidung lancip Taehyung, lalu turun dengan melewati bibir ranum Taehyung.

Taehyung yang ternyata menikmati sentuhan itu langsung membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada bagian yang terlewati dari sentuhan Jungkook itu. Bibirnya. Bibirnya belum disentuhnya. Apa Jungkook mencoba balas menggodanya?

Kemudian, ibu jari Jungkook menyusuri dagu lancip Taehyung, lalu menekannya, hingga otomatis belah bibir bawah Taehyung terbuka, menampakkan gigi bawahnya yang putih dan rapi.

' _Oh, shit, Jungkook…'_ umpat Taehyung dalam hati.

Kedua netra Jungkook menatap bibir nan menggoda Taehyung penuh minat. Kemudian, ibu jarinya itu terulur untuk mengusap dengan sangat pelan-pelan dari sudut hingga sudut bibir. Jungkook sengaja memperlambat gerakannya, sambil menekan bibir itu seduktif. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu…" Keheningan yang menyeruak tadi kini dipecahkan oleh suara berat Jungkook. Jungkook masih berada pada posisinya: mengusap (menyiksa) bibir Taehyung dengan sangat perlahan.

"Alasan mengapa aku sangat ingin segera pulang dari kantor, padahal masih banyak jadwal rapat yang harus kupimpin?" Tanya Jungkook sambil masih menatap bibir _kissable_ Taehyung. Kini ibu jarinya berganti mengusap bibir atas Taehyung.

"Karena ini…" Tunjuk Jungkook dengan gerakan dagunya. Oh, Taehyung hanya diam membisu. Gerakan yang dilakukan Jungkook sungguh membuatnya terbuai.

"Bibirmu." Lanjut Jungkook sambil mengusap keseluruhan bibir Taehyung dengan gerakan lambat. Taehyung mendesis pelan.

Jungkook kemudian memiringkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir ranum Taehyung. Melumatnya dengan perlahan, seakan takut bibir tipis Taehyung itu sangat rapuh dan mudah sobek. Jungkook menyeringai di sela ciumannya ketika Taehyung melenguh nikmat dan mulai membalas ciumannya dengan melumat bibir atasnya. Sedangkan Jungkook menikmati lumatannya di bibir bawah Taehyung.

Taehyung lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook membawa tangannya ke tengkuk Taehyung. Memijatnya perlahan, lalu menekannya untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Lidah Jungkook kali ini mulai bekerja. Dijilatinya belah bibir Taehyung untuk meminta ijin masuk lebih dalam. Taehyung tanpa disuruh kedua kali pun langsung membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Jungkook mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

Lidah panjang Jungkook langsung menyeruak masuk. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Taehyung, mengusap gusi merahnya, lalu membelai lembut langit-langit mulutnya, dan terakhir melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Taehyung.

"Ngghh…"

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika lidah mahir Jungkook mendominasi di mulutnya. Menggeliat di sana, menari dengan lidahnya, melilit lidahnya, menyedotnya, dan bertukar saliva hingga mengalir perlahan di sudut bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung kemudian melenguh minta dilepaskan, ketika dadanya terasa sesak kehabisan oksigen. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Jungkook, lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh suaminya itu untuk menjauh. Jungkook yang nyatanya tengah dipenuhi nafsu akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Aahh… haahh…" Taehyung terengah. Diraupnya dalam-dalam udara di sekelilingnya. Berciuman dengan Jungkook sungguh mampu membuatnya asma mendadak. Mulut Taehyung menganga, menarik-hembus udara dari sana. Dadanya naik-turun. Sungguh, hanya berciuman pun membuatnya begitu berdebar, panas, dan juga menggairahkan.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook memulai aksinya lagi dengan menjilati saliva yang mengalir di dagu Taehyung. Menjilatnya lalu menelannya. Taehyung yang mendapat _skinship_ seperti itu, apalagi kulitnya entah mengapa begitu sangat sensitif saat ini, hanya bisa mengerang tertahan dan memejamkan mata.

Jungkook lalu memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk semakin menempel dengan tubuh polosnya.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" ucapnya seraya menggosok seduktif pinggang Taehyung, lalu naik mengusap punggungnya. Membuat Taehyung mengerang.

"Aaahh…"

Jungkook menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Pembalasannya pada Taehyung kali ini berhasil. Sepertinya acara inti akan segera dimulai.

"Mari kita nikmati surga dunia di pagi cerah ini,…" bisik Jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung. Lalu, dengan sengaja Jungkook meniup telinga Taehyung, membuat istrinya itu merinding geli.

"Nikmati aku di dalam dirimu, Taehyungie."

Disaat yang sama Taehyung dengan terpaksa harus ikhlas melayani 'LAGI' suaminya dipagi-pagi begini.

Setelah kalimat terakhir Jungkook, hanya desahan Taehyung yang terdengar di kamar luas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ini pertama kali aku bikin fanfic rate M. ngetiknya harus malem-malem. Jangan sampai ketahuan orang rumah. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **Gimana? Berasa panas nggak? Kurang hot kah? Aahahah :D**

 **Oh, aku rasa kurang panjang ceritanya. Wkwkwk well, emang bener. Tapi ada banyak hal yang membuat fic yg dibuat itu bisa panjang ataupun pendek.**

 **Tolong saran serta kritiknya. Aku orangnya terbuka, kok. Tapi tolong jangan bentak juga. wkwkwk sudah lelah soalnya.**

 **OKEEEE~**

 **Lanjut gak nih?**

 **Kalau responnya banyak, bakal kulanjutin. Kalau enggak ya, …**

 **RnR**

 **o**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Rating: M / NC (18+)**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **OC : Kim Jongin (EXO), dan Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, Mature content, dirty talk, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak usia di bawah 18 tahun, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan Kai hanya milik eomma-appanya, dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini berisi adegan dewasa. Buat anak kecil atau kalian yang tidak suka lebih baik segera close dan cari fanfic yang aman. Wkwkwk.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **Summary:**_

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

"Nngghh… J-Jung… Akh!"

Erangan dan desahan sedari tadi lolos dari bibir yang awalnya tipis dan berwarna merah muda berganti menjadi bengkak – merah merekah. Itu bibir Taehyung. Salah satu hal yang sangat ekstasi bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook, hingga mampu membuat direktur Jeon Corp. itu ingin segera pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mencicipi bibir semanis madu milik Taehyung.

Posisi mereka masih sama: berbaring saling berhadapan, dengan tubuh yang saling menempel hingga kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Tangan kiri Jungkook digunakan untuk memeluk erat pinggang ramping Taehyung agar semakin merekat pada tubuh berototnya. Merasakan kulit perut yang putih mulus nan halus milik Taehyung bergesekan dengan perut berototnya, membuat Jungkook menggeram. Padahal hanya gesekan kulit antar kulit. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Sedangkan tangan kanan Jungkook ia gunakan sebagai bantal kepala Taehyung dan juga digunakannya untuk menekan tengkuk lembut Taehyung, agar kepala Taehyung semakin mengarah pada wajahnya, tepatnya agar Jungkook dapat lebih mudah untuk berpetualang di dalam rongga hangat dan basah Taehyung sambil bergulat lidah.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri tanpa sadar tangannya menjambak-jambak pelan rambut kehitaman suaminya dengan penuh gairah, menghantarkan kenikmatan yang kini mendera dalam dirinya. Taehyung juga semakin menarik wajah Jungkook untuk lebih maju pada wajahnya agar ciumannya semakin dalam dan semakin panas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu kamar luas Jungkook terdengar sedikit nyaring. Namun, pasangan suami istri itu tidak menggubrisnya. Mereka masih larut dalam permainan panas dan memang sangat sayang jika terlewatkan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Taehyung yang merasa terganggu akhirnya dengan susah payah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Terlihat benang saliva menggantung di antara kedua bibir merah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihatnya sontak memerah hingga panasnya terasa ke telinga.

Namun, usaha melepaskan diri dari Jungkook hanya untuk sekedar menjawab ketukan pintu di kamar itu terbatalkan karena Jungkook tidak mengijinkan Taehyung menyahuti gangguan itu. Hal ini terbukti ketika Taehyung hendak turun dari kasur dengan tubuh polosnya yang tertutupi selimut, Jungkook malah menarik lengannya sehingga Taehyung jatuh terlentang di kasurnya, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Jungkook menindih tubuh langsing Taehyung, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan Taehyung dengan satu genggaman tangannya untuk diletakkan di atas kepala Taehyung. Oke, kini tangan Taehyung telah terkunci oleh genggaman kuat telapak tangan besar Jungkook.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Ada telpon dari Nyonya Besar. Beliau ingin berbicara dengan Tuan sekarang."

Itu suara Jongin yang berdiri dibalik pintu kayu berukir kamar Jungkook. Jongin adalah butler tampan kepercayaan keluarga Jeon yang diadaptasi oleh Jungkook sendiri untuk menjadi butler di rumah megahnya dan Taehyung.

"Tuan, maaf, Nyonya Besar sedang marah saat ini. Beliau benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan Anda sekarang juga." Ucap Jongin sekali lagi dengan sabar.

Jungkook tidak menghiraukannya. Di dalam dirinya sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu sex yang ingin segera menunggangi Taehyung dengan segenap jiwa dewa sexnya. Astaga, sampai disebut jiwa sex pula.

"Nanti. Aku sibuk. Katakan pada eomma." Jawab Jungkook dengan suara berat sarat nafsu. Taehyung yang mendengar itu lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Suaminya itu memang menyebalkan.

"Jungkook, nanti eomma semakin marah. Lebih baik kau angkat telponnya." Ucap Taehyung sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman di kedua pergelangan kurus tangannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, genggaman tangan suaminya itu sungguh kuat dan membuat pergelangan tangannya sedikit kebas. Ini semua salah Taehyung yang selalu menyuruh Jungkook untuk melakukan _gym_ secara rutin agar tubuh Jungkook selalu sehat. Yah, meskipun si suami yang bergigi kelinci itu sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya pun sebisanya jangan sampai melupakan kesehatannya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, di sinilah peran Taehyung sebagai istri selain menyiapkan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi, Taehyung juga selalu mengingatkan Jungkook untuk tetap berolahraga rutin paling tidak seminggu tiga kali.

Ya, seminggu tiga kali sebelum Jungkook malah membuat jadwal _gym_ -nya menjadi setiap hari. Dan, _well_ … bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana otot-otot itu terbentu pada tubuh atletis Jungkook yang menggoda iman kaum hawa dan adam sekaligus. Jangan lupakan cetakan kotak-kotak di perut putih mulusnya, yang menambah kesan seksi dan menggairahkan. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung hanya menawari Jungkook untuk melakukan latihan otot seminggu tiga kali dengan tujuan hanya untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh suaminya itu, tapi yang Taehyung saksikan saat ini malah tubuh Jungkook yang kelewat bugar, ditambah kelebihan energi, dan kelebihan otot. Astaga, entah Taehyung harus senang atau sedih. Di satu sisi dirinya senang karena Jungkook mau mendengarkan sarannya untuk menjaga kesehatannya, namun satu sisi Taehyung merasa sedih, bukan, bukan sedih sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya dihantui rasa gelisah karena dengan kondisi tubuh Jungkook yang kelewat sehat itu malah semakin membuat adegan ranjangnya bertambah panas dan menyiksa.

Tubuh Taehyung sendiri sangat jauh berbeda dari bentuk tubuh Jungkook. Lebih tepatnya, ukuran tubuh Taehyung bisa dikatakan semampai dengan ukuran tubuh yeoja pada umumnya. Tubuhnya ramping, tidak terlalu gemuk atau pun kurus, posturnya mungil dan jangan lupakan, kecantikan wajahnya. Walaupun dirinya seorang namja, tapi tetap saja, kecantikannya tidak ada yang menandingi. Bahkan para yeoja di kampusnya saling berkasak-kusuk membicarakan kecantikan seorang Kim, ah salah, Jeon Taehyung dari berbagai fakultas.

Kini Taehyung kembali mencoba melepas tangannya dari genggaman itu, hingga membuat selimut yang awalnya menutupi dadanya itu, kini turun sebatas perut karena gerakannya yang berlebihan. Seketika Taehyung merinding karena merasakan sensasi dingin dari pendingin udara yang menerpa kulit dadanya yang menampakkan dua tonjolan coklat muda di kanan-kiri dadanya, dan menampakkan pusarnya yang bersih.

Pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depan mata Jungkook membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jungkook bangun. Birahinya mulai bangkit. Tubuh istrinya memang sungguh menggoda dan nampak lezat tentunya. Mata Jungkook menelusuri kondisi istrinya yang dikekangnya itu dari atas hingga perut. Rambut karamel yang berantakan, mata sayu khas bangun tidur, bibir sedikit terbuka bengkak yang memerah dan mengkilat, leher jenjang yang dihiasi peluh, dada yang kembang kempis, dan, oh… netra obsidian Jungkook salah fokus pada kedua puting coklat muda Taehyung yang seakan memanggilnya – ingin dijilatinya – astaga…

"J-Jungkook… Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Bentak Taehyung sedikit tergagap. Walaupun sudah terikat pernikahan dan bahkan mereka telah melakukan hubungan badan berkali-kali, jika ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh suaminya sendiri, Taehyung masih malu luar biasa. "Jungkook, lepas! Kau harus kerja!" Bentak Taehyung.

"Aaaahhhh!" Desah Taehyung lolos, lalu dirinya membulatkan matanya pada Jungkook, karena bukannya menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera menjawab panggilan eommanya, tapi Jungkook malah menurunkan wajahnya, dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, menggerakkan lidahnya menyeret (menjilat) leher Taehyung lalu turun untuk menyambar puting kirinya, tinggal sedikit lagi, hingga…

"JEON JUNGKOOK CEPAT KELUAR, ATAU AKAN KU CABUT HAK WARISKU PADAMU!"

O-ow… Nyonya Jeon marah. Ini salahmu, Jungkook. Itu suara Nyonya Jeon dari ponsel Jongin yang _speaker_ -nya sudah di hidupkan (tentunya atas permintaan Nyonya Jeon sendiri).

Jungkook menggeram kesal. Hatinya kesal luar biasa karena ritualnya diinterupsi oleh ibunya sendiri. Dengan berat hati dan wajah yang ditekuk penuh kekesalan, Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Taehyung, lalu segera turun dari atas tubuh Taehyung. Kemudian menyambar _bathrobe_ yang terlipat rapi di dalam lemari, hingga akhirnya Jungkook membuka pintu, lalu keluar kamar dan tidak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

Setelah diyakininya Jungkook sudah keluar kamar, Taehyung susah payah mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menarik selimut tebal merah marun itu sebatas dadanya. Seketika namja yang berstatus sebagai istri Jungkook itu mengernyit sakit saat dirasa pergelangan tangannya memerah karena genggaman kuat Jungkook. Kemudian, rasa nyeri disusul dari selangkangannya. Astaga, Taehyung tidak habis pikir walaupun saat melakukannya rasanya begitu nikmat, namun ternyata dampak akhirnya begitu menyiksa. Hhh… Taehyung mendesah pasrah. Bagaimana pun juga, sudah kewajibannya sebagai istri untuk melayani suaminya dalam keadaan apapun. Bagaimana pun juga, Taehyung sangat mencintai Jungkook. Benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangi namja bersurai hitam dan bergigi kelinci itu. Taehyung bahagia bisa menjadi istri dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka tergesa, hingga menampakkan tubuh Jongin yang berdiri anggun di depan pintu. Taehyung yang memang dalam kondisi telanjang semakin menaikkan selimutnya hingga di leher.

"Mana Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang Jongin. Tapi yang didapatnya nihil. Tidak ada Jungkook di sana.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuan Jungkook sedang ada urusan penting dan mendadak sekarang juga." jawab Jongin dengan sopan dan penuh keramahan.

"Wae? Urusan apa?" Taehyung kan istrinya, jadi dia berhak tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Permintaan Nyonya Jeon agar Tuan Muda menjemput Nona Jimin di bandara, karena setelah ini Nona Jimin akan tinggal di rumah ini, Tuan Muda."

1…

2…

3…

…

"APA!?"

Astaga, Taehyung tidak salah dengar, kan? Itu Jimin? Park Jimin? Sepupu Jungkook yang sangat haus akan sentuhan itu? Astaga, bagaimana jika Jimin tinggal di sini, lalu malah gencar untuk merebut Jungkooknya? Oh, tidak. Taehyung tidak dapat membayangkannya. Sekelebat bayangan Jungkook akan tergoda oleh kemolekan tubuh yeoja alias Jimin yang memang seksi dibanding dirinya, aura cerianya, tingkah genitnya. Astagaaaaa… Taehyung ingin berteriak sekarang juga!

"Ne. Nona Jimin akan melakukan observasi terhadap daerah Gangnam untuk tugas akhir kuliahnya. Dan sekaligus mendapat kesempatan untuk pertukaran pelajar di Universitas yang sama dengan Tuan Taehyung tempati." Jawab Jongin lagi.

' _Apa katanya? Jongin sedang tidak bercanda, kan? Satu universitas lagi.'_ Iner Taehyung bergumam dengan sendirinya.

"Berapa lama dia akan tinggal di sini, Jonginnie?" Tanya Taehyung dengan perasaan takut luar biasa. Dalam hati Taehyung berdoa ketika Jongin hendak membuka bibirnya, lalu berkata sesuatu yang sungguh diluar dugaan Taehyung. Taehyung menganga lebar, sekelebat rasa takut menghantuinya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jungkook hanya karena Jimin si murahan itu.

"Ti-Tiga bulan?!"

Oh Tuhan, tiga bulan bersama Jimin. Bisa Taehyung bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kisah harmonis rumah tangganya akan terganggu oleh kehadiran si genit Jimin. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Dirinya tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

Ah… ini adalah pagi yang menyebalkan bagi Taehyung. Pagi yang membuat dirinya harus dengan terpaksa menunda kegiatannya bersama Jungkook untuk melepas hasrat yang membuncah, dan pagi yang menyebalkan untuk kabar yang sungguh tidak diduga-duganya, membuatnya harus berpikir keras bagaimana cara menghalangi Jimin agar tidak mendekati Jungkooknya.

Astaga, Taehyung menggeram kesal. Selepas Jongin meminta ijin meninggalkan kamarnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Taehyung langsung melompat dari ranjangnya, dengan kondisi telanjang, dirinya segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melepaskan hasratnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik Taehyung memutar kran shower yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Dibiarkannya air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki. Taehyung duduk di lantai marmer kamar mandi sambil melebarkan kakinya. Matanya kini tertuju pada adik kecilnya yang masih menegang sempurna karena permainan Jungkook yang setengah-setangah itu. Taehyung mendesah kecil ketika jemarinya menyentuh ujung kepala penisnya.

"Aahh…" taehyung membuat gerakan memutar dengan telunjuk kanannya di puncak penisnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengurut pangkal penis menyusuri batangnya.

"Aaakkhh…! Jungkook!" Taehyung mendesah nikmat saat membayangkan Jungkook tengah menggenggam penisnya, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat. "Akh! Akh! Kookiehh!"

Gerakan tangan Taehyung semakin cepat memompa penisnya sendiri, hingga tubuhnya merosot terlentang di lantai kamar mandi serba putih yang telah basah karena pancuran air shower. Taehyung masih asik dengan kegiatan masturbasinya.

Kini tangan kirinya memelintir putingnya sendiri, sambil mendesahkan nama Jungkook.

"Jungkookhh… nngghhh aahhh, Kookhhh…"

Gerakan pompanya semakin cepat ketika dirasanya puncak kenikmatannya akan segera tiba,

Namun semua itu terbatalkan tiba-tiba, ketika sebuah tangan hangat menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari adik kecilnya yang menegang hampir klimaks itu, kemudian mengambil alih kerja tangan Taehyung. Tangan itu menggenggam sempurna milik Taehyung yang berkedut-kedut hendak memuntahkan cairan putih kental yang disebut sperma dari lubang kecilnya.

Taehyung terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang tengah menggenggam penisnya, tapi tak lama kemudian, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang basah. Dadanya membusung, melengkungkan punggungnya hingga membentuk lengkungan indah. Mata Taehyung terpejam dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan nafas tersengal.

"AAKKHH~ AAAHHH!" Taehyung mendesah hebat saat tangan besar itu mengocok penisnya maju mundur, sambil jempolnya membuat gerakan memutar menggelitik lubang penis Taehyung yang telah mengeluarkan precum. Sedangkan tangan kiri dari orang itu memencet, menggenggam, memijat, mengocok bola kembar Taehyung.

"Ngghhhh, aahh, aaahhh… _faasssttt_! AKH!" racau Taehyung dengan tubuh yang menggeliat tidak bisa diam. Berkali-kali kaki Taehyung dibuka lebar-lebar oleh orang itu karena tanpa Taehyung sadari kakinya menjepit dengan sendirinya saat dirasanya kenikmatan yang luar biasa mendera ketika sebuah sesuatu yang kaku dan panjang mengelus lubang analnya.

"Haahh, Nngghhh… Ah, ah, aaahhhh…" Taehyung tetap mendesah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lantai.

Tubuh Taehyung mengejang ketika sesuatu yang kaku dan panjang perlahan masuk menerobos lubang analnya, memasukkannya semakin dalam, lalu mengorek-ngorek dinding rektumnya, mencari titik manis Taehyung.

"AAKKH! _There…_ aahh.. _yessshhh_.. sshh nngghh… sentuh l-lagiihh!" pinta Taehyung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Orang itu yang tahu titik manis Taehyung, lalu semakin gencar menumbuk titik itu hingga membuat Taehyung menggelinjang dengan erangan yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Tangan orang itu masih mengocok penis Taehyung, sedangkan tangan lainnya menumbuk titik prostat Taehyung, memberikan kenikmatan _double_ bagi Taehyung.

"AAKKHH! _I'm comehh.._ nggghh"

Lenguhan panjang Taehyung nyanyikan, dengan tubuhnya yang mengejang dan bergetar hebat, Taehyung orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Cairannya menyembur mengenai orang _bathrobe_ orang itu. Dan yang dilakukan orang itu malah menjilati tangannya yang terlumuri cairan Taehyung.

"Rasamu nikmat." Kata orang itu dengan suara geraman bernafsu. "Sarapanku yang tertunda harus ku habiskan sekarang." lanjut orang itu dengan lidah yang menjilati bibirnya seduktif. Menggoda Taehyung dengan kerlingan mesum.

"J-jungkook…,

AAANNGGHH!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aargghh apa ini? :"v aku kaget banget banyak yang baca dan ada yang nge follow dan fav fic ini. astagaaaa… author ini sudah tidak polos lagi? /**

 **Oh Tuhan, terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah review kemaren, dan terimakasih sudah mau nunggu. Maaf kalau fic satu ini agak absurd yaaaa… soalnya aku lagi gak enak badan juga. :') efek kepanitiaan wkwkwk**

 **Makasih buat kesediaannya untuk membaca… kritik dan saran selalu ku tunggu!**

 **A LOV YA! wkwk**

 **Saranghae-yo~**

 **Nantikan chappi selanjutnya!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(EDITED)**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Rating: M / NC (18+)**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **OC : Kim Jongin (EXO), dan Park Jimin (BTS), dll**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, Mature content, dirty talk, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak usia di bawah 18 tahun, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan Kai hanya milik eomma-appanya, dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini berisi adegan dewasa. Buat anak kecil atau kalian yang tidak suka lebih baik segera close dan cari fanfic yang aman. Wkwkwk.**

 **CHAPTER INI FULL** ** _MATURE CONTENT_** **,**

 **Jadi, Please ngejauh ya buat yang gasuka adegan dewasa dan segala macam berbau sex. Hus huss~ (ngusir)**

(Ini baru aku edit, hehe)

Okeee...

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **Summary:**_

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

 _ **Previous Chapter:**_

"AAKKHH! _I'm comehh.._ nggghh"

Lenguhan panjang Taehyung nyanyikan, dengan tubuhnya yang mengejang dan bergetar hebat, Taehyung orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Cairannya menyembur mengenai _bathrobe_ orang itu. Dan yang dilakukan orang itu malah menjilati tangannya yang terlumuri cairan Taehyung.

"Rasamu nikmat." Kata orang itu dengan suara geraman bernafsu. "Sarapanku yang tertunda harus ku habiskan sekarang." lanjut orang itu dengan lidah yang menjilati bibirnya seduktif. Menggoda Taehyung dengan kerlingan mesum.

"J-jungkook…,

AAANNGGHH!"

.

.

.

"Aaahh…"

Tiada henti bagi Taehyung untuk mendesah nikmat sambil melengkungkan punggungnya hingga dadanya membusung -menantang- kala kenikmatan tiada tara mendera tubuhnya. Jika ditelisik satu-persatu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, sungguh keadannya sangat berantakan.

Dimulai dari bagian kepala. Rambut karamelnya sudah terkontaminasi dengan keringat serta air dingin yang menggenang di lantai putih dari marmer di kamar mandi. Tidak henti-hentinya bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jangan lupakan kedua mata lentik nan sayunya yang kadang membuka dan menutup. Lalu wajah yang merona hebat karena menahan gejolak birahi yang membuncah hebat. Oh, lihatlah itu- dua belah bibirnya -yang sedikit terbuka- yang merah dan bengkak akibat hisapan kuat, dan ada bekas gigitan di sana.

"Aaakkhhh… aahh- hhngghh..."

Turun pada leher.

Banyak _hickeys_ di sana. Tercetak jelas karena warnanya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih Taehyung. Leher jenjangnya itu seakan telah dilukis dengan bentuk lingkaran-lingakaran abstrak dari warna merah hingga keunguan, _sarat nilai artistik._

Oh demi Tuhan, jangankan _hikckeys_ , tubuh molek Taehyung saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk disebut sebagai artistik. Lebih indah dari segala karya yang ada, dan semua manusia sepakat akan hal itu.

"Nngghhh… K-Kookhhh…"

Dari leher turun ke bahu dan tulang selangka. Ada _hickeys_ juga di sana. Tapi tidak sebanyak yang ada di leher jenjang Taehyung. Bahunya yang terekspos dilengkapi dengan tulang selangka yang tercetak sempurna menambah kesan seksi pada tubuh Taehyung. Bahunya sempit tapi tetap sedap dipandang. Apalagi jika dilihat dengan telanjang seperti ini. Dijamin baik yeoja maupun namja pasti mendecak kagum sekaligus iri dengan indahnya bahu Taehyung.

"Sssshhh, errmmhh- ngghh... aahhh- AKH!"

Turun lagi ke dada. Oops… yang satu ini merupakan candu. Dada rata namja cantik bersurai karamel itu terlihat kembang-kempis. Di balik dadanya itu menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Dua tonjolan coklat mudanya sudah mengeras -tegang-ereksi-. Mengkerut karena hormon sexnya sedang tinggi-tingginya atau mungkin karena air dingin yang menerpa tubuh telanjangnya hingga membuat dirinya sedikit menggigil. Warna putingnya itu juga memerah. Pasti karena gigitan dan sedotan kuat yang diperlakukan pada puting menggemaskan itu.

 _Heol._

Menggemaskan, eoh?

Turun lagi pada bagian perut. Perutnya rata dengan pinggang ramping khas yeoja-yeoja pada umumnya. Kulitnya putih dengan hiasan pusar bersih yang menawan minta dibelai dengan lidah lunak nan hangat. Tak ayal terkadang perut itu terlihat menegang sesekali, lalu melemas lagi. Yah, lagi-lagi itu karena efek dari gairah sexnya yang membuncah hingga menghantarkan getaran listrik dengan _volt_ kecil yang menggelitik perutnya. Memberikan sensai geli namun mengasyikkan bagi Taehyung sendiri. Ya, Taehyung menyukai sensasi ini.

Itulah deskripsi tubuh menggoda Taehyung dari kepala hingga perut. Jika diteruskan ke bawah... Sudah pasti keadaannya beda lagi.

Di antara kakinya – selangkangannya – terdapat kepala dengan surai hitam yang sepertinya sedang asik menikmati suguhan yang ada. Kedua tangan orang itu menahan kedua paha Taehyung yang - selalu - menghimpit kepalanya, kemudian orang itu melebarkan pahanya selebar mungkin agar tidak menghambat pekerjaannya di pusat gairah Taehyung.

"Nnggghhh… AAAHH!" lagi-lagi Taehyung mengerang dan mendesah hebat kala merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, basah, dan lunak menggeliat di sekujur batang penisnya. Mulut Taehyung menganga lebar, menghembuskan nafas dari sana seakan lubang hidungnya sudah tidak mampu lagi difungsikan untuk nafasnya yang memburu.

Taehyung semakin menggeliat-geliat dengan kepala yang ditengadahkan hingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang bercorak _hickeys._ Penis Taehyung yang tegang sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam mulut suaminya. "Kkoookkhhh…" Sesekali suaminya itu menyedot kuat penis istrinya, melilitkan lidahnya lalu menggosoknya dengan tekanan sedang di kulit ereksi itu dari pangkal hingga ujung kepala penisnya. Tidak lupa juga lidahnya menggelitik ujung kepala penis Taehyung - yang sudah terhiasi _precum_ \- dengan gerakan lambat, juga mencolek-coleknya dengan lidahnya, usahanya untuk menggoda Taehyung.

"Aakkhh! Kookiehhh j-jaang- sshhh… -ngan goda akkhh- Aakuu! Oohh…" Racau Taehyung dengan desahan dan erangan nikmat saat Jungkook masih asik menggodanya dengan menggelitik lubang penis Taehyung. Jungkook melakukannya sambil mengerling nakal pada Taehyung yang juga menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Tae." Kata Jungkook disela kegiatannya mengemut batang istrinya, seakan itu permen ternikmat di dunia. Gerakan bibir Jungkook saat berbicara membuat Taehyung bergidik seketika karena sensai geli dan enak sekaligus."Bagaimana jika seperti ini…"

Taehyung yang mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari Jungkook, belum sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya sudah terbatalkan, dan terganti dengan jeritan hebat Taehyung,

"AAAAAHHHH!" Jerit Taehyung dengan kerasnya. Taehyung kali ini sudah tidak peduli lagi jika para _maid_ serta _butler_ di rumahnya bisa mendengar keributan ini walaupun dirinya ada di kamar mandi - dalam kamarnya - meskipun sudah terjamin bahwa kedap suara.

Bagaimana dia tidak menjerit keas jika Jungkook menghisap kuat penisnya, lalu Jungkook memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk mengocok penis istrinya, memanjakannya dengan segenap jiwa sexnya, sambil memainkan bola kembar Taehyung yang terabaikan.

"Aaahh… ah ah aahh… _Ffaasstthh!_ "

Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, diiringi tangan kanan yang meremas pantat sintal Taehyung dengan gemas, dan tangan kirinya yang memborbardir lubang hangat kemerahan Taehyung dengan gerakan tak kalah cepatnya.

Taehyung mengernyit sakit karena jari Jungkook yang memasukinya tanpa pelumas sedikitpun. Terasa nyeri dan panas, namun rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan perasaan seperti sesuatu yang hendak meledak dari perutnya hingga menjalar ke adik kecilnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"OOHHH… AAKKHH… a-akuu… akkuuu…" Taehyung tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dirasanya klimaks akan datang,

namun…

"AKH!"

 _ **Jungkook melepas**_ ** _kulumannya_.**

Suara desah indah Taehyung akhirnya terpaksa berhenti. Wajahnya yang awalnya dihiasi dengan mulut menganga lebar kini tergantikan dengan raut muka sebal luar biasa serta bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu serta alis yang bertaut. Benar-benar suami yang menyebalkan bagi Taehyung. Berhenti tiba-tiba dengan seenak jidatnya di saat dirinya akan mencapai puncaknya. Astaga, Taehyung benar-benar jengkel setengah mati! Suaminya memang menyebalkan!

"Jungkook! Kenapa berhenti, eoh!?" Protes Taehyung dengan nada merajuk. Astaga, lucu sekali wajah Taehyung jika sedang sebal begitu. Jungkook yang melihatnya terkekeh geli.

"Kau belum memanjakan adik kecilku ini, sayang." Kata Jungkook tidak tahu malu. "Lihatlah!" kata Jungkook sambil menarik perlahan simpul ikatan _bathrobe_ -nya, lalu membuka baju mandi itu dan melemparnya di sudut ruangan kamar mandi.

 ** _GULP_**

 ** _Oh, Jeon fuck Jungkook!_**

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat menyaksikan tubuh polos suaminya yang sungguh menggoda, dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna disekujur tubuhnya, menambah kesan atletis. Dan jangan lupakan bagian selatan tubuhnya Jungkook itu. Pupil Taehyung melebar - tanda bahwa dirinya tertarik - kala melihat bagian selatan itu yang sungguh menantang. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah sambil merapalkan doa. Berharap agar permainan _tunggang-menunggang_ nanti tidak membuatnya cuti kuliah hingga sebulan. Astaga, Taehyung hiperbola lagi!

Yah mau bagaiamana lagi, sungguh tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Taehyung semakin memanas dan kedua manik matanya menyembunyikan kilatan nafsu hanya dengan memandangi adik kecil Jungkook yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengacung tegak, terlihat kokoh, keras, dan kuat seakan memanggil Taehyung. Jangan lupakan guratan ototnya yang menyembul di permukaan kulit adik kecil namun besar milik Jungkook, menambah kesan _manly_. _Heol_ …. Sebenarnya Nyonya Jeon ini ngidam apa, sih, saat hamil Jungkook? Kenapa bisa penisnya segagah itu?

" _Say 'hi' to my Taehyungie, little Jeon…"_ kata Jungkook dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil sambil dirinya menggenggam penisnya sendiri lalu membuat gerakan seakan melambai pada Taehyung. " _Oh, see there! Why he doesn't look at you, little Jeon?"_ Ucap Jungkook sambil menatap nafsu Taehyung yang tengah duduk dengan paha yang mengangkang lebar dan tubuh yang ditumpu kedua tangannya.

' _ **SHIT!'**_ Umpat Taehyung dalam hati. Suaminya itu lagi-lagi menggodanya. Taehyung tidak tahan dengan itu, karena Taehyung mengerti dirinya sendiri bahwa:

 _ **Taehyung love little Jeon very very much, like how he loves a whole of Jeon Jungkook**_

Sebersit rasa takut muncul dalam hati Taehyung. Takut analnya lecet lagi dengan kemungkinan dirinya tidak dapat melanjutkan tugas akhir semester dengan baik dan benar. Padahal Taehyung kan ingin cepat-cepat ujian lalu diwisuda, selanjutnya lulus kuliah dengan satu tujuan:

 _ **Taehyung ingin punya anak, dari Jeon Jungkook**_

Untuk saat ini, saat-saat kuliah, Taehyung masih tidak diperkenankan untuk hamil lebih dulu. Sesuai kesepakatan antar orang tua Jungkook dan Taehyung bahwa Taehyung baru boleh hamil dan menimang bayi saat dirinya sudah lulus kuliah. Hal ini bertujuan agar Taehyung bisa fokus untuk merawat anaknya juga merawat Jungkook pastinya. Khayalan dirinya berbadan dua dengan sembilan bulan penantian yang dihiasi dengan ngidam, _morning sickness_ , senam khusus ibu hamil, dan juga tidak lupa bayangan Jungkook yang menjadi **suami siaga** \- semakin perhatian padanya. Hanya membayangkannya saja Taehyung merasa bahagia, apalagi jika dirinya benar-benar mengalaminya?

Taehyung terus memikirkan hal itu hingga tanpa sadar Jungkook kini asyik memerhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Sadar bahwa Taehyung tengah terdiam dan sedikit terlihat ketakutan, akhirnya Jungkook berjongkok – menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung yang sedang duduk – lalu menarik kepala Taehyung dengan lembut, membawanya pada kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang tepat di kening. Yah, beginilah sisi lembut Jungkook yang sangat Taehyung sukai. Menenangkannya dikala ketegangan mendera dirinya.

Lama kecupan itu berlangsung, akhirnya Jungkook mengakhirinya dan sedikit menjauhkan wajah Taehyung (tetap merangkum wajah Taehyung dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar) untuk menatap wajah cantik istrinya. Jungkook tersenyum lembut seraya berkata,

"Jangan tegang begitu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ucap Jungkook lembut sambil mengelus lembut surai karamel istrinya penuh sayang. Tidak ada nafsu di sana. Hanya kasih sayang dan cinta yang menguar dari perlakuan Jungkook pada Taehyung. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafan diriku sendiri jika kau tersakiti karena permainanku, Tae." Lanjut Jungkook sambil menarik dagu Taehyung untuk sekedar mengajak Taehyung membalas tatapannya, hingga akhirnya Taehyung terjebak pada pesona wajah Jungkook yang sungguh indah menawan. Jungkook kini memeluk erat Taehyung penuh kasih sayang.

Oh, dada Taehyung terasa hangat. Perlakuan manis yang seperti ini yang tidak pernah Jungkook tampilkan pada orang lain. Taehyung yakin hanya pada dirinyalah Jungkook mau melakukan ini. Jungkook yang menyebalkan itu – bagi Taehyung – memiliki sisi kelembutan yang mampu melelehkan hati Taehyung.

Dengan gerakan perlahan namja cantik itu melepas pelukan, lalu menatap wajah tampan suaminya lekat-lekat hingga tanpa disadarinya senyuman mengembang lebar di wajah porselen Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum tulus. Namun, senyumannya luntur ketika Jungkook mengernyit sakit dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan tangannya yang terulur pada bagian selatannya. Taehyung tahu, itu pasti sakit. Ereksi yang tertahan itu sangat amat sakit. Taehyung paham akan hal itu.

"Kook, berdirilah." Perintah Taehyung sambil memegangi siku Jungkook untuk mengajaknya berdiri. "Hei, ayo berdiri." Kata Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook masih dalam posisinya dengan menatap padanya penuh tanda tanya. "Sudahlah, ayo berdiri."

Jungkook sudah berdiri tegap, namun masih dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Tae? Ada ap- …

…OOHHH~"

Taehyung mengulum penis besarnya.

Perlakuan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba pada _little Jeon_ membuat Jungkook menegang seketika sekaligus merinding. Tidak disangkanya Taehyung akan mengulum adiknya, padahal dirinya mengira bahwa Taehyung akan mengusirnya.

"Eerrmmhhh…" Jungkook menggeram berat. Nafasnya tersendat. " _Shit! Suck it more harder, honey!"_ perintah Jungkook sambil menarik kepala Taehyung agar penisnya dapat masuk semakin dalam di mulut istrinya. Taehyung tersedak saat itu juga, karena ujung penis Jungkook yang menyodok tenggorokannya dengan agak keras. Kini kepala Taehyung maju mundur sambil menyedot kuat-kuat penis suaminya yang kelewat besar itu hingga pipinya menirus.

"Cerdas... sshh... kkaauu- ngghh... Tae!" Puji Jungkook disela desahannya saat lidah Taehyung menggelitik lubang penisnya, lalu mengitari kepala penisnya dengan lihai. " _Bitch!"_

Taehyung lalu melepas kulumnya dan menggantinya dengan tangan kanan mengocok batang penis Jungkook. Pelan… cepat… pelan… cepat… berniat menyiksa Jungkook.

"Ssssss! Tae! Janganhh berani angghh~ mengerjaikuh!" Racau Jungkook frustasi karena Taehyung tidak sekaligus memberikan tempo cepat dan keras pada kocokannya.

"Taehhh… ssss… akuu… _FUCK!"_ umpat Jungkook saat Taehyung menghentikan pergerakannya. Sepertinya Taehyung balas dendam.

"Oh, berani menantangku?" Kata Jungkook dengan seringaian mengerikan.

"J-Jungkook… maaf, a-aku…"

"Hukuman mutlak untukmu, istriku yang cantik." Ujar Jungkook dengan suara berat penuh nafsu. "Akan kupastikan kau cuti tiga hari dari kuliahmu."

 **Astaga… mulai lagi, kan.**

"Ssss… nggghhh!"

Taehyung hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mendesis saat Jungkook meraup putingnya dengan ganas. Menyedotnya dengan kuat, dan mengigiti putingnya dengan gemas. Sedangkan kedua tangan Jungkook mengarah pada kedua pipi pantat Taehyung, membuka belah pantatnya dari sisi kanan dan kiri, menahannya - dengan empat jari di sisi kanan pipi pantat dan ibu jari di sisi kiri pipi pantat Taehyung – dengan tangan kiri, lalu melebarkan bukaannya agar lubang merah ketat nan panas dengan bibir berkerut itu dapat terekspos dengan jelas. Sesaat Taehyung merasakan sensasi angin yang membelai lubang analnya.

Jungkook kemudian mengambil lotion di wastafel sampingnya, lalu melumurinya langsung tepat di pantat Taehyung agar mengalir melewati belahannya hingga tepat turun mengenai lubang analnya. Jari Jungkook mengelus perlahan lubang Taehyung yang terlumuri lotion supaya semakin licin, juga agar penisnya mudah menerobos anal istrinya.

"AAHHH~"

Jungkook kemudian menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang ketat Taehyung dengan gerakan perlahan. Lalu menggerakkannya semakin cepat seraya menambah jumlah jarinya untuk membiasakan lubang Taehyung agar meregang sebelum _little Jeon_ melesak ke dalam lubang ketat itu.

"Aaahh… Kookkhhh mas-sukkaannhh aahh ssss…"

"Apa yang dimasukkan, sayang?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengulum bibir Taehyung.

"I-ittuu…" jawab Taehyung malu-malu.

"Itu apa? Jawab yang jelas." Kata Jungkook sambil menyeringai di sela ciuman panasnya.

" _Lil Jeon… ngghhh..."_

Usai Taehyung menjawab dengan benar, dengan cepat Jungkook merebahkan Taehyung di lantai kamar mandi, meregangkan pahanya lebar-lebar, lalu mengarahkan kepala penisnya di pintu lubang nikmat Taehyung.

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Kau tenanglah. Percaya padaku." Kata Jungkook sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung. "Kalau sakit cakar punggungku, atau gigit bahuku, sesukamu. Jika kau sakit, maka aku juga harus sakit." Kalimat Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok Jeon Jungkook.

' _ **Jika kau sakit, maka aku juga harus sakit.'**_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Taehyung, lalu pikirannya langsung kosong ketika dirasanya sesuatu yang besar, keras, dan hangat melesak masuk ke dalam lubang ketatnya.

"Ss-sakit…" Setetes air mata turun dari mata indah Taehyung. Jungkook berhenti seketika.

"Sssshhh… Tae tenanglah." Kata Jungkook menenangkan. "Cakar aku atau gigit saja aku, Tae."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri walau sudah berkali-kali bercinta, jika memulainya dari awal rasanya begitu sakit sekali bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Lanjutkan, Kook." Lalu Jungkook mencoba menusukkan penisnya ke lubang Taehyung, hingga seluruh batangnya masuk ke dalam lubang hangat itu seutuhnya. Jungkook tidak melakukan gerakan apapun, dirinya bermaksud untuk membiasakan Taehyung dengan penis kelewat besarnya itu. Jungkook menurunkan kepalanya, mencium istrinya dengan agresif, untuk mengalihkan fokus istrinya dari rasa sakit itu.

Jemari Taehyung mencakar punggung Jungkook hingga menyisakan luka lecet di sana. Namun, rasa sakit yang Jungkook rasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang istrinya rasakan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian,

"Bergeraklah…" perintah Taehyung.

Perlahan Jungkook memompakan penisnya dengan tempo pelan,

"Aaahh… ngghhh…" suara desahan Taehyung terdengar. Oke, bukti bahwa Taehyung sudah _rilex_ dan Jungkook langsung menambah tempo pompanya menjadi cepat dan keras.

"Aarrgghh aannggg…"

PLOK! PLOK!

Kecipak bunyi bola kembar Jungkook yang menampar kulit Taehyung terdengar nyaring dan erotis. Kamar mandi itu kini terasa pengap dan panas karena pergumulan dua insan yang berstatus suami istri itu.

" _There! Hit it sshhh aannggghh!"_ kepala penis Jungkook tepat mengenai _sweet spot_ Taehyung. Jungkook langung menumbuk habis-habisan lagi titik itu hingga membuat Taehyung mabuk dan melayang hingga langit ke tujuh.

"AAAHH! AAHH AANNGG~ AKKH… Kookkhh aanngghh!"

Tubuh Taehyung terhentak-hentak hebat karena pompaan Jungkook yang semakin cepat dan keras. Hingga Taehyung merasakan klimaksnya akan datang,

"Aaahhh Cepattthhh aakkuuhh… ssshhh hampiirr…. Nggghh~…"

"Bersama, Tae."

Tepat setelah tusukan kuat ketiga, Taehyung dan Jungkook klimaks. Perut keduanya terasa meledak oleh rasa nikmat tiada tara. Cairan Taehyung menyembur kuat membasahi perut berotot Jungkook juga mengotori pahanya. Sedangkan sperma Jungkook sepenuhnya tersembur ke dalam anal Taehyung, bahkan saking banyaknya, cairan kental putih itu sampai merembes melalui sela-sela penisnya, menerobos keluar dari penyatuan mereka.

Taehyung merasakan dalam tubuhnya terasa hangat karena cairan suaminya memenuhi dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa. Padahal ini masih pagi. Sepertinya… untuk yang kesekian kalinya Taehyung harus cuti dari jam kuliahnya.

"Ngghh…" Taehyung menggeram pelan saat Jungkook melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Sisanya, Taehyung sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena tubuhnya kelewat letih, dan membiarkan Jungkook memandikan tubuh lunglainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wowhohohoho…. Lama gak apdet yaa. Sekalipun apdet isinya FULL ADEGAN DEWASA. Astagaa… wkwkkwkw padahal tadi di sekolah udah dapet pencerahan agama. Astaga, khilaf hayati. (yekali taran diulangi lagi) awokawoakwawk**

 **Ampuni aku Tuhan…**

 **Hehehe… gimana? Panas gak? Apa masih kurang panas?**

 **Chappi ini sengaja isinya** _ **bathscene**_ **, ya. next chap rencananya udah mau mulai ngeluarin si biang perusak rumah tangga orang neh. Kayaknya pada nunggu si seksi jimin keluar yak? Wkwkwkkwkw**

 **Btw, aku lagi sumpek nih. Soalnya ada masalah sama kepanitiaan karya tulis ilmiahku. Aku jadi coordinator dana ceritanya. Pasti kalian tahu kan gimana rasanya jadi coordinator dana. Sumpah. Aku gabakalan jadi koor lagi ke depannya deh. Ampun.**

 **Ohya, Makassiiihh BUANYAK buat kalian yang udah susah-susah baca fic absudrku, nge follow, favorit, review fic ini. aku gak nyangka fic Rated M pertamaku bisa laku. Wkwk padahal gwnya kaga laku-laku TAT**

 **Hehehee… so, PLEASE REVIEW~ bilang mana yang kurang, mungkin ada juga request itu pun kalau akunya srek ya. hehehe**

 **Love you guys~ sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnyaa~~~**

 **SARANGHAE-YOO~~**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Rating: M / NC (18+)**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **OC : (EXO), dan Park Jimin (BTS), dll**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, Mature content, dirty talk, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak usia di bawah 18 tahun, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan Kai hanya milik eomma-appanya, dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini berisi adegan dewasa. Buat anak kecil atau kalian yang tidak suka lebih baik segera close dan cari fanfic yang aman. Wkwkwk.**

 **CHAPTER INI FULL** _ **MATURE CONTENT**_ **,**

 **Jadi, Please ngejauh ya buat yang gasuka adegan dewasa dan segala macam berbau sex. Hus huss~ (ngusir)**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter:**_

Taehyung merasakan dalam tubuhnya terasa hangat karena cairan suaminya memenuhi dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa. Padahal ini masih pagi. Sepertinya… untuk yang kesekian kalinya Taehyung harus cuti dari jam kuliahnya.

"Ngghh…" Taehyung menggeram pelan saat Jungkook melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Sisanya, Taehyung sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena tubuhnya kelewat letih, dan membiarkan Jungkook memandikan tubuh lunglainya..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

. **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _ **Aku. Tidak. Mau.." Terdengar penekanan kuat di setiap kata itu. "Tidak. Akan. Pernah." Imbuhnya dengan nada dingin yang menguar, begitu mencerminkan kebekuan hatinya akan keputusan yang sangat tidak etis bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.**_

" _ **Tidak ada penolakan." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Suara di seberang sana terdengar berat dan menuntut, dan Jungkook tidak suka dituntut, dipaksa, dan diatur.**_

" _ **Jangan mulai lagi." tanpa sadar Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Tangannya yang bebas menjenggut surai kelamnya diiringi nafas yang memburu. "Hentikan ini semua." Jungkook menundukkan wajah sambil menatap nanar keluar jendela dengan kaca besar di ruang keluarga. Tatapannya begitu sakit dan menderita, ditambah dengan rahang yang mengetat.**_

" _ **Ini demi kebaikanmu." Jungkook menggeram, ciri khas suara di ujung sana memang lembut, namun terdengar begitu mendiskriminasi. Seakan menguliti lapisan Jiwa Jungkook yang frustasi karena sikap pilih kasih yang didapatkan orang tercintanya dari orang itu. "Aku tidak sudi." Balas Jungkook cepat, mengenyahkan seluruh etika yang mendarah-daging dengan teramat disiplin sejak kanak-kanak. Jungkook sudah tidak peduli lagi. Jungkook tidak mau tahu.**_

" _ **Berani kau menolak lagi, akan kubuat**_ _dia_ _ **angkat kaki dari keluarga Jeon." Terdengar nafas berat dihembuskan secara paksa, "Hanya jentikan jari saja..." Rahang Jungkook mengeras. "… Kim Taehyung hancur." Gelemetuk gigi Jungkook terdengar. Kepala Jungkook bagaikan didihkan dalam air air panas dengan derajat suhu paling maksimal. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di pelipisnya, bukti bahwa ketegangan sedang menghantam kesadarannya.**_

 _ **Jungkook tidak habis pikir. Sebenci itukah si penelepon ini pada Kim Taehyung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lalu, untuk apa dia merestui pernikannya dengan sosok namja manis amat dicintainya itu jika harus dihancurkan secara paksa? Berbagai pertanyaan begitu memekakkan pikiran, menggetarkan relung hati seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sangat mencintai sosok Kim Taehyung.**_

" _ **Eomma! Kau-"**_

 _ **Tut- tut- tut-**_

 _ **Sambungan terputus.**_

 _ **Dan disaat itu juga, dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Jungkook membanting ponsel Jongin hingga tak berbentuk lagi.**_

 _ **Jongin yang sedari tadi setia menemani majikannya yang sedang asyik berbincang –perang– dengan nyonya besarnya, setelah menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana sang majikan dengan mudahnya menghancurkan ponselnya, hanya bisa menatap datar kepingan-kepingan itu dengan detak jantung yang memburu. Aura kemarahan sang majikan benar-benar bagaikan menusuki seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu mencekam dan menakutkan hingga membuat Jongin tanpa sadar berkeringat dingin di kedua telapak tangannya.**_

" _ **Persetan." Jungkook mendesis seraya mengusap kasar wajah frustasinya. "Jongin…" panggil Jungkook pada Jongin, "Ne," Jongin membungkuk sedikit, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada sang majikan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" imbuhnya diselingi senyuman menawan yang jika ditelisik lebih lanjut terlihat kaku karena ketakutan yang menyergapnya tanpa ampun. Oh, sungguh, Jongin begitu takut jika majikan tampannya ini sedang naik darah.**_

 _ **Jungkook menatap Jongin dengan kilatan murka, "Aku ingin Sehun menjemput Jimin di bandara sekarang juga." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menampakkan keterkejutan tapi tidak terlalu kentara, "Tapi Tuan-", Tatapan Jungkook menajam, seakan melayangkan belati di kedua mata Jongin. Otomatis,**_ _butler_ _ **terpercaya itu langsung menundukkan wajah –ketakutan."Saya akan perintahkan Sehun untuk menjemput Nona Jimin sekarang juga." kata Jongin setelah mengangkat kembali wajah tampannya pada sang majikan.**_

" _ **Bagus." Jungkook masih menatap Jongin.**_

" _ **Saya mohon permisi, tuan." Setelah membungkuk penuh hormat, Jongin langsung berlari untuk menuju ruang kerja Sehun di lantai bawah.**_

 _ **Jungkook masih pada posisinya. Dia terdiam. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dengan mata terpejam dan rahang yang mengetat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya –yang masih terbalut**_ _bathrobe–_ _ **hingga jarinya nampak memutih.**_

 _ **Sungguh, pada kenyataanya, rasa sakit yang menikam hatinya tidak sebanding dengan kekesalannya akan acara**_ _bakar kalori_ _ **bersama sang istri.**_

 _ **Astaga, Jungkook jadi teringat Taehyung dengan tubuh menggodanya serta desahan yang seksi. Seketika Jungkook manik kelam Jungkook bergulir menuju selangkangannya yang ternyata masih menegak sempurna dibalik**_ _bathrobe_ _ **kesayangannya. Baiklah, jangan bayangkan apakah Jongin telah melihatnya atau tidak. Jungkook sudah kehilangan urat malunya rupanya. Ah, persetan. Kini Jungkook mengambil langkah seribu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang tertunda.**_

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama Taehyung lihat ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit keputihan kamarnya. Matanya menyipit kala cahaya lampu menelisik masuk menuju matanya, menembus korneanya hingga menyentuh retina sensitifnya. Namja ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding dengan ukiran sulur daun di dalam kamarnya. Taehyung menghela napas ketika disadarinya melalui jam menunjukkan pukul lima belas lewat tiga puluh menit, dengan artian bahwa untuk kesekian kali dirinya meninggalkan jam kuliahnya, atau lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai bolos kuliah. Entahlah, bagaimana jadinya jika sang dosen akan memberi nilai sikap buruk atau apapun itu. Karena pada dasarnya Taehyung tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Ketika Taehyung hendak menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang besarnya, nyeri teramat sangat begitu terasa di tubuh bagian bawah. Dan di saat yang sama Taehyung akhirnya teringat kembali kegiatan panas bersama suami tercinta tadi pagi. Ini berarti, Taehyung telah tertidur pulas saking lelahnya akan pergumulan memabukkan dan penuh candu.

Setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, Taehyung menemukan sebuah catatan kecil tergeletak di sisi _smartphone-_ nya tentang agar Taehyung cepat-cepat mengisi perutnya karena sedari tadi pagi semenjak kegiatan _HOT_ bersama sang suami perutnya masih kosong. Dan disaat yang sama, semburat kemerahan menjalar menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya hingga ke kuping. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung rasanya ingin membogem mulut suaminya yang kelewat frontal dan mesum itu. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya malah menyukainya. _Hell._

Membayangkan soal makanan membuat Taehyung sadar akan suara memalukan dari perutnya yang kosong. Taehyung kelaparan. Perutnya keroncongan. Dan selanjutnya, Taehyung melangkah cepat menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah dengan riang.

.

.

.

"Hai, sepupu iparku yang manis."

Taehyung membeku di tempat ketika dirinya menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang sebahu, menyapanya seraya menatap dengan wajah ramah yang dibuat-buat. Seketika Taehyung teringat dengan pertanyaan yang menggema di pikirannya tentang mengapa sang suami bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya, padahal sang mertua tengah memerintahkannya untuk menjemput gadis sialan ini. Ups. Taehyung terkekeh dalam hati ketika menyadari _inner_ -nya yang mengumpati gadis bernama Jimin. Tapi lagi-lagi, Taehyung menyukainya. Apa, sih, yang tidak disukai seorang Kim Taehyung? Yah, meskipun itu merupakan hal buruk pun, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga alien, Taehyung tetap menyukainya apapun itu.

"Hai." Balas Taehyung tanpa minat. Demi Tuhan, dirinya tidak sudi untuk membalas sapaan dari gadis di depannya ini. Namun, untuk menjaga harga dirinya, Taehyung dengan sangat-teramat terpaksa membalasnya tanpa minat.

"Hei…" Panggil Jimin pada Taehyung yang sedang membuka lemari es. "Aku satu universitas denganmu." Katanya sambil memainkan anak rambut. Mata lentik Jimin menelusuri pergerakan Taehyung yang tengah mencari-cari buah apel merah. Sungguh, nafsu makan Taehyung untuk memakan makanan berat hilang ketika bertemu dengan gadis yang baginya keparat ini. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk memakan buah apel sebagai pengganjal perut dan segera menuju restoran atau tempat makan lain untuk mengisi perutnya yang meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Taehyung menutup pintu lemari es. "Lalu?" Jawab Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju wastafel samping Jimin, berniat untuk membersihkan terlebih dulu dua buah apel merahnya sebelum dikonsumsi. Begitu kran air dibuka, sensasi aliran air yang dingin menyelimuti indra perabanya.

"Tidak ada sambutan untuk adik iparmu yang cantik ini?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah _blank_ -nya. _'Persetan kau, Jimin.'_ Gumam Taehyung dalam hati. Tangan Taehyung terasa benar-benar gatal saat ini. Demi Tuhan, ingil sekali dirinya menjambak rambut pirang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, lupakan." Kata Jimin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sintalnya. "Bagaimana kabar sepupu tampanku? Kau merawatnya dengan baik, kan?"

Pada dasarnya, Jungkook memang tampan. Namun, entah mengapa, apabila ada orang lain yang mengatakan bahwa suaminya itu tampan malah membuat hati Taehyung terasa panas. "Baik. Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Taehyung setelah memutar balik kran air untuk mematikannya. Dengusan jengkel yang terdengar samar keluar dari hidung bangir Taehyung. Entah mengapa menghadapi gadis ini, apalagi membahas _suaminya_ rasanya begitu menguras tenaga.

Jimin bukanlah gadis bodoh. Dia paham betul bagaimana gerak-gerik aneh Taehyung yang ada di depannya ini. Jimin bukanlah gadis yang tidak peka akan ketidak normalan sambutan yang diberikan iparnya ini. Jimin paham betul makna dari tingkah laku Taehyung yang mengacuhkannya saat menemui dirinya yang cantik ini. Jimin paham betul bagaimana gerakan kedua bola mata Taehyung yang terlihat bergetar dan rahang yang terlihat mengeras. Semua itu tercetak jelas di depan mata indah Jimin. Otak cerdasnya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan yang lain, dan juga tidak dapat dibohongi. Pirikannya berputar dengan cepat setelah menemukan sinyal-sinyal _abnormal_ yang dipancarkan Taehyung, yang sebenarnya Taehyung pun tidak menyadarinya. Semua _puzzle_ itu tersusun begitu cepat hingga dirinya menemukan satu titik terang dari semua ke- _abnormalan_ ini, bahwa **Kim Taehyung cemburu.**

Menyadari akan hal itu membuat seringaian tipis, yang tidak terlihat oleh Taehyung, terpatri dengan nakalnya di wajah poerselen Jimin. Kemenangan akan godaannya pada sang ipar membuatnya menjadi tinggi hati dan semakin gencar untuk menggodainya lebih lagi. Seketika, Jimin teringat sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya secara tak sadar tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah… aku hanya tiga bulan di sini. Padahal, aku masih ingin menikmati kebersamaanku bersama Jungkook-ku tersayang." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan nada manja. "Padahal aku masih ingin diajak jalan-jalan ke sungai Han berdua dengannya." Jimin menampakkan ekspresi sedih yang memuakkan bagi Taehyung. "Ah… aku melupakanmu." Kata Jimin, lalu mendekati Taehyung yang diam sedari tadi sambil mendengarkan monolog Jimin yang seakan menggores gendang telinganya. "Kau boleh ikut." Lanjut Jimin dengan wajah ceria. Taehyung hanya melihatnya melalu ekor matanya. Dengan posisi dekat seperti ini mata Taehyung dapat dengan mudah melirik payudara sintal Jimin yang hampir menyentuh lengan kurus Taehyung, yang menampakkan belahan menawannya karena dress merah seksi nan ketat yang digunakannya, hingga menunjukkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Aroma parfum mahal menguar dari tubuh Jimin, yang bukannya membuat Taehyung melayang dengan aroma ini, namun malah membuatnya mual, ingin muntah. Sungguh, Taehyung benci dengan wanita.

Sungguh, Taehyung melihat seringaian itu di wajah Jimin. Firasat Taehyung terasa tidak enak ketika Jimin membisikkan kata di telinganya…

"Kau boleh ikut, sebagai **supir** kami berdua."

Taehyung merasakan usapan lembut di bahu kanannya, yang bagi Taehyung begitu menjijikkan. "Jangan ganggu kami, karena kami akan bercinta di jalanan sungai Han."

Taehyung muak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" mata Taehyung begitu nyalang. Wajahnya terasa tegang. Berbicara dengan Jimin sungguh membuatnya naik darah.

Taehyung merasakan remasan lembut di bahu kanannya. "Simpel." Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga kanan Taehyung. Remasan itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan di bahu Taehyung, mungkin akan membekas biru di sana, tapi Taehyung berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Taehyung tidak habis pikir bagaimana gadis sefeminim Jimin bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti lelaki?

"Tinggalkan Jungkook, dan relakan dia untukku."

Taehyung murka.

Seketika Taehyung menepis tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak melepas cengkraman di bahu kanannya. "Jaga ucapanmu, Park Jimin." Taehyung mendesis. Tatapannya menajam pada gadis itu. "Jungkook mencintaiku, dan dia adalah suamiku." Kata Jungkook membela dirinya.

Jimin mendengus geli. "Oh, kau yakin?" Lalu menyeringai nakal. Manik sipitnya menelusuri tubuh Taehyung dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian tersenyum remeh.

"Aku sangat yakin. Aku percaya pada Jungkook."

Jimin terbahak. "Naif." Katanya penuh penekanan. "Kau terlalu lugu untuk ukuran istri seorang Jeon." lanjutnya sambil menyipitkan mata hingga membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Taehyung kini mencengkram tangan Jimin yang dibalas tepisan kuat oleh yeoja gemulai itu. "Kau begitu berambisi pada suamiku, Nona Park."

"Karena ini." Tangan Jimin terulur, lalu meraba selangkangan Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya sabil menekan-nekan gundukan itu. Tentu saja Taehyung terbelalak ketika melihat tangan molek itu menyentuh area privasinya. Jimin lalu meremas keras kejantanan Taehyung hingga pemiliknya menahan pekikan kesakitan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Dan disaat itu juga Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin lalu menghempaskannya dengan kuat hingga tanpa sengaja menatap dinding ruang makan. Sungguh, tangan jahanam itu ingin sekali Taehyung potong dengan pisau koleksi milik Kyungsoo.

"Waw." Jimin mengangkat tangannya yang baru saja menabrak dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi duk. "Tidak sebesar yang Jungkook punya." Jimin menggerakkan jemarinya seperti sedang meremas-remas.

' **APA DIA BILANG!? APA YANG SUDAH DILAKUKANNYA DENGAN JUNGKOOK?'**

' **Apa benar Jungkooknya telah berpaling darinya? Apa benar Jungkook pernah bermalam panas dengan gadis ini? Yeoja di depannya ini sedang bercanda, kan? Jungkook tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tidak.'** Perang batin sedang berlangsung di dalam hati Taehyung. Demi Tuhan, dirinya mengutuk sendiri pikiran negatif tentang suaminya itu. Namun, Taehyung masih dan akan terus lebih memercayai suaminya daripada orang lain. Tanpa sadar dirinya meminta maaf entah untuk siapa.

"Dekat dengan pangkalnya, ada tanda lahir seperti bentuk bulan sabit di sisi kanan." Kata Jimin sambil membayangkan kejantanan Jungkook yang gagah perkasa. Telunjuknya diketuk-ketukkan di dagu runcingnya, menunjukkan ekspresi sedang berpikir. "Jika sedang ereksi hebat, bulu yang ada di tanda lahir itu akan menegang. Mempercantik tanda lahir itu."

Taehyung terpaku. Yang satu ini dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu. Taehyung bahkan sampai membayangkan bagaimana gagahnya kejantanan Jungkook ketika ereksi, namun kenapa Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook memiliki tanda lahir? Kenapa gadis ini malah yang tahu tanda lahir spesial suaminya? Kalau pun itu benar adanya, berarti memang benar bahwa Jimin pernah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Jungkook? Atau malah Jungkook yang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak itu pada Jimin? Argh… kepala Taehyung terasa sakit.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung menggeram.

"Yah… _one night stand_ , mungkin?" Jawab Jimin santai sambil menyesap jus lemon buatannya.

"Jalang." Umpat Taehyung. Sumpah, Taehyung telah dicampur adukkan dengan rasa cemburu, rasa sakit, kesal, kecewa dan panas di hatinya yang menjadi satu.

Oh, cukup sudah. Taehyung begitu muak dengan gadis ini. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika ketika berhadapan dengan Park Jimin bak jalang murahan. Yang dengan santainya berkata ingin Taehyung menjauhi Jungkook lalu merelakannya pada gadis itu. Yang dengan seenak jidatnya memainkan area privasinya. Kalau saja Jimin bukan seorang yeoja, tentu saja Jimin sudah babak belur dengan wajah lebam serta darah mengalir dari hidung.

Taehyung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan gadis –mungkin sudah tidak gadis lagi– itu sendirian dengan wajah sumringah penuh kemenangan. Dan detik itu juga, Taehyung menyatakan: **Park Jimin adalah musuh berbahaya.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

.

.

.

Tempat ini memang terkenal dan tidak pernah sepi. Bukanya juga dua puluh empat jam. Buktinya, meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh tiga lewat empat puluh lima menit, tempat ini ternyata masih ramai akan pengunjung. Sudah larut malam memang. Namun, sepertinya pengunjung yang datang di tempat ini masih terlihat begitu antusias. Salah satunya pengunjung yang datang bersama rekannya, yang kini duduk di pojok ruangan yang menampilkan pemandangan jalanan sepi melalui jendela kaca yang besar dan transparan. Di meja pengunjung itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya dua belas botol soju yang sebelas di antaranya sudah kosong.

"Ahjumma… - _hik_ aku pesan satu – _hik_ lagi!" perintah namja muda itu dengan berteriak dengan cegukan lucu, sambil mengangkat-angkat botol sojunya yang tinggal seperempat. Kemudian namja muda itu dengan gerakan tangan sempoyongan karena mabuk berat, lalu mengarahkan bibir botol hingga menempel pada bibir tipisnya, lalu meneguk cairan alkohol itu dengan rakus. Hal yang dilakukan itu mengundang ringisan prihatin dari rekan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sudah, cukup. Jangan tambah lagi." Kata namja yang tidak mabuk. Tangannya terulur untuk merebut botol soju yang isinya tinggal seteguk itu dari tangan si mabuk. Namun, si mabuk malah meraih botol lain yang ada di meja, lalu melakukan gerakan seperti hendak memukul dengan wajah merah padam serta mata sayu karena mabuk berat yang melandanya. Melakukan gertakan sekaligus ancaman, memberikan pesan tersirat bahwa jangan berani-berani merebut sojunya darinya. Yang tidak mabuk pun langsung menahan tangan kurus si mabuk, "YA! Aiisshh… hentikan! Kau ingin menghancurkan kepalaku, eoh!?" Katanya seraya meletakkan kembali botol itu di meja. Sedangkan si mabuk bergumam tidak jelas dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, bodoh?" tanya si tidak mabuk sambil menatap prihatin sahabatnya yang terlihat berantakan saat ini. Masih hangat di ingatannya bagaimana suara bergetar sahabatnya ini sukses membuatnya terjaga dari rasa kantuk yang luar biasa setelah mengangkat telepon di jam tidurnya. Sahabatnya itu memohon untuk ditemani minum dengan suara gusar yang meresahkan setiap hati yang mendengarnya.

Namja yang tidak mabuk pun menghela napas lelah ketika si mabuk tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaannya. "Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

"Hmmm…" jawab si mabuk dengan gumaman. "Jungkook paboya." Katanya dengan nada merengek. "Hoseok-hyung, Jungkook jahat!" imbuhnya.

"Eits!" Hoseok menampar pelan punggung tangan si mabuk yang hendak menuangkan soju yang baru saja diantarkan oleh ahjumma. "Sudah, Tae. Kau mabuk berat, bodoh!" Hoseok lalu memanggil ahjumma tadi untuk membereskan botol-botol kaca berwarna hijau ini dari meja. Jika tidak dibereskan, Hoseok pasti akan babak belur setelah ini, apalagi dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang mabuk berat serta tingkat emosional yang sedang tinggi.

Kini tersisa satu botol soju yang masih terisi penuh. Hoseok menuangkan sedikit pada gelasnya, kemudian menenggaknya perlahan. "Apa yang Jungkook lakukan padamu?" Tanyanya, yang langsung membuat Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menumpukan dagu di meja.

"Jimin – _hik_ pernah tidur dengan – _hik_ Kookie." Hoseok membulatkan matanya tak percaya. " _Biseksual_ , Jungkook… - _hik…_ " ucap Taehyung masih dengan iringan suara cegukan.

"Siapa tahu Jimin berbohong." Jelas Hoseok yang ternyata telah menghabiskan sebotol alkohol itu. "Jimin hanya ingin memanasimu."

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Taehyung sambil memejamkan mata. Kepalanya terasa pening hebat. " _Hiks_ … bagaimana jika Kookie meninggalkankuhhh?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan halusinasi Jimin yang bersetubuh dengan Jungkook. " _Hiks…_ Aku – _hik_ mencintainya…" suara Taehyung melemah. Lalu tubuhnya merosot di sofa empuk itu dengan mata terpejam erat dan iringan nafas yang teratur.

"Tae. Jangan tidur di sini. Astaga…" Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar. Hoseok langsung merogoh ponselnya di saku, kemudian mencari kontak seseorang dengan cekatan, lalu berakhir menekan tombol hijau di sisi kiri.

" _Yeoboseyo."_ Suara di seberang sana membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok.

"Ah, Kook, istrimu…"

"Di mana?"

"Kedai soju ahjumma Cha." Hoseok melirik sederetan huruf yang terpampang di baliho luar kedai. "Cepatlah, dia pingsan."

Dan sejurus kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu di sisi kanan mobilnya. Kemudian, tangannya terulur untuk diselipkan di antara lekukan lutut dan bahu Taehyung dengan gerakan perlahan. Setelah dirasa tubuh ringkih Taehyung pas dalam gendongannya, Jungkook menutup pintu mobil dengan menendangnya kuat-kuat. Selanjutnya, namja berambut kelam itu menggendong tubuh sang istri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika Jungkook melirik jam dinding di kamarnya seusai mengganti kaus polo bergaris merah abu –beraroma alkohol– yang tadi Taehyung kenakan, dengan piyama yang bersih dan nyaman. Setelah berganti pakaian, Jungkook pun turut merebahkan diri di samping istri tercintanya yang terlelap di alam mimpi.

"Tae… kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook lirih sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk membelai lembut surai karamel istrinya. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kurus istrinya.

Taehyung yang setengah sadar, merasa ada yang memeluknya langsung membalikkan tubuh untuk menghadap orang yang memeluknya. Lalu Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusakkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami berulang kali.

Jungkook yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari istrinya kemudian tersenyum tulus dan mengeratkan pelukan. "Tidurlah." Bisiknya dengan suara lembut.

"Hiks…" Jungkook terkejut ketika mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut sang istri. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi setelah merasakan getaran halus di bahu Taehyung.

Istrinya menangis.

"Tae, kau menangis?" tanya Jungkook lalu mengangkat dagu Taehyung dengan jemarinya.

Wajah Taehyung yang merah karena mabuk, mata sayu nan sembabnya, hidungnya yang memerah, keringat di sekitar wajahnya, menambah kesan seksi bagi Jungkook. Namun, pemikiran mesum itu ditepiskannya mengingat Taehyung yang merana seperti ini.

"Taehyungie, kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Jungkook lagi dengan sabar. Namun malah dibalas sesenggukan parah sang istri. "Astaga… sstt…" Jungkook memeluk kepala Taehyung dengan sayang.

Namun, Taehyung mendorong dada bidang Jungkook. Minta dilepaskan. Otomatis, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap istrinya dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Kookie jahat!" katanya, lalu mendorong suaminya untuk terlentang. Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung duduk di perut sang suami. "Jahat, jahat, jahat, jaahaaaatttt!" Jeritnya sambil memukul dada Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Jungkook tidak paham apa yang dimaksud jahat akan dirinya ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga Taehyung mabuk begini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Taehyung, kau seben- hmmpphh…!"

Taehyung meraup habis bibir penuh Jungkook. Melahapnya dengan rakus dengan lumatan-lumatan di bibir merah muda sang suami. Taehyung menarik kepala Jungkook agar semakin dekat dengannya, takut-takut Jungkook akan pergi darinya. Jungkook yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sesungguhnya, hanya bisa mencoba untuk mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Taehyung. Menunggu Taehyung mengungkapkan kegelisahannya, menumpahkan rasa sedihnya, dan bercerita padanya akan keluh-kesahnya.

Taehyung menjilati belah bibir Jungkook, meminta akses masuk. Jungkook tetap merapatkan bibirnya. Namun, berikutnya, Jungkook pun memberikannya secara tidak sadar setelah Taehyung menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawah suaminya hingga membentuk luka yang berdarah di sana. Begitu mulut Jungkook terbuka, dengan kasar Taehyung mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Jungkook, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapinya, menyesap liurnya, serta bergulat lidah dengan Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendapat perlakuan _ganas_ dari sang istri mulai terpancing hingga membuatnya _turn on._ Jungkook pun membalas permainan lidah yang Taehyung berikan dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Menyedot lidah itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook sendiri. Tangan Jungkook yang bebas, terulur untuk menarik tengkuk Taehyung agar ciumannya lebih mudah dan semakin dalam.

"Nnngghh…" Taehyung melenguh dalam ciumannya. Permainan Jungkook betul-betul tak pernah terkalahkan. Taehyung menggeliat sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya di dada sang suami, minta dilepaskan. Dengan enggan, karena butuh udara juga, Jungkook melepaskan pagutan basah mereka.

"Hiks…"

Jungkook mengusap jejak saliva di sudut bibir sang istri, "Tae, kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook panik. Takut permainannya terlalu kasar atau bagaimana.

"Kau.."

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

"Kau pernah _one night stand_ dengan Jimin, kan?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook membulatkan mata lebar-lebar diiringi debaran jantung yang memburu.

 _ **Mati kau Jeon.**_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloo~ aku lama gak apdet. Maafkan yaaa~ T_T aku seminggu ini full ulangan harian terus. Masih belum lagi kepanitiaan yang tiada habisnya. Nelponin satu-satu dinas serta agensi atau perusahaan untuk keperluan dana. Belum lagi nemenin adik kelas yang butuh arahan tentang pokja baru. Aarrrgghhhhh~ aku lelah dengan semua ini! TAT (author butuh pelukan)

Ada satu tugas seni yang terbengkalai karena aku ga jago gambarnya: **NIRMANA**

ASTAGA~ Masih belum lagi short filmnya BTS yang bikin baper. Terutama yg #WINGS3. Aku nangis nontonnya. Tapi aku lebih suka yg punya jimin. Entah kenapa keren gitu. Ohya, tadi aku udah nonton yg punya J-HOPE. Bagus banget lagunyaaaa aku sukaaa! Gasabar nungguin song"nya wkwkwkwk

Okeehh, makasih buat kalian yang sudah fav/foll dan reviewnya. Aduuuhhh, aku seneng bangeett XD tiap nganggur aku mesti mikirin plot yang cocok untuk fic ini. hehehe…

Oke, ini part geger si Jimin sama si Tae. Kwkwkwk ahahaha XD

Ohya, jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaa, plisss aku butuh review, butuh semangat-semangat kalian para readers~ TAT

Saranghae~ :*

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

 **Chapter 5**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Rating: M / NC (18+)**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **OC : (EXO), dan member BTS, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, Mature content, dirty talk, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak usia di bawah 18 tahun, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan EXO hanya milik eomma-appanya, dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini berisi adegan dewasa. Buat anak kecil atau kalian yang tidak suka lebih baik segera close dan cari fanfic yang aman. Wkwkwk.**

 **CHAPTER INI FULL** _ **MATURE CONTENT**_ **,**

 **Jadi, Please ngejauh ya buat yang gasuka adegan dewasa dan segala macam berbau sex. Hus huss~ (ngusir)**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

.

.

.

* * *

"Taehyung, kau seben- hmmpphh…!"

Taehyung meraup habis bibir penuh Jungkook. Melahapnya dengan rakus dengan lumatan-lumatan di bibir merah muda sang suami. Taehyung menarik kepala Jungkook agar semakin dekat dengannya, takut-takut Jungkook akan pergi darinya. Jungkook yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sesungguhnya, hanya bisa mencoba untuk mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Taehyung. Menunggu Taehyung mengungkapkan kegelisahannya, menumpahkan rasa sedihnya, dan bercerita padanya akan keluh-kesahnya.

Taehyung menjilati belah bibir Jungkook, meminta akses masuk. Jungkook tetap merapatkan bibirnya. Namun, berikutnya, Jungkook pun memberikannya secara tidak sadar setelah Taehyung menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawah suaminya hingga membentuk luka yang berdarah di sana. Begitu mulut Jungkook terbuka, dengan kasar Taehyung mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Jungkook, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapinya, menyesap liurnya, serta bergulat lidah dengan Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendapat perlakuan _ganas_ dari sang istri mulai terpancing hingga membuatnya _turn on._ Jungkook pun membalas permainan lidah yang Taehyung berikan dengan tak kalah ganasnya. Menyedot lidah itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook sendiri. Tangan Jungkook yang bebas, terulur untuk menarik tengkuk Taehyung agar ciumannya lebih mudah dan semakin dalam.

"Nnngghh…" Taehyung melenguh dalam ciumannya. Permainan Jungkook betul-betul tak pernah terkalahkan. Taehyung menggeliat sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya di dada sang suami, minta dilepaskan. Dengan enggan, karena butuh udara juga, Jungkook melepaskan pagutan basah mereka.

"Hiks…"

Jungkook mengusap jejak saliva di sudut bibir sang istri, "Tae, kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook panik. Takut permainannya terlalu kasar atau bagaimana.

"Kau.."

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

"Kau pernah _one night stand_ dengan Jimin, kan?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook membulatkan mata lebar-lebar diiringi debaran jantung yang memburu.

 _ **Mati kau Jeon.**_

* * *

. **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

Saat itu Jungkook baru saja selesai memimpin rapat penting nan darurat karena masalah yang ada pada perusahaannya. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk karena hal itu. Wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat segar, jadi terlihat berantakan. Terdapat guratan lelah terpatri di sana. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena berulang kali dirematnya, sebagai usaha mengurangi nyeri di kepala. Jangan lupakan kantung mata yang menambah kesan mengenaskan di wajah tampan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Memang benar, menjadi pemimpin perusahaan besar sekelas Jeon sungguh melelahkan.

Seusai rapat itu, Jungkook langsung menuju ruangannya untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dihidupkannya _Air Conditioner,_ lalu Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kebanggaannya, setelah itu menyandarkan punggung sambil melakukan peregangan ringan demi pelemasan otot-otot di beberapa tempat yang terasa kaku. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak. Sesekali dia menguap lebar. Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar lelah. Dia ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya bersama sang istri tercinta.

Ah, Taehyung…

Jungkook jadi teringat Taehyung. Otomotis, otak mesumnya mengulang kembali kegiatan panasnya tadi pagi bersama si manis. Astaga, sudah berapa ronde yang Jungkook lakukan pada Taehyung? Terakhir kali yang Jungkook tahu adalah dirinya yang memandikan tubuh polos istrinya yang beraroma sperma di mana-mana. Astaga… tanpa sadar Jungkook menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang masih bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Taehyung yang seperti bayi itu. Oh tidak… bisa-bisa saat sampai di rumah nanti Jungkook langsung menerkam istrinya tanpa ampun lagi. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi, karena… _Helloooo~_ Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung bisa-bisa bolos kuliah lagi! Astaga…

Jika memikirkan istrinya tidak aka nada habisnya, maka Jungkook segera menyambar kunci mobil di dekat berkas yang tertumpuk, lalu melesat pergi ke parkiran yang ada _basement,_ menuju mobilnya lalu siap untuk pulang ke kediaman Jeon.

.

.

.

Setelah Jongin membuka pintu utama kediaman Jeon, Jungkook yang hendak menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai dua, disuguhi kabar yang mengejutkan oleh Jongin.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuan Taehyung belum pulang sedari tadi siang."

Jungkook membalikkan badan, lalu menatap Jongin kaku. "Apa?"

"Tuan Taehyung belum pulang sedari tad-…",

"Ke mana Taehyung?" ucap Jungkook memotong kalimat Jongin.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuan Taehyung tidak berkata apapun begitu ditanyai." Jawab Jongin sambil tetap membungkuk hormat.

"Sehun… Mana Sehun?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengedarkan pandangan di antara _maid_ yang berbaris di depan Jungkook.

Seakan dapat membaca isi pikiran sang majikan, Jongin menyahut, "Maaf, Tuan. Sehun tidak mengantarnya karena Tuan Taehyung pergi mengendarai mobilnya sendiri." kata Jongin yang sembunyi-sembunyi melirik penuh arti pada Sehun yang ternyata berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak mengantarkan Tuan Taehyung." Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam kini angkat bicara.

Astaga… ini sudah jam setengah satu dini hari, dan Taehyung pergi tanpa memberi kabar, dan belum pulang sampai sekarang!? Jungkook mereka-reka ke mana perginya sang istri manisnya. Dirogohnya ponsel yang tersimpan di saku jasnya, lalu mencoba menghubungi Taehyung.

' _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada di luar jangkauan…'_

"Astaga…" Jungkook mendesah frustasi. Istrinya belum pulang, entah berada di mana, dan ponselnya tidak aktif. "Satu pun di antara kalian yang ada di sini tidak tahu Taehyung ke mana?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menatap satu-persatu _maid_ -nya, dan mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan pelan dari mereka.

 _Drrrttt… drrrttt…_

Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar.

"Hoseok-hyung?" Alisnya menekuk samar karena nomor Hoseok yang memanggilnya. Ada apa Hoseok menelponnya malam-malam begini?

"Yeoboseyo _ **."**_

" _ **Ah, Kook, istrimu…"**_ Bahu Jungkook menegang. Kali ini perasaan Jungkook berkata bahwa Taehyung sedang bersamanya. Dijenggutnya perlahan surai kelamnya, untuk meredakan pusing yang menyergap. _  
_

"Di mana?"

" _ **Kedai soju ahjumma Cha." Hoseok melirik sederetan huruf yang terpampang di baliho luar kedai. "Cepatlah, dia pingsan."**_

Dan sejurus kemudian Jungkook memutus sambungan telepon, kemudian berlari menuju mobilnya untuk menyusul sang istri.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook…"

Gumam Hoseok begitu melihat sosok Jungkook yang membuka pintu kaca kedai soju.

"Kook!" Panggilnya lagi. Jungkook kemudian berjalan sedikit tergesa setelah melihat tanda berupa lambaian tangan Hoseok dari sudut ruangan kedai ini.

Begitu Jungkook sampai di posisi Hoseok, Jungkook terperangah ketika menemukan Taehyung yang menutup mata dengan wajah merah padam karena mabuk. "Astaga, Taehyung!"

"Sebelas botol. Dia mabuk berat, Jungkook." Kata Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung yang wajahnya diusap sayang –sarat kekhawatiran– oleh Jungkook. "Sumpah, aku sudah melarangnya!" Pekik Hoseok ketika Jungkook melotot ke arahnya, memberi pertanyaan tentang _'mengapa tidak kau hentikan itu, hyung!?'_ Hoseok menghela nafas kasar. "Kepalaku nyaris pecah jika aku tak sigap menahan tangan laknatnya itu! Yang benar saja! Dia hampir memukulku dengan botol soju!"

Seakan telinganya tuli, Jungkook tidak menghiraukan pemuda dengan suara melengking itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah kondisi Taehyung. Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dari posisinya yang terkulai lemas di sofa kedai untuk diletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Taehyung, bangun." Panggil Jungkook sambil menepuk pelan pipi merah istrinya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap wajah memerah Taehyung yang dihiasi keringat dingin di sekitar pelipisnya. Disibaknya poni-poni tipis Taehyung yang lepek karena keringat. Hoseok yang menyaksikan adegan _lovey-dovey_ itu mendecak kesal. Sepertinya dirinya harus segera mencari kekasih agar tidak iri seperti saat ini.

"Hyung, ada apa dengannya?" tanya jungkook pada Hoseok, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Taehyung yang terlelap.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Kata Hoseok yang mengucek bola matanya karena kantuk. "Dia menyebutmu 'bodoh' sedari tadi." Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalanan gelap nan sepi, yang hanya diterangi lampu baliho kedai soju ini. "Sepertinya kau telah berbuat kesalah besar pada Taehyung."

"Apa?"

Jungkook tidak paham. Penjelasan setengah-setengah yang Hoseok berikan kepadanya tidak mampu mengorek sedikitpun informasi di dalam otak kecilnya. "Maksudmu apa, hyung?"

"Tanya sendiri pada istrimu, Presiden Direktur Jeon." Hoseok berdiri, lalu merogoh kunci mobil di sakunya. "Selesaikan masalahmu bersama istrimu. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mendengar omelan berisiknya, andai kau tahu."

Hoseok berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu menepuk beberapa kali pundaknya. "Apapun yang terjadi, semoga kau tidak berpaling pada seorang wanita, Jeon." Hoseok menyunggingkan senyuman, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku karena masih tidak paham dengan apa yang Hoseok sampaikan padanya.

 _ **'Wanita'? Apa maksudnya?**_

Otak cerdas Jungkook berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut kuda Jung Hoseok. Wanita apa maksudnya? Ah, Jungkook tidak tahu.

Karena tersadar sesuatu, hampir saja dirinya lupa mengucapkan:

"Ah, Hyung! Gomawo!" teriak Jungkook, lalu dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Hoseok.

Selanjutnya, Jungkook bergegas mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk dibawanya pulang sekarang juga.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

"Kau pernah _one night stand_ dengan Jimin, kan?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook membulatkan mata lebar-lebar diiringi debaran jantung yang memburu.

 _ **Mati kau Jeon.**_

Taehyung yang melihat raut terkejut di wajah Jungkook, saat dirinya menyebut kegiatan laknat itu, menatap sendu tepat pada manik kelam suaminya. Taehyung bukanlah istri yang bodoh. Dia paham betul sifat Jungkook baik yang tersirat maupun tersurat. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana pupil Jungkook yang melebar karena keterkejutan tertangkap jelas pada penglihatan tajam Taehyung.

Perasaan Taehyung kesal bukan main semenjak kedatangan yeoja jalang bin sialan macam Park Jimin itu. Terutama saat si binal itu mengikrarkan bahwa dirinya pernah berhubungan panas bersama sang suami. Taehyung sungguh jijik dengan wanita itu. Perilakunya yang kelewat kurang ajar dengan seenaknya memainkan _little_ Tae, lalu membandingkannya dengan milik suaminya. _HEOL!_

"T-Taehyung…" Jungkook mencoba memanggil Taehyung yang larut dalam lamunannya. Sedikit merutuk dirinya sendiri karena suaranya bergetar. Dapat Jungkook tangkap saat raut penuh kekesalan dengan alis yang mengernyit samar di kedua alis sang istri. Menelan salivanya susah payah, Jungkook memanggil istrinya lagi.

"Yeobo…" kata Jungkook sambil merangkum wajah Taehyung dengan kedua telapak besarnya.

Taehyung berjengit pelan, sadar dari lamunannya, begitu telapak lebar nan dingin Jungkook menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Posisinya masih sama: dengan Taehyung yang duduk di perut berotot sang suami yang berbaring di bawahnya, juga wajahnya yang dirangkum oleh kedua tangan sang suami yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Taehyung bungkam, enggan memberi jawaban pada Jungkook yang entah mungkin penasaran. Mencoba menggeser posisinya, Taehyung meringis ketika merasakan gundukan empuk di perpotongan selangkangannya. Dengan segera Taehyung turun dari tubuh sang suami, takut hormonnya berulah lagi.

Mengetahui pergerakan Taehyung yang hendak turun dari tubuhnya, Jungkook dengan cepat membanting tubuh Taehyung di ranjang, mengganti posisinya menjadi _top_ , dan Taehyung _bottom_. Kemudian memerangkap tubuh Taehyung dengan menghimpit tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada kedua siku yang ada di kanan kiri kepala Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri menumpukan kedua tangannya di dada sang suami, menahan tubuh sang suami agar tidak semakin menindihnya.

Taehyung menutup matanya ketika sensasi hembusan nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung bangir Jungkook membelai wajahnya yang merah karena: mabuk, marah, dan malu.

"Taehyung, lihat aku." Pinta Jungkook dengan suara lembutnya. Mencoba berkata baik-baik pada sang istri yang memang sensitif hatinya. "Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook lagi, namun Taehyung masih enggan menatap suami tampannya.

"Lepas." Taehyung mendorong dada bidang Jungkook, "Lepaskan aku." Kata Taehyung sambil tetap mendorong tubuh sang suami, minta dilepaskan. Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook tidak bergeming sedikit pun. "Lepas…" Kata Taehyung lirih diikuti gerakan meronta, mendorong kuat-kuat dada sang suami. Namun, semakin dirinya meronta, semakin kuat pula kukungan sang suami. Jungkooknya tidak memberikan akses untuk keluar saat ini juga.

Jungkook semakin kuat menindih tubuh Taehyung, hingga Taehyung merasa sesak, "Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Tanya Jungkook yang kini menatap tajam manik kecoklatan sang istri. Taehyung takut dengan tatapan itu, sehingga dirinya memilih untuk diam saja. Jungkook yang marah sungguh menakutkan untuknya. "Jawab aku, Tae." kata Jungkook dengan suara datar.

Bukanlah satu atau dua kata yang didapat Jungkook, namun malah pukulan kuat di dada yang didapatnya. Jungkook marah kali ini. Taehyungnya yang tidak penurut, sungguh bukan Taehyungnya yang biasanya. Dengan cepat Jungkook mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Taehyung, lalu menaikkan keduanya di atas kepala bersurai karamel itu. Kemudian mengunci pergerakan menyebalkan tangan itu dengan cengkraman kuat oleh salah satu tangannya. "Jawab, Tae!" Suara Jungkook sedikit meninggi, membuat Taehyung semakin tergugu ketakutan.

Ingatkan Jungkook bagi siapapun yang telah mengatakan rahasia ini pada istrinya, ia bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang telah memberitahumu!?"

Taehyung tersenyum miris, "Jadi itu benar?" Taehyung mendesis saat cengkraman Jungkook semakin kuat, kepalanya terasa pening dan semakin pening karena alkohol yang merasuk sistem saraf otaknya. "Kau marah, berarti itu benar." Kelopak mata Taehyung terasa berat, hampir pingsan, karena Jungkook yang menindihnya hingga membuat dadanya terhimpit sakit.

"Kook, sakit…" Kata Taehyung mencicit diiringi batuk-batuk kecil. "Uhuk… L-lepaskan- sesak…" Taehyung merasa kantuk luar biasa kini menyergapnya, menjadikan kedua kelopak mata lentiknya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk bertahan agar tetap terjaga.

Jungkook tak menggubrisnya, "Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara rendah menakutkan. Taehyung masih dapat mendengar suara rendah penuh aura kebencian sang suami sebelum kedua matanya terasa semakin memberat.

Jungkook masih bersikukuh untuk menunggu Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya. Dapat Jungkook saksikan bibir Taehyung yang bergetar dan mata sayunya yang perlahan menutup. Sebersit rasa tidak nyaman hinggap di hati Jungkook hingga dirinya sadar bahwa sang istri kehabisan nafas.

Mata bulat Jungkook membola. "Taehyung!" Seperti terkena tamparan keras di wajahnya, Jungkook akhirnya tersadar dari amarahnya. Sungguh, Jungkook ketakutan. Dirinya merutuk kebodohannya sendiri karena telah berbuat kasar pada Taehyung, istrinya tercinta. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Taehyung. "Tae..." Panggil Jungkook. Lalu detik berikutnya Taehyung berkata lirih sebelum kedua matanya terutup sempurna: pingsan karena kelelahan,

"Jimin."

Jungkook terpaku, alisnya terangkat sarat kebingungan,

"J-jimin yang bilang…"

Lalu Taehyung sepenuhnya pingsan karena mabuk yang menguasai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

Dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Taehyung, Jungkook sangat dekat dengan Park Jimin, sepupunya. Ibaratnya seorang sahabat, yah meskipun memang mereka bersepupu. Keduanya begitu dekat dan akrab, apalagi selalu berada pada sekolah yang sama, namun pada akhirnya harus terpisah ketika setelah Jungkook lulus dari kelas akselerasinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas jurusan _management_ demi meneruskan perusahaan keluarga Jeon.

Mereka selalu bersama kemana pun dan kapan pun, bagai tak terpisahkan. Persahabatan yang begitu erat membuat keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, namun nyatanya tidak. Mereka merupakan saudara sepupu. Bukan kekasih.

Jungkook yang kekar rupawan, dan Jimin yang cantik dan menawan membuat keduanya terlihat serasi jika boleh jujur. Kecantikan maupun ketampanan yang diimbangi level tinggi membuat nilai mereka di mata orang-orang juga tinggi. Tak jarang juga banyak yang menyatakan bahwa Jungkook sangat cocok apabila menjadi kekasih Jimin atau mungkin suaminya. Atau sebaliknya, Jimin cocok jadi istri seorang Jeon Jungkook karena keanggunan yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh moleknya.

Pernah kedua orang tua mereka berniat untuk mengikat keduanya dalam ikatan yang lebih kuat lagi, dengan alasan bahwa Jimin yang mencintai Jungkook. Klise. Ini sungguh klise. Jungkook yang saat itu tak sengaja mendengar obrolan ringan namun penting itu tentu saja terkejut. Pada nyatanya, Jungkook tidak pernah memiliki sekecil pun keinginan untuk menjalin ikatan dengan sepupunya itu. Hei, akal sehat Jungkook masih berjalan! Yang benar saja, menjalin ikatan atau mungkin menikah dengan sepupu sendiri bukan kah _inses_ namanya, eoh?

Tentu saja Jungkook diam-diam tidak menyetujui hal itu, karena dirinya telah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Jungkook telah menemukan calon kekasihnya dan bahkan calon istrinya. Dia adalah seorang namja yang memiliki kecantikan melebihi kecantikan yeoja-yeoja di manapun. Sungguh, Jungkook begitu tidak sabar untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekaligus melamar namja itu dalam waktu dekat. Namja yang telah mencuri hati seorang Jeon Jungkook yang keras kepala dan berhati dingin.

Kim Taehyung namanya, namun dipanggil Taehyung jika Jungkook yang memanggilnya. Mereka dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja di sebuah universitas yang Taehyung tempati saat Jungkook hendak menemui salah satu dosen yang istrinya merupakan rekan kerjanya di perusahaan Jeon.

Saat itu, saat pertama kali Jungkook terpana oleh sosok manis itu, saat Taehyung yang mengenakan kemeja putih tulang melekat di tubuh mungilnya, dengan celana _jeans_ biru laut membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan _converse_ merah yang melekat di kakinya, juga rambut karamelnya yang terlihat begitu lembut sehingga tangan Jungkook begitu gatal ingin mengusapnya. Bibir merah mudanya yang tipis menggoda, serta mata lentik dan juga alis menawannya. Sungguh, Jungkook jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Taehyung. Dan saat itu juga Jungkook bertekad untuk memiliki seorang Kim Taehyung.

Namun, suatu ketika, akar dari permasalah yang ternyata terungkit kembali di masa kini, kenyataan bahwa Jungkook telah melakukan dosa besar dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook yang frustasi karena sang ibu tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Taehyung, akhirnya terpengaruh oleh setiap kalimat serta tutur kata lembut seorang Park Jimin. Jungkook yang saat itu mabuk berat, akhirnya berakhir di ranjang besar Jimin, sepupunya sendiri.

 ** _One night stand._**

Jimin yang pada dasarnya sungguh mencintai seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan akan selaput daranya, bukti keperawanannya sobek hingga mengalirkan darah keperawanan karena tusukan kuat penis besar nan kokoh milik Jungkook. Jungkook yang telah _memerawani-_ nya. Jungkook yang telah merenggut kesuciannya. Jungkook yang telah menggesek dinding vaginanya yang sempit dengan kejantanan berototnya untuk pertama kali seumur hidup, menghentakkan tubuh moleknya, membuatnya mengenal bagaimana sensasi menyenangkan sekaligus memabukkan sebuah orgasme pertama selama hidupnya. Hanya Jungkooklah laki-laki pertamanya. Jungkooklah **merpatinya, perjakanya**.

Sungguh, demi apapun, Jimin tidak menyesali hal itu. Jimin sangat senang karena kesan pertamanya yaitu bersama Jungkook. Yah, meskipun semua berujung dengan Jungkook yang meminta maaf dan dibalas anggukan maklum oleh Jimin sendiri. Yah, meskipun Jungkook tidak pernah mengungkit kembali malam pertamanya yang sungguh panas. Malam dimana kesuciannya melayang dengan mudahnya.

Setelah malam berdosa yang penuh akan nikmat dunia itu, akhirnya Jimin mencoba untuk menghindari Jungkook yang masih gencar untuk merebut hati seorang Kim Taehyung. Jimin yang merasa telah terpedaya oleh keindahan Jungkook, akhirnya menyerah, dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Seoul.

Namun, satu hal yang sungguh mengejutkan. Setelah sekian lama Jimin menghilang, akhirnya gadis bertubuh _hot_ itukembali ke kediaman Jeon, dimana Jungkook yang telah berkeluarga, mengikrarkan diri bahwa akan menetap di sana selama tiga bulan sesuai dengan masa penelitiannya di Seoul.

Dan tanpa Jungkook ketahui, semua it adalah wujud kesengajaan yang telah dilakukan oleh sesorang yang Jungkook kenal baik seumur hidupnya. Yang secara tidak Jungkook ketahui berniat untuk menghancurkan seluruh mimpi-mimpi yang telah dibangun susah payah setelah penantian panjang. Mencoba untuk merenggut seluruh kebahagian Jeon Jungkook hanya untuk satu tujuan.

 _ **Mempersatukan Jeon Jungkook dengan Park Jimin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Hai… guys, aku lagi stress. Aku ga lolos olimpiade, jadi sumpah aku butuh pelampiasan. Dan ternyata pelampiasan lewat bikin fic ini. nerusin ini. -_- astaga, sumpah moodku jelek akhir-akhir ini. aku butuh pelukan. Peluk akuuuhhh~ T_T Eh, btw uangku ketemu! Awakwoakwoawk

Aku gabelajar, _swear!_ Ntar pagi ada akutansi sama penjasorkes. Ah tau deh. Akutansi mah pilgan, tar lirik dikit-dikit mah gamasalah :V (JANGAN DITIRU!) XD

Eaaa~ stop curhatnya wkwkwk

Yap, kali ini tentang flashback dan beberapa _clue_ tentang Jungkook dan JImin. Yep. Kayanya yg ini Gaje deh. Soalnya kurang hot. Tapi aku janji di next chappieh bakalan hot se-hot-hotnyaahh! Awokaowkaowk mau yang _style_ kaya apa kalian? :V yang jongkok, nungging, duduk, atau gimanah? :"v (TOPIK MULAI TABU)

Ahahaha :D oke deh, ohya, makasih udah REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV FIC edan ini. wkwk MAKASIH UMMUUAAAH. Review udah aku bales satu" tapi gasemuanye. T_T ohya, makasih juga buat GUEST ailofyuh! Astaga~ tanpa ada kalian _reader-nim_ ini fic gabakalan jadi hot dan bergairan gini. (apaneee soroo) wkwkwk

Oke deh~

See ya next chappeehh~

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

 **Chapter 6**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Rating: M / NC (18+)**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **OC : (EXO), dan member BTS, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, Mature content, dirty talk, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak usia di bawah 18 tahun, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan EXO hanya milik eomma-appanya, dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini berisi adegan dewasa. Buat anak kecil atau kalian yang tidak suka lebih baik segera close dan cari fanfic yang aman. Wkwkwk.**

 **CHAPTER INI FULL** _ **MATURE CONTENT**_ **,**

 **Jadi, Please ngejauh ya buat yang gasuka adegan dewasa dan segala macam berbau sex. Hus huss~ (ngusir)**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **Summary:**_

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima lebih empat puluh lima pagi ketika ritual tidur Jungkook terganggu karena suara alarm jam nakasnya berdering nyaring. Jungkook mengerang sesaat setelah denyutan di kepalanya yang tak tertahankan akibat gerakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berbalik—dari memeluk sang istri di sisi kanannya—untuk mematikan alarm di sisi kirinya. Dengan gerakan malas, lelaki itu meraba-raba nakas, berusaha mematikan alarm dari jam digital—berupa _touch screen_ —yang bunyinya tidak akan berhenti apabila tidak ada yang menekan tombol _dismiss_. Setelah mematikan alarm itu, akhirnya Jungkook kembali berbalik untuk memeluk sang istri tercinta dan melanjutkan ritualnya yang terinterupsi.

Begitu lengan bermassa-nya terasa pas memeluk pinggang sang istri, Jungkook mengendusi aromakamomil lembutyang menguar dari leher jenjang Taehyung. Menghirupnya sebanyak mungkin. Ia suka dengan aroma ini. Terasa nyaman sekaligus memabukkan. Aroma istrinya benar-benar harum, membuat lelaki kelinci itu tanpa sadar tersenyum—girang sendiri. Disusul kecupan-kecupan lembut tak lupa Jungkook berikan. Lelaki sekelam malam itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan sebelum memejamkan mata—berniat untuk tidur kembali.

Oh, ayolah. Jungkook bukan sedang bermalas-malasan saat ini. Hanya saja, dia baru bisa tidur tenang setelah kejadian semalam yang membuat Taehyung pingsan karena ulahnya sendiri. Jungkook baru bisa tidur pukul tiga pagi—yang artinya dia hanya tidur dua jam lebih empat puluh lima menit—setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Taehyung baik-baik saja. Sungguh, dirinya merasa bersalah telah ' _lepas kendali'_ hingga istrinya sendiri menjadi korban amarahnya. Astaga… sebenarnya Taehyung yang seharusnya marah, bukan dirinya.

Hening. Kamar ini begitu hening. Jungkook merasakan kelopak matanya semakin berat dan hampir terlelap, namun kantuknya terusik saat itu juga karena gerakan sang istri yang terasa begitu resah. Istrinya sedikit menggeliat—seperti merasakan ketidak nyamanan—dalam pelukan Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasa ada hal aneh dari Taehyung—mau tidak mau—akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian bangun dari posisi berbaring untuk menjadi duduk. Tangan Jungkook terulur, lalu mengguncang perlahan lengan sang istri.

"Taehyung— _i_ _e_ …"

"Ngghh…" Jungkook terbelalak. _'Mimpi basah kah?'_ Pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiran Jungkook.

"Tae?" Panggil Jungkook lagi ketika Taehyung akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang, sehingga Jungkook dapat melihat wajah taehyung yang _pucat_. Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat Jungkook cemas.

" _Yeobo_? Merasa sakit?" Tanya Jungkook lagi sambil membantu Taehyung untuk mendudukkan diri, lalu menyandarkan punggung mungilnya pada kepala ranjang.

Gelengan pelan Taehyung berikan, namun Jungkook tahu bahwa itu tidak benar adanya. Jungkook paham betul bahwa Taehyung-nya saat ini nampak begitu kesakitan. Semua itu tampak jelas dari kernyitan aneh di wajah sang istri.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Tidak-tidak. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." kata Jungkook yang kini menyibak poni Taehyung yang lepek karena keringat dingin yang mengucur sedari tadi. Sungguh, Jungkook tidak suka melihat Taehyungnya dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Dibawanya kepala sang istri menuju pelukan hangatnya. Berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang nampak tak sehat. Dirangkul tubuh mungilnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, seraya mengusap pungguh sempit Taehyung yang ternyata basah oleh keringat.

Taehyung yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang suami, semakin mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jungkook, lalu menyamankan posisinya di sana. Alisnya kadang berkerut samar, lalu mengendur kembali. Mengernyit lagi, namun normal lagi. Entah apa yang sedang Taehyung rasakan saat ini, Jungkook pun tak tahu.

Seketika Jungkook teringat bahwa semalam Taehyung baru saja menenggak habis sebelas botol _soju_ seorang diri. Diterlebih istrinya belum makan sama sekali—astaga, Jungkook baru ingat. Tadi Kyungsoo sempat menceritakan bahwa Taehyung pergi tanpa menyentuh satu pun makanan yang ada di meja. Dan juru masak itu semakin khawatir sebab Taehyung yang keluar rumah dengan wajah kesal luar biasa.

 _Hell_. _Taehyung kalau sedang marah pasti tidak mau makan—bahkan sampai seharian pun kalau dipaksa dia tetap tidak mau. Astaga!_

Seketika Jungkook merasa was-was. Pasalnya, Taehyung yang sedang marah pasti enggan menyentuh makanan—mogok makan lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, sayang?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengusap punggung Taehyung. Dikecupinya puncak kepala sang istri berkali-kali. "Kau belum makan sedari kemarin. Benar?" Seluruh gerakan Jungkook berhenti dan memfokuskan atensinya pada sang istri. Hingga kemudian gerakan usapannya kembali terasa di punggung Taehyung setelah sang kepala perusahaan itu tidak mendapat respon dari istrinya. "Baiklah...," desahnya frustasi, "Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu sekarang."

Hampir kakinya menyentuh lantai dingin—hendak berdiri—namun itu terbatalkan karena Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya—memerangkap sang suami agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Hei... _Princess_ perutmu kosong." Kata Jungkook sembari mengusap perut rata Taehyung. "Asam lambungmu naik, 'kan, tidak lucu." Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang terpejam dengan kernyitan sakit. Ada bulir keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Jungkook melihat tangan kanan istrinya meremat piyama tepat di bagian perut. Jungkook tidak tahu, apa yang telah terjadi hingga Taehyung—yang notabenenya doyan makanan—bisa absen dari hobi makannya itu. Meninggalkan jam makan benar-benar bukan Taehyung-nya.

"Hei... Jangan diami aku. Sayang, katakan sesuatu. Perutmu sakit kah? Kau mual?" Jungkook masih berusaha sesabar mungkin untuk memancing sang istri agar dapat mengatakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Demi Tuhan, wajah kesakitan itu membuat Jungkook berdebar takut.

Jungkook masih tetap memerhatikan wajah pucat sang istri. Kelopak yang menutup sedari tadi itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan tatapan yang sayu. Namun, tiba-tiba Taehyung mencengkram lengan Jungkook seraya membuat gerakan seperti menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan yang bebas. Jungkook terkejut, tentu saja.

"Taehyung— _ie_? Ingin muntah?" Jungkook menyaksikan Taehyung yang terlihat tersiksa—sambil meringkuk dalam pelukan Jungkook—karena sensasi mual yang hebat. "Ayo, ke kamar mandi." Ajak Jungkook dengan penuh perhatian.

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab hingga kemudian tanpa segan Jungkook mengangkat tubuh lemas sang istri—membawanya dalam gendongan—menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Begitu sampai, cepat-cepat Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungkook lalu menghadap wastafel. Dengan cepat pula Jungkook menghampiri sang istri untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Jungkook mengernyit resah. Menyaksikan sang istri yang saat tengah bersusah payah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

"Keluarkan, Tae. Tidak usah malu." Bisikan lembut itu membuat Taehyung melirik sesaat pada sang suami yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Hingga kemudian suara _hoek_ memenuhi ruang kecil berdinding putih itu, Jungkook merasa lega. Tangan kokoh Jungkook terulur untuk memijat lembut tengkuk serta punggung istrinya—berharap dapat membantu menghilangkan rasa mual yang mendera.

Bukan nasi atau makanan berbentuk bubur dengan bau tak sedap, melainkan air dan lendir saja yang Taehyung muntahkan. Jungkook sudah menduganya sejak awal. Ternyata benar Taehyung tidak makan seharian ini. Efek alkohol benar-benar membuat istrinya kesakitan, terlebih dengan perut kosong istrinya itu semakin memperparah kesehatannya.

Jungkook masih setia menemani sang istri yang tersiksa oleh rasa mual yang kelewat parah. Dipijatnya perlahan tengkuk sang istri. Bahkan Jungkook dengan sigap dan cekatan merangkul tubuh kurus itu ketika Taehyung terhuyung—hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lunglai. Tanpa adanya Jungkook mungkin Taehyung sudah pingsan karena kepala yang terbentur lantai marmer kamar mandi.

Lagi. Dalam pelukan Jungkook, Taehyung kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan, bukan makanan atau apapun. Yang jelas, rasa mualnya teramat menyiksa hingga rasanya Taehyung akan mati saat ini juga. Perut terasa terbakar, indera pengecap yang pahit, dan tak terlewat pula nyeri hebat di ulu hatinya, hingga sensasi menyakitkan itu menjalar hingga punggung. Ini benar-benar sakit, Taehyung bersumpah.

.

.

.

Jungkook sendiri tersadar akan sesuatu selama ia memerhatikan bagaimana Taehyung memuntahkan cairan-cairan itu keluar dari perutnya. Bahunya menegang setelah disadarinya akan sesuatu yang fatal.

Jungkook menajamkan penglihatannya ketika ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari genangan yang ada di wastafel tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit dalam. Mungkin ia salah lihat.

Setitik warna merah di genangan itu membuat Jungkook merasa aneh. Otak cerdasnya berputar cepat hingga semuanya mendapat titik terang ketika warna merah itu berangsur-angsur semakin banyak, turut hadir bersama genangan cairan muntahan sang istri. Jungkook mulai merasa pertanda buruk.

 _Merah_ _,_

 _Pekat_ _,_

 _Berbau anyir._

 _Oh tidak..._

Itu darah. Bercampur dengan aliran air kran yang mengalir. Membaurkan warnanya yang pekat menjadi pudar. Aroma besi seketika menguar di kamar mandi. Sedikit pusing ketika Jungkook mencium aromanya.

Dengan cepat Jungkook merubah atensinya pada wajah sang istri. Dan _hell..._

Jungkook panik setengah mati begitu melihat bibir tipis Taehyung yang berlumuran darah. Menganak sungai hingga turun ke dagu lancipnya. Sempat Jungkook lihat Taehyung menitikkan air mata, dan saat itu pula tubuh sang istri ambruk dalam pelukan sang suami.

.

.

.

 **When You Inside Me**

By Sasayan-chan

.

.

.

.

.

"Tinggal satu suap lagi, sayang."

Khusus hari ini Jungkook mengambil libur kerja. Taehyung-nya sedang sakit, dan itu karena dirinya. Maka sebagai permintaan maaf—walaupun mungkin tidak akan bisa termaafkan—Jungkook persembahkan dirinya selama dua puluh empat jam penuh untuk istri tercinta.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak yakin bahwa Taehyung mau menerima kehadirannya. Jujur saja, Jungkook merasa takut luar biasa. Penolakan mentah-mentah dari sang istri untuk merawatnya dua puluh empat jam penuh—di tengah kesibukan perusahaan—adalah satu hal utama yang Jungkook takutkan sedari tadi. Akan tetapi, Jungkook masih dapat bernafas lega karena Taehyung menerima ajakannya untuk memakan bubur yang disiapkan Kyungsoo, yah, meskipun awalnya Taehyung menggeleng sarat penolakan untuk Jungkook suapi.

 _Well_ , pada akhirnya Taehyung luluh juga setelah suaminya itu memaksanya dengan tatapan memohon yang malahan semakin menambah ketampanan sang suami. _Heol_... _Istri mana yang tidak luluh dengan perlakuan gentle seperti itu, eoh?_

"Sayang, tinggal satu, ya?" Jungkook merayu sembari mengangkat sesendok bubur yang tersisa tepat di depan wajah Taehyung. "Aku janji ini yang terakhir." Imbuh Jungkook lagi yang malah mendapat dengusan dari sang istri.

"Tinggal satu apanya." Taehyung mencebik samar. "Kau bilang hanya tiga suap, dan—demi Tuhan, ini sudah suapan kesepuluh." Protesan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tekekeh geli, dan Taehyung semakin sebal melihatnya. Kali ini Taehyung hendak merebahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring namun Jungkook dengan cepat menahannya.

"Jangan berbaring, Tae. Makananmu belum seutuhnya turun ke lambung. Nanti kau muntah, sayang." Ujar Jungkook sebelum membantu Taehyung untuk kembali pada posisi duduk. "Tinggal sesuap, ya?" Jungkook kali ini merengek dan Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah.

Selanjutnya, Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar begitu sang istri membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan terakhir dari sang suami.

"Istriku memang pintar." Puji Jungkook dengan suara lembutnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap remah bubur yang ada di sudut bibir Taehyung dengan ibu jari. "Nah, saatnya minum obat."

Taehyung mendelik, "TIDAK!", tolaknya mentah-mentah. "Tidak mau obat!" Katanya sambil memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Astaga, sayang." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya, lelah. "Kau sudah mendengar apa yang dokter Park katakan, kan?" Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung. "Lambungmu terluka, dan kau harus mengobatinya jika ingin cepat-cepat dibolehkan makan makanan Kyungsoo."

Jungkook jadi gemas sendiri. Taehyung memang tidak suka minum obat-obatan berwujud pil atau tablet, alasannya sih karena Taehyung tidak bisa dengan mudah menelan obat yang berwujud padat. Istrinya itu baru bisa minum obat apabila berwujud sirup atau bubuk.

Taehyung menatap ngeri obat-obatan yang tertata rapi di piring kecil yang kali ini dipegang sang suami. Hal itu membuat Jungkook tak tahan untuk tidak menyubit pipi tirus istrinya.

"Uh, aku jadi gemas, astaga!"

Tangan Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menampar tangan sang suami yang semakin usil menarik pipinya, "Jungkook! Sakit! Lepas— _Aw_... Aduh!"

Taehyung segera menghentikan aksinya, mengaduh sebentar, hingga mengalihkan fokusnya pada punggung tangannya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, "Huh! Infusnya sakit, bodoh!" katanya sambil mengelus pelan-pelan area jarum infus yang menembus epidermisnya.

Wajah pias Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah, "Ah, maaf, sayang." Jungkook mengusap area jarum infus itu dengan punggung jarinya. "Maafkan aku." Dikecupnya punggung tangan Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung tertegun. Tidak bisa terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Jungkook semakin romantis saja. Sepertinya, untuk waktu kedepan Taehyung harus sering sakit seperti saat ini.

"Jadi..."

"Tidak, Jungkook."

"Oh..." Jungkook terdiam. Menatapi obat-obatan yang dibawanya. Lalu matanya bergulir melirik Taehyung yang memerhatikannya. "Baiklah."

Dan bola mata Taehyung terbelalak begitu lebar ketika menyaksikan sang suami memasukkan beberapa butir obat ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian sang suami meneguk separuh gelas air dengan mudahnya. Sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap di relung hati Taehyung karena menolak perhatian sang suami. Tidak, tidak. Jika Jungkook benar-benar kesal hanya karena tidak mau minum obat, bukan berarti suaminya itu marah dengan cara menelan obat—upaya untuk bunuh diri, kan? Itu alasan klise!

Tapi... _Heol_! Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook mati karena hal kecil ini!

"Astaga, Jungkook! Apa yang kau—..."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat setelah Taehyung menyadari bahwa Jungkook mendekatkan diri padanya. Menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan satu kepalan kuat tangan Jungkook, dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala sang istri. Taehyung dapat merasakan tangan lain yang mengangkat dagunya, kemudian beralih mencengkeram rahangnya dengan hati-hati hingga membuatnya mendongak. Dan saat itu pula mata keduanya bertemu.

Taehyung dapat melihat begitu pekatnya warna hitam di iris Jungkook, seketika menawan perhatian Taehyung begitu saja. Seakan menyedot seluruh atensinya pada laki-laki yang tulus mencintainya ini. Bulu mata Jungkook juga lentik. Alis suaminya itu begitu tegas. Hidungnya yang mancung, yang sering Taehyung kecupi. Dan yang terakhir, bibir suaminya yang—demi apapun, begitu sensual, astaga! Warnanya merah muda dan terlihat lembut. Tatapan mengagumi Taehyung berubah ketika seringaian muncul di sana. Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menggedor dadanya.

Benar dugaan Taehyung, firasatnya tak salah. Begitu sang suami semakin mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu mengelus perlahan leher jenjangya, membuat Taehyung menutup mata, mulutnya terbuka dan erangan lolos begitu saja.

Tangan kanan Jungkook yang bebas kini menurunkan arah elusannya dari leher menuju ke dada Taehyung. Jemarinya meraba-raba hingga menemukan tonjolan kecil yang masih tertidur dibalik baju tidur sang istri. Kemudian, dengan cepat Jungkook membuat gerakan menggaruk dengan kuku telunjuknya tepat di tonjolan itu yang semakin lama semakin mengeras.

"Aahh..." Taehyung mendesah tak karuan. Titik sensitifnya dipermainkan. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman namun juga nikmat. Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah sambil menggesek satu sama lain karena pusat gairahnya terasa gatal, seperti digelitik. Aduh, bisa-bisa adiknya bangun setelah ini.

Pekikan nikmat keluar dari mulut Taehyung ketika Jungkook mencubit ereksi di dadanya dengan gemas. Memilinnya pelan-pelan, seperti berniat menyiksa dirinya. Astaga! Ini nikmat sekali! Taehyung dapat merasakan ibu jari Jungkook yang menekan putingnya, dan memutari aerolanya dengan teramat pelan. Sungguh, ini begitu menyiksa! Dan Jungkook sukses membuat desahan-desahan lain lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Kali ini Jungkook merangkak naik, lalu menduduki kakinya yang sedari tadi menggeliat tak karuan. Jungkook menggeser duduknya sedikit kedepan, lalu mendaratkan pantatnya tepat mengenai pusat gairah sang istri. Menekan pantatnya sedikit keras, lalu membuat gerakan maju-mundur agar kesejatian sang istri terkena rangsangan darinya.

"Aahh... K-Kook, j—jangan diduduk—ki..." Taehyung berusaha mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Jungkook yang sedikit mengendur. Namun, refleks Jungkook terlalu bagus untuk Taehyung patahkan. Kali ini tangannya kembali digenggam kuat-kuat di atas kepalanya.

Taehyung mendesah tak karuan karena kali ini tangan kanan Jungkook turun mengusap perutnya yang terbuka setelah suaminya itu membuka kancing piyamanya. Mengelus pinggangnya seduktif dan meremas-remasnya. Taehyung memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, merasakan sensasi menggelitik dan perutnya yang terasa menegang karena kegelian. Sumpah, pinggangnya sangat sensitif apabila disentuh seperti ini. Membuatnya menggeliat namun tertahan karena tubuh Jungkook yang menghimpitnya.

"Kook—aakkhh!"

Begitu Taehyung membuka mulut—meloloskan desahan dengan mulut yang menganga—dengan cepat Jungkook mencengkram kembali rahang sang istri dan meraup mulut istrinya.

Taehyung membelalak. Taehyung mengecap rasa pahit bercampur dengan air yang hangat karena sudah lama berada dalam mulut sang suami. Ada beberapa butir yang ia duga adalah obat yang tadi dikiranya Jungkook telan. Sedikit meleleh karena reaksi kimia antara air dengan obat.

.

Jungkook melesakkan lidahnya, memaksakan obat-obat itu masuk ke dalam mulut sang istri. Kemudian menepuk pelan-pelan punggung mungil itu karena istrinya batuk-batuk saat hendak menelan obatnya. Lidah Taehyung berkali-kali mengarahkan obat itu—hendak mengeluarkannya dari dalam mulutnya—namun, digagalkan oleh Jungkook. Suaminya itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Sungguh!

Taehyung hendak memuntahkan obat pahit yang bercampur saliva itu, namun Jungkook malah memperdalam ciumannya. Suaminya itu seakan melarang dirinya melakukan hal tersebut. Kali ini Jungkook semakin menengadahkan kepala Taehyung, bermaksud agar Taehyung lebih mudah untuk menelan obat radang lambungnya.

Sebutir air mata lolos dari manik hazel Taehyung, dan amat terpaksa ia menelan obat pahit laknat itu. Dan saat itu juga, Jungkook segera menyodorkan separuh gelas air yang tersisa di nakas untuk diminum sang istri. Sedikit terisak, Taehyung menerimanya dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Mengelap pipi serta dagunya yang basah karena campuran saliva dan obat yang larut.

Jungkook menatap sang istri dengan tatapan puas. "Akhirnya, kau meminumnya," Jungkook sedikit tak enak hati melihat sang istri yang bungkam. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, karena dirinya tahu bahwa Taehyung harus minum obat. "Istirahatlah. Suho mengajakku untuk panen apel favoritmu di kebun belakang."

Jungkook melirik pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang memerah. Ah, itu pasti sakit. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau meminum obatmu dengan teratur, Sayang," Jungkook mengusap pergelangan tangan itu dengan lembut, kemudian mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook turun dari posisinya lalu membantu Taehyung merebahkan diri dengan benar. Istrinya itu masih terisak—mungkin masih sebal dengan yang tadi. Jungkook menggeser selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang istri hingga kemudian mengecup keningnya lama. Taehyung memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang suaminya itu berikan padanya. Yah, walaupun kekesalan masih bersarang di egonya.

"Aku akan kembali kalau sudah selesai," Jungkook mengusap surai halus Taehyung, lalu beranjak dari sana. Setelah pintu tertutup, Taehyung memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat karena efek obat yang diminumnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

 **When You Inside Me**

By Sasayan-chan

.

.

.

.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Ia baru saja menghitung berapa banyak apel yang bisa dipanen hari ini. Dengan dibantu Suho—sang petugas kebun dan taman kepercayaannya—setidaknya Jungkook tidak merasa terlalu lelah. Dua buah keranjang besar Jungkook angkat bersama Suho untuk diletakkan di troli khusus panen buah. Jungkook mendesah lega. Akhirnya buah favorit istrinya bisa dipanen dengan cepat.

Oh, ya. Jungkook jadi teringat istrinya yang sedang beristirahat di kamar mereka. Diangkatnya pergelangan tangannya yang terpasang jam tangan berwarna hitam metal itu. Ini sudah jam setengah tiga siang, dan pasti istrinya sudah bangun. Jungkook segera melepas sarung tangannya, dan menyerahkan gunting khusus pemotong ranting buah pada Suho.

"Tolong simpan buahnya di dapur," Jungkook berucap sembari membasuh kedua tangannya dengan sabun antibakteri di wastafel di sebelahnya. "Istriku sepertinya sudah bangun."

Suho tersenyum maklum, "Kudengar istri Anda sedang sakit. Semoga lekas sembuh."

Jungkook tersenyum, tampan sekali. "Terimakasih," Jungkook mengelap tangannya dengan handuk kecil yang Jongin bawakan. _Maid_ kepercayaannya itu sedari tadi membuntuti sang majikan. Jungkook menatapnya, "Jongin, tolong sampaikan pada Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam dengan menu penutup: apel. Jangan lupa untuk mengurangi kadar asam dalam apel ini. Aku tidak ingin istriku merengek minta apel, namun semakin melukai lambungnya." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Jongin mengangguk afirmatif, "Baik, Tuan."

Setelah itu, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kebun luas kediaman Jeon.

.

.

.

"Sayang?"

Jungkook terheran-heran karena melihat Taehyung yang terduduk di lantai kamar dengan membungkuk. Tanpa sadar Jungkook membanting pintu, lalu menghambur ke tempat sang istri, "Astaga, kambuh, Tae?" tanyanya sambil mencengkram bahu sang istri.

Bibir yang digigit adalah hal pertama yang Jungkook lihat ketika Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Kernyitan tak nyaman dan sakit terlihat jelas di sana. "Aku panggil dokter Park dulu." Jungkook bangkit, namun ditahan oleh sang istri.

"Tidak. Jangan panggil siapapun," Taehyung berucap sambil tetap membungkuk dan meringis aneh. "Kunci pintunya, Kook."

Jungkook jadi bingung. Istrinya ini sedang kesakitan, namun tidak mau dipanggilkan dokter, "Apa kau gila? Tidak—aku tidak ingin sakitmu semakin parah." Jungkook bersikeras melepas genggaman tangan Taehyung, namun tak berhasil. "Ayolah, Tae. Kau harus segera ditangani. Jangan keras kepala."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kumohon, tutup pintunya dan kunci sekarang juga!" Taehyung sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kumohon, Kook." Taehyung meringis menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya entah bagian mana. Akhirnya, Jungkook menurut, dan buru-buru mengunci pintu. Kemudian menghampiri sang istri di tempat semula.

"Sudah. Aku sudah kunci pintunya."

.

.

.

Rahang Jungkook jatuh setelah Taehyung menampakkan apa yang sedari tadi dikatakannya 'sakit'. Tonjolan yang ada di antara paha sang istri membuktikan segalanya, bahwa sang istri sedang tegang hebat. Ada sedikit _precum_ di sana.

"A—apa yang—"

"Ini semua salahmu!" potong Taehyung, berteriak. Kemudian meringis ngilu sambil menutup kembali _little Tae_ yang mencuat keras dibalik celana piyamanya. "Uh, ssshh—sakit sekali."

"Hm...," Jungkook tersenyum mesum, "Pasti karena yang tadi." Katanya sambil mengerling nakal pada Taehyung. "Ah, rasakan sendiri. Salah siapa tidak mau minum obat tadi." Jungkook berdiri, lalu mendekati nakas untuk mengambil kunci kamar yang tadi ia letakkan.

"K—Kook...,"

"Hm?" Jungkook menyahut malas-malasan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk memancing Taehyung agar memohon padanya.

"Sayang—aahh..." Taehyung mendesah, dan Jungkook merutuk gairahnya yang mulai tersulut. Salahkan mulut laknat Taehyung yang begitu menggoda dengan desahan pemantik itu. "Akh—bantu aku..." Taehyung merengek sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

Jungkook melirik sekilas, dan didapatnya adalah piyama sang istri yang tersingkap hingga menampakkan dua tonjolan di dadanya yang mengeras, juga sesuatu yang mendesak di pertengahan selangkangannya. Taehyung—nya terlihat begitu mengundang, astaga! Tanpa sadar Jungkook menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan susah payah menelan salivanya sendiri. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang, dan ini semua karena sang istri yang menggeliat minta disentuh ditiap jengkal kulitnya.

Jungkook dengan segala kegengsiannya yang setinggi langit membuat Taehyung tak tahan. Suaminya itu terlalu munafik untuk menyentuh istrinya yang cantik ini. Uh, Taehyung jadi sebal, kan. Bukannya mendatanginya, namun Jungkook malah menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan lapar. Kan, Taehyung jadi semakin panas saja. Ah, menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Jungkook masih terpaku pada sang istri. Kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya setelah dirasanya sesuatu yang menubruk tubuhnya, dan tentu saja itu Taehyung, istrinya. Lelaki cantik itu memeluk erat tubuh berisinya. Berbisik lirih sarat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Jungkook... Aku mencintaimu..." Bisiknya, sambil mengeratkan pelukan di leher Jungkook. Jungkook mengerjap lucu sebelum tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria bergigi kelinci itu kemudian membalas pelukan sang istri setelah terdengar isakan kecil yang malah membuatnya terkekeh, "Iya, sayangku. Taehyung—ie, aku sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Jungkook sambil mengusap punggung Taehyung dengan sayang.

Namun, usapan di punggung itu bukannya membuat Taehyung tenang, namun semakin membakar libidonya. Taehyung sudah tidak tahan, dan kemudian menarik tengkuk sang suami dan segera menubrukkan bibirnya ke belah bibir tipis Jungkook. Taehyung melumatnya tak sabaran, menggigitnya kecil di bibir bawah, lalu menjilatinya seduktif. Diraupnya kembali bibir suaminya yang sedari tadi pasif, melumatnya begitu basah hingga bibir itu mengilat karena saliva Taehyung yang melumurinya.

Jungkook hanya diam sambil menyaksikan sang istri yang agresifnya kali ini keterlaluan. Berkali-kali Jungkook menahan napas ketika Taehyung semakin gencar mengusapkan lidahnya di bibirnya. Ia masih membiarkan Taehyung manakala istrinya itu mengecupi jakunnya, lalu menjilati dan berakhir menggigitnya pelan. Jungkook tanpa sadar menggeram, lidah Taehyung terasa basah dan panas. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah terbangun, dan Jungkook yakin ini harus diselesaikan setuntas-tuntasnya.

Jungkook meraih wajah Taehyung menjauh dari lehernya, menyuruhnya berhenti. Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayunya membuat Jungkook mati-matian menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Kau yang memulai, dan jangan salahkan aku jika tiga hari tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Sayang." Jungkook menggeram setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, karena Taehyung kali ini mengusap ereksinya.

" _Ride me_...," bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook dengan nada mendesah dan menggoda tentunya, " _I like it—when you inside me—AKH!_."

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook telah menyerang putingnya yang mengeras. Pria itu menjilati _aerola_ —nya dan menyentil puting sang istri dengan lidah kasarnya. Tentu saja, Taehyung mendesah keras. Tangannya meremat rambut sang suami yang kini tengah bekerja pada ereksi di dadanya.

Jungkook menggigiti puting yang kini kemerahan itu, lalu menyedotnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya yang bebas memilin puting yang satunya, sedangkan lututnya menggesek kemaluan sang istri dengan cepat.

"Aaahh! Kook— _ie_... T-teruuss, oohhh!"

Jungkook melepaskan dirinya, dan tentu saja mendapat erangan protes dari sang _submissive_. Ia segera melepas piyama Taehyung sekaligus celananya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook, hingga menyisakan keduanya yang sama-sama telanjang, tak ada benang sehelaipun. Kemudian, Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk mendarat di ranjang besar mereka.

Kedua mata Jungkook telah berkabut nafsu, dan Taehyung dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, terutama dengan bukti kesejatian suaminya itu yang telah menantang gravitasi. Uh, sebenarnya benda itu-lah yang Taehyung tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, melumatnya, dan membungkusnya dengan lubang senggamanya. Astaga! Semenjak kapan Taehyung jadi _slut_ begini!

Jungkook menghimpit tubuh Taehyung, lalu keduanya mendesah ketika kejantanan keduanya saling menekan. Jungkook membawa kedua tangan Taehyung untuk digenggamnya dengan satu tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di atas kepala Taehyung. Sejujurnya, Jungkook paling suka apabila Taehyung tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua tangannya selama proses percintaan mereka. Entahlan, Jungkook hanya suka melihat Taehyung tersiksa sambil diikat begini.

"Jungkook, tanganku lepaskan," Taehyung meronta, memohon pada Jungkook, "Uh, aku ingin meremat rambutmu, bodoh!" Taehyung menatap sang suami nyalang ketika sang suami malah menyeringai nakal padanya.

"Ah, tidak akan. Aku lebih suka jika kau begini," Katanya sambil bangkit duduk, dan menelisik tubuh polos sang istri. "Sumpah, kau cantik sekali, apalagi telanjang begini."

Taehyung merona malu karena mulut laknat suaminya itu, "Bodoh! Jangan katakan itu terang-terangan, astaga!" Taehyung memejamkan mata, sungguh dirinya tidak tahan dengan topik yang begitu memalukan itu. "Jangan tatap aku—Aaahh!"

Jungkook melumat leher istrinya dengan semangat. Sesekali digigitnya, dijilatnya, memberikan bekas keunguan yang tidak akan hilang selama seminggu. "Uh, kau menggoda sekali, Tae. Aku jadi panas sekali tahu." Kata Jungkook disela-sela lumatannya di tulang selangka Taehyung.

Yang diajak bicara hanya dapat mendesah dan mengerang. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan dikala tangan Jungkook yang bebas mulai meregangkan kedua kakinya untuk mengangkang. Jungkook menempatkan diri di tengah-tengahnya.

"Aahh, Kookhhhh..."

Taehyung mengerang ketika Jungkook semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya, membuat angin dingin dari AC itu membelai pintu berkerutnya. Jungkook menahan kangkangan itu dengan kedua kakinya, lalu merangsek naik lagi untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan sang istri.

 _French Kiss_ , lalu ciuman yang lebih intim lagi. Lidah Jungkook beradu dengan lidah Taehyung di dalam mulut istrinya. Mengabsen sederet gigi rapi sang istri, lalu bersilat lidah lagi dengannya. Mulut Taehyung terasa sedikit pahit, mungkin karena obat yang diminumnya belakangan ini. Namun, meski begitu Jungkook tak peduli, yang terpenting sebarapa panasnya ciumannya saat ini.

Pukulan di dada Jungkook menandakan bahwa Taehyung ingin tautan mereka terlepas, dan Jungkook mengabulkannya. Seutas—dua utas saliva menggantung di antara belah bibir keduanya, lalu ada lagi yang mengalir di sudut bibir Taehyung dengan begitu derasnya. Jungkook memajukan wajah lagi untuk kemudian menjilat saliva itu, membersihkan dagu sang istri yang belepotan karena ciuman tadi, hingga berakhir menelannya tanpa ragu.

Jungkook mengecupi seluruh wajah Taehyung. Mengecupi dahinya begitu lama. Lalu beralih pada kedua kelopak matanya. Mengecupi telinganya, sesekali menjilai daunnya dan mengemut cupingnya. Menjilati pipi, mengecup pucuk hidung bangir sang istri. Mencium mesra dagunya. Menyeret ciumannya menyusuri rahang tegas sang istri, dan berakhir di bibirnya yang membengkak sewarna sirup merah kesukaannya.

Tangan Jungkook turun mengusap seduktif perut rata sang istri, hingga kemudian beralih meremas-remas pinggangnya tak beraturan. Hal ini membuat desahan lirih lolos dari bibir Taehyung. Pinggang adalah titik sensitifnya, dan Taehyung tidak tahan apabila pinggangnya disentuh sedemikian rupa.

"Wah, ada _precum_." Jungkook berucap membuat Taehyung memejamkan mata erat, manakala nafas sang suami membentur kepala kesejatiannya. Dan pekikan keras Taehyung lontarkan ketika _precum_ -nya dijilat pelan dengan penuh tekananan tepat di lubang penisnya.

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar hebat. Dengan lidah saja rasanya sudah luar biasa begini, apalagi kalau dengan lainnya.

Akhirnya, Jungkook membalikkan posisi berkebalikan, dengan Jungkook yang menghadap selangkangan Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang dihadapkan dengan kejantanan sang suami yang menggantung dan membentur wajahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung menggenggam penuh kejantanan berotot dan keras sang suami, meremasnya pelan-pelan, mengurutnya, membelai dan mengocok pelan.

"Eermmhh... Mulut, Tae. Mulut." Jungkook menggeram saat Taehyung mengendusi kebanggaannya. Istrinya itu seakan meraup habis aroma maskulinnya yang menguar melalui kejantanannya. "Cepat, Tae. Cep—Ooohhh..."

Taehyung sudah membungkus pedang sang suami dengan mulut panasnya. Lidahnya menggeliat mengelus batang sang suami. Disedotnya kuat-kuat layaknya sedotan yang akan memancarkan minuman segar, dan di sini Taehyung yang sangat haus akan cairan itu. Dimaju mundurkan kepalanya, memberi _blow job_ yang terbaik untuk sang suami.

Ketika puncak akan melanda, Jungkook segera menarik dari dari mulut sang istri. Ia tidak ingin klimaks duluan. Dan yang harus klimaks terlebih dulu adalah istrinya. Dan inilah sesi Jungkook memberikan _foreplay_ padanya.

Jungkook mengganti posisi untuk menghadap tepat di depan sang istri. Kedua tangannya membuka kembali kedua kaki istrinya, selebar mungkin, hingga pintu berkerut yang memerah itu nampak jelas. Diletakkannya kedua kaki sang isti di bahu, dan Jungkook mulai melancarkan serangan.

Taehyung berteriak nikmat. Jungkook melahap pusat gairahnya dengan sensual. Astaga, ini kenikmatan yang penuh dosa. dan sungguh nikmat!

"Aahh... Ah Ah... Kookhhh Ah—" Taehyung mendesah tak karuan begitu Jungkook memainkan bola kembarnya dengan jemarinya. "Aahh... aahh... Ooohh..."

Pungungg Taehyung melengkung hingga dadanya membusung. Sesuatu yang akan keluar terasa hendak meledak di kemaluannya. Jungkook menyadarinya, dan semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Dan erangan panjang serta semprotan kuat dari sang istri menandakan klimaks telah dicapai Taehyung. Jungkook tanpa ragu melahapnya. Kemudian bangkit untuk mencium sang istri, sekedar berbagi rasa cairan cinta istrinya.

Taehyung terengah, tubuhnya lemas. Meraup dalam-dalam oksigen yang terasa hilang entah kemana. Ia baru saja mendapat klimaksnya, dan rasanya begitu nikmat sekaligu melelahkan.

"Ah, belum selesai, Sayang." Seusai mengucapkan itu, tubuh Taehyung menegang hebat manakala pintu berkerutnya dielus manja dan terasa licin. Sepertinya Jungkook mencoba melumasinya dengan spermanya sendiri. Lubang senggama Taehyung jadi terasa gatal ingin segera diisi.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Wow. Sabar, Nyonya Jeon!" Katanya saat mendapati gerakan Taehyung yang mengangkat pinggulnya untuk disentuh jemari Jungkook. Taehyung merengek lagi, dan Jungkook jadi gemas sendiri.

Kini, Jungkook bangkit untuk membalik posisi lagi. _Doggy Style_.

"Ini posisi favoritmu, Tae."

Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Aduh, malu setengah mati dia. Mulut laknat suaminya itu ingin sekali ia sumpal dengan pisau Kyungsoo. Hobinya itu loh, yang suka berbicara mesum. Kan telinga Taehyung jadi semakin panas, astaga!

Jungkook menempelkan tubuh atasnya dengan punggung mulus Taehyung. Lalu kemudian tangan kanannya memilin puting sang istri, sedangkan tangan kirinya merambat turun hingga bertemu dengan lubang berkerutnya. Taehyung mendesah nikmat, tentu saja. Apalagi saat Jungkook mengusap dengan gerakan melingkar di sekitar lubangnya.

Taehyung mengetatkan pintunya, manakala jari tengah Jungkook hendak menerobos masuk. "Rileks, Sayang. Rileks." Jungkook menciumi pantat Taehyung, lalu mencoba menerobos lagi dengan pelan-pelan. Pintu Taehyung sudah tidak tegang lagi, namun desahan berat keluar dari bibir sang istri sebagai ganti dari pengetatan bibir senggamanya.

Jungkook menggeram. Dinding senggama Taehyung mermas jari tengahnya dengan begitu erat. Disana terasa begitu sempit, basah, dan panas. Pelan-pelan Jungkook semakin memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam. Jungkook mengumpat sesekali, rektum istrinya itu menyedot jemarinya begitu kuat. Kejantanan Jungkook jadi semakin keras karena hal ini.

Kemudian, Jungkook menambah jarinya menjadi dua. Ini memang sulit, namun akhirnya bisa dimasukkan. Jungkook menggerakkan jemarinya mengitari lubang itu, berharap menemukan titik manis istrinya.

"AAKKHH! Lagi! D-disanahhh aahhh... iyaahhh ooohh...!"

Jungkook berkali-kali menghujamkan jarinya pada lubang itu, tepat mengenai titik kejut istrinya. Kejantanan sang istri dilahapnya sampai habis, dan tetap mengerjai lubang ketat Taehyung.

Hingga lenguhan panjang disertai semburan cairan cinta ke dalam mulut Jungkook, pria bergigi kelinci itu memperlambat gerakan tusukannya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok penis sang istri, menghabiskan sisa orgasmenya.

"Oke, hidangan utama dimulai!"

Lagi-lagi, mata Taehyung yang awalnya hampir terpejam harus terbuka dengan paksa karena sesuatu yang keras dan besar menerobos masuk lubangnya dengan sekali hentakan paksa.

"ARGH! SAKIT!" Taehyung berteriak kesakitan, dan memeluk erat tubuh sang suami yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghentakknya dengan begitu kuat. "Hiks... Sakit..." Taehyung menangis, dan Jungkook mendiamkan diri.

"Ssstt... tenanglah." Jungkook mengecupi seluruh wajah Taehyung. "Ngghh... Tenang." Ucapan Jungkook disertai geraman karena kejantanannya diremas kuat oleh lubang sang istri. Menyedotnya untuk lebih dalam memasuki. Astaga, Jungkook tidak tahan.

"Siap?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Istrinya itu mengangguk, lalu Jungkook mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Nggghhh—aahh..."

Jungkook mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga kepalanya saja yang tertanam, lalu menghentakkan kuat ke dalam lubang sang istri. Dan ini sukses menusuk _sweet spot_ -nya.

"AKH!" Taehyung berteriak nikmat. Kakinya mulai melingkar di pinggang sang suami, dan mengeratkan pelukan. "Lagi—aahh, lagiiii..."

" _Fuck you, Tae."_

Awalnya pelan, namun sekarang jadi hentakan-hentakan keras Jungkook tusukkan kejantanannya dilubang sang istri. Tubuh Taehyung ikut terlonjak mengikuti gerakan brutal sang suami. Dirematnya rambut kelam itu mengekspresikan betapa nikmatnya semua ini.

Jungkook melahap bibir Taehyung dengan begitu sensual. _Deep kiss_. Sembari tangannya yang lain mengocok cepat _little Tae_ , membuat Taehyung mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya.

Hingga tubuh Taehyung menegang, Jungkook mempercepat sodokannya karena ia juga akan mencapai puncak. Kemudian, semuanya terlihat putih, tubuhnya bagai terbang ke langit ketujuh. Cairan cintanya meledak setelah tertahan di bawah perut. Menyemprot begitu kuat di dalam lubang Taehyung hingga mengalir diselanya karena saking banyaknya. Cairan Taehyung menyembur mengotori perutnya sendiri dan perut Jungkook, juga tangannya.

Rasa hangat sperma Jungkook membuat Taehyung terbuai dan tak hentinya mengalunkan erangan panjang tiada henti. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Perutnya seperti kram. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan membuat Taehyung menganga tak henti sembari tetap memeluk sang suami yang mendongak sarat kenikmatan.

Yang terakhir, Jungkook mengecupi wajah sang istri dan berakhir ambruk di atas istrinya itu yang ternyata telah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

Tunggang-menunggang yang begitu hebat. Hingga keduanya kelelahan. Tanpa disaradi keduanya, dibalik pintu sana berdiri seorang gadis dengan setelan dresnya yang berwarna hitam metalik. Rambutnya dikucir kuda, dan wajahnya begitu cantik. Tubuhnya molek, dan dadanya sintal.

Gadis itu dengan seringaian menakutkan, sedikit warna merah di pipinya. Menggeleng pelan, dan menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lihat saja," Katanya, sembari memainkan sebuah pisau lipat berukuran kecil di tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah apel merah khas milik keluarga Jeon. Gadis itu menyayat-sayat kulit apel itu. "Kali ini kau boleh ditunggangi kelinciku."

Gadis itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki menjauhi pintu kamar yang sedari tadi terdengar sedikit ribut di telinga peka si gadis. Ia menatap apel merah yang dibawanya yang kini telah buruk rupa karena sayatannya.

"Taehyung," Iya menyeringai lagi, "Kupastikan kau lenyap secepatnya." Lanjutnya sembari menggigit apel merah itu.

"Jeon Jungkook, hanya milikku!"

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

Hai, lama tak jumpa. Wkwkwkk hari ini UAS terakhir, dan besok dilanjutkan dengan Try Out. Maaf apdetnya lama, aku sibuk banget dengan berbagai macam tugas dan proyek akhir semester yang gak ada kelarnya T_T

Gimana? Sesuai janji, aku ngeluarin adegan guling-guling. :3 suka? Atau kurang panas? Aku ngetiknya jadi panas sendiri loh. Sumpah XD

Yuk, TBC yaaaaa~ makasih buat yang udah follow atau fav, dan makasih buat yang nunggu dan maaf apdetnya kelamaan

Reviewnya ditunggu! Review kalian pembangkit gairah semangatku lho! XD

Saranghae~ :*

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Rating: M / NC (18+)**

 **Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook**

 **OC : (EXO), dan member BTS, dll**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, Mature content, dirty talk, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak usia di bawah 18 tahun, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS dan EXO hanya milik eomma-appanya, dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, fanfic ini berisi adegan dewasa. Buat anak kecil atau kalian yang tidak suka lebih baik segera close dan cari fanfic yang aman. Wkwkwk.**

 **CHAPTER INI FULL** _ **MATURE CONTENT**_ **,**

 **Jadi, Please ngejauh ya buat yang gasuka adegan dewasa dan segala macam berbau sex. Hus huss~ (ngusir)**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_

Taehyung tidak habis pikir dengan hobi Jungkook yang sangat-amat menyukai erangan serta desahannya. Suaminya itu sangat gemar membuat dirinya di manapun untuk mendesah, mengerang, serta orgasme berkali-kali, bahkan mampu membuat Taehyung harus mengambil libur kuliah hingga seminggu hanya karena permainan si Jeon yang luar biasa brutal. Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung menyukainya.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

Taehyung melepas kacamata bulatnya. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Dosennya baru saja keluar dari ruangan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kelas berangsur-angsur sepi karena mahasiswa lainnya yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang guna melepas penat atau mungkin berlari ke kantin untuk memesan makanan atau sekedar bersantai di sana. Beruntung setelah ini ia tidak lagi ada jam kuliah, dengan begitu Taehyung bisa pulang lebih awal.

Lelaki manis itu bergegas memasukkan beberapa buku sastra serta alat tulis ke dalam ranselnya bersama dengan _ipad_ yang sudah lebih dulu ditaruhnya, hingga kemudian ia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan yang terasa begitu mencekam baginya.

Taehyung dengan setelan kemeja biru muda dan _skinny jeans_ nya melangkah perlahan di koridor kampus yang ramai oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Berjalan santai di atas _timberland_ nya tidak ada salahnya, kan? Begitu sampai di kantin kampusnya yang luas, Taehyung segera memesan satu porsi _ramyun_ dan membeli sekaleng _cola_ di mesin minuman. Selanjutnya, lelaki berambut coklat karamel itu mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap dapat menemukan satu saja tempat kosong untuknya. Uh, sepertinya kantin hari ini benar-benar ramai. Lihat saja, sepertinya Taehyung tidak dapat menemukan satu pun tempat kosong untuknya menikmati makan siang kali ini.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, Taehyung mendesah lega. Pasalnya, tempat yang semulanya ditempati beberapa mahasiswi di pojok sana kini telah ditinggalkan. Buru-buru Taehyung melangkah, takut-takut tempat kosong itu akan diambil orang lain.

 _Akhirnya_ , gumamnya. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, dan merogoh ponselnya di saku celana. Kemudian, ia mengetik beberapa kata di sana, hingga seulas senyuman terpatri di bibir merahnya setelah pesannya dibalas.

Masih dengan senyuman yang menggantung indah, Taehyung mulai meraih sumpit dan mulai menyeruput _ramyun_ nya.

...

"Oh, adik ipar yang manis."

Entah mengapa telinga Taehyung terasa gatal ketika mendengar suara lembut itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap telinganya. Pria itu tak menghiraukan suara gadis itu, ia lebih peduli pada _ramyun_ nya yang tinggal sesuap.

 _Persetan dengan Jimin yang mengusik jam makan siangnya yang damai._

Taehyung segera menyesap habis kuah yang tersisa, lalu meletakkan bungkus _sterofoam_ di atas meja. Ia meraih kaleng _cola_ nya dan meneguknya buru-buru. Jimin masih betah berdiri di depannya, dan tentu saja Taehyung jengah. Ia risih dengan si gila sok seksi itu—yah meskipun ia memang seksi sih. Kehadiran Jimin di depannya saat ini membangunkan alarm bahaya dalam dirinya, mendandakan ia harus cepat-cepat menjauh dari wanita gila itu.

Taehyung menyampirkan ransel hitam di pundak kanannya, lalu memungut bungkusan makanan di atas meja. Semua itu ia lakukan tanpa menatap sedikit pun pada Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya sambil memerhatikannya lamat-lamat. Ia tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan wanita binal itu. Sumpah.

Jimin yang menyadari keanehan Taehyung terkekeh geli. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengangkat dagunya angkuh, "Kau takut," Ujarnya sambil menatap Taehyung yang kini berhenti dari pergerakannya. "Kau menghindariku karena kau takut Jungkook yang nyatanya sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke pelukanku, Jeon Taehyung."

Taehyung hanya diam. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Terserah Jimin ingin mengatainya apa, ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini. Taehyung melangkah, hingga suara yang sama menginterupsinya dan membuatnya lagi-lagi berhenti dan masih tetap berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Jujur saja, tangannya sudah gatal untuk menjambak wanita jalang itu.

" _Ups,_ salah," Jimin mengatakannya dengan suara dibuat-buat, "Sebentar lagi _kan_ marganya kembali menjadi **Kim** Taehyung, bukan **Jeon** lagi."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, rahangnya mengeras. Suara wanita itu terlalu berisik hingga membuat pengunjung kantin mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita tidak waras itu. Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar ketika Jimin berdiri dan mendekati Taehyung yang mematung dua meter dari tempatnya.

Taehyung yang tahu pergerakan Jimin padanya, segera melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar. Namun tak lama kemudian, cengkraman kuat Taehyung dapat tepat di sikunya. Taehyung menahan ringisannya. Ini benar-benar cengkraman yang kuat dan Taehyung yakin kulitnya membiru setelah ini.

"Apakah ini caramu menghormati kakak iparmu yang cantik ini?" Suara Jimin seperti gadis penggoda, Taehyung bersumpah. Ia merasa mual ketika Jimin memuji dirinya sendiri.

Cengkraman itu semakin kuat, lalu Jimin menariknya hingga Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah karena keseimbangannya yang buruk. Wanita itu mendekat pada telinga kiri Taehyung, lalu mendesis,

"Atau mungkin orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan padamu tentang tata krama terhadap keluarga suami, hm?"

Taehyung berbalik dan langsung menepis cengkraman Jimin di sikunya. Ia menatap nyalang wanita yang menyeringai penuh remeh dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Amarah Taehyung mencapai ubun-ubun, namun ia tetap mencoba mengontrolnya sebisa mungkin mengingat ini adalah tempat umum.

"Apa? Kau tersinggung?" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, menantang tatapan Taehyung dengan sangat berani.

"Apa maumu?" Taehyung menggeram rendah. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika orang lain mengungkit orang tuanya. "Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, orang tuaku, dan termasuk rumah tanggaku, _Noona_." Kedua tangan Taehyung mengepal erat hingga terasa kebas. Amarahnya benar-benar di ujung tanduk dan siap meledak.

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Kau cocok memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Seperti **pembantu** pada majikannya." ucapannya penuh dengan penekanan.

Taehyung murka. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Perkataan Jimin barusan mengundang tangannya untuk terangkat lalu melayangkannya sebuah tamparan di pipi sebelum sebuah cekalan di pergelangan tangannya menghentikan gerakan Taehyung.

"Jangan lakukan kekerasan pada wanita, Taehyung- _ah_."

Itu Yoongi—seniornya sekaligus sahabat Jungkook—mencekal kuat pergelangannya yang kurus. Pria pucat itu terlihat seperti pahlawan yang melindungi gadisnya dari hantaman pria jahat. Oh, tidak, Taehyung bukan tokoh antagonis di sini. Sumpah!

"Lepas, _Hyung_ ," Taehyung mencoba melepaskan cekalan yang menyakiti pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kesal serta memohon, "Tolong, _Hyung._ Lepas."

Aksi heroik Yoongi kali ini semakin menyemarakkan suasana di kantin yang ramai dengan para mahasiswa serta mahasiswi. Jeritan serta siulan tak henti-hentinya terdengar di sekelilingnya. Taehyung dapat melihatnya melalui ekor matanya—para penghuni tengah mengerubunginya saat ini. Mereka sebagian mendukung Yoongi, dan sebagian lagi mendukung Taehyung yang merupakan primadona kampus. Ada pula sebagian mahasiswa yang menyoraki untuk segera melakukan adu kekuatan saat itu juga.

 _Hell, ini bukan adegan heroik film drama romansa Korea Selatan!_ Taehyung menggeram dalam hati. Kenapa jadi begitu dramatis sekali jika Jimin sudah ada disekitarnya, sih!?

Yoongi melepas cekalan itu, lalu menatap tajam padanya, "Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu pada gadis, Tae."

Taehyung mendecih. Gadis apanya? Dia sudah tidak perawan!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi menatap lekat Jimin dengan begitu protektif. "Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya lagi, lalu dibalas gelengan oleh Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jimin tersenyum manis sekali, sampai Taehyung ingin muntah melihatnya. "Tapi dia membuatku takut." Katanya sembari menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung tegap Yoongi. Pria pucat itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya yang tajam pada Taehyung.

Alis Taehyung berkerut dalam. Mulut wanita ini butuh sumpalan pisau sepertinya. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata demikian pada Yoongi yang dasarnya sangat menghormati wanita dan orang tua? _Arrgghh—_ Taehyung ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga!

Taehyung terperangah ketika Yoongi menatapnya begitu menusuk hingga menembus kepalanya. Tatapan mengerikan itu—jujur—membuat Taehyung ketakutan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Yoongi memulai, matanya menyipit, menyelidik. "Kau bukan seperti Taehyung yang kukenal."

 _Ini karena jalang sialan itu, Hyung._

Taehyung mendengus, ia malas menanggapi. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum cacian akan didapatnya hanya karena fitnah yang Jimin tebar.

"Taehyung! Jangan pergi!"

Dan Taehyung menulikan telinganya seketika.

* * *

...

* * *

Hoseok meringis ketika Taehyung baru saja selesai melipat lengan kemejanya hingga ke atas siku. Warna biru yang hampir menjadi ungu begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Lebam itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan ketika Taehyung mencoba menekannya dengan ibu jari.

"Aduh...," Hoseok mengaduh sendiri. Taehyung yang terluka, namun Hoseok yang merasakan sakitnya. Lalu suara _'_ _apa sih, Hyung'_ terdengar setelah Hoseok mendekatkan diri itu memastikan lebih lanjut. "Itu kenapa, Tae?" Tanyanya sembari membantu melipat kembali lengan kemeja juniornya yang merosot ke bawah, "Dan itu—," Hoseok menunjuk pergelangan Taehyung. "Itu bisa jadi biru, loh!"

"Iya, _Hyung._ Aku tahu." Jawabnya lemah. Cebikan samar terlihat di bibir manisnya. Hoseok tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Hoseok menelisik ekspresi Taehyung yang begitu menyedihkan dengan sorot mata yang terluka. Tidak, bukan karena luka di tangannya, tapi ada luka lain yang terpancar dari sorot manik cokelat itu. "Kau habis berkelahi?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Jimin?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "Dan sepertinya ia mendapatkan pendukung. Dan ini buktinya," Taehyung mengarahkan pergelangannya yang memar.

Hampir Hoseok membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi, namun terintrupsi karena ponselnya berdering nyaring. Pria dengan wajah lonjong itu segera mengangkatnya.

Hoseok dapat melihat lirikan sekilas Taehyung padanya, lalu pria manis itu kembali berkutat dengan luka lebam di sikunya. "Kau di depan? Masuk saja. Aku ada di dalam. Bangku nomer dua belas. Ah, ya."

Hoseok kemudian berdiri dan menyipitkan matanya pada pintu utama kafe. Tak lama kemudian terdengar lonceng berbunyi ketika pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Sontak, Hoseok langsung memanggil orang itu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Yoongi- _Hyung_!"

Dan Taehyung mengutuk nasibnya yang begitu tidak beruntung hari ini.

...

" _Hyung,_ aku harus pulang sekarang."

Taehyung dapat melihat raut terkejut Hoseok. Pasalnya, memang ia sendiri yang tadi merengek minta ditemani ke kafe seberang kampus. " _Caramel macchiato_ -mu belum kau sentuh." Ujarnya dengan nada terheran. "Habiskan dulu, baru pulang."

"Ambil saja, _Hyung_." Taehyung buru-buru memakai tasnya, "Seleraku hilang." ujarnya nyaris berbisik. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit, lalu melewati Yoongi yang berjalan menatapnya dingin.

"Taehyung,"

Suara itu begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi, tapi Taehyung menulikan telinganya. Ia marah pada Yoongi yang jelas-jelas membantu musuhnya yang paling ia benci. Taehyung berbalik, membalas tatapan Yoongi yang tidak sedingin tadi. Melalui tatapan, Taehyung seakan bertanya ada apa padanya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi," Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan nada bersalah, "Dan duduklah lagi, aku akan mengobati pergelanganmu."

Taehyung tersenyum samar, ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang mulai membiru, "Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu, _Hyung,_ " Yoongi merasa tidak enak dengan jawaban ini, "Ini bukan masalah besar. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Taehyung kemudian menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat pada Yoongi. Lalu, pria berambut coklat karamel itu bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya dan menuju pintu keluar.

Yoongi merasa tidak enak hati melihat istri sahabatnya itu. Ia telah melukainya. Ia kali ini tengah bersiap dengan apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini apabila Jungkook tahu bahwa ia yang telah melukai Taehyung, istrinya.

Tatapan Yoongi tidak pernah lepas dari punggung sempit Taehyung sebelum Hoseok menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang berkelut kusut.

* * *

...

* * *

Jungkook mendesah lega ketika seluruh tumpukan berkas di mejanya telah diteliti dan ditandatangani. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Ia tidak habis pikir Jongin menyuruhnya menyelesaikan semua ini sampai batas waktu jam delapan malam. Jujur saja, Jungkook begitu gila dengan _buttler_ sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya di perusahaan itu. Gila dalam artian gemas sekali karena berani-beraninya memerlakukannya layaknya pekerja rodi. Tapi, Jungkook juga harus bisa mengambil sisi positifnya. Dengan ini, ia dapat sedikit bersantai di hari esok karena tugasnya telah selesai sebelum _deadline_. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk menraktir Jongin minum malam nanti.

Jungkook melonggarkan dasinya, lalu bersandar di kursi kebanggaannya. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya, dan mengetuk pesannya bersama sang istri. Kali ini, Jungkook dapat tersenyum ketika membaca kembali pesan tadi siang.

 _From: Yeobo_

 _To: Jeon Jungkook_

 _Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu, Presdir Jeon._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Jungkook tersenyum. Uh, jadi rindu istri di rumah.

 _From: Jeon Jungkook_

 _To: Yeobo_

 _Aye aye, Nyonya Jeon! Kau juga harus makan siang, okay?_

 _Aku sangaaaat mencintaimu~_

Jungkook masih betah menggeser pesannya bersama sang istri.

 _From: Yeobo_

 _To: Jeon Jungkook_

 _Aku sudah siap dengan ramyun dan cola, Sayang._

 _Bekalmu tidak lupa kau bawa, kan?_

 _From: Jeon Jungkook_

 _To: Yeobo_

 _Astaga!_ _Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengonsumsi makanan tak sehat itu lagi, Tae._

 _Ini sedang kumakan._

Jungkook teringat saat tadi siang ia menyantap bekal makan siang buatan istrinya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar enak sekali.

 _From: Yeobo_

 _To: Jeon Jungkook_

 _Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Stan makanan sehat sudah habis diburu anak-anak. Dan ini pilihan terakhir._

 _Baiklah, segera makan dengan lahap, okay? Aku juga akan makan. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu._

 _From: Jeon Jungkook_

 _To: Yeobo_

 _Ok. Aku pegang kata-katamu._

 _Siap, Nyonya! Makanlah dengan lahap juga! Aku mencintaimu selalu._

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar kangen rumah. Tubuhnya memang kelewat lelah, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut istrinya rasanya rasa lelah itu lenyap seketika. Ah, Jungkook harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah agar ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan istri tercinta.

...

Taehyung menyesap jus wortel yang sudah dicampur dengan ekstrak lemon dan sedikit gula batu. Ia menatap langit malam dari taman belakang yang kini tengah ia tempati. Terlihat begitu terang dan bersih tanpa awan. Ia bisa melihat gemerlapan bintang di atas sana bersama bulan sabit yang menemai.

Taehyung meletakkan gelas jusnya, lalu berjalan menuju tepi kolam renang. Ia duduk di tepiannya, lalu mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam. Sensasi dingin air menyapa kulit kakinya yang sensitif. Ia jadi teringat dengan luka di tangannya. Suho tadi telah membantunya untuk mengompres memarnya dengan es batu. Beruntung perawat taman itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai luka itu. Dan Taehyung telah memohon padanya untuk tidak mengatakan luka itu pada siapapun, terutama Jungkook. Ia tidak ingin baik Suho maupun dirinya akan kena masalah apabila Tuan Jeon itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya terluka.

Memar itu masih ada, terlihat jelas malah. Rasanya sudah tidak sesakit tadi, tapi tetap saja masih bisa mengundang ringisan ketika ditekan keras. Lalu Taehyung menyiraminya dengan air dingin dari kolam untuk dialirkan di tangannya yang membiru.

"Hai, Taehyung- _ie_."

Taehyung bahkan lupa bahwa ia dan Jimin masih satu atap. Ia menatap horor pada gadis yang tengah mengenakan pakaian kelewat seksi itu.

"Ah, aku cantik _kan_ malam ini?" tanyanya sembari memutar tubuhnya dengan sekali putar. Membuat rambut pirangnya yang digerai ikut terhempas angin. Jangan lupakan dada sintalnya yang turut memantul itu. Ih, Taehyung jadi jijik.

Taehyung diam. Ia tidak ingin menampakkan ekspresi atau kata apapun. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita gila itu.

"Untuk kedua kalinya aku tawarkan padamu untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Jungkook," Jimin berkata seolah ia adalah Tuhan atas segalanya.

Taehyung tetap tak menghiraukannya. Ia memilih berdiri dan menghadap gadis itu, menatapnya tajam dan dalam. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa merebutnya dariku," Taehyung berkata dengan percaya diri. "Jungkook mencintaiku, ia tak akan meninggalkanku. Dan Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya seumur hidupku."

Jimin tertawa, terbahak. Lalu ia bertepuk tangan. Seringai menyeramkan muncul di wajah anggunnya, yang membuat Taehyung berada dalam siaga dua.

"Naif sekali," katanya ditengah tawa serta tepukan tangannya. Taehyung mengernyit, apa mau gadis ini? "Kau tahu?" ia merogoh kantung celana ketatnya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Aku punya seribu satu cara untuk merebutnya darimu, bodoh."

Mata Taehyung membulat ketika Jimin mengangkat sebungkus serbuk putih, lalu menggoyangkannya di depan mata Taehyung. Tidak, tidak. Jimin tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Jimin tersenyum puas melihat wajah Taehyung yang mengeras. "Ini _obat kuat_ , kau tahu?"

Taehyung murka. Ia segera menghampiri Jimin, ingin merebut bungkusan itu lalu menampar wajahnya, menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok, dan menghajarnya sampai bibir itu tidak lagi mengusiknya. Semakin dekat Taehyung pada Jimin, ia mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya, namun—

"Hentikan, Taehyung!"

Taehyung mematung, menatap wanita paruh baya yang kini mendekatinya, dan berakhir berdiri di depan Jimin bagai tameng untuknya. Taehyung menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Yang ia tahu, wanita paruh baya itu tidak pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Berani sekali kau melukai keponakanku," kata wanita itu angkuh, dan dagunya terangkat tinggi sambil menelisik wajah terkejut Taehyung. "Aku tidak pernah mendidik Jungkook untuk mengajari istrinya hal keji seperti tadi."

Taehyung tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk, lalu membungkuk, "Taehyung minta maaf, Ibu." Suara Taehyung pelan, sarat penyesalan.

Nyonya Jeon mendengus kasar, ia menatap Taehyung dengan mata menyipit, "Memang buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya," ibu mertuanya menguarkan aura mengintimidasi yang begitu kuat, hingga bulu kuduk Taehyung meremang, "Sama-sama bajingan—"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya—terkejut dengan ucapan ibu mertuanya—mendapati tatapan tajam Nyonya Jeon yang begitu berkilat, "—dan anak haram."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras, "Ibu, aku—"

"Cukup, Taehyung. Jujur aku tidak sudi putraku menikah dengan lelaki menjijikkan sepertimu!"

Bagai tersedot ke dasar bumi, Taehyung merasakan nyawanya seakan menghilang dari raganya begitu pun dengan harga dirinya yang telah diinjak oleh mertuanya sendiri. Ia dikatai menjijikkan hanya karena masa lalu orang tuanya yang sudah terlampau lama. Taehyung masih mencoba untuk bersabar. Di hadapannya saat ini adalah ibu kandung Jungkook, ibu mertuanya. Ia tidak boleh berkata kasar atau berlaku tak sopan padanya. Ibu Jungkook adalah ibunya juga. Makadari itu, Taehyung berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran negatifnya tentang Nyonya Jeon, dengan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon di malam hari ala Nyonya Jeon.

"Maaf, Ibu. Bukan—"

"Jangan pernah menyebutku dengan sebutan 'ibu' karena aku bukan ibumu!"

Taehyung terkesiap. Tekanan ini terasa begitu menghantamnya dan membuatnya remuk redam di seluruh tubuhnya. Kemana perginya Nyonya Jeon yang lemah lembut dan penuh keramahan padanya?

"Aku tidak sudi anakku menikahi lelaki haram, yang keluarganya tak memiliki kejelasan sepertimu! Ayahmu hanyalah pembantu sedangkan ibumu sebagai pelacur di tempat malam dan hamil diluar per—"

"Ibu, cukup!"

Taehyung menutup mulutnya. Ucapannya barusan sungguh keluar sendiri dari mulutnya. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, tak seharusnya Taehyung membentak ibu dari suaminya itu. Tapi, anak mana yang terima jika orang tuanya direndahkan seperti itu?

Satu hal yang Taehyung lihat ketika mengangkat wajah adalah tatapan murka dari Nyonya Jeon. Ibu mertuanya itu mengulitinya lewat tatapan matanya yang kelewat tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Itu kenyataannya, dan kau menyangkal semua itu!?" Taehyung meringis ketika suara Nyonya Jeon naik. "Aku yakin kau masih ingat dengan apa yang ibumu perbuat dahulu pada ayah Jungkook! Kau ingat kan, Taehyung!? Jawab!"

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lemah. Ia harus kuat. Taehyung harus kuat. Taehyung menahan mati-matian air matanya yang menerobos keluar menuju pelupuk matanya. Nyonya Jeon sukses menghancurkan pertahanannya, kesabarannya. Semua yang Nyonya Jeon katakan mampu menghempaskan Taehyung hingga tersungkur dan berdarah-darah dengan luka yang menganga di seluruh tubuhnya. Ibu mertuanya itu sudah bukan ibu mertuanya yang dulu lagi. Taehyung menatapnya nanar, penuh kekecewaan dan rasa sakit.

Taehyung menggeleng dalam diam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Rasa malu luar biasa karena harga dirinya direndahkan, namun juga menutupi rasa takutnya dan kecewanya. Kenapa disaat ia telah membina rumah tangga yang harmonis nan damai sang ibu mertua malah seakan hendak menghancurkan semua kepercayaan yang telah dibangun? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Ataukah dosa ayah ibunya yang turun dan menumpuk di pundak Taehyung sehingga ia harus menghadapi balasannya?

Bohong jika Taehyung tidak ingat. Tapi Taehyung memilih bungkam. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lekat manik hitam—yang mengilat murka—yang sama dengan milik suaminya itu. Taehyung memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ada kilat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari manik Taehyung. Ia berusaha tersenyum seikhlas mungkin pada ibu mertuanya yang tengah diselimuti amarah. Selanjutnya, Taehyung membungkukkan tubuh, lalu mempertemukan wajahnya pada lantai— _bersujud di depan ibu mertuanya_. _Merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri, demi orang tuanya._

Jimin berdecak kagum dan _Wow_ meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ibu—ma-maksudku, Ny—Nyonya..., maafkan kesalahan ibuku. Aku mohon, maafkan ibuku di waktu dahulu," Suara Taehyung bergetar. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu dengan apa yang ibuku perbuat. Tapi, sungguh, Taehyung mohon maaf atas perbuatan ibu yang telah melukai hati Nyonya."

Nyonya Jeon tak berkutik. Ia masih menatap nyalang pada Taehyung yang bersujud di depan kakinya. Ia kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan memaafkan ibumu, namun dengan satu syarat."

Taehyung dalam sujudnya menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. Ia takut. Benar, ia takut.

"Bercerai dengan Jungkook."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya cepat, menatap ibu mertunya yang menatapnya datar. "Tidak, Nyonya. Aku mencintai Jungkook," Taehyung bergetar. Air matanya sudah dipelupuk. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan tawaran itu. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari suaminya. Ia mencintai Jungkook sepenuh hatinya, sepenuh jiwanya.

"Oh," Nyonya Jeon menyampirkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang punggung, "Aku ubah tawaranku." Katanya sembari merendahkan tubuh di depan Taehyung, lalu wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat dagu Taehyung dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Taehyung mendongak, dan tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Anggap saja aku telah memaafkan dosa besar ibumu. Tapi, tinggal kau pilih saja: Bercerai dengan Jungkook, atau kakakmu yang di Daegu menderita sampai mati."

Dan ini adalah pilihan tersulit seumur hidup Taehyung. Ibu mertuanya membencinya, dan sengaja menyentuh titik terlemah dirinya. Wanita paruh baya itu dengan berani akan menghancurkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Baik Jungkook maupun kakaknya.

"Aku yakin, Jungkook sampai sekarang belum tahu tentang keberadaan kakakmu itu," Nyonya Jeon dengan nada menghinanya masih mengangkat wajah Taehyung dengan jemari lentiknya. "Jika dia tahu... Aku yakin mansion Jeon akan terbakar dan hangus hingga jadi debu."

Taehyung memejamkan mata ketika Nyonya Jeon memberinya tamparan keras di pipi kirinya. Ia membuka mata kembali ketika Nyonya Jeon memundurkan langkahnya, dan digantikan oleh Jimin yang kini merendahkan tubuh dan menjambak kuat rambut halus Taehyung.

"Kau bahkan tidak mampu memberi keturunan untuk putraku." Suara Nyonya Jeon terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung yang kini hanya bisa menatap kosong dengan matanya yang begitu terluka dan sendu.

"Keluarga Jeon butuh penerus untuk masa depan kami, dan kau tidak bisa memberikannya." Nyonya Jeon mendengus kasar, "Pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku, dan ingatlah baik-baik. Jika kau ingin Jungkook bahagia, maka lepaskan dia secepatnya. Kau akan mendapat imbalannya, dengan kakakmu yang baik-baik saja serta Jungkook yang mampu tersenyum dalam rumah tangganya— _bersama Jimin!"_

Taehyung lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya ketika jimin menghempaskan kepalanya ke lantai. Ada noda merah di lantai putih itu, dan Taehyung yakin dahinya terluka. Seketika pening menyerang kepalanya, dan suara kaki-kaki yang mengelilinginya begitu remang-remang di telinga.

Samar-samar Taehyung melihat beberapa _body guard_ mengikat tangannya kebelakang dan juga kakinya. Taehyung memberontak. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir seperti ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan rumah tangganya, sekaligus menyelamatkan kakaknya di Daegu. Taehyung tidak dapat memilih karena baik Jungkook maupun Seokjin adalah oksigen bagi dirinya bernafas, dan Taehyung akan mati apabila keduanya hilang dari hidupnya.

Taehyung meronta. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri: ia laki-laki namun mengapa dirinya tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak menghajar Jimin atau Nyonya Jeon. Kenapa Taehyung hanya pasrah menerima ini? Ingin ia menjerit, namun suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

Taehyung menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika mendengar suara Jungkook meneriaki namanya dari ruang tamu. Segera Taehyung mengumpulkan tenaga dan berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa,

"JUNG—"

Dan kegelapan menghantamnya setelah sebuah sapu tangan dengan obat tidur berdosis tinggi membekap jalur pernafasannya.

...

"Ibu?"

Jungkook menghampiri ibunya yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Jimin.

"Oh, Sayang? Kau sudah pulang?"

Jungkook memeluk ibunya yang tersenyum, lalu membalas dengan senyumannya pula. "Ibu tumben datang kemari? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ada,"

Baik Jungkook maupun Jimin langsung menegang ketika Nyonya Jeon berkata demikian.

"Ibu merindukanmu, Kook." Kata Nyonya Jeon seraya memeluk erat Jungkook yang terkekeh karena lelucon ibunya yang begitu menghangatkan hatinya.

"Kukira ada apa," Jungkook mengecup pipi ibunya, "Ibu melihat Taehyung? Aku seperti mendengar suaranya barusan," imbuhnya sembari melongokkan pandangan ke dalam rumah.

Jimin yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini memalingkan wajahnya. Ia takut gelagatnya tertangkap mata tajam Jungkook.

"Ibu tidak melihatnya. Mungkin di kamar?" Nyonya Jeon mengatakannya dengan nada tenang, setenang air dan begitu lancar, selancar alira sungai.

"Ah, harusnya ia menyambutmu, Bu." Jungkook menggaruk pelipisnya dengan kunci mobil yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo kita makan malam bersama." Ibu Jungkook menggiring putranya sebelum Jungkook berhenti.

Jungkook tak sengaja menjatuhkan kuncinya. Ia segera memungutnya dari lantai putih itu, lalu matanya menajam ketika melihat bercak merah di sana.

"Ibu, itu darah bukan?" Tanya Jungkook sembari menarik ibunya untuk melihat apa yang ditemukannya.

Nyonya Jeon membelalak. Itu darah Taehyung. Nyonya Jeon segera menatap Jimin yang juga membelalak tak percaya dengan noda darah di lantai itu.

Jungkook mengusap telunjuknya pada cairan merah itu, lalu mengendusnya. Aroma besi menguar dari sana, dan itu benar-benar darah, "Ibu, ini darah siapa?" Jungkook lagi-lagi bertanya. Dalam hatinya terasa mengganjal dan firasat buruk menggerogotinya.

"Itu darah haidku!" jimin berkata dengan sedikit terburu. Ia sedikit menunduk karena ia benar-benar malu dengan _improvisasi_ nya yang terkesan mengejutkan. Ia melirik sekilas pada Nyonya Jeon yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

Jungkook hanya menatap datar Jimin. Lalu berdiri. "Kau tidak kenal dengan pembalut, huh?"

Jimin tekekeh. Setidaknya kebohongannya tak terbaca oleh Jungkook. "Kenal, bodoh!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo makan malam bersama. Ibu akan masakkan makanan kesukaanmu, Jungkook."

Jungkook bersorak senang seperti anak kecil yang dituruti kemauannya untuk membeli balon di taman safari.

...

...

...

* * *

Jungkook membawa hati-hati nampan berisi makan malam untuk istrinya yang ia tahu ada di kamar. Makan malam bersama baru saja selesai lima belas menit yang lalu. Mungkin Taehyung kelelahan sehingga ia hampir melewatkan makan malamnya dan juga tak mengetahui kedatangan sang ibu mertua.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Jungkook membuka kenop, dan meraba dinding untuk menghidupkan saklar lampu.

 _Klik_

Jungkook terperangah. Di dalam kamar tidak ada siapapun. Kamarnya masih rapi, dan tak ada tanda kehadiran Taehyung di sana.

" _Yeobo?"_ Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar, lalu meletakkan nampan di nakas sampir ranjang. Ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

"Tae?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan tidak ada Taehyung di sana. Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang khusus pakaian di dalam kamarnya. Dan ia juga tak menemukan keberadaan istrinya itu. Masih dengan pikiran positifnya, Jungkook lalu ke luar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Taehyung di seluruh sudut kediaman Jeon.

...

"Jungkook, tenanglah."

Nyonya Jeon berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang dirundu kecemasan. Pasalnya, putranya itu tak menemukan kebaradaan sang istri di rumahnya sendiri. Ia yakin Taehyung jelas-jelas sudah pulang sedari lima jam yang lalu.

"Dia tidak ada, Bu." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia begitu berantakan hanya karena Taehyung. "Di mana kau, Tae?"

"Coba kau hubungi ponselnya."

Ah, benar juga. Jungkook belum mencoba hubungi ponsel Taehyung. Segera Jungkook ambil ponselnya di saku celana, lalu menghubunginya. Mata Jungkook membulat ketika panggilannya diangkat.

"Taehyung!"

" _Jungkook...,"_

Jungkook menatap Ibunya yang tersenyum padanya. "Taehyung, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di rumah? Kau belum pulang? Atau kau masih bersama Hoseok? Atau—hei, apa ini lucu? Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

Terdengar kekehan di ujung sana. Taehyung tertawa kecil dan membuat hati Jungkook jadi berantakan, _"Maaf,"_ terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang Jungkook rindukan, _"Aku harus mengikuti karyawisata dadakan oleh profesor. Sekaligus meneliti di museum sastra di Jeju, Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan."_

Jungkook membelalak, "Apa!? Jauh sekali di Jeju! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

" _Maaf,"_ terdengar suara hembusan nafas lagi yang begitu gusar, _"Aku juga baru diberitahu tadi di kampus, Sayang. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."_

Jungkook mendesah pasrah, pasalnya suara istrinya itu bergetar. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku mengijinkanmu. Tapi, berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja di sana. Makan dengan baik, istirahat yang cukup, dan **jangan selingkuh**."

" _Aku janji."_

Jungkook tersenyum, "Baiklah, kau tidak ingin istirahat?"

" _Hm..., sudah saatnya istirahat. Kau bergegaslah mandi dengan air hangat. Jangan lupa matikan lampu kamar sebelum tidur. Pasang alarm karena aku tak bisa membangunkanmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan."_

"Oke, Nyonya. Baik-baik di sana. Aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku mencintaimu, sampai mati."_

 _..._

Jungkook segera mengantongi kembali ponselnya, lalu usapan lembut di kepalanya membuatnya menatap sang ibu.

"Ada apa? Muram begitu."

"Taehyung di Jeju. Astaga, kampusnya memang keterlaluan." Jungkook mengusak rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Padahal ia sedang merindukan istrinya saat ini. Lalu, untuk apa ia tadi buru-buru pulang kalau bukan untuk bertemu istrinya, kan?

"Resiko mahasiswa tingkat akhir,"

Jungkook mengangguk, membenarkan kata ibunya. "Ibu tidak lelah? Menginap, kan?"

Ibu Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, sayang. Ibu hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja. Sekalian menjenguk keponakan ibu."

Jungkook merengut, "Tapi, Bu. Ini sudah malam sekali." Jungkook merajuk. Ia masih ingin bersama ibunya lebih lama lagi. "Busan—Seoul itu jauh sekali, loh, Bu. Bagaimana jika ada pembegal menyerangmu? Atau perampok yang membobol mobilmu?"

Nyonya Jeon tertawa, "Mobil ibu anti peluru, dan hei—kan ada Sehun."

Jungkook lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah...,"

Lalu, keduanya menuju ruang tamu untuk menunggu Sehun menyiapkan mobil.

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _Taehyung membuka matanya. Rasa pening hebat menyerang kepalanya tanpa ampun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia diculik, dan ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dan tidak ada pintu ataupun jendela. Namun, hanya sebuah ventilasi kecil di ujung dinding._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung mendapati sesosok wanita dengan sebuah pisau lipat di tangannya. Wanita itu memainkan apel merah dengan menyiletinya menggunakan pisau itu._

" _Kim Taehyung," Panggil wanita itu bersama seringaian menakutkan. Taehyung masih belum bisa mengontrol pandangannya yang begitu buram. Wanita itu kini mendekat pada Taehyung, dan memainkan pipi beningnya dengan pisau lipat itu. Hanya menempel, tidak melukai._

 _Taehyung tahu. Itu Jimin. Kini pandangannya jelas, dan dapat ia lihat wajah cantik Jimin yang terkesan menakutkan baginya. Taehyung tidak bisa melawan. Tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat pada kursi yang didudukinya. Mulutnya juga dibungkam dengan kain. Taehyung menatap wanita itu nyalang._

" _Kau berani denganku?" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung yang menatap tajam padanya. "Yakin?"_

 _Lalu Jimin menekan tombol pada ponselnya, dan menampilkan Jungkook yang tengah mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar, dan sedangkan layar yang lain menampilkan kakak Taehyung yang tertidur pulas. Taehyung membelalak. Kedua orang tercintanya kini tengah diintai. Ini semakin menyulitkannya, sungguh._

" _Aku di sini berperan sebagai pemantaumu," Jimin berujar sembari memainkan pisaunya di leher Taehyung. "Jika kau berbuat macam-macam, maka aku tak segan memutus urat nadi di leher halusmu ini."_

" _Kau tahu?" Jimin mengecup pipi kiri Taehyung, "Kau juga akan menyaksikan secara gratis permainanku dengan Jungkook nanti malam."_

 _Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika rasa perih di pipi kirinya terasa begitu kentara. Jimin menggores pipinya begitu pelan, hingga rasa sakit itu benar-benar menyakitkan._

" _Kenapa? Sakit?" Jimin berujar mengejek, lalu tertawa puas. Kemudian, ia membersihkan noda darah di pisau lipatnya dengan tisu yang ada di sakunya. "Lebih sakit setelah Jungkook merenggut kesucianku!" Jimin berteriak tepat di wajah Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, kini Jimin mencengkram erat rahangnya._

" _Kau tahu? Kau mandul," Jimin tersenyum remeh pada Taehyung yang memandangnya sendu. "Hanya aku yang bisa memberinya keturunan. Hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakannya. Kau dengar itu?" Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga Taehyung._

 _Bunyi ponsel berdering. Itu ponsel Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan mata ketika ia menyadari melalui layar di depannya bahwa Jungkook tengah menghubunginya. Namun, apalah daya. Taehyung yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ia tengah terikat seperti ini._

 _Jimin yang menyadari itu langsung merebut ponselnya dari saku celana. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kecut pada Taehyung, dan berkata dengan nada mengintimidasi,_

" _Katakan bahwa kau sedang ke Jeju untuk karyawisata dan tidak tahu akan pulang sampai kapan. Jangan katakan hal yang macam-macam. Atau kakakmu akan mati sekarang juga."_

 _Taehyung menatap ponselnya, lalu ia mengangguk lemah. Jimin dengan kasar menarik kain di mulutnya, dan menggeser layar untuk menerima panggilan Jungkook._

" _ **Taehyung!"**_

" _Jungkook...,"_

" _ **Taehyung, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di rumah? Kau belum pulang? Atau kau masih bersama Hoseok? Atau—hei, apa ini lucu? Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"**_

 _Taehyung terkekeh. Pasalnya, Jungkook begitu menghawatirkannya sampai berkata dalam sekali tarikan nafas._ _"Maaf," Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, "Aku harus mengikuti karyawisata dadakan oleh profesor. Sekaligus meneliti di museum sastra di Jeju, Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan."_

" _ **Apa!? Jauh sekali di Jeju! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"**_

 _Taehyung meringis. Ia tidak biasa berbohong pada suaminya. Taehyung melirik Jimin yang mendelikkan mata padanya_ — _memperingati Taehyung untuk tidak berkata yang bukan-bukan. "Maaf," hembusan nafas Taehyung jadi gusar. "Aku juga baru diberitahu tadi di kampus, Sayang. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."_

 _Terdengar desahan pasrah di seberang sana. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah._ _**"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku mengijinkanmu. Tapi, berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja di sana. Makan dengan baik, istirahat yang cukup, dan**_ _ **jangan selingkuh**_ _."_

 _Setitik air mata lolos dari kedua mata Taehyung. Seharusnya, Jungkook yang berjanji untuk tidak menduakannya. Namun, ia tetap berpikiran positif dan tersenyum lemah, "Aku janji."_

" _ **Baiklah, kau tidak ingin istirahat?"**_

" _Hm..., sudah saatnya istirahat. Kau bergegaslah mandi dengan air hangat. Jangan lupa matikan lampu kamar sebelum tidur. Pasang alarm karena aku tak bisa membangunkanmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan."_

" _ **Oke, Nyonya. Baik-baik di sana. Aku mencintaimu."**_

 _Taehyung tersenyum pedih, ia merasakan sakit teramat di hatinya._ " _Aku mencintaimu, sampai mati."_

 _Dan tangisan Taehyung pecah seusai Jimin keluar dari tempat penyanderaannya. Ia harus memikirkan baik-baik tentang apa yang seharusnya ia pilih dari kedua pilihan tersulit itu. Taehyung memanjatkan doa, semoga Jungkook dapat menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan hidupnya, dari belenggu yang begitu menyakitkan seluruh jiwa serta raganya. Hanya Jungkook satu-satunya harapan yang Taehyung punya._

 _Semoga Jungkook dapat mendengar suara hati Taehyung yang melolong pedih memohon pertolongan._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HAIII LAMA GA JUMPA DI When You Inside Meh. Wkwkwkkw baru ngeh ngetik tadi pas habis kobong belajar mate. Astagaaa~ liburan gini masih belajar, thor? Ah, ia. :') author mah anak rajin. Aseekk :v wkwkwkkw boong mah. Aku males parah, sumpah. Wkwkkw**

 **Gimana nih? Nih isinya dah konflik. Mau ke puncak. Aku ngetiknya sambil nangis loh, soalnya gatega sama taetae ku gituin. Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Maaf yaaaa LAMA GA APDEEET soalnya aku belum ada inspirasi untuk yang ini :')**

 **Maafkan akuuu :'(**

 **Okedeh, makasih untuk kalian yang udah review, follow dan favorite this absurd fiction. Hehe. Hanya kalian readernim setia yang bisa membuat author pemula ini melanjutkan ceritanya sampai setuntas-tuntasnya (Amiin~)**

 **BTW, SELAMAT NATAL BAGI KALIAN YANG MERAYAKAN.** **SEMANGAT LIBURAN JUGA, DAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUH!**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **| Kyunie | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Strawbaekberry | Rizuku | Hastin99 | Guest | HelloLSn | yongiiena | KookieL | Yuchan chimichim |**

 **Makasih buat yang aku sebutin di atas, TAPI MAKASIH JUGA BUAT REVIEWER YANG CHAPI KEMAREN KEMAREEEENNNN. HUU MAAF GADISEBUTIN JUGAAAAA. TAPI BENERAN MAKASIH UDAH SUPORT HUUUU**

 **REVIEW YAA?**

 **See ya next chappieh, love yah muah :* (author suka nyium loh)**

 **Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Menyaksikan rumah besar itu membuat Taehyung kecil semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mungilnya pada telapak hangat sang ibu. Ia tidak pernah menyaksikan rumah semegah itu kecuali dalam khayalannya sendiri setiap sang ibu menceritakan betapa menakjubkannya kisah dongeng seribu satu malam bersama keseruan petualangan yang tersajikan sebelum ia menguap lebar lalu berhasil menjemput mimpi._

 _Hatinya bergumam bahwa apa yang ia saksikan di depan mata saat ini begitu luar biasa. Pikiran kanak-kanaknya mulai menerka-nerka bagaimana bisa rumah rumah megah nan mewah itu bisa tercipta. Rasa keingintahuannya begitu menggebu bersama tumpukan tanda tanya yang menyesakkan otaknya yang masih polos._

 _Luarnya saja sudah luar biasa, bagaimana dengan keadaan di dalamnya?_

 _Pertanyaannya akan terjawab setelah ini._

 _Taehyung mendongak susah payah untuk mengukur betapa tingginya pintu utama rumah itu jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia dan sang ibu tengah menunggu pintu dibuka setelah ibunya berbicara sedikit mengenai identitas diri di hadapan layar interkom yang terhubung dengan suara seorang pria. Hal itu semakin menambah ketakjubannya terhadap rumah besar itu, karena menurut Taehyung apa yang baru saja ibunya lakukan begitu keren di matanya._

 _Tak lama kemudian, pintu besar itu mulai terbuka. Begitu perlahan, namun cukup membuat jantung Taehyung berpacu penasaran. Di kepalanya sudah berkecamuk tentang bagaimana keadaan di dalam rumah ini apabila Taehyung dapat melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Dadanya seakan penuh karena rasa keingintahuan khas anak kecil yang begitu tinggi._

 _Lalu suara seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah tampan berpenampilan rapi menarik penuh perhatian Taehyung padanya. Pria itu tersenyum penuh pada sang ibu, kemudian bercakap sebentar. Taehyung dapat melihat interaksi baik ibu dan orang itu terlihat sangat dekat._

" _Taehyung?"_

 _Taehyung tersentak. Kepalanya diusap lembut. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk bersitatap dengan manik hitam orang asing di depannya. Dengan cepat Taehyung mundur sedikit sebab ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya dari orang asing itu._

 _Kemudian suara tawa geli menggelitik gendang telinga Taehyung. Pria itu tertawa sebelum berjongkok dihadapan bocah kecil itu._

" _Dia sahabat Ibu, Tae."Ibunya meyakinkan dirinya yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangan. Taehyung ragu-ragu menatap manik orang itu yang memancarkan binar jenaka._

" _Perkenalkan, aku Paman Jeon!" orang itu mengulurkan tangan. Begitu meragukan bagi Taehyung, tapi ia masih mau menjabatnya walau dengan gemetar._

 _Kemudian, Taehyung dan ibu dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang begitu gemerlapan di mata Taehyung. Kristal dan berlian dimana-mana walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah lampu gantung ataupun patung-patung yang dipajang sedemikian rupa. Taehyung yakin, bahwa Paman Jeon adalah orang kaya, tidak seperti dirinya yang bernasib sebagai kelas bawah._

 _Taehyung semakin terperangah menatap sekeliling ruang tamu itu yang terlihat nyaman dan benderang. Belum lagi kursi empuk yang didudukinya saat ini membuatnya ingin tiduran di sana. Matanya berkelana menyaksikan satu per satu foto-foto yang menempel di dinding. Hingga ia menemukan satu buah foto berukuran besar menempel di dinding tepat di belakangnya saat ini._

 _Sebuah foto keluarga yang menampakkan Paman Jeon bersama seorang wanita anggun dan dua orang anak laki-laki yang Taehyung yakin keduanya adalah kakak-beradik._

" _Itu Namjoon," Paman Jeon membuka suara, membuat Taehyung berjengit. Pria itu lalu mengulas senyum, "Dia anak Paman Jeon yang paling jenius se-Korea Selatan. Dia mendapat medali emas kemarin di perlombaan cerdas cermat." Paman Jeon tersenyum bangga, dan Taehyung tahu bahwa pria itu begitu bahagia._

" _Lalu, yang satunya," mata Taehyung bergulir untuk melihat sosok anak laki-laki lain yang berdiri di samping Namjoon. "Namanya Jungkook, dan seumuran denganmu."_

 _Taehyung mengangguk kecil, dan tersenyum entah mengapa. Ia begitu senang hanya dengan melihat wajah bocah Jungkook yang seumuran dengannya itu. Wajah anak itu begitu tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam. Rambutnya hitam kelam, sama seperti warna rambut Paman Jeon._

 _Taehyung turun dari duduknya, membiarkan sang ibu berbincang banyak dengan Paman Jeon. Ia tidak paham dengan obrolan orang dewasa, dan memang tidak ingin mau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Maka kini Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengitari ruang tamu itu, mendekati nakas-nakas yang tertata di setiap pinggir ruang, lalu meneliti satu-persatu foto-foto yang dipajang di atasnya._

 _Taehyung semakin melangkahkan kaki hingga..._

 _DUGH_

 _Dahi Taehyung terantuk tepi meja, kemudian tubuhnya terhuyung sedikit, matanya mengerjap-kerjap bertahan, hingga ia sepenuhnya jatuh dengan darah mengalir dari kulit kepalanya yang robek._

 _Taehyung tidak menjerit kesakitan, ia hanya terdiam namun air matanya mengalir perlahan. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang menjerit dan geraman Paman Jeon yang menyebut nama seseorang yang pernah di dengarnya. Taehyung masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat penuh gemetar seseorang yang bertubuh kecil sepertinya, mengguncang tubuhnya dengan tangisan ketakutan._

 _Jeon Jungkook,_

 _Tak sengaja menabrak Kim Taehyung,_

 _Seorang yang digariskan Tuhan untuk mendampingi hidupnya hingga maut memisahkan._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME** **, Ch 8**

| By Sasayan-chan |

.

.

.

" _Karena masa lalu, aku bertahan untukmu."_

— _Kim Taehyung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Paman Jeon adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan. Itu yang Taehyung tahu saat umurnya lima belas tahun. Paman Jeon adalah sahabat karib ibunya dari SMA. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat dan akrab, Taehyung akui itu._

 _Paman Jeon sosok pria dewasa yang baik hati. Makadari itu, ayahnya bisa bekerja sebagai pembantu di sana berkat kebaikan hati Paman Jeon. Dari sana pula, Taehyung dapat lebih mengenal pria itu dan mulai tak canggung lagi seperti dulu._

 _Salah satu putra Paman Jeon bahkan mulai dekat dengan Taehyung. Namjoon lah yang sangat dekat dengannya. Pemuda itu sangat_ easy-going _padanya. Belum lagi ramah dan murah senyum. Obrolannya begitu mengasyikkan sampai-sampai Taehyung tak sadar sudah berbincang sepanjang seharian penuh. Ini begitu tak terbayangkan oleh Taehyung dapat berteman baik dengan satu spesies terjenius se-antero Korea Selatan. Apalagi, ketakjubannya semakin menjadi manakala Taehyung mendengar sendiri bahwa Namjoon menyukai kakaknya, Kim Seokjin._

 _Namjoon terlahir begitu sempurna, namun satu hal kekurangannya. Pemuda itu tempramental. Hal itu terbukti saat Taehyung menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Pria itu mengamuk sebab cemburu berat pada Seokjin, kakak Taehyung, sekaligus pacarnya._

 _Saat itu Taehyung sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun hanya untuk melihat bagaimana pertengkaran hebat itu terjadi. Seokjin yang berderai air mata tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dan hanya bisa menerima berbagai penyiksaan yang diberikan Namjoon padanya._

 _Bodohnya Taehyung saat itu, ia hanya bisa membeku di balik pintu gudang yang tak terkunci dengan benar. Jeritan tertahan sang kakak semakin membuatnya sesak nafas karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong abangnya itu. Taehyung mati-matian meyakinkan diri untuk menolong hyungnya meskipun itu akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang babak belur hingga patah tulang atau bahkan mati._

 _Maka dengan segala keberanian yang terkumpul, Taehyung mendobrak pintu, lalu melayangkan satu pukulan yang sayangnya tertangkap oleh salah satu tangan Namjoon. Begitu sial Taehyung, ia tidak tahu bahwa Namjoon memiliki refleks sempurna. Ia merintih saat Namjoon meremas kuat pergelangan tangannya, lalu menariknya ke belakang badan. Tangannya terasa akan patah setelah ini, belum lagi lehernya yang ditekan salah satu lengan Namjoon. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung mulai menitikkan air mata._

 _Seokjin menjerit, Taehyung dapat mendengarnya samar-samar di antara nafasnya yang putus-putus. Tubuhnya melayang, sebab tubuh Namjoon yang tinggi menarik kepalanya dengan apitan lengan untuk semakin terangkat ke atas hingga Taehyung merasa pening tak tertahankan._

 _Ketika Taehyung hampir kehilangan nafas terakhirnya, ia terjatuh ke lantai dan teriakan mengerikan Namjoon membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata hanya untuk menemukan darah bercucuran dibalik kemejanya yang robek._

 _Seokjin menusuk Namjoon dengan_ cutter _._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Semenjak saat itu, hubungan keluarga Jeon dengan Kim mulai merenggang. Namjoon depresi paska pertengkaran hebat di dalam gudang sekolah. Hingga ia memilih untuk bunuh diri, dan meninggalkan luka yang mendalam bagi keluarga Jeon._

 _Nyonya Jeon berkali-kali meneror keluarganya. Mulai dari mengirimkan paket telur busuk padanya, mengirim pesan tak bertuan yang berisi ancaman akan membunuh Seokjin, lalu akan membunuh satu-persatu keluarganya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Seokjin pada Namjoon._

 _Tiap hari mereka mendapat teror, tak mengenal waktu dan tempat sekalipun. Hingga kesabaran sang ibu habis manakala Seokjin hampir tertembak oleh salah satu suruhan Nyonya Jeon. Oleh karena itu, ibu Taehyung berinisiatif agar mengasingkan Seokjin ke Daegu, tempat kelahirannya._

 _Beruntung Nyonya Jeon tak mengenalnya, pun melihat wajah Taehyung tak pernah. Hanya Paman Jeon yang telah melihat pahatan wajahnya serta mengenalnya dengan baik. Taehyung masih bisa bernafas lega, yah setidaknya. Sebelum teror kembali dimulai._

 _Ayah Taehyung sudah lama berhenti dari pekerjaannya di kediaman Jeon setelah peristiwa kematian Namjoon terjadi. Awalnya, Paman Jeon tak ingin mengungkitnya, namun sang istri begitu licik ingin menghancurkan keluarga Kim dengan cara mengompori sang suami._

 _Wanita itu menuduh ayah Taehyung telah menggerayanginya._

 _Dan keesokannya, Taehyung menemukan mayat sang ayah teronggok di depan pintu masuk rumah._

 _Dan butuh satu tahun untuk Taehyung ketahui,_

 _Bahwa Paman Jeon yang telah membunuh ayahnya._

...  
...

...

...

 _Kematian sang ayah membuat ibu Taehyung murka. Wanita itu kini menjadi seorang pendendam dan bertekad membunuh Paman Jeon. Taehyung berkali-kali menyadarkan sang ibu agar tidak melakukan tindakan keji itu, namun yang Taehyung dapatkan hanyalah dampratan dan tamparan keras di pipi._

 _Ibunya sinting, tapi Taehyung tak ingin mengakuinya. Ia begitu menyayangi sang ibu, satu-satunya keluarga dan juga Seokjin yang jauh di sana. Ia tidak ingin ibunya mati sia-sia hanya karena berhubungan dengan keluarga Jeon._

 _Hingga malam harinya, saat Taehyung akan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, ia mendengar suara tubrukan begitu keras tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu Taehyung membalikkan tubuh, dan hal yang dilihatnya cukup membuat darahnya berdesir turun, membuat wajah Taehyung pucat seketika hingga jatuh berlutut menatap nanar apa yang ada di depannya._

 _Di sana ada ibunya,_

 _Tergeletak bersama genangan darah,_

 _Sengaja ditabrak,_

 _Oleh suruhan Nyonya Jeon._

 _Dan pasca kejadian itu, Taehyung bersumpah untuk menjaga sang kakak yang jauh di Daegu sana,_

 _Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Setelah semua kejadian mengerikan dalam hidupnya berlalu, Taehyung mencoba untuk tegar dan bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia tetap melanjutkan sekolah walau bisik-bisik tak nyaman di telinga menguar dimana-mana. Taehyung tidak peduli, ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk mengubah pandangan orang lain bahwa dirinya tidak sama seperti mendiang orang tuanya._

 _Saat usianya genap sembilan belas tahun, berbekal beasiswa berprestasi, Taehyung melanjutkan studi di universitas ternama di Seoul untuk mengambil jurusan sastra. Belum lama menjadi mahasiswa baru, berkat kecerdasan dan pesonanya yang memikat, Taehyung diberikan predikat mahaiswa berprestasi dan primadona kampus._

 _Taehyung tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang manis. Ia pria namun wajahnya terkesan cantik. Perawakannya seperti gadis, hingga para gadis-gadis menangis. Apabila sudah seperti itu, bukanlah sebuah rahasia umum apabila banyak gadis-gadis bahkan lelaki tangguh merayunya untuk sekedar kencan bahkan menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, Taehyung bukanlah manusia rendahan yang mau dirayu-rayu, karena ia juga bisa jual mahal._

 _Taehyung sangat pandai untuk menolak baik-baik tawaran dari mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang merayunya tanpa harus menyakiti hatinya. Taehyung bahkan memberi penawaran untuk menjadi teman baik mereka, dan itulah nilai tambah seorang Kim Taehyung di mata teman-temannya. Pemuda itu dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang ramah, tidak sombong, dan pandai bersosialisasi._

 _Begitu pula dengan dosen-dosennya, begitu mengenal siapa itu Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa sastra yang berprestasi, menghasilkan berpuluh karya yang menakjubkan dan berbagai lomba karya ilmiah yang dimenangkan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan para profesor untuk melakukan berbagai proyek penelitian sastra dengan iming-iming nilai potensi akademik sempurna._

 _..._

 _Saat itu, Taehyung tengah berada dalam ruangan profesornya. Seperti biasa, untuk konsultasi mengenai proyek yang akan diteliti Taehyung dengan baik. Hingga kemudian suara pintu diketuk, dan profesor yang mempersilahkan masuk, pintu itu terbuka perlahan._

 _Profesor mendekati tamu yang masuk, lalu suara lembut seseorang menyapa indera Taehyung—yang kini tengah menulis formulir di meja profesornya. Taehyung yang membelakangi pintu masuk, tak dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah bercanda dengan profesornya itu._

 _Merasa tak pantas berlama-lama di sana, Taehyung segera membereskan berkas-berkas, lalu bangkit dan berbalik perlahan._

 _Tamu itu duduk di sofa dengan posisi membelakangi Taehyung. Sehingga, Taehyung hanya bisa menyaksikan punggung lebar tegapnya yang berbalut jas abu, dan rambutnya yang hitam kelam tertata rapi. Taehyung berjalan perlahan, mendekati profesor untuk mohon undur diri._

 _Dan ketika Taehyung berhadapan dengan sang profesor, ia merasakan sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam dan begitu intens hingga buat tengkuk Taehyung meremang. Kemudian, Taehyung mendapat tepukan di bahu dari sang profesor,_

" _Anak ini siswa berprestasi, asisten saya, dan primadona kampus." Profesor Choi tertawa, "Pekenalkan dirimu pada direktur muda ini, Kim."_

 _Maka saat Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, lalu maniknya menangkap manik tajam lainnya yang auranya begitu kuat, menatapnya intens dan dalam. Taehyung hampir tergagap manakala pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu—lebih cepat darinya—dan entah mengapa Taehyung mau-mau saja meraih uluran tangannya._

 _Taehyung menggenggam lemah telapak lebar itu, namun si pemilik tangan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Dan Taehyung tidak percaya dirinya bisa berkontak fisik dengan manusia tampan di depannya, terlebih saat Taehyung mendengar suara lembut maskulinnya, dan menyebutkan nama,_

" _Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Dan Taehyung yakin, pertemuannya dengan Jungkook adalah wujud dari garis tangannya._

 _..._

 _Setelah pertemuannya itu, frekuensi pertemuannya dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook semakin sering. Paling banyak ketika Jungkook berkunjung ke tempat profesornya. Entah itu karena disengaja oleh pemuda itu atau bagaimana, yang pasti Taehyung tak pernah berbincang apapun dengan pemuda tampan itu._

 _Namun, semua jarak diantara mereka terkikis saat Jungkook mengajaknya makan malam bersama._

 _Saat itu Jungkook bilang bahwa ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengan Taehyung. Yap, pria itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka berbasa-basi sebenarnya. Saat itu pula Jungkook mengaku bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan Taehyung, dan menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Pria itu benar-benar nekat sekali sebenarnya. Taehyung tidak habis pikir._

 _Taehyung yang saat itu tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius, jadi bingung sendiri. Namun, ia tidak malu untuk berkata jujur pada Jungkook, bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, karena saat ini ia harus fokus dengan studinya._

 _Tentu saja setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut membuat Jungkook tidak percaya. Mana mungkin primadona kampus tidak pernah mencicipi apa itu arti cinta di masa muda? Namun, Jungkook akhirnya mempercayainya setelah mendengar Taehyung bersumpah dengan sungguh-sungguh._

 _Hampir dua bulan mereka sering bersama, entah itu makan malam, jalan-jalan, atau sekedar bertemu di kampus. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu cukup membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung semakin dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain._

 _Satu hal yang Jungkook suka dari Taehyung: pemuda itu terbuka untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan berterus terang bahwa dirinya adalah yatim piatu. Jungkook semakin jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, sebab ia begitu tangguh dan tegar hingga bisa menjadi seperti Taehyung yang seperti ada di hadapannya saat ini._

 _Maka keesokan harinya, Jungkook bertekad untuk melamar Taehyung di sebuah pantai terindah kota Seoul, bersama dua cincin dalam kotak beludru merah. Menyerahkannya di depan Taehyung dan anggukan mantap sebagai jawaban bahwa Taehyung mau menerima lamarannya dengan senyuman manis dan derai haru._

 _Jungkook tidak peduli walaupun ibunya menentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Ia berusaha meyakinkan sang ibu agar mau menerima Taehyung dalam keluarga Jeon. Namun, pada akhirnya sang ibu mau menerima Taehyung di dalam keluarga Jeon._

 _ **Akan tetapi,**_

 _ **Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Jungkook dari sang ibu:**_

 _ **Dendam ibunya pada keluarga Kim.**_

 _ **Karena Nyonya Jeon tahu,**_

 _ **Bahwa calon menantunya adalah salah satu bibit dendamnya,**_

 _ **Dan wanita itu berencana untuk menghancurkan Taehyung,**_

 _ **Perlahan-lahan,**_

 _ **Dan menunggu waktu,**_

 _ **Hingga saat eksekusi tiba,**_

 _ **Untuk membuat kakak-beradik Kim:**_

 _ **MATI**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak menderita penyakit apapun. Seharian ini ia hanya sarapan masakan Kyungsoo, lalu makan siang dengan bekal buatan sang istri, dan berakhir makan malam bersama sang ibu. Jungkook memukul-mukul kepalanya yang pening dengan kepalan tangan. Mendesah lelah, sebab ia yakin betul seharian ini metabolisme tubuhnya berjalan normal seperti biasa.

Jungkook tergopoh, berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang diketuk konstan. Beberapa kali ia gelengkan kepalanya yang pening. Sesekali ia mengusap tubuhnya yang terasa begitu panas. Terlebih, ia juga mengusap selangkangannya yang terasa ngilu dan gatal. Entahlah, Jungkook bingung. Rasa aneh di tubuhnya baru terasa setelah ia meneguk habis jus jeruk yang Kyungsoo bawakan ke kamarnya. Ia yakin dirinya tidak memiliki riwayat alergi apapun terhadap jeruk. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga kan, kalau Kyungsoo memberinya minuman kadaluwarsa untuknya. Ia tahu bagaimana ketelitian seorang Do Kyungsoo terhadap bahan pangan di dalam ruang kebesarannya—dapur.

Jungkook mengusap peluh yang mengalir melewati dahinya. Tubuhnya kelewat basah karena keringat yang bercucuran di punggungnya. Ketukan pintu itu tidak berhenti sebelum Jungkook membukanya. Lalu sebuah pemandangan di depannya membuat Jungkook terperangah ketika pintu itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Jungkook, kau mau susu?"

 _Oh. Shit._

Manik kelam Jungkook menatap liar tubuh berbalut _lingerie_ berwarna _peach_ itu. Kainnya begitu tipis—tipis sekali. _HEOL._ Jungkook menelan kasar ludahnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tonjolan kecil seperti kelereng yang mengintip di pucuk gundukan gunung itu. Itu—itu payudara.

Besar. Kenyal. Menggantung indah. Menantang. Dan terlihat lezat di matanya.

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Pandangannya kini bergulir pada perut ramping dengan pusar yang bersih. _Lingerie_ itu tidak sepenuhnya menutup tubuh sintal sosok di depannya. Perut itu terlihat begitu lembut, putih, halus, menggoda, dan terekspos dengan benar.

Jakun Jungkook naik turun ketika matanya yang sedari tadi memindai dan kini berhenti pada lipatan segitiga di antara dua paha putih yang begitu jenjang. Sepertinya _lingerie_ itu terlalu transparan untuk menutupi lipatan lain di tengah gundukan segitiga yang terlihat empuk itu.

 _Fuck._

Pemandangan di depannya begitu lezat sekali, dan Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya semakin terbakar hingga membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Jungkook- _ie_ , kau mau susu? Aku akan membuatnya jika kau mau," Jimin berkata sembari menatap lekat manik berkabut Jungkook. "Hei, jangan diam. Aku lelah menunggumu."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya guna mendapati wajah Jimin yang kelewat menggoda dengan bibir yang dipoles lipstik semerah mawar. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan digerai ke belakang. Lihat itu, lehernya. Uh, begitu segar dan menguarkan aroma vanilla lembut yang sialnya dapat Jungkook hirup aroma memabukkannya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Jungkook gila. Ia benar-benar gila! Aromanya begitu adiktif dan penampilan Jimin yang kekurangan bahan itu mendukung segalanya.

Jungkook menggeleng beberapa kali. Mungkin otaknya sedikit tergeser karena telah memikirkan yang iya-iya sedari tadi. Ia menutup mata sejenak, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dengan tegar ia beranikan menatap manik Jimin yang menatapnya sayu.

 _Bangsat._

Perempuan itu kini menggigit bibirnya, berniat menggoda. Jungkook mati-matian menelan ludahnya sendiri melewati tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang. Nafasnya memburu tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, dan Jimin yang sangat seksi itu bagai mangsa terlezat bagi pemangsanya. Susah payah, Jungkook mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan nafsu birahi. Ia berdeham sekali, "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Lagi-lagi, Jimin menggigit bibirnya sensual, dan Jungkook mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati.

 _Fuck. Bangsat. Hell. Jimin bangsat!_

"Susu. Mau?"

 _Apa? Susu katanya?_

Jungkook menyeringai. Nalarnya benar-benar tak berfungsi, namun nafsu yang mendominasi. Yang bekerja kini benar-benar naluri kelelakiannya. "Aku tidak suka susu," Katanya sambil menatap obsidian Jimin yang sayu. "Aku lebih suka susu yang _nyata._ "

" _Mmmhh...,"_ Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat. Ia pikir telinganya salah dengar akan desahan yang keluar dari bibir sepupunya itu, " _Susu yang nyata_? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kilat mata penuh nafsu milik Jungkook menatap lapar pada payudara itu. Jungkook menepuk bahu kiri Jimin. Lalu, dengan gerakan perlahan, tangannya turun. Membelai dengan penuh tekanan ditiap prosesnya, hingga desahan tipis lolos dari bibir gadis itu. Jungkook semakin menyeringai ketika Jimin membuka mata, sebab tangannya yang telah mencapai dada itu berhenti begitu saja karena Jungkook kini meraih lengan gadis itu, lalu menariknya kasar untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Setelah pintu ditutup dan menguncinya, Jungkook membanting tubuh Jimin di pintu. Ia menatap lapar bibir merekah yang setengah terbuka itu. Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini, namun tubuhnya butuh pelampiasan sesegera mungkin. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan selangkangannya yang terasa sesak dan ngilu.

"Apa ini ulahmu?" Jungkook menggeram sembari mengukung tubuh ramping Jimin diantara lengan berototnya. "Apa ini perbuatanmu?" desisnya sembari mengangkat tangan Jimin ke atas kepalanya, lalu mencengkramnya sekuat mungkin. "Jawab Park Jimin!"

Jimin membalasnya dengan suara desahan yang lolos begitu Jungkook mengendusi leher jenjang itu. Aroma vanilla yang lembut membuat Jungkook penasaran hingga ia menjilatnya tanpa sadar.

"Jimin,"

"Tida— _ahh—_ tidak,"

Jungkook mendecih tanpa menghentikan gerakan bibirnya yang memberi kecupan kupu-kupu pada leher harum itu. "Tidak salah lagi. Bukan begitu?" Jungkook menggigit kecil kulit putih itu hingga timbul ruam merah di sana. Kemudian ia menghisapnya kuat hingga Jimin mendesah kuat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jungkook langsung mengangkat Jimin lalu menghempaskannya di ranjang luasnya. Jimin menggeliat tak nyaman ketika Jungkook mengikat tangannya dengan dasi yang diambil pria itu dari dalam laci nakas.

"Dengar," Jungkook merangkak naik, memposisikan kakinya di antara paha Jimin yang terbuka lebar. Lalu menutup mata Jimin dengan dasi hitamnya yang tadi ia ambil dari dalam laci, "Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku atau karena aku sudah beristri, ingat?"

Jimin mendesah kuat saat Jungkook mengusap cepat kewanitaan Jimin yang terasa lembut di punggung jari tengahnya. Ia sengaja menekan tepat di klitorisnya yang masih terlindung kain tipis _lingerie_ hingga tubuh sepupunya itu melengkung indah. Lenguhan serta erangan melengking di dalam kamar Jungkook yang kedap suara. Jimin klimaks setelah Jungkook menekan kuat klitorisnya dengan kelewat pelan juga gerakan memutar. Nafasnya memburu membuat dadanya naik turun menggoda iman Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik jarinya yang basah dan licin, lalu mengendusinya penuh nikmat. Aroma Jimin benar-benar harum, dan itu sukses membuat libido Jungkook naik drastis hingga meledak. "Karena ini ulahmu, maka aku akan menghukummu begitu _keras_."

" _Fuck me harder—AH!"_

Jungkook merobek _lingerie_ Jimin dengan mudahnya, lalu melempar asal kain malang itu ke sudut kamar. Tangan Jungkook bergerilya dari ujung kepala Jimin hingga ujung kakinya. Lelaki itu kini meraup habis bibir Jimin hingga lipstiknya belepotan di wajahnya, yang sialnya semakin membakar nafsu Jungkook di dalam tubuhnya yang dikuasai setan entah dari mana.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah Jimin, lalu melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik mulutnya yang semanis madu. Keduanya kini berperang lidah hingga saliva mengalir deras disela bibir keduanya.

Ketika Jimin tersedak karena kehabisan nafas, Jungkook melepas pagutannya dengan suara kecipak yang begitu basah dan erotis. Baik Jungkook maupun Jimin kini mengambil nafas masing-masing yang terenggut habis dari _alveolus_ paru-parunya.

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan tarikan nafasnya, kini ia hanya bisa menghentakkan kepalanya semakin terbenam pada bantal ketika Jungkook menyusu di payudaranya. Pria itu mengulum begitu mahir putingnya yang mengeras sempurna. Belum lagi payudaranya yang lain digenggam lalu diremas sedemikian rupa hingga ia merasa terbang hingga ke langit ketujuh. Ini nikmat. Benar-benar nikmat. Lenguhan panjang serta desahan berat menandakan ia klimaks dibawah kendali mulut Jeon itu di payudaranya.

Jungkook mengusap dengan gerakan berputar di sepanjang _aerola_ sepupunya itu. Hingga kemudian ia menjepit lembut puting itu diantara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Desahan terdengar semakin kuat ketika Jungkook memilinnya kelewat pelan, lalu menariknya hingga payudara itu ikut tertarik.

Jungkook kembali menciumi payudara Jimin, lalu memberikan gigitan di sana. Kemudian, pria itu menurunkan ciumannya di perut datar Jimin sambil ia meremas-remas pinggang rampingnya. Ini memberikan sensasi geli pada gadis itu tentu saja. Buktinya, perut itu mengencang saat Jungkook mengecupnya sembari menjilati perut itu dengan lapar.

...

Tubuh Jimin menegang, manakala pahanya dibuka lebar. Selanjutnya, matanya terpejam kuat-kuat ketika kewanitaannya terasa hangat oleh nafas Jungkook yang mengendusi aroma miliknya. Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum dalam hati. Ia senang karena misinya untuk membuat Jungkook takluk dapat tercapai. Jimin dengan senang hati semakin melebarkan pahanya, hingga lubang merah mudanya nampak begitu jelas di mata Jungkook.

Desahan kuat Jimin lontarkan ketika Jungkook mengemut lembut klitorisnya. Racauannya semakin tak jelas manakala pria itu menggigiti klitorisnya dengan semangat. Perutnya menegang, kakinya tanpa sadar menjepit kepala bersurai kelam itu, dan ia dengan berani menekankan pinggulnya hingga menabrak mulut Jungkook yang lapar.

Tubuh Jimin bergetar hebat ketika Jungkook menurunkan jilatannya tepat pada bibir vaginanya yang basah dan hangat. Pria itu kini menusuk-nusuk vaginanya dengan lidah. Jimin dapat merasakan sensasi lembut dan hangat lidah Jungkook yang mencecap rasa miliknya begitu gencar.

" _Nnggghhh..."_

Jimin menengadahkan kepala karena Jungkook saat ini memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang senggama. Ia dapat measakan jari itu begitu panjang dan keras. Jari itu kini perlahan bergerak maju-mundur. Tak lupa juga dengan jari itu yang seakan mencari sisi tertentu di dalam sana.

" _AAKKHH! AH! AH!"_

Jimin bergetar hebat karena jari tengah Jungkook yang panjang sukses menumbuk suatu titik dalam vaginanya. Ia mendesah keras manakala Jungkook semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya dan menumbuk titik manisnya berulang kali. Jimin semakin mendongak ketika Jungkook menambahkan jari telunjuknya, lalu membuat gerakan menggunting guna meregangkan liangnya yang basah dan berkedut. Seperti kesetanan, kini Jungkook mengorek vaginanya yang basah dan membuat gerakan memutar berulang kali. Kocokan itu semakin cepat ketika Jimin melenguh panjang. Jungkook rupanya mencoba untuk menghabiskan sisa-sia orgasmenya.

"Hidangan utama dimulai,"

Jungkook tidak sadar dengan sepasang manik hazel yang sembab menyaksikan dirinya nun jauh di sana. Sedangkan Jimin bersorak girang diatas penderitaan orang itu.

...

...

...

Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, berharap udara dapat berjalan lancar menyusuri saluran nafasnya. Ia meringis pelan ketika rasa nyeri menyeruak saat parunya berusaha menghirup udara yang tipis dalam ruangan itu. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di punggung kursi sembari mengatur nafas manakala rasa nyeri semakin menghantam dadanya.

Taehyung menutup mata lalu menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Tubuhnya terasa lemas luar biasa setelah ia habis menangis. Diambah ia belum makan sama sekali. Sepertinya, dugaannya benar. Baik Nyonya Joen maupun Jimin berencana membuat Taehyung mati kelaparan. Uh, perutnya perih sekali. Taehyung berdoa, semoga ia tidak muntah darah setelah ini.

Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap layar yang ada di hadapannya.

" _AAKKHH! AH! AH!"_

Taehyung mengernyit dalam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa kabur. Suara desahan itu semakin terdengar jelas, ketika Taehyung menemukan fokusnya pada layar di depannya.

"I—itu...,"

Ya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia yakin tidak salah melihat. Jimin benar-benar bangsat, sebab perempuan itu benar-benar melaksanakan niat jahatnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata lolos dari mata bening Taehyung. Ia tidak berdaya, dan tidak dapat lepas dari ikatan ini. Taehyung merasa dunia tidak adil, dan menyalahkan takdir. Taehyung marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya. Ia tidak bisa melerai Jungkook, ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menatapnya di balik layar.

Menyaksikan tubuh Jungkook yang telanjang, berada di atas, sedang memainkan kewanitaan Jimin. Taehyung jijik melihatnya. Terlebih, itu adalah ranjang yang biasa digunakan dirinya dengan Jungkook tiap mereka memadu kasih.

" _Hidangan utama dimulai,"_

Taehyung membola, dadanya terasa seperti ditusuk begitu keji.

"T—tidak..., tidak Jungkook, jangan. JANGAN! TIDAK JUNGKOOK JANGAN!"

Taehyung menjerit, ia melihat sendiri, bagaimana Jungkook maju, beranjak meraup bibir Jimin, lalu menghentak keras vagina itu dan bergerak dalam tempo cepat. Suara desahan menggema, dengan Jimin yang mencakar punggung tegap Jungkook dengan kuku panjangnya.

Dapat Taehyung lihat sendiri Jungkook menarik kaki Jimin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu menghentak-hentak lagi dengan semangat. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, memainkan payudara Jimin disertai menyusu di sana.

Taehyung lemas seketika. Nyawanya seakan terbang. Pandangannya kosong, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Bibirnya bergetar menggigil dengan wajah pucat mengenaskan. Mata indahnya yang suci ternoda dengan pemandangan menjijikkan yang pernah ada.

Taehyung memejamkan mata, habislah ia, habislah kepercayaannya, habislah masa depannya, habislah semuanya. Taehyung lelah, Taehyung tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Baru tadi Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk setia padanya, namun ini apa?

Jungkook tidak tahan dengan nafsunya. Malah asyik menghentakkan kejantanan di lubang orang.

Itu Jungkook,

Suaminya,

Yang menghianatinya.

.

Itu Jungkook,

Suaminya,

Bermain di ranjang yang sama dengan saat ia bermain cinta dengan dirinya,

.

Itu Jungkook

Suaminya,

Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki,

.

Itu Jungkook

Suaminya,

Orang yang Taehyung percaya hidup dan mati,

.

Dan itu Jungkook,

Suaminya,

Yang mengingkari janji, dan menghancurkan kepercayaan Taehyung padanya.

.

Taehyung tidak dapat berpikir jernih, terlebih perutnya yang saat ini terasa melilit begitu sakit, hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Perutnya terasa mual, hingga ia menangis keras sebab rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Taehyung merutuki nasibnya atau mungkin takdir hidupnya yang tak pernah benar, tak pernah baik, tak pernah beruntung. Ia manusia terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Ia manusia terpayah sepanjang masa.

Lalu, semburat warna merah yang turun melewati pahanya, menodai celana jeans warna terangnya, berangsur-angsur banyak, hingga menetes melewati kakinya, membuat Taehyung sadar bahwa ia dilahirkan untuk tidak beruntung:

Dilahirkan untuk tidak diijinkan merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan,

Tidak diijinkan untuk merasakan bagaimana menjadi ibu yang benar,

Tidak diijinkan untuk memiliki buah hati,

Sebab,

 **Baru saja,**

 **Jeon Taehyung keguguran.**

 **Dengan kata lain,**

 **Kehilangan jabang bayinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: HALO SAYANGKU~ lama gaketemu ya gaes. Maaf~ maaf banget. aku gabisa janji apdet cepet. Lusa aku simulasi ujian basis kompter, praktik, dan lain-lain. Belum lagi ini dibikin mual sama pendaftaran ini itu, dan sedihnya aku bingung mau kemana. Ini karena faktor real life aja gitu. Jadi, maaf, aku gabisa apdet cepet. Tiap mau bikin cerita, otakku lagi berkelana.

Belum lagi, si dia Cuma ngasih kode doang, ga ngomong. Huhuhu, akunya nunggu. Tapi susah deh kalau si cowo pendiem gitu. Ga pendiem sih, Cuma dia malu" aja.

Untuk cerita" yang lain sepertinya aku bakal jarang publish. Kecuali, kalau urusanku selesai semua, dan ada waktu senggang, bakal aku lanjutin.

OKAY, BAGAIMANA DENGAN CHAPTER INI? EH, PANAS GAK? :V EHEHEHE

Entah kenapa aku ngetik bagian yang bawah sambil mewek nih. :'( tapi gatau kalian, bakal kerasa feelnya apa engga. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, aku tekankan, REVIEW KALIAN LAH YANG BIKIN AKU MAU LANJUTIN INI FIC! HUUUU~ ditunggu lohyaaaa!

.

.

 **Mind to Review, Darl?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Inspektur Park?"

Suara berat itu menyeruak di antara suasana hening makan malam yang tentram. Sedari tadi hanya suara denting sendok, garpu dan pisau makan yang beradu dengan piring bulat putih wadah _maincourse_ yang tersaji begitu menggoda: _barbeque chicken breast_ , dengan lelehan saus tomat yang melumer menggugah selera. Belum lagi aroma hangat yang menguar, membelai tiap saraf penciuman untuk ditransmisikan pada otak hingga tanpa sadar meningkatkan frekuensi sekresi ludah bagi mereka yang menghirup aromanya.

Ini adalah _dinner_ terindah bagi tiga orang yang saat ini tengah menikmatinya. Sebab, waktu kebersamaan _yang pas_ seperti ini teramat langka: sangat jarang ditemui, terlalu sulit untuk dikejar, dan terlalu lama untuk ditunggu. Dan ketika malam ini pun datang tanpa diduga, sang nyonya lekas buru-buru untuk berkutat di dapur bersama para koki andalan _keluarga Jung_ untuk menyiapkan menu makan malam spesial setelah mendengar bahwa _sang kepala keluarga Jung_ akan melaksanakan kepulangannya dari _rapat besar kepolisian_ di luar kota. Maka ketika _Tuan Jung_ datang dengan segudang cinderamata di dalam mobilnya turut mengantarkan rasa syukur Nyonya Jung dan putranya, sebab sang kepala keluarga telah kembali dengan keadaan selamat tanpa cacat.

Masih berselimut ketenangan. Ada jeda beberapa saat, sebab yang ditanya sedang memotong daging ayamnya dengan pisau, lalu menyuapkan potongan itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengantarkan kelembutan saat geraham belakang mengunyahnya kelewat pelan, menikmati sensasi manis asam yang kentara. Mata teduhnya terpejam sembari bergumam dalam hati betapa bersyukurnya ia diberi kesempatan menikmati makan malam yang langka.

Walau meja makan ini terlalu luas untuk tiga orang yang kini tengah menyantap makan malam bersama, namun dengan ditemani nyala lilin yang temaram dan _Nocturne_ milik _Chopin_ yang mengalun merdu, benar-benar menjadi pelengkap yang sempurna. Begitu manis dan romantis, dan masing-masing orang yang ada di meja makan ini berharap akan tercipta suatu momen yang tak kalah manisnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap cantik diusianya mengangkat wajah, menatap putranya yang berwajah sama dengannya yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan sang suami. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, lalu memperingati sang anak dengan lembut, "Jawab pertanyaan Papamu, Sayang."

Mendengar suara lembut milik Mamanya, sang putra meraih segelas _lemonade_ , meneguk perpaduan rasa manis-asamnya yang menyegarkan. Ia mendesah pelan, "Sudah, Papa. Hoseok sudah menyampaikan semua kasus-kasus itu padanya. Hanya berkas saja yang belum kuserahkan. Aku masih menunggu anak buahku mendapatkan data dari pelacakan tersangka yang masih bersembunyi." Hoseok mulai mengiris daging ayamnya lagi, "Mungkin besok atau lusa detektif andalanku melapor padaku."

Sekilas, Hoseok menatap sang Papa yang mengangguk paham. Ia kembali berkutat dengan makan malamnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Ini suara Mama Hoseok. "Tidak ada masalah, kan?" Imbuhnya sembari mengusap bibir dengan serbet makan yang terselip di kerah bajunya. Wanita itu kemudian meneguk pelan segelas air putih yang ada di sudut piringnya, sambil melirik Hoseok yang sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

Hoseok meraih piring kecil yang berisi _panna cotta_ rasa coklat favoritnya. Ini _dessert_ terbaik sepanjang masa, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia menyuap sesendok ke dalam mulutnya, lalu rasa vanilla dan coklat meluber jadi satu bersama kelembutan teksturnya, hingga membuat Hoseok harus menyendok lagi dan lagi untuk menikmati kembali sensasinya yang menakjubkan. "Semua berjalan dengan semestinya, Mama. Percayakan semua padaku." Katanya, lalu menyuap kembali _panna cotta_ favoritnya lalu gumaman ini enak sekali terucap tipis.

"Setidaknya, indeks prestasimu untuk semester ini naik drastis dari semester kemarin." Sang Papa kini bersuara sambil mengusap remah makanan yang tersisa di bibirnya. Ia kemudian memangku siku di atas meja, lalu menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya untuk dijadikan pangkuan dagu. "Pertahankan prestasimu, atau lebih baik tingkatkan dari sebelumnya jika kau mampu. Walaupun kau harus _kurecoki_ dengan berbagai misi," Sang Papa mengembuskan nafas pelan, " _Karena kau intelnya di sini._ "

Hoseok menatap Papanya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan. Ada raut antara tidak terima dan pasrah. Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan Hoseok saat ini, tidak tertebak walau terpatri pada raut wajahnya akan kepura-puraan yang tipis namun tersembunyi secara apik sehingga lebih terlihat tidak kentara. Hoseok yang seperti ini _benar-benar khas seorang intel._

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya." Sang Papa bergumam, lalu meninggalkan meja makan disusul sang Mama yang langsung membereskan kekacauan kecil usai makan malam khidmat mereka untuk dibawa ke tempat pencucian.

Hoseok berjalan menuju kulkas berharap dapat mengambil beberapa camilan untuk dibawa ke lantai atas, tepat kamar pribadinya berada. Begitu ia membuka kulkas, tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya.

Putra tunggal Jung itu kemudian menutup kembali pintu kulkas. Alisnya mengernyit samar begitu membaca sederet nama pemanggilnya saat ini. Ia hafal betul _nama samaran_ yang tercantum di ponselnya. Hoseok segera menuju taman belakang kediamannya, lalu mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo—"

" _ **Tidak perlu basa-basi, aku ingin sampaikan bahwa Kim Taehyung diculik dan dikurung di sebuah tempat rahasia milik perusahaan Jeon, sekitar lima kilometer dari kediaman Anda. Pemuda Kim dikurung dengan kondisi terikat tepat empat puluh tujuh menit yang lalu, dan saat ini aku berada di dep**_ **—** _ **"**_

 _Hoseok marah._

 _Hatinya terbakar._

 _Kepalanya mendidih tiba-tiba._

" _Bangsat_ —," Umpatnya penuh penekanan. Tanpa sadar pemuda tampan itu mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel cerdasnya. Hoseok marah, _benar-benar marah._ "Mati saja kau Jeon." Putra tunggal Jung itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, lalu memejamkan mata. Sahabatnya sungguh menderita jika berhubungan dengan keluarga Jeon. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Berani sekali mereka menyentuh Kim Taehyung walau seujung jari. Awas saja jika Taehyungnya kenapa-kenapa.

" _ **Kepala Jung,"**_ Suara di seberang sana menginterupsi pikiran berkecamuk Hoseok. Pria di ujung sana berbisik, _**"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan untuk ini?"**_

Hoseok melirik _Rolex_ di pergelangan kirinya: sudah jam sembilan malam. Ia harus bergegas menyelamatkan Taehyung. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mendapatkan Taehyung malam ini. "Bagimana— _Arrgghh!"_ Hoseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pikirannya kacau hanya dengan mendengar kabar buruk tentang Taehyung. "Kau di mana?"

" _ **Di depan tempat kejadian perkara. Ada dua penjaga di pintu utama, dan beberapa mengelilingi bangunan. Park Jimin baru saja keluar tempat dengan membawa pisau lipat di tangannya, dan aku yakin Kim Taehyung sedang tidak baik di dalam sana."**_

Hoseok menggeram. Ia murka. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya, melewati Mamanya yang keheranan. Hoseok berhenti ketika tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Mama yang mengejarnya. Kemudian, ia menghadap sang Nyonya Jung yang menatapnya khawatir, masih dengan ponsel yang melekat di telinga kirinya.

Lalu samar-samar suara teriakan tertangkap indera pendengaran Hoseok yang tajam, "Suara apa itu?"

" _ **Kepala Jung,"**_ Hoseok berdebar dengan jeda yang tercipta, ia menahan nafas sebab detektifnya kini terdengar gusar. _**"Cepatlah! Itu suara Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, tapi yang pasti: cepatlah! Bawa beberapa personil dan jangan sampai ketahuan. Penjagaan benar-benar ketat di sini, jadi berhati-hatilah! Aku akan tetap berjaga di sini dan menunggu Anda sampai."**_

Mama Jung mendekati sang anak, lalu mengusap rahang putranya yang mengetat. Entah apa yang terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya itu, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sebagai Mama ia akan selalu berada di sisi Hoseok, menjadi penenangnya, menjadi obat bagi gulana hatinya. Ini alasan mengapa Hoseok begitu menyayangi sang Mama, sebab kelembutan yang membelai sanubarinya mampu menjadikan sorot tajam Hoseok kini berganti lembut namun nelangsa.

Hoseok mengembuskan nafas, "Aku akan ke sana. _Sekarang._ " Tutupnya sembari mengantongi kembali ponselnya di saku celana. Kali ini ia harus menyampaikan kegundahan hatinya pada sang Mama, dan meyakinkan wanita paruh baya itu agar ia tak terlalu khawatir terhadapnya.

"Ada apa?" Mama Jung bertanya sembari menatap lekat manik gusar putranya. Wanita paruh baya itu begitu paham dengan segala gerak-gerik Jung Hoseok, terutama seperti saat ini yang nampak begitu cemas dan marah. "Ada masalah?"

"Mama...," Hoseok menatap balik manik sosok di depannya yang sama dengannya, ia menatap serius pada Mamanya, dan mendapati usapan lembut di kedua lengannya. "Doakan aku, Mama. Aku akan _menyelamatkan_ _bintangku_. Doakan Hoseok, Mama. Doakan juga _dia_. Semoga aku bisa pulang, dan _membawanya pulang—bersamaku_."

Mama Jung tersenyum tulus walau jauh dalam lubuk hatinya terbersit rasa takut luar biasa. Putranya tidak pernah secemas ini dan tidak pernah seperhatian ini. Nyonya Jung tidak pernah mendapati Hoseok bercerita tentang kisah asmaranya, namun ia tahu bahwa Hoseok saat ini ingin meraih _bintangnya_. Suara bergetar dan tubuh yang seakan menggigil sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa putranya saat ini tengah dirundu rasa khawatir.

"Dia—Taehyung, _bintangku,_ Ma. Diculik."

"Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?"

Hoseok diam namun ia meraih tubuh wanita paruh baya itu, menariknya lembut dan mendekapnya begitu erat. Seolah jawabannya tersampaikan melalui pelukannya yang begitu ketakutan hingga menggigil. Hoseok bergumam bahwa ia akan pulang secepatnya, pulang dengan selamat, dan membawa _bintangnya_ dengan seutuh hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Sang Mama yang sedari tadi masih mencerna sebuah nama di dalam otaknya hanya bisa membalas pelukan Hoseok dengan berselimut keraguan yang mengganggu.

Namun ketika Hoseok menyebut nama itu berkali-kali dalam dekapannya pada sang ibunda, bagai tersambar petir yang mampu mengangkatnya menuju ke permukaan, kilat tajam dari mata Nyonya Jung itu membuat suasana menjadi menegangkan.

.

Maka dengan cepat sang Mama mencengkram erat bahu Hoseok,

 _._

Menatap putranya dengan tatapan tajam,

 _._

Lalu mendesis pelan, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat Hoseok semakin terbakar, lantas bergegas pergi sembari menghubungi bawahannya, dan permohonan bantuan pada sang Papa.

 _._

Hoseok segera menuju mobil bersama tumpukan emosi yang bergumul menjadi satu di dalam dadanya, hingga rasanya begitu sakit menyesakkan.

Kata-kata dari Mamanya menyulut amarah Hoseok, dan membuatnya benar-benar ingin membunuh Jeon Jungkook, suami sahabatnya.

.

Sebab ibunya berkata,

.

" _Selamatkan, Nak. Selamatkan Kim Taehyung. Dia_ _ **terlalu indah**_ _untuk Jeon yang_ _ **berbahaya**_ _. Bebaskan_ _ **bintangmu**_ — _ **segera,**_ _dari belenggu Jeon. Dan tarik dia dalam_ _ **pelukanmu**_ _, selamatkan ia, tarik ia kemari, dan_ _ **bawa sinarnya kembali**_ _."_

 _._

Hoseok mencengkram erat kemudi mobil sembari menggeritkan gigi. Matanya menajam, ia ingat kata-kata terakhir Mama padanya.

.

" _Sebab keluarga Jeon adalah_ _ **setan**_ _dibalik kasus Kim."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Dan_ _ **Jeon Jungkook adalah salah satu kaki-tangannya."**_

.

" _ **Pemeran utama dari tokoh antagonis keluarga Jeon yang terhormat."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME** **, Ch 9**

| By Sasayan-chan |

Rated: M

KookV | Slight HopeV | KookMin

* * *

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N: Terimakasih untuk review dari kalian. Makasih untuk sarannya, dan semoga menikmati untuk chapter ini. jangan lupa baca balesan review dari aku untuk chapter kemarin ya.

Jangan lupa review juga untuk chapter ini.

.

.

 **EDITED!**

 **03/04/17 (10.16 WIB)**

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung bingung.

Pasalnya, saat ini ia berdiri dengan kaki telanjang, berpijak di atas air bak lautan tanpa harus tenggelam. Taehyung dapat menatap pantulan dirinya dari air tenang itu. Tubuhnya dibalut kain sutra putih bersih dan lembut. Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya, namun hanya langit biru cerah yang ia dapati.

Taehyung perlahan melangkahkan kaki asal, tak tahu arah, tak tahu tujuan. Ia membiarkan dirinya berjalan di atas air, mengikuti hati nuraninya. Hingga ia menemukan seberkas cahaya menyilaukan diantara tumpukan awan yang melayang rendah di dekatnya dan membuat Taehyung tertarik untuk berjalan semakin dekat.

Bersama jubah putih yang melambai seiring pergerakannya mendekati cahaya itu, suara berisik menginterupsi pendengarannya. Semakin Taehyung mendekatinya, semakin keras suara itu mengelus gendang telinga Taehyung, dan membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Sebab, itu adalah suara tangis bayi.

Taehyung semakin mempercepat jalannya, dan berhenti tepat didekat awan putih yang melayang rendah. Ia tengokkan kepala perlahan, berusaha melihat apa gerangan yang ada di dalam sana.

Dan Taehyung terpaku.

Di sana, terbaring sosok bayi mungil tengah menggeliat tak nyaman bersama degukan lucu. Bayi itu benar-benar imut sekali. Pipi meronanya begitu gembil, dagunya lancip, hidung kecil tapi mancung, dan mata bulat beriris hitam kelam.

Taehyung memasang wajah lucu, hatinya akan selalu meleleh jika melihat sesosok bayi, apalagi bayinya seimut itu ditambah wajah merajuk menggemaskan. Lantas, buru-buru ia ulurkan tangan pada bayi itu, lalu menggendongnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dengan hati-hati Taehyung meletakkan kepala bayi itu di perpotongan siku kirinya, lalu telapak kanan ia gunakan menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat bayi itu dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

Dan Ajaib. Bayi itu terdiam dengan cepat.

Mata beningnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan polos, menatap Taehyung begitu antusias. Hati Taehyung menghangat, darahnya berdesir tenang bersama kepakan geli di perutnya. Taehyung tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mengecupi wajah mungil bayi itu dan mengundang tawa lucu dari sang bayi.

Aduh, Taehyung gemas sekali. Ia kembali bergerak kecil sembari menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi itu. Entah mengapa Taehyung merasa bahagia. Mereka baru saja dipertemukan, tapi dalam sekejap Taehyung bisa cepat akrab dengan bayi itu.

Taehyung menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan bayi yang kini tersenyum padanya. Seberkas senyuman juga terpatri di wajah Taehyung yang pucat. Mata Taehyung bergulir hingga ia menemukan sebuah tulisan dibalik tudung biru muda yang bayi itu kenakan. Taehyung mengernyit samar, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalik kain itu, berusaha membaca dengan jelas.

 _ **Jeon's**_

Dan detik berikutnya, langit di sekeliling Taehyung menggelap. Awan-awan hitam dengan cepat mengganti hamparan biru bak samudra di atas sana menjadi gelap-gulita. Petir-petir menggelegar, bersama anginnya yang begitu kencang. Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi itu, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini, dan berteduh sesegera mungkin agar bayi dalam dekapannya ini tak basah oleh rintik hujan yang perlahan menderas.

Taehyung menggigil, ia ketakutan. Kilatan-kilatan petir itu seakan menyerbu dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia takut, sangat takut. Taehyung semakin cepat berlari, semakin jauh, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan ujung. Kakinya terasa akan kram, namun Taehyung memaksakan diri agar dapat menemukan tempat berteduh dirinya dan bayi itu.

Bersama peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya, dan dengan degupan jantung yang berisik, di belakang Taehyung terdengar suara kepakan sayap burung yang mengejar larinya. Sekumpulan burung gagak seperti hendak menerjangnya. Taehyung lantas berhenti, lalu memejamkan mata.

Taehyung dengan cepat membuka mata sebab bayi dalam dekapannya menangis keras. Seekor burung gagak tengah mengganggunya dengan menarik kain yang melilit tubuh bayi itu. Taehyung dengan segenap keberaniannya yang payah segera mengusir burung itu dengan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan sang burung. Dan berhasil. Taehyung dapat mengusir burung itu.

Taehyung hampir menangis. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia memeluk sayang bayi dalam dekapannya yang tersenyum dan menggeliat manja padanya. Taehyung tiada hentinya mengecupi seluruh wajah bayi itu, menggumamkan rasa syukur, dan membelai lembut kepala rapuhnya.

 _Taehyung menangis._

 _Taehyung bahagia._

Langit menyeramkan tadi kini berganti menjadi sedia kala. Ada pelangi yang melingkar di atas sana, bersama cahaya mentari yang menghangatkan. Tidak ada petir lagi, tidak ada awan hitam lagi, dan tidak ada badai lagi. Suasana kali ini benar-benar bersahabat, seperti Taehyung yang kian bersahabat dengan bayi itu.

Tangan mungil bayi itu terangkat, menggenggam-genggam lucu seakan meraih wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya tak percaya. Bersama kikikan lucu, bayi itu mengusapkan tangan mungilnya pada wajah halus Taehyung yang mendekat padanya. Bayi itu tersenyum dan berucap. Mengejutkan Taehyung, dan mengguncang sanubarinya.

" _ **Mama"**_

Dan ketika Taehyung masih dalam keterkejutannya, bayi dalam gendongannya itu lenyap, menyisakan kerlipan cahaya seiring hembusan angin menyentak pelan tubuh Taehyung. Kain biru pelapis tubuh bayi itu terjatuh dari genggaman Taehyung. Tenggelam ke dalam air di bawah kaki Taehyung berpijak.

 _Taehyung panik._

 _Taehyung ketakutan._

Bayinya hilang, dan Taehyung merasa kekokosongan yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti relung hatinya membuatnya menjerit dalam hati. Walau ia tak mengenal bayi siapa itu, tapi ia begitu menyayanginya entah mengapa. Ia merasa kehilangan, benar-benar kehilangan. Emosinya bergumul di dalam dada, dan membuat air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk. Ini kejam, benar-benar kejam. Taehyung sangat sedih, teramat sedih.

Taehyung semakin ketakutan ketika ia tersadar bahwa air yang ia pijak kini menghisapnya perlahan-lahan. Taehyung kebingungan, panik dan cemas. Ia takut air dan lautan ini seakan hendak melahapnya. Lelaki berambut karamel itu mati-matian berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang tak dapat digerakkan. Ia semakin takut manakala air itu kini telah menenggelamkan dirinya hingga sebatas lutut. Taehyung berdoa dalam hati, berdoa apapun untuk Tuhan agar mau menyelamatkannya dari sini.

Lalu suara kecil yang berangsur-angsur melengking membuat Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan. Ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, menyebut nama Taehyung berkali-kali, begitu khawatir dan nelangsa. Taehyung berusaha menyuarakan permintaan tolongnya, namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Taehyung semakin panik, air itu kini semakin naik hingga sebatas dadanya.

Berdoa dalam hati, disertai pengharapan tinggi, Taehyung pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan air itu semakin naik hingga menyentuh dagunya.

Tamatlah ia. Tamatlah hidupnya.

Taehyung memejamkan mata, berusaha menerima _kemungkinan takdir Tuhan_ yang membuatnya harus tenggelam dan mati tertelan laut, membiarkan suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya tiada henti itu tetap meraung dan tak dapat terdengar lagi sebab air itu kini telah menutupi sistem pendengarannya.

Dan saat air itu akan menelan sempurnya tubuhnya, Taehyung merasakan dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terbang tinggi. Tidak tenggelam lagi, tidak basah lagi.

Sejuknya angin yang membelai wajahnya membuat Taehyung membuka mata, dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang melindunginya dari terpaan cahaya mentari. Sosok yang kini mendekapnya begitu erat itu tersenyum tampan dan tulus. Mengundang debaran menyenangkan di rongga dada Taehyung.

Taehyung terperangah ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang didekap mendarat di atas hamparan luas penuh warna-warni bunga. Sosok itu kini berdiri menghadap Taehyung, lalu merangkum wajah Taehyung begitu pelan. Mata hazel Taehyung menelisik dengan pasti wajah teduh di depannya.

" _Hoseok-Hyung?"_

Dan satu kecupan mendarat di pelipis Taehyung setelahnya, sementara dekapan hangat yang didapatnya membawa Taehyung tersadar bahwa,

 _Jung Hoseok telah menyelamatkannya._

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

Cerahnya langit malam penuh bintang tak sepadan dengan betapa remuk hatinya saat ini. Bulan sabit di atas sana terlalu terang dan seolah mengejeknya yang tengah terduduk di bangku taman rumah sakit dengan tubuh bau darah dimana-mana. Ia masih duduk tenang sembari setia menghitung satu-persatu jumlah bintang di langit kelam dengan gumaman kecil yang lucu.

Hoseok menatap sendu ke atas langit. Pikirannya berkelana. Melihat kilauan bintang yang cantik di atas sana mengingatkannya dengan Taehyung yang manis. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana rapuhnya tubuh Taehyung dengan kaki berlumuran darah, luka sayat di salah satu pipi, lecet di dahi, lebam di sudut bibir dan pergelangan tangannya. Hoseok masih ingat betul bagaimana Taehyung meringkuk kesakitan sembari mengeluh sakit perut disertai tangis tiada henti dan berujung tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Hoseok ketika pria itu sukses membuka ikatan kuat di seluruh tubuh Taehyung.

Masih hangat dalam ingatannya, ketika Taehyung menggigil kedinginan dengan gemelatuk bibir pucatnya. Ketika perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit dengan laju mobil yang menggila, logika Hoseok hilang entah kemana begitu merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang hangat perlahan menjadi dingin dari ujung kaki sampai tangannya. Laki-laki _intel_ itu kalang-kabut saat mendengar deru nafas dan denyut nadi Taehyung yang melemah saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Hoseok benar-benar dibuat gila dan ingin memarahi seujung dunia ketika ia diusir oleh dokter dan diharuskan menunggu di luar, sementara para tenaga medis sedang bersitegang di dalam sana sembari mengoperasikan mesin kejut jantung di dada Taehyung yang nafasnya sempat terhenti.

Itu semua, yang baru saja terlewati, benar-benar memacu ketahanan fisik dan mental pemuda Jung itu. Ia bahkan tak menyangka air matanya meleleh begitu mengintip garis horizontal statis pada layar mesin EKG yang kembali memunculkan grafik memuaskannya. Hoseok benar-benar dibuat jatuh tak bertenaga setelah melihat raut penuh kelegaan dokter yang menangani Taehyung di dalam sana dan mendekati Hoseok untuk meminta persetujuan bahwasannya: _Kim Taehyung telah keguguran_.

Hoseok kalap. Rasa terkejut luar biasa, marah yang sampai ubun-ubun, rasa kasihan, ingin menangis dan ketakutan luar biasa, itu semua bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Hoseok seketika merasakan akalnya tiba-tiba mati dan tak dapat berbuat banyak sebab meskipun ia menghubungi Jungkook pun itu akan buang-buang waktu, sedangkan nyawa Taehyung yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Maka dengan percaya diri Hoseok mengijinkan dokter untuk melakukan pengangkatan janin empat minggunya dan pembersihan rahim agar tidak menjadi pemicu komplikasi lainnya di tubuh Taehyung yang lemah.

Saat itu, Hoseok benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping hingga ia tak mampu berpijak dengan kakinya, dan marah pada dirinya sendiri sebab ia tak datang sedikit lebih cepat sebelum Taehyung kehilangan jabang bayinya. Hari ini sungguh penuh dengan kejutan baginya: papanya pulang dan makan malam ala eropa yang menyenangkan, Taehyung yang diculik dan kabar kegugurannya yang mencengangkan _._ Mimpi apa Hoseok semalam bisa dihadapkan peristiwa-peristiwa yang mampu buatnya tertawa jengkel seperti saat ini? Hoseok tidak habis pikir jika ini adalah takdir. Karena ia yakin, semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya bukanlah kebetulan belaka.

Tanpa sadar, Hoseok tersenyum tipis. Satu hal lagi yang dia ingat bagaimana salah satu asisten dokter yang menangani Taehyung menghampirinya dan meminta Hoseok untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu atau ruang kerja Mama Jung dan mengobati lengannya yang terluka. Saat itu Hoseok terlalu panik untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya juga tak kalah berantakannya, namun keselamatan Taehyung adalah prioritas utama. Walau harus diusir terlebih dahulu oleh beberapa perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarganya, pada akhirnya ia dengan sangat terpaksa meninggalkan ruang operasi, dan menuju unit gawat darurat untuk meminta dokter mengobati lukanya yang menganga.

Hoseok mengusap pelan lengan kirinya yang telah dibalut perban begitu rapi. Lukanya ini tidak seberapa dengan luka lahir-batin yang Taehyung rasakan. Bahkan, jikalau bisa, Hoseok ingin seluruh luka Taehyung biar ia saja yang merasakannya. Hoseok tidak sanggup melihat Taehyung sekarat seperti tadi, berdarah-darah seperti tadi, dan hampir mati seperti tadi. Hoseok benar-benar tidak mampu apabila hal yang sama terulang kembali. Ia tidak dapat membayangkannya barang sedebu pun jikalau Taehyung hilang dari hidupnya. Sungguh, Hoseok tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia bahkan telah berjanji dalam hati akan selalu hingga selamanya menjaga dan merawat Taehyung dengan baik.

Kini tangan Hoseok mengepal kuat diikuti kilatan marah di manik hitamnya. Ia tidak habis pikir: _kemana perginya Jungkook?_ Kurang ajar sekali dia membiarkan istrinya jadi seperti ini. Jika memang dia suami yang baik, seharusnya ia _sadar situasi_ dan senantiasa berada di sisi Taehyung agar istrinya sendiri aman dan selamat. Tak tahukah Jungkook bahwa Taehyung nyaris mati karena sepupunya itu?

Hoseok mengerang kesal. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ingin sekali Hoseok tarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, merawatnya dengan baik, dan membahagiakan pemuda cantik itu hingga akhir hidupnya. Ingin sekali Hoseok mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang, dan menyanyikan lagu cinta sepanjang hari untuknya. Ingin sekali Hoseok bawa Taehyung keliling dunia, memulai kisah cinta yang indah, dan melakukan apapun yang ia yakin mampu melebih perlakuan Jungkook padanya. Dan Ingin sekali Hoseok _merebut Taehyung_ dari suaminya, namun apalah daya, Taehyung masih memiliki ikatan pernihakan dengan suaminya yang bajingan itu, dan Hoseok masih tahu diri untuk tidak melewati batasannya.

" _ **Suga memanggil,"**_

Kelereng hitam Hoseok bergerak-gerak, begitu mendengar suara familiar dari _earpiece_ yang tersemat manis di telinga kirinya. "Silahkan masuk. ganti."

" _ **Taehyung sudah siuman. Ia mencarimu. Ganti."**_

Hoseok mendesah lega. Ia sangat bersyukur akan hal ini. "Baikhlah, aku ke sana. Ganti."

Kemudian, rekan Hoseok di seberang sana pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu dengan alasan harus menangani ibunya yang sakit. Hoseok pun tak lupa berterimakasih padanya sebelum mematikan _earpiece_ itu dan mulai beranjak dari tempat untuk menemui Taehyung yang tengah mencarinya.

Ketika Hoseok baru sepuluh langkah dalam perjalanannya, sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya dan berdiri di belakang Hoseok. Lantas Hoseok menoleh dan ia melebarkan matanya begitu mendapati kehadiran orang di hadapannya, dan itu sukses membuat suasana jadi menegangkan.

" _Tidak..."_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

"—hyung...,"

Mengerjap lambat, Taehyung coba mencari fokus matanya. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus digenggam begitu hangat dan lembut. Tanpa sadar ia genggam balik tangan itu erat-erat sembari mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur.

"Taehyung...,"

Mengernyit samar, Taehyung mulai membuka matanya. Ketika ia memasang wajah terusik karena tajamnya cahaya lampu yang menusuk matanya, buru-buru orang yang memanggil namanya itu menutupi jalannya cahaya agar tak mengenai mata sayunya.

"Taehyung...,"

Taehyung memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya perlahan lagi. Kali ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut dari orang yang sedari tadi menyebut namanya itu. Pemuda manis ini lantas tersenyum lemah begitu tahu itu adalah Hoseok: _duduk di sisi ranjangnya, ada di sampingnya, sembari tersenyum hangat padanya_. Tautan tangannya belum terlepas sedari tadi. Namun, entah mengapa Taehyung merasa bahwa Hoseok tidak ingin melepas genggaman hangatnya dan Taehyung sendiri merasa aman dengan hal itu.

"Hai," sapa Hoseok begitu mendapati Taehyung telah sadar seutuhnya. Ia larikan jemarinya yang bebas untuk menyisir anak rambut Taehyung yang lepek karena keringat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Taehyung tersenyum lemah, lantas menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik." Ucapnya dibalik masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya yang lelah. "Aku baik, sungguh."

Suara parau sarat kelelahan membuat Hoseok mati-matian menahan air yang berlinang di pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat apabila dihadapkan dengan Taehyung yang lemah seperti ini. Lantas, Hoseok mengusap surai lembut Taehyung dengan sayang, tanpa melunturkan senyuman khasnya yang sehangat mentari pagi dan memberikan tatapan lembut padanya. "Benarkah?" Hoseok memberi raut wajah lucu pada Taehyung, dan mengundang kekehan halus dari pria cantik itu.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Ia masih betah menatap mata teduh Hoseok yang menenangkan sanubarinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa luar biasa aman apabila Hoseok berada dekat sekali dengannya seperti ini. Sensasi hangat menjalar memeluk hatinya entah karena apa, dan tentu saja ini begitu menyenangkan Taehyung rasakan.

Tangan Taehyung terulur, lalu mengusap lembut perban yang dililit begitu rapi di lengan kiri Hoseok. Pria cantik yang kini terbaring lemah menatap sendu luka yang sudah dibalut itu. Ia ingat seperti apa lebar dan dalamnya luka sayat yang ditorehkan di sana. Taehyung masih ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, masih ingat betul tiap detailnya. Taehyung masih bisa menyaksikan pertarungan pria Jung itu melawan para _body guard_ Jimin di seperempat sisa kesadarannya. Suara bogeman, kulit tersayat dan tembakan pistol masih terngiang di telinganya. Sampai sekarang Taehyung masih merasakan suasana mencekam di dalam bangunan minim oksigen tempatnya disekap beberapa jam yang lalu. Taehyung masih ingat betul akan semua itu, namun cepat-cepat ia singkirkan semua bayangan mengerikan tersebut. _"Maafkan aku, Hyung."_

Hoseok menatap bola mata Taehyung yang berpendar pilu. "Tidak, Tae. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu." Kata Hoseok begitu lembut dan masih setia mengusap surai Taehyung yang halus. "Maafkan Hyung karena _terlambat_ datang."

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus. "Aku minta maaf, Hyung. Kau harus terluka seperti ini _karenaku_. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dengan apa, Hyung." Taehyung merasakan air matanya tergenang di pelupuk mata. _"Terimakasih, Hyung. Sungguh terimakasih."_

Air mata Hoseok hampir tumpah menyaksikan linangan di kelopak bengkak Taehyung. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tangisnya apabila menyaksikan mimik menyedihkan pria manis itu yang buat hatinya dicampur-aduk seperti ini. Maka cepat-cepat Hoseok mengusap wajah sahabatnya yang basah dengan ibu jari, dan mengalihkan topik agar Taehyung tak melukai dirinya sendiri lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau harus istirahat, Taetae." Kata Hoseok sembari mengusap pipi Taehyung yang tak terluka. Ia kemudian mengusap kantung mata Taehyung yang bengkak dan merah. Selanjutnya Hoseok berbisik pelan, " _Jangan menangis lagi, ya_."

Dan detik kemudian, Taehyung menarik Hoseok ke dalam pelukan eratnya, menumpahkan segala tangis penuh lara di bahu tegap Jung Hoseok yang menguatkan. Meneriakkan betapa sakit hatinya saat ini pada seutuh dunia, dan merobohkan seluruh dinding pertahanannya yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan beban yang terlampau berat. Taehyung berteriak sejadi-jadinya, menyuarakan keluh-kesahnya, dan mengumpat habis-habisan agar sedimen kekecewaannya dapat terkikis _walaupun itu akan berujung percuma_ , sebab Taehyung masih mencintai Jungkook apa adanya.

Sementara Hoseok akan senantiasa berdiri untuk Taehyung, menangkap tubuhnya dengan kuat dan menarik ke dalam pelukannya yang menghangatkan. Hoseok akan selalu berada di depan Taehyung, melindunginya, dan menjadi tempatnya berlindung walau ia tahu dirinya hanyalah seorang sahabat bagi Taehyung. Hoseok dengan sukarela mendengarkan segala sumpah-serapah Taehyung yang marah, mendengarkan segala keluh-kesahnya, dan membiarkan Taehyung membagi beban hidupnya, setidaknya sekali ini saja. Hoseok akan mencoba memberi petuah terbaik untuk sahabat yang dicintainya dengan tabah, memberi _sosoknya_ sebagai peneman Taehyung yang terjungkal ke dalam palung kekecewaan, memberi Taehyung arti hadirnya kepeduliaannya padanya, dan memberi Taehyung rengkuhan erat nan hangat _sampai pagi menjelang._

Karena Hoseok tidak mampu berbuat apapun selain menjadi _sahabat yang baik_ walau hatinya harus _teriris_.

 _Ya._

 _Hoseok mencintai Taehyung teramat sakit._

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, dan Jungkook ada di ruang kerjanya seperti biasa, disibukkan dengan berbagai dokumen rahasia yang harus dipahami terlebih dahulu sebelum membubuhinya dengan tanda tangannya yang luar biasa mahal. Ia teliti satu-persatu berkas yang menunjukkan grafik-grafiknya yang memuaskan, dan berakhir mencoretinya dengan coretan khas miliknya. Seperti inilah kegiatan Jungkook setiap hari di ruang kebesaran perusahaannya. Ia benar-benar lapar sekali. Belum sempat ia akan memanggil Jongin, dan ternyata orang yang di cari itu masuk terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya setelah diberi ijin oleh Jungkook.

"Tuan Jung Hoseok ingin menemui Anda."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Hoseok?"

"Ya, aku mencarimu."

Lantas dua orang itu mengikuti arah sumber suara. Hoseok sudah berdiri tengah ruangannya sembari membawa sebungkus makanan restoran milik keluarga Jung dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

Jongin menunduk hormat pada Jungkook, ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan kelancangan Hoseok yang langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam teritori tuannya. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya telah memperingatinya agar tidak masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum Anda mengijinkan."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis pada Jongin. "Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau kembali ke tempatmu. Terimakasih, Jongin."

Jongin lalu pamit undur diri, dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Hoseok menyaksikan pintu itu tertutup rapat-rapat, lalu melangkah maju menuju meja kebesaran Jungkook. Aroma _Aftershave_ menguar maskulin ditiap gerak tubuhnya, dan Hoseok terlihat begitu segar pagin ini.

Jungkook tersenyum jenaka manakala tahu bahwa Hoseok datang ke perusahaannya dengan membawa sebungkus makanan di genggaman. "Wah, Hyung! Tumben mau ke sini? Bukankah kau ada jadwal kuliah?" Jungkook berdiri, lalu mengarak Hoseok untuk duduk pada sofa di ruangannya. "Ah, kau tak perlu repot-repot begini, Hyung." Katanya sembari mengerling jahil pada bungkusan yang Hoseok bawa.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, namun terkesan dingin. Dan untungnya, Jungkook tak menyadari itu. "Terimakasih, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Hoseok memindah tangankan bungkusan berisi _teokbokki_ ke tangan kiri Jungkook, sementara tangan satunya menyerahkan kotak hitam kecil untuk diterima di tangan kanan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggenggam erat kantong plastik berwarna putih berisi makanan. Selanjutnya, tangan kiri terulur untuk menerima sebuah kotak hitam kecil di telapak lebarnya. Mengernyit dalam, Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Hoseok memberikan benda seperti ini. "Ini apa, Hyung?"

Hoseok menatap dingin tepat di mata Jungkook, lalu tersenyum datar. "Buka saja isinya." Hoseok membungkuk hormat pada Jungkook, "Terimakasih untuk waktunya, Presiden Direktur Jeon. Dan maaf telah mengganggu kinerja Anda."

Belum sempat Jungkook membalas salam pamit Hoseok, laki-laki itu telah lenyap di balik pintu dengan langkah berat yang tidak menyenangkan.

...

Jungkook meletakkan bungkusan berisi _teokbokki_ di atas meja kaca di dekat sofa ruangannya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi kebanggaannya, sembari menatap lamat-lamat kotak hitam misterius di hadapannya. Jungkook kemudian mencoba buka kotak itu, dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalam sana.

" **Kuharap Taehyung tak akan tersakiti oleh ini lagi."**

Alis Jungkook mengernyit dalam. Apa ini maksudnya? Mengapa Hoseok memberikan peringatan seperti itu, dan _hell...,_ kenapa pria Jung itu membawa-bawa nama Taehyung? Lalu, sebuah kartu simpan _microchip_ di bawah surat itu membuat rasa penasaran Jungkook menjadi-jadi. Lantas, Jungkook kemudian menarik dekatkan _MacBook_ nya dan memasang kartu _chip_ itu ke dalam _port_ yang tersedia.

" _ **Karena ini ulahmu, maka aku akan menghukummu begitu keras."**_

Jungkook terpaku. Menyaksikan layar _MacBook_ nya yang menampilkan dirinya sendiri dan Jimin yang bergumul di kasur kamarnya.

" _ **Fuck me harder—AH!"**_

Jantung Jungkook terasa lepas saat ini juga, dan matanya membola tak percaya. Lantas ia mengecilkan volume suara speakernya yang barusan kelewat keras dan mungkin akan terdengar sampai keluar ruangannya. Jungkook dapat merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu kurang ajar, dan terasa ditiban beban yang beratnya berton-ton.

Jungkook terkejut luar biasa, video itu adalah kejadian semalam, dan Hoseok menyimpan semua detil kejadian selama sesi panasnya dengan Jimin tadi malam. Nafas Jungkook memburu, ia panik setengah mati. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika istrinya mendapat ini dari Hoseok yang mungkin marah sebab Jungkook telah mengecewakan istrinya sendiri yang merupakan sahabat pemuda Jung itu.

" _ **AAKKHH! AH! AH!"**_

Telinga Jungkook terasa panas, pikirannya mengulang kejadian semalam dengan otomatis.

" _ **Hidangan utama dimulai,"**_

Jungkook menggeritkan gigi. Ia tersulut amarah. Apa maksud Hoseok mengirimkan ini padanya? Setahu Jungkook ia tidak pernah berbuat hal buruk pada pemuda Jung itu. Bahkan frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Hoseok dapat dikatakan jarang. Seketika rasa takut dan marah jadi satu di dalam benaknya. Jungkook marah: entah karena Hoseok telah lancang menyentuh urusan pribadinya atau mungkin karena Jungkook sendiri yang merasa posisinya saat ini begitu terancam. Yang pasti, Jungkook benar-benar murka tanpa sebab, sekaligus takut ketahuan Taehyung.

Jungkook mencabut _microchip_ itu, lalu membantingnya hingga hancur. Tidak, Taehyung tidak boleh tahu. Karena Jungkook tahu apabila istrinya itu mengetahui hal ini, maka Jungkook akan jadi gila sebab Taehyung pasti akan meninggalkannya, menghilang dari sisinya. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Jungkook harus mencegah Hoseok untuk tak memberitahu Taehyung akan video _khilaf_ itu.

Suara panggilan pada ponselnya membuat Jungkook mengumpat. Ia sedang dalam mood jelek, dan berani-beraninya orang lain menghubunginya yang kalut begini. Namun, ketika Jungkook mendapati nama Hoseok terpampang nyata di ponselnya, secepat kilat ia angkat panggilan itu dan menyemburnya dengan umpatan.

" _ **Kau mengumpat, berarti sudah menyaksikan video yang kau bintangi."**_

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel pintarnya. Ucapan Hoseok benar-benar memojokkannya, dan Jungkook benar-benar benci dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

"Hyung—" Jungkook tersendat, amarahnya ingin meledak saat ini juga. "Apa-apaan yang kau berikan? Kau mengancamku?!"

Jungkook mendengar suara kekehan kurang ajar di seberang sana. Ia menggeritkan gigi disertai tatapan tajam. _**"Kau suami bajingan paling brengsek, Jeon. Aku menyesal menitipkan Taehyung yang polos pada setan jahanam sepertimu! Aku kecewa, Jungkook! Taehyung menderita karenamu! Ia kehilangan kepercayaan yang senantiasa dijaga untukmu, tapi apa yang terjadi?"**_ Tangan Jungkook yang bebas mengepal erat, nafasnya berhenti sejenak.

" _ **Kau menghancurkan kepercayaannya! Kau mengecewakan istrimu sendiri, Jeon! Kau merusak semua harapannya yang sempat dibangun kembali bersama kepingannya yang berserakan! Andaikan aku punya kuasa atas Taehyung, maka aku akan merebutnya langsung darimu, Jungkook!"**_ Jungkook terdiam mencerna baik-baik setiap kata yang Hoseok cacikan padanya. Ya, Jungkook akui dirinya salah. Jungkook akui bahwa ia telah berkhianat. Jungkook akui bahwa ia kelewat kurang ajar untuk Taehyung yang berhati malaikat.

" _ **Andaikan dahulu aku tahu kalau ujungnya akan begini, aku tak akan melepaskan Taehyung dari genggamanku, Bajingan! Persetan dengan dirimu yang akan menerorku, aku tidak peduli! Kau kurang ajar, Jungkook! Kau telah menyakiti Taehyung sampai sekarat dan hampir mati!"**_

"Hyung, cukup!"

" _ **Aku yakin kau tidak tahu bahwa istrimu diculik dan disekap semalaman di gudang tak berudara,"**_ Jungkook membelalak tentang kebenaran yang masih diragukannya. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jungkook tidak dapat meragukan Hoseok, sebab pria itu merupakan pribadi yang jujur dan apa adanya. _**"Dan kau pun tidak tahu bahwa Jiminlah penyebab hancurnya Taehyung, istrimu sendiri! Sadar, Kook! Sadarlah! ISTRIMU ITU TAEHYUNG ATAU JIMIN, HAH!?"**_

"Hyung," Nafas Jungkook memburu. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar penjelasan Hoseok yang menyudutkannya. "Kita perlu bertemu sekarang juga. Kita bertemu di ka—"

"— _ **Tidak, Jungkook. Jangan buat aku bertemu denganmu atau kau akan buatku langsung menghajar wajahmu hingga mati bersama penyesalanmu saat itu juga. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin mematahkan lehermu, Jeon! Brengsek! Aku masih sayang Taehyung dan tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi."**_ Jungkook menjambak rambutnya yang rapi hingga jadi berantakan. Mendadak kepalanya jadi sakit dan pening luar biasa mendera karena masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Belum sempat ia akan menyela, namun Hoseok lebih cepat darinya. _**"Hentikan, Jungkook. Tolong hentikan semua tingkah kekanakanmu itu. Kau sudah dewasa, dan tak seharusnya menyakiti istrimu dengan bercinta di ranjang sendiri dengan orang lain!"**_ Jungkook hampir menangis, namun mati-matian ia tahan. Ia tidak dapat menyangkal seluruh ucapan Hoseok, sebab Jungkook mengakui bahwa _dirinya sepenuhnya salah_.

 _ **"Kau menjijikkan, Jungkook!"**_ Jungkook dapat mendengar desau nafas Jung Hoseok yang berantakan. Ada rasa sakit, kecewa, dan juga marah ditiap hembusan nafasnya. _**"Taehyung** **sudah menyaksikan semuanya,"** _ ada jeda yang membatasi, Jungkook merasakan firasat buruk. _ **"Taehyung menyaksikannya, semuanya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melalui layar yang terpasang di ruangan itu. Keparat Jimin sialan! Persetan, aku ingin membunuh wanita itu!"**_

Jungkook membeku. Apa Hoseok bilang? "A—Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Taehyung menyaksikan apa?" tangan Jungkook bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Bola matanya berpendar kacau, dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Jungkok dapat mendengar suara kekehan pilu di seberang sana. _**"Kau. Dan. Jimin. Bercinta."**_

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

Hoseok-Hyung mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Ya, Hoseok menjanjikannya jalan-jalan dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergirang ria saat seniornya itu berucap demikian. Taehyung senang sekali setelah ia merajuk pada dokter yang menanganinya dengan _aegyo_ andalan, akhirnya dokter penanggung jawabnya mau melepas Taehyung dengan syarat tidak lebih dari jam lima sore, dan apabila sudah habis masa tenggangnya, Taehyung harus segera dikembalikan ke ruang rawat inap untuk makan malam, minum obat, dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Setidaknya, hari ini ia dapat melepaskan segala penat yang membebani pundak dan pikirannya. Setidaknya, untuk hari ini, Taehyung ingin menjadi anak kecil lagi, tanpa tahu apa itu kewajiban menjadi seorang istri, dan tanpa tahu apa itu pernikahan. Untuk sekali ini saja, Taehyung ingin tertawa dan tersenyum lepas. Ia ingin menghirup udara bebas, dan membiarkan jiwanya dapat hidup semestinya.

"Huwaaa...," Taehyung terperangah mendengar cerita Hoseok yang begitu menarik. Rasa ketidakpercayaannya dibuktikan dengan mulut menganga lebar dengan kedipan mata yang lucu hingga buat Hoseok mengusak rambut Taehyung dengan gemas. Taehyung mengulum senyumnya kala Hoseok menatapnya begitu teduh dan penuh rasa cinta. "Jadi, rumah sakit ini milik orang tuamu, Hyung?"

Hoseok tersenyum tulus pada Taehyung yang menatapnya antusias. Kelopak matanya bergerak pelan, berharap wajah Taehyung yang bahagia seperti saat ini tak hilang disaat ia mengedipkan mata. "Yap." Jawabnya singkat dengan kepala dianggukkan yang menyebabkan rambut hitam halusnya bergerak-gerak. "Mamaku juga bekerja di sini sebagai dokter spesialis bedah."

Hoseok mendorong kursi roda yang Taehyung duduki untuk memasuki area taman rumah sakit yang ramai oleh pasien dan penjenguk. Ia melangkah dengan pasti, dan berhati-hati sekali ketika membawa kursi beroda itu melewati jalan bebatuan Taman yang mungkin akan mengguncangkan tubuh Taehyungya. Sementara Taehyung sendiri dengan antusias menunjuk salah satu kursi taman yang kosong, dan meminta Hoseok untuk mengantarnya ke sana. Maka dengan senang hati Hoseok menuruti kemaunnya, dan mendorong kursi roda Taehyung dengan bersitan lagu favoritnya.

 _Entahlah, suasana hati Hoseok hari ini sangat-amat baik. Atau mungkin karena kehadiran Taehyung di sisinyalah yang menyebabkan ia jadi seperti ini?_

"Oh, spesialis bed—bedah?" Hoseok melirik Taehyung, lalu mengangguk untuk menjawab pemuda cantik yang kini memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Spesialis bedah, Hyung? Jangan bilang dia dokter spesialis bedah terhebat se-Korea Selatan, yang baru saja menemukan obat baru untuk penyakit paru-paru itu, Hyung!?"

Hosek tertawa kecil, dan Taehyung merasakan hatinya menghangat. Apapun suara yang Hoseok keluarkan itu baginya penenang dan penghangat suasana dimanapun Taehyung berada. Ia bersyukur tidak salah memilih putra tunggal Jung itu untuk menjadi peneman dan pendengar setia keluh-kesahya. Pemuda Jung itu membuka suaranya lagi, "Iya, Taehyung. Dia yang kau maksud, yang selalu masuk koran dan berita internasional di internet, itu Mamaku."

Taehyung terperangah semakin jadi, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan dunia yang terasa sempit sekali. Sekarang ia bisa bersama anak dari dokter spesialis bedah favoritnya itu. "Aish, Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Nyonya Jung itu Mamamu, astaga!"

Hoseok mendudukkan diri di kursi yang kosong, lalu memainkan pipi Taehyung dengan gemas. Ia benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menggigiti pipi Taehyung yang memiliki rona alami di sana. "Yaaa, mana aku tahu kalau kau adalah _fans_ Mamaku, _eoh_." Katanya sembari semakin menarik pipi Taehyung main-main.

Taehyung menggeplak tangan Hoseok yang menarik pipinya keterlaluan. Ia melirik sinis pada Hoseok yang malah mendapat semburan tawa membahana di taman yang ramai itu. "Tidak lucu."

Lalu keduanya bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Mulai dari kisah yang tidak penting, hingga cerita tentang tata negara pun mereka bahas. Cerita tentang wisata kuliner sampai beberapa buku _best seller_ bulan ini. Taehyung selalu senang apabila Hoseok ada di sisinya, sebab pria itu seolah senantiasa menguarkan energi positif dan membagikannya bagi siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Dan hal itu berlaku pada Taehyung yang kini merasa berkas-berkas pribadi Jung yang hangat itu semakin membuatnya nyaman dan aman. Taehyung ingin sekali selalu bersama sahabatnya ini. Selain tutur katanya yang santun, Hoseok benar-benar pribadi yang positif. Dan Taehyung hampir saja dibuat jatuh cinta dengan kharismanya yang memikat.

Berbeda dengan aura mendominasi suaminya yang terkesan memaksa, dan kadang buat Taehyung ketakutan. Semua yang Taehyung rasakan bersama Hoseok benar-benar tak sama dengan saat ia ada di sisi suaminya. Walaupun Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook memiliki sisi yang menggemaskan, namun karena kehadiran Jimin dan pengkhianatan yang Jungkook lakukan padanya, membuat Taehyung mati rasa.

Taehyung menikmati pemandangan yang ada di taman ini dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengamati satu-persatu orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, yang saling berinteraksi dan terlihat bercengkrama satu-sama lain. Taehyung dapat menyaksikan pasien lansia rumah sakit ini sedang dituntun untuk menuju tempat tujuannya. Dokter yang mengajak jalan-jalan pasien tanggung jawabnya, dan kemudian mata Taehyung berhenti tepat pada segerombolan anak kecil yang bermain riang di area permainan anak-anak yang disediakan. Tatapan Taehyung sendu seketika.

"Kenyataan bahwa aku harus kehilangan jabang bayiku adalah hal paling menakutkan sepanjang masa." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas yang bergetar, sebab ia masih dalam suasana berduka.

Hoseok terdiam. Ia turut mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung yang memaku di tengah taman sana. Yang dapat Hoseok lakukan saat ini, saat tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar menahan tangis, adalah dengan mengusap punggung kecilnya dengan tabah. Memberikan energi tak kasat mata padanya yang seakan melalui tiap usapannya itu Hoseok berkata semua akan indah pada waktunya.

"Andai aku dapat sedikit lebih kuat lagi, maka tinggal delapan bulan lagi aku menunggu persalinan dan melahirkan bayiku ke dunia." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara parau. Ia merasakan hatinya kembali sakit ketika mengingat siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya sebelum keguguran. "Andai aku mampu melawan semuanya, mungkin anakku akan lahir dan tumbuh seperti mereka." Kata Taehyung sembari menyaksikan anak-anak yang merupakan pasien di sana tengah berlarian menggodai suster-suster yang kewalahan karena sikap hiperaktif mereka. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap perutnya yang luka jahitnya masih basah, bekas operasi pembersihan rahim semalam. "Andai aku mampu membela diriku sendiri, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia masih setia mengusapi perutnya, tempat dimana janinnya dulu pernah tinggal di sana. Taehyung merasa gagal menjadi ibu, ia benar-benar payah. "Andai aku lebih teguh lagi, andai aku mampu memukul Jimin lagi, andai aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, mungkin anakku akan selamat." Taehyung meremas baju pasiennya tepat di perut. Ia benar-benar hancur saat ini. "Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri, Hyung. Aku sangat ben—"

Dan detik berikutnya, _Taehyung dibuat bungkam_ dengan kelembutan kulit bibir Hoseok yang membelai bibirnya sangat hati-hati dan kelewat pelan. _Taehyung dibuat bungkam_ dengan sorot memuja Hoseok yang tak terpejam kala ia melumat lembut bibir bawahnya. _Taehyung dibuat bungkam dengan desah nafas_ Hoseok yang menerpa wajahnya begitu intim namun menenangkan. Taehyung nyaris berhenti bernafas ketika pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menekan tengkuknya dengan lembut, lalu tangan yang lain merengkuh tubuh Taehyung ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Taehyung dibuat berdebar karena Hoseok yang tersenyum tulus disela ciumannya, terlebih saat pria itu mengusap lembut tengkuknya pelan-pelan. Dan ketika Hoseok mulai mengikut sertakan lidahnya membelai belahan bibirnya, maka akal sehat Taehyung kembali ke permukaan. Ia kembali pada loginya, ia sadar bahwa _ini semua salah. Benar-benar salah._

Maka sebelum lidah Hoseok mengobrak-abrik isi di dalam mulutnya, Taehyung memukuli dada Hoseok dengan kepalan tangannya pelan-pelan. Mencoba lepas walau jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Taehyung sedikit tidak rela. Namun, ketika Hoseok melepas pagutan keduanya, Taehyung dapat menyaksikan tatapan tulus pemuda itu bersama wajah segarnya yang sialan tampan. Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka pemuda Jung itu akan terlihat sangat tampan apabila ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini. Taehyung tidak pernah menyangkanya, bahkan ia tak pernah berpikiran hal yang demikian bahwa setiap pahatan yang ada di wajah tampan Hoseok seakan penuh dengan kemaskulinan namun ada guratan kelembutan di tiap jengkal wajahnya. Tapi, Taehyung harus menekan rasa asing yang mulai menghangat dalam dadanya, sebab Taehyung masih sadar bahwa ia sudah terikat dengan orang lain.

Hoseok tersenyum tulus ketika Taehyung memaku matanya begitu tertarik. Dan detik kemudian ia dibuat terkekeh lembut ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala karena malu. Pemuda Jung itu kemudian mengangkat dagu Taehyung dengan jemari panjangnya. Matanya menelisik wajah Taehyung yang memerah dengan mata sayu yang malu-malu. Kemudian, ibu jari Hoseok digerakkan untuk mengusap bibir bawah Taehyung yang sedikit merekah, mengkilat dan basah karena ulahnya. "Maaf." Katanya begitu lirih. Berucap tepat di depan bibir Taehyung yang terkuak sedikit sembari Hoseok memaku mata cokelat bening Taehyung yang begitu indah. "Maaf, sudah mencuri ciuman darimu."

Lantas, Taehyung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hoseok, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu, dan membuat yang dipeluk jadi kebingungan. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Hoseok membalas pelukannya, bersama sensasi debaran aneh seketika muncul dengan sendirinya, menyentuh relung hati baik dalam diri Hoseok maupun Taehyung yang menggigil butuh pertologan.

Hoseok tersenyum secerah mentari. Ia tumpukan dagunya di bahu sempit Taehyung dengan manja. Ia berpikir, mungkin untuk menarik hati Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama agar pria cantik itu mau menerimanya. Mungkin Hoseok harus menunggu terlebih dahulu, sebelum Taehyung sendiri yang meminta dirinya datang padanya. Mungkin Hoseok harus setia menanti, dan terus berusaha untuk menyelamatkan _bintangya_ dari kegelapan Jeon yang sekelam malam hari. Yang bisa menerkam _bintangnya_ saat langit tak bersahabat. Maka, apabila itu terjadi, Hoseok akan hadir sebagai matahari yang menyinari _bintangnya,_ dan memusnahkan kegelapan agar Taehyung tak kehilangan sinarnya.

Hoseok mengusap lembut surai karamel Taehyung. Ia gerakkan tubuh dalam pelukannya ini ke kanan dan ke kiri main-main. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamarmu. Lima menit lagi waktu tenggang akan habis."

Taehyung lalu melepas pelukannya, dan mengangkat wajah untuk memberikan senyuman lebarnya yang menggemaskan. Kemudian ia ulurkan tangannya yang dingin untuk menggenggam jemari panjang Hoseok yang hangat sekali. "Terimakasih, Hyung."

Hoseok terkekeh, mengusap pipi Taehyung begitu hati-hati. Kemudian ia menatap Taehyung penuh cinta dan tersenyum manis sekali. "Sama-sama."

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

Ketika Taehyung membuka pintu, hal yang ia temukan adalah sosok Jeon Jungkook yang duduk di sisi ranjang pasiennya. Lantas suasana mendadak mencekam hingga menyuruh Hoseok untuk meninggalkan keduanya dengan alasan tidak baik mendengar masalah rumah tangga orang. Maka dengan berat hati Hoseok berjaga di depan pintu, sembari berdoa semoga Taehyung baik-baik saja.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar manakala melihat kehadiran Taehyung di hadapannya. "Taehyung, ayo pul—"

"— _Pergi."_

Jungkook membeku. Taehyung mengusirnya.

"Jeon Taehyung, ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak," Taehyung meremat rambutnya frustasi, "Pergi, jangan muncul di hadapanku."

Jungkook tak kalah keras kepalanya seperti Taehyung. Maka ia semakin maju dan pelototan Taehyunglah yang ia dapat. Tapi, Jungkook tak gentar. "Pulang sekarang ke rumah, denganku!" Katanya sedikit menggertak sang istri agar menurut padanya. Jungkook jengkel. Ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik tapi Taehyung seolah mempermainkannya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Taehyung, dan mengajaknya pulang dengan kalimat yang sama.

Namun Taehyung menolak uluran tangan itu, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kenapa, Jungkook? Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara lirihnya.

Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Taehyung yang tidak jelas. Ia kemudian mengajak Taehyung pulang dengan iming-iming _dua ronde_ bersamanya. Memberi janji-janji sesi percintaan yang lebih panas, seperti yang Taehyung sukai saat mereka beradu di ranjang. Dan Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan luluh dengan tawarannya?

 _Ia salah besar._

 _Taehyung yang dulu bukanlah Taehyung yang sekarang._

Rahang Taehyung mengetat dengan tatapan nelangsa. Ia jadi teringat kembali pada permainan suaminya itu bersama si jalang Jimin. Taehyung semakin kecewa pada suaminya yang kurang ajar telah mempermain Taehyung di belakangnya. Ia sangat tersakit dan marah pada diri sendiri karena tak mampu menjaga suaminya agar tidak melakukan hal laknat seperti semalam. Taehyung menjenggut rambutnya begitu kasar, ia tidak peduli rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya yang mungkin telah terluka.

" _Bodohnya aku_ ," Taehyung tersenyum pedih lalu meringis sakit. Bukan, bukan sakit di kepalanya, namun sakit luar biasa di hatinya. " _Bodohnya aku saat itu masih sempatnya berharap kau yang datang menyelamatkanku dari tempat itu."_ Taehyung menekan perut bawahnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri, itu adalah tempat rahimnya yang lecet dan masih belum pulih. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menahan sakit yang menjalar hingga ke punggung.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook menggeram, Taehyung benar-benar keras kepala.

Taehyung cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari tangan Jungkook yang ingin meraih tangannya. Pria manis itu menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang, seakan ia _teramat jijik_ dengan kehadiran Jungkook di depannya. Lantas pemuda manis itu berdiri dan diikuti ringisan halus karena perutnya masih belum sembuh betul. Bersama linangan air mata, Taehyung mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar ke depan, _menyuruh Jungkook untuk diam_. "Tidak, Jungkook." Taehyung bersandar pada dinding putih ruang rawatnya. Ia butuh sandaran untuk tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tekanan mental yang terlalu kuat.

Jungkook membawa kakinya satu langkah ke depan, namun suara Taehyung yang pecah membuatnya urung. " _Diam di sana!"_ Taehyung tergugu, ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak karena tangis dan rasa kecewa. _"Diam di sana, diam di sana! Kubilang diam di sana! Jeon Jungkook kau tuli, hah?! Diam di sa—"_

Taehyung terkejut luar biasa. Tubuhnya seketika menjadi hangat sebab Jungkook memeluknya begitu erat. Taehyung dapat merasakan hangatnya deru nafas frustasi Jungkook yang membelai lehernya. Ada sengatan rindu yang merambat menyentuh hati kecil Taehyung ketika Jungkook bergetar dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Taehyung." Kedua tangan Jungkook menekan punggung Taehyung agar semakin dekat pada tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti jika kau memintanya agar aku berhenti. Walau kau marah padaku pun, aku tak akan berhenti." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit Taehyung yang juga bergetar. "Bukan ini yang aku inginkan dari janji suci yang kita ucapkan di altar. Bukan pertengkaran ini yang kubayangkan diperjalanan kisah pernikahan kita. _Tidak seperti ini, Taehyung. Bukan begini yang kita inginkan._ "

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Perkataan Jungkook begitu menohok hatinya. Ia tak membalas sama sekali pelukan Jungkook. Ia tak membalas sama sekali tarik kuat Jungkook agar tubuh keduanya semakin dekat untuk menghantarkan rasa hangat yang sangat dirindukan. Ia biarkan Jungkook memeluknya kelewat erat seperti ini, Taehyung biarkan Jungkook melakukan apapun yang dimauinya. Taehyung sudah lelah untuk memberontak, ia teramat lelah.

"Ayo, pulang, Taehyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Atau kau mungkin lebih betah bersama Hoseok daripada aku?" Jungkook menghela nafas. "Jeon Taehyung, kau istriku dan aku suamimu. Atau kau lebih senang bersamanya daripada aku?"

 _"Kau menjijikkan, Jungkook."_ Taehyung membersit halus di dalam perangkap hangatnya dada bidang Jungkook. Ia terkekeh menyedihkan ketika mampu mendengar degup jantung suaminya yang lebih cepat dari semula. **"Lantas, kau begitu senang dan teramat menikmati** _ **sesi panasmu**_ **semalam bersama Park Jimin, 'kan,** _ **Suamiku?**_ **"** Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook begitu keras hingga buat laki-laki berambut kelam itu mundur beberapa langkah. " _Kau melakukannya, Jungkook! Kau melakukannya! Aku muak mengakui kebenarannya, namun_ _ **kau benar-benar bercinta dengan orang lain, di rumah kita, di ranjang kita!"**_

 ** _"Kau melakukan hal keji itu di atas ranjang tempat kita biasa melakukannya! Kenapa kau setega ini padaku, Jungkook? Apa salahku padamu?"_** Jungkook tak dapat berbuat apapun begitu menyaksikan betapa berantakannya Taehyung yang berteriak marah dan wajah memerah antara menahan emosi dan tangis yang pecah. Baru kali ini Jungkook mendapati istrinya itu menumpahkan amarahnya dengan mudah padanya. Baru pertama ini selama dua tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Taehyung bisa marah besar seperti saat ini. Jungkook dibuat kelabakan dengan Taehyung yang menyambarnya dengan pukulan-pukulan penuh kebencian di dada bidangnya. Jungkook hanya bisa menerima seluruh luapan sang istri. Ya, Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima caci-maki beserta pukulannya yang lumayan menyakitkan, pasalnya Jungkook memahami bahwa _ **marahnya Taehyung yang berhati malaikat, menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook telah menyakitinya terlampau sakit, dan betapa kurang ajarnya Jungkook di mata sang istri tercinta.**_

"Taehyung," Jungkook menahan kedua tangan Taehyung yang menyakiti dadanya. "Taehyung, dengarkan aku."

"Kau selalu menyangkal dan tidak mau mengakuinya. Padahal Jimin telah memaksaku menyaksikan permainan hebatmu di ranjang tadi malam!" Taehyung mendeguk, dadanya terasa sakit karena emosi yang meluap. "Kau masih menyangkalnya, Kook? Kau tidak mau mengakuinya? Apa seperti ini kau perlakukan istrimu dengan bermain di belakangnya? Begitu Kook?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang buat Jungkook jadi tidak tega.

"Taehyung, aku akan jelaskan. Dengarkan aku!"

Taehyung menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Jungkook. Tidak ada. Jangan beri aku harapan palsumu lagi—" lalu tangannya turun untuk menepuk dadanya yang sakit sekali, hatinya benar-benar sakit sekali. "—Jangan buat aku berharap padamu lagi Jungkook. _Kau bahkan tak pernah berada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkanmu._ Aku telah menahan semua perlakukan Ibu padaku, Jungkook. _Aku menahannya!_ Aku menerima sayatan pisau Jimin yang melukai wajahku, aku menerima jambakannya, kepalaku dilempar ke lantai hingga dahiku berdarah, tanganku yang membiru, bahkan ditempatkan di gudang tak beroksigen pun _aku menerimanya, Jungkook! Dan semua itu demi kau!"_

Taehyung menarik nafas, lalu Jungkook menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang sedikit goyah dengan nafas tak beraturan. Taehyung menangkap uluran tangan Jungkook hanya untuk kembali memukuli dada suaminya itu dengan tenaganya yang lemah, "Ibu bilang—" Taehyung terisak kuat, ia tidak yakin sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun, egonya begitu besar bersama emosi yang telah meledak untuk mengutarakan segala keluh-kesahnya yang telah terpendam sekian lama, " _Ibu bilang aku_ _ **mandul,**_ Jungkook. Ibu bilang aku mandul. Ia mengingkanku aku b—bercerai darimu agar kau bahagia, agar kau mendapat penerus yang dapat dibanggakan."

Jungkook menegang, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang istrinya katakan. "Tidak, Taehyung. Ibu tidak sejahat itu padamu." _Tapi, Jungkook tahu seberapa jahat ibunya melebihi prediksinya sendiri._

Taehyung berhenti, lantas menangis lebih keras lagi. Ia berkata lirih, "Ibu mengatakannya, Jungkook. Hari yang mana siangnya kita bercengkrama lewat ponsel, aku masih ingat kau melarangku untuk makan _ramen_ dan _cola_." Taehyung menatap sendu tepat pada manik kelam sang suami. Tubuh Taehyung telah sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh kokoh suaminya. "Jimin mengancamku saat di kantin untuk _menyerahkanmu_ padanya, dan— _hell_ _ **AKU TIDAK MAU**_ _!"_ Taehyung lalu memukuli kembali dada suaminya yang pasrah akan kelakuan sang istri. "Jungkook, _kau separuh nafasku, kau separuh hidupku, kau cahayaku._ Suamiku, aku tidak pernah ingin menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun. _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Aku cinta mati padamu."_

Jungkook menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang hampir pingsan dengan sigap. "Taehyung, kau kelelahan. Lebih baik kau istirahat."

Taehyung terisak pelan, ia benar-benar lelah. Namun, Kim Taehyung adalah orang berkepala batu yang pernah ada di dunia, dan Jungkook mengakuinya ketika Taehyung lagi-lagi mendorong Jungkook hingga mundur beberapa langkah. "Dan malamnya, _Jimin menunjukkan padaku serbuk obat kuat dan berniat untuk membubuhinya pada minumanmu_."

Jungkook membola, dan Taehyung tersenyum pilu.

"Aku berusaha untuk mencuri barang laknat itu dari tangannya, namun ibu datang...," Taehyung menjenggut rambutnya lagi hingga berantakan. Lantas terkekeh pelan, ia menceritakan kisahnya yang malah terdengar lucu entah mengapa. "Ibu mendukung Jimin dan mengatakan wanita itu lebih pantas denganmu, yang mampu memberi keturunan untukmu. Ibu mengancamku, Jungkook," Taehyung mencakar punggung Jungkook yang kini memeluknya begitu erat. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung tetap meracau dengan segala kronologis yang sebenarnya. "Ibu mengancamku dengan pilihan tersulit. Aku tak dapat memilihnya. Kau dan kakaku sangat berharga, Kook."

 _Kakak?_ Jungkook mengernyit dalam. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Taehyung punya kakak, sebab yang ia tahu Taehyung sebatang kara dan tidak punya keluarga. Tapi, Taehyung mengatakan bahwa istrinya itu mempunyai seorang kakak dan bahkan diletakkan pada pilihan tersulit dari ancaman ibunya.

Taehyung mendeguk lucu, lalu memukuli punggung Jungkook. "Aku tak dapat memilih _bercerai darimu atau mengorbankan nyawa Seokjin_. _Aku tidak bisa. Aku—"_

Taehyung tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar. Taehyung menyiut ketika melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang hendak marah dan tatapan matanya yang menggelap.

"Kakak?" Jungkook berkata dengan suara rendah, "Seokjin?" Mata Jungkook beralih menatap mata ketakutan Taehyung yang melangkah mundur seiring ia maju mendekati istrinya. "Kau punya seorang kakak dan itu namanya Seokjin?" Jungkook sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. "Jawab, Taehyung." Jungkook maju, lalu dengan cepat menangkap bahu sempit Taehyung yang menggigil ketakutan. "JAWAB!"

Taehyung tergugu, suaminya kini meremas bahunya terlampau kuat. Ia meringis sakit. "S—Sakit, Jungk—"

"JAWAB TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung mengerang pelan, Jungkook semakin kuat meremukkan bahunya."S—Seokjin... Seokjin K—Kakk—"

 _ **PLAKKK!**_

Taehyung tersungkur. Ia memegangi pipinya yang sakit karena tamparan kuat dari sang suami. Ia mencecap rasa tembaga di dalam mulutnya, lalu cairan merah kental itu perlahan mengalir melalui bibir tipisnya yang menggigil. Taehyung tak dapat menahan tangis ketika Jungkook menariknya lagi, memaksanya berdiri dengan sekali sentakan kuat hingga Taehyung menabrak dada bidang Jungkook begitu keras. Sang suami kemudian mencengkram kembali bahunya, lalu mengangkat dagu Taehyung dengan jemarinya.

"Jadi kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, Taehyung?" ucap Jungkook begitu dingin hingga buat Taehyung meremang ketakutan. "Kim Seokjin yang itu?" Jungkook mencengkram kuat rahang sang istri tanpa ampun. "Kim Seokjin kekasih cantik Jeon Namjoon, dan sekaligus _**pembunuh**_ kakakku?!"

Taehyung meringis sakit, perutnya terasa melilit. Ini lebih sakit daripada cengkraman kuat Jungkook pada rahangnya, dan Taehyung bersumpah ini seratus kali lipat lebih sakit. Taehyung menekan perut bagian bawahnya, _tempat rahimnya bersarang,_ sebab Taehyung yakin rasa sakitnya berasal dari sana. Belum sempat ia meringkuk di lantai, Jungkook telah menariknya untuk tetap berdiri dan menatap matanya yang seakan menguliti Taehyung saat itu juga.

"Kenapa, Taehyung, KENAPA?! Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku bahwa kau adalah adik dari _**pembunuh kakakku?!**_ Padahal aku _bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku akan_ _ **membunuh**_ _adik dari pembunuh kakakku! Aku telah bersumpah, Taehyung!"_

Diantara ringisan sakit dan rasa kecewa yang mendalam, Taehyung menjawab dengan begitu percaya diri menggunakan suaranya yang parau dan lemah. "Kalau begitu," Taehyung menggigit bibir menahan sakit, lalu berucap lirih. " _Kalau begitu, cepat bunuh aku sekarang juga."_

Jungkook menatap nyalang pada Taehyung yang baru saja berkata demikian. Ia menelisik raut wajah pucat itu dengan tatapan menyeramkan yang sangat menusuk bagi Taehyung. Jungkook sudah kepalang dengan semua ini. Ia dibuat marah akan semua hal yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung adik kandung dari pembunuh kakaknya yang dicari-cari seumur hidup Jungkook, dan naasnya _Taehyung adalah istrinya sendiri_.

"Bunuh aku, Jungkook." Taehyung terisak, lalu menjerit sakit dan berkata lagi, "Cepat bunuh aku sekarang juga. Jika ini semua mampu mengakhiri segalanya, cepat bunuh aku sekarang juga." Taehyung bernafas memburu, lalu berkata lagi disisa tenaganya, "Ambil nyawaku, Jungkook. Bunuk ak— _akhh..."_

Jungkook tanpa sadar menangkap cengkraman Taehyung di kemejanya tepat di dada sebagai tumpuan atas rasa sakit dan juga tubuhnya yang sudah diambang batas ketahanannya. Lalu ringisan yang disusul tangis kesakitan itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook hilang akal, ia tak kuat melihat istrinya kesakitan. Lalu ketika tubuh Taehyung melemah dan hampir jatuh karena pingsan, Jungkook dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kurus Taehyung ke dalam gendongannya secara hati-hati dan pelan-pelan.

Saat Jungkook akan mengangkat kaki Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya, noda merah di kaki Taehyung yang merambat menuju kain-kain disekitarnya membuat jantung Jungkook hampir lepas. Segera ia letakkan Taehyung ke brankar dan menekan brutal tombol pemanggil tenaga medis di sisi brankar istrinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan lengan kemejanya yang basah oleh noda darah milik istrinya, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah keselamatan Taehyung yang berharga.

Jungkook kemudian menggenggam erat telapak dingin Taehyung yang bergetar, "Taehyung, bertahanlah...," Jungkook mengusap peluh di wajah Taehyung yang sangat pucat dengan bibir yang menggigil sedikit membiru. "Taehyung, _jebal,_ bertahanlah. _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."_

Dan ketika Jungkook akan menekan tombol itu lagi, pintu ruang inap Taehyung dibuka dan beberapa suster dan dokter masuk, kemudian mengusir Jungkook dari sana, sebab mereka akan menangani Taehyung lebih lanjut.

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **DUAGH!**_

Jungkook tersungkur. Seseorang telah memukuli wajahnya hingga darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia angkat wajahnya dan mendapati Hoseok menatapnya nyalang dengan wajah merah penuh amarah.

"Itu belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Taehyung rasakan." Katanya dengan nada penuh penekanan. " _Kau akan menyesalinya, Jeon Jungkook."_

Lalu Hoseok melemparinya dengan sebuah amplop putih, dan laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya yang terduduk mengenaskan di lantai depan ruangan sang istri.

Jungkook berdiri, lalu membuka isi dari amplop itu. Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, membaca isi dari surat yang ternyata laporan kesehatan Jeon Taehyung, istrinya. Semuanya terlihat di bawah rata-rata, dan satu yang paling parah dari semuanya.

Jungkook membelalak.

.

.

 _Nama: Kim Taehyung_

 _Usia: 22 tahun_

 _Jenis Kelamin: Pria_

 _Hasil: (+) Male-Pregnant_

 _Keterangan:_ _ **Keguguran**_

 _Tindakan: Operasi pengangkatan janin yang berusia 4 minggu dan pembersihan rahim (pencegahan komplikasi berlanjut)_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

 _Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Tangannya bergetar hebat._

 _ **Taehyungnya keguguran.**_

 _Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini seumur hidupnya, ia sadar telah gagal menjadi suami yang baik._

 _Ia gagal menjadi laki-laki yang harus memenuhi janjinya di atas altar,_

 _Ia merasa gagal menjaga anugerah Tuhan seorang malaikat berhati lembut seperti Taehyung, dan satu malaikat kecil lagi yang harusnya mampu terlahir ke permukaan bumi._

 _Jungkook gagal menjadi suami yang baik untuk Taehyung, Jungkook tidak pantas untuk mendapat manusia serapuh dan setulus istrinya itu._

 _Dan ketika ia ingin merengkuh kembali sosok Taehyung yang rapuh,_

 _Jungkook yakin Taehyung tak ingin menarik uluran tangannya,_

 _ **Taehyung telah kehilangan kepercayaannya, Taehyung terlalu lelah padanya.**_

 _ **Dan mungkin Taehyung akan meninggalkannya sendirian,**_

 _ **Menghadapi dunia ini yang kelam,**_

 _ **Tanpa hadirnya tawa serta senyum sehangat mentari Taehyung di sisinya.**_

 _ **Jungkook akan kehilangannya.**_

 _ **Ya. Ia akan kehilangannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan Jeon Jungkook menyesali itu semua.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akankah Jungkook mempertahankan Taehyung di sisinya?**_

 _ **Atau justru lebih memilih untuk membalaskan dendam Jeon Namjoon, kakaknya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan Jungkook mengerang frustasi.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

OKE, SESUAI JANJI:

 **Review:**

 **Mara997** : Emaknya kuki minta ditonjok. Aku sendiri mah sebel sebenernya. Wkwkwk iya, dedebaynya ilang TAT aku nangis ngetik itu, gatega, tapi mau gimana lagi XD eh, syukurlah kalau daebak, yeeee. Wkwkwkwk Jungkook mah minta dipotong aja _anu_ nya. /ups wkwk makasih, yak udah mao bacyaahh wkwk

 **HelloSn:** /CRY/ HUWEEE ini taetaenya udah gamenderita kok. Tapi Cuma sebentar sih sama mas Hoseoknya wkwkwkwk nanti chapter depan bakal naena(?) :V ditunggu aja yaaaa. Makasih loh saaayy :*

 **haneunkyo19:** jirr ngakak akuh XD "lanjut ikkeh2" XD kamutu lucu banget tau siii astagaaa XD haduh, authornya lagi kebelet UN jadi mungkin tensionnya agak berkurang yaaa :"( maaf chinguuuu sasa gabisa apdet cepet. :"( eh makasih loh udah mau baca sampe reviewnya bikin sasa ketawa XD {{}}

 **Kyunie:** yah, sayang banget diloncatin teh :v padahal seger pisan atuh itu mah wkwkwkwk. WOAAAH, nanti taetae buat aku, kukinya buat kamu ya kalau mereka cerai :V /paansihthor wkwkwkwk makasih udah baca yaaa :*

 **Y BigProb:** ada pepatah yang mengatakan: _"Laki-laki selingkuh dengan matanya, namun perempuan selingkuh dengan hatinya. Makadari itu, kebanyakan pria akan kembali namun tidak untuk perempuan."_ Jadi, sasa pingin bikin jeka nyesel doeloe. Biar dia rasaain, taetae tuh punya perasaan keibuan, Jungkook aja yang terlalu syalan /hardcry/ TAT makasih loh yaaaaa akwoakweoakwoakwok

 **sugadt:** huuuuuu TAT MAKASIH NGENA BANGET YAAAA? GIMANA DONG KALO YANG INI? NGENA GAAKK? Aku lagi gadalam mood ngetik soalnya. Minggu depan ujian teh. :"( makasih loooh udah mao bacaaah :*

 **kaibaiboo:** HUWEEE MAMIII AKU DIBILANG JAAD T3T ppffttt NGAKAK AKU BACA REVIEWMU wkkwkwkwkwk Kena mainin author kau :") author ini emang jahat. Maafkan daku, sayang :") IYA WOEY GUA UDAH TANGGUNG JAWAB APDET YANG SUPER PANJANG NEH TAT... amiin YA ALLAH AMIIN, MINGGU DEPAN ASTAGAAA, AAMIIN YA ALLAH SUKSES JUGA BUATMU HUHU :*

 **Tae:** nah, jeka minta ditampolin eeq kambing :") jangan nangis, yuk kita grebeg jeka ama chimchim biar ganaena lagi :")

 **Hyehyeko:** jangan mewek ~ heee kamu jahat suka liatin taetae menderita hayoloh :V MAKASIH BUAT SEMANGATNYAAA KAMU JUGA YAAA MUAAH

 **Guest:** KENAPA GUA JAHAD HOOEYY NANGIS GUA /ketawadengaslinya wkwkwkwk pada kasian ama taetae yaaa :")

 **KookieL:** jeka lagi kelebihan hormon, maaf ya, belum suntik BCG dia. :") wkwkwkwk

 **Jii-chan O3O:** ASTOGEH ASTOGEH AWOKAWOKEJAOWKERJ ngakak wkwkwk XD iya, iyaaa taetae ga aku siksa koookk~ tenang ajaaaa :V tungguh chapter akhir" dia bakal bahagia kok :V WOKEEEH MAKASIH BROH! :D

 **Hyung Ah:** LOH KOK AKU DIKATAIN JAHAD LAGI SEEHH? TAT nangis akutuu TAT /ngakakaslinya :V . AAMIIN DOAIN AUTHORNYA DALAM MOOD BAIK SELALU OKAAYY MAKASIH SAYAANGG~

 **Hastin99:** HEEE EMANGNYA SEMUA FF NC BAHAGIA SELALU? TAT HIKS SAKIT HATI DEK? CUP CUP SINI MAMA PEYUUKK {{}} eh jangan benci ama chimchiiimm, wkwkwwk OKE DAN INI APDETNYA LAMA PARAH. MAAF YAA TAT MAKASIH LOOOHH~

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Ya Allah, kenapa ini anak doain pintu hatiku biar dibuka selalu TAT Ya Allah, ampuni hamba Ya Allah, sampe readernim nyebut", salah apa aku Ya Allah TAT

 **Sixcell:** howaaa alhamdulillah kalo dapet ya feelnya. :") mungkin yang chapter 9 gada feel. Author lagi moodswing soale wkwkwk. LOH AKU KOK DIMARAHIN SIIH TAT aku kasihaaan kasihaan bangeet aku ngetiknya pake nangis seriusan TAT aku punya hati awkaowkaowkawok /ngakaktapiauthornyangetikini wkkwkkwkw diusahain happy ending. :") doain aja ya. gajanji tapi wkwkwk

 **Hosokpie98:** eh makasih loh AOWKEOKAWOK

 **Arlindas883:** huuuu syukurlaaaaahhh, iya ini kelamaan ternyata TAT maapkeun~

 **Reiya zuanfu:** jangaan~ jangan lemes~ nanti rondenya gabisa nambah sama kuki :"v /authorpaansih wkwkkw

 **Ryeoshilee:** tolongin kamu ajah :D biar taetae bisa dikarungin sekalian~ SELAMATKAN TAETAEKU SAYANG! AWOKWAOKAWOK

 **Taetae22:** jangan baper :") makasihloh sayaaanngg~

 **D.A:** sorry, I can't tell it.

 **Ismafebry:** jangan sesek.

 **Cikha Chan:** jangan meweeekkk TAT awoakaokawok kamu kok lucu sih wkwkwkwk MAKASIH LOH SAYANG~

 **Lvdhani:** harus TAT taetae harus bersakit-sakit dahulu, baru berenang-renang ketepian TAT

 **ara'seo:** LOH KAN AKU DIBILANG JAHAT LAGIIII TAT emang yang bagus" itu harus sakit dulu (ini authornya baper, cintanya ke reika ditolak. Ceritanya reika udah tau kalo author suka sama dia :"( ) SARANGHAEE JEONGMAAL SARAAANG~

 **hyemi270:** OMG~ I KNOW YOUUU~ /cry/rasanya dinotis kamu itu WAW astagaaaa, seneng bangeet~ apa kabar? :D waaah, kamu baca ini juga ternyata aku ganyangka TAT terimakasih sudah meluapkan segala emosimu di sene. Jeon emang minta dihajar. Awkawokawok THANK YOU VERY MUCH~ ALOFYA~

 **Jung Jisun:** Nah, kerjasama sama jinnya, :V next chapter nih kyknya :V sedih aku pas kamu bilang Jungkook cintanya kalah sama nafsu IYA INI APDET KELAMAAN MAAF YAAA TAT MAKASIH LOH~

 **Allin:** hiks :" INI AUTHORNYA YANG JAAT TAT maafkaaaan :D awkaowkaowk ada lagi yang minta maaf pake emot ketawa XD astaga wkwkwk IYA MAKASIH YAAA~

 **Marklee:** dan Hoseok pun jawaban yang Tuhan berikan padaku :") MAKASIH UDAH BACA SAYAANG~

 **Noname:** aku gajamin ini bakalan seneng"an :V kayaknya nyesek juga ini astogeh TAT maafkan authorrr

 **Keikocchi:** TABOK AJA TABOKK! GUA IJININ KOK SELAKU EMAKNYE JUNGKOOK TAT

 **Junglaksita:** RESET eh salah SERET MAH SEREEETT! BAWA KE KUA MEREKA BIAR DIHALALIN SEKALIAN! /lohkokk wkwkwk jangan esmossii~ ntar keriputan loh TAT makasih loh udah mau bca sampe kapslok jebol XD

 **Rona-nemone:** AWOKAWOKAWOKAOK aku tegaaa~ aku tegaa~~ :V AKU KOK DIMARAHIN TAPI SIIH AKU GA—GASEJAHAT ITU KOOOOKK TAT

 **Sasahuang7:** LOH AKU GAHAMILIN KAMUH TAT /eh/ GUA BALES KOK JUNGKOOK LEBIH SAKIT. SESAKITSAKITNYA. Tapi gasekarang :v tenang ajaah :v makasih loooh~

 **Odorayaki:** jadi laper. Wkkwkw odorayaki. Wkwkkw. BUSET NGAKAK XD YAAMPPUUN, SINI SASA PELUK DULU KAMU TEH~ XD JEBOL BENERAN INI MAH NAMANYAAA XD DEMI APA INI LUCU BANGET ASTAGAAA MAKASIH SAYAAANNGG~ UDAH ABIS ITU TISU AKU PAKETIN JNE KAH SEKALIAN KASIH MITU BABY BIAR NYEREP BANYAK TAT AWKOAKWAOWK wkwkwkwk MAKASIH LOOOH MAKASIIIH~ XD

 **melvyE:** jungkook gatau kalo taetae hamil, btw. biar nyesel dia sekalian pas tau istrinya keguguran. jahat ya akuh TAT MAKASIH LOH SAYAANG~

 **gestiPark:** SAOLOOHH~ authornya ini yang jahat TAT

 **fxznaexo:** waahh makasih ya saayyngg~ loh aku kebalikanmu. Malah sukanya baca sedih gini pake lagunya _Butterfly_ -BTS. Wkwkwk Aamiiin, semoga setelah UNBK author dapet inspirasi lagi yah :") Makasih sayang~ makasih~ :")

 **roaitachoi610:** BUNUH JUNGKOOK BUNUH!

 **Jchoi18:** Haduh ini misuh TAT JUNGKOOK EMANG HARUS DIPISUHIN! TAT hahahaha XD sampe lempar meja wkwkkwkw XD MAKASIH LOH YAAA~ WKWKWK

 **Yuraje:** yukkk, buat lu ajee wkwkwk

 **Taehyunghyung:** Nah, mampus gue baca ini XD. Tau ga, pas aku baca ini itu waktu ngantri foto ijazah, dan temen" aku pada heran ngeliat aku ketawa" sendiri baca reviewmu astaga XD. IYA NIH, aku lagi kehilangan motivasi untuk belajar. Mungkin karena lelah udah 3 minggu divorsir buat ujian sekolah dan ujian yang lain. Tapi gaboleh gini terus. Sedangkan minggu depan udah ujian nasional. Dan heellll aku sempet"nya ngelanjutin ini TAT. Makasiiih buat sarannyaaaa~ :") HIKS AKU GADINOTIS SAMA GEBETAAAN SEDIIIHH dia udah tau. Tapi dia gasuka sama aku ternyata. TAPI LIRIKAN-LIRIKAN SAMA PERHATIAN YANG KEMAREN ITU BUAT APA COBAA HAAHH!? TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU KENAPA LAKI-LAKI ITU MENYEBALKAN!? TAT /nangisakutu/ Jijik aku. Jijik banget. Wkwkwk EH basah lu mah astagaa, payungnya manah TAT GUA YANG MASOKIS GUA! TAT wkwkwkwk /paansisaaah wkwkwk AKU WARAS KOK PLIS AAMEEENNN HEH GUA DIBANGSATIN :v XD MAKASIIIIHHH MAKASIIH SAYAANNGG~

 **NameBunnyKookie:** WKWKWKWKW SUSU ABC eh wkkwwk iyaaa, makasih udah baca ya sayaang :") maafkan author yang udah bikin kamu nangis TAT

 **Bxjkv:** GAPAPA KOOOK GAPAPAAA~ SASA MAH BAEK ORANGNYA~ /nyiapingolok/ gadeng becanda XD makasiiih syukurlaaah kamu sukaaa~ nah :V emang aku suka nyiksa orang awkaowkaokawok iyaaa makasih yaa :D

 **Nadiyaulya02:** kawkwkwkwk cantik ya :") iri aku sama dia :") kawinin ama kau mau? :")

 **Zarachael:** iya ini lanjut kok~ makasih ya XD

...

...

...

SIP, CHAPTER 9 udah rilis. Sasa gabanyak omong, capek ngetik sampe jam segini. (03.08) untung senin libur, dan bisa siap" buat UN mingdep. mohon doanya kawan~ semoga temen" yang lain, yang pada ujian, lancar jaya ya! semoga kita sukses selalu! Aamiin~

Gimana? Nangis lagi? :") maafin sasaaa~~~

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


	10. Chapter 10

Aroma amis besi menyeruak ketika pintu baja itu dibuka. Bau yang menguar benar-benar ingin membuat siapapun muntah saat itu juga. Minimnya udara dan sensasi yang pengap semakin mendukung kesan mengerikan dengan corak merah berlumuran di lantai serta dindingnya.

Beberapa tubuh berotot itu teronggok kesakitan, dan sisanya masih dapat bertahan. Wajah mereka bonyok, berdarah, dan mungkin beberapa bagian tulangnya patah. Mereka mengeluh dengan erangan pilu, hingga buat telinga Jimin gatal mendengarnya.

Terdengar suara decakan. "Otot kalian benar-benar tidak berguna."

Itu Jimin. Berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada, gayanya angkuh sekali. Kepalanya yang terangkat sedikit membuat leher jenjangnya yang penuh dengan ruam keunguan nampak jelas di mata. Jimin sedikit membenahi posisi kakinya yang berpijak—ia tengah berdiri dengan susah payah karena tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat sakit, namun wajahnya masih mampu menampakkan raut congkak yang menyebalkan.

Jimin meringis kecil saat nyeri muncul di daerah kewanitannya. Jungkook benar-benar _menghajarnya_ habis-habisan semalam. Ia memang menikmatinya, namun sedikit rasa tidak rela hinggap di hati Jimin sebab Jungkook menyebut nama Taehyung ditiap desah nafas dan menjelang puncaknya. Entahlah, ia benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar nama Taehyung untuk mampir di telinganya. Tubuh Jimin selalu merespon penolakan tiap untaian nama itu membelai indera pendengarannya.

Rasa bencinya pada Taehyung semakin menjadi saat tadi pagi salah satu anak buahnya mengusik acara _cuddling_ bersama Jungkook—yang sama-sama telanjang di balik selimut. Saat itu, seketika mood Jimin menjadi buruk sekali sebab acara peluk-memeluk Jungkook terinterupsi dengan suara nyaring ponselnya yang berdering. Seharusnya, pagi itu ia bangun dengan damai dan tentram. Ya, seharusnya, sebelum ia harus dikejutkan dengan laporan dari anak buahnya yang menyampaikan bahwa Kim Taehyung berhasil lolos dari penjaranya. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Jimin murka hingga kepalang. Dan ia bersumpah akan _memusnahkan Kim Taehyung dari muka bumi ini._

Jimin mengitari pandangannya pada ruangan itu, dan menemukan satu hal yang begitu buat kepalanya panas sampai ubun-ubun.

 _Sebuah kursi yang teronggok bersama beberapa tali tampar di bawahnya._

Jimin menggeritkan gigi. Satu sudut bibirnya yang bengkak tertarik apik, namun sangat menakutkan. Matanya memicing, dengan alis yang terangkat begitu tertarik, terhibur, dan berselera. Jimin _marah._ Ya,ia murka. Murka pada Kim Taehyung, istri dari sepupu yang ia cintai hidup dan mati.

Otak cantiknya berputar cepat, memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang berani dan mampu menghancurkan pertahanan para _bodyguard_ miliknya. Pandangannya mengitari ruangan itu, dan yang ia sadari para bawahannya tidak ada yang mati, tapi banyak yang terluka parah. Mereka mengaku telah diserang oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian sama hitamnya, namun wajahnya tertutupi masker. Jimin berpikir sekeras yang ia bisa untuk menganalisis siapa sebenarnya penyelamat Kim Taehyung yang enggan membunuh para bawahannya.

Bodoh sekali, pikir Jimin. Menyelamatkan tanpa harus membunuh itu naif sekali sebenarnya.

Dan tepat pada detik berikutnya pupil Jimin melebar. Seringaian muncul begitu saja ketika ia mendapat satu titik cerah dari analisa otak cerdasnya.

 _Baju hitam._

 _Ahlinya menyerang di malam hari._

 _Wajah yang tertutupi masker._

 _Menyerang tanpa harus membunuh._

 _Tidak ada identitas atau bukti konkrit untuk mengikuti jejak mereka._

Jimin kemudian bergumam, senang sekali seperti habis mendapat sebuah _jackpot._ Kemudian gumaman itu berganti menjadi kekehan, dan berakhir dengan tawa bahak yang menggema ruang sempit itu.

Jimin tersenyum begitu puas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berdesir, bergairah. Sudah lama ia menanti untuk menghancurkan seseorang dengan adrenalinnya yang melonjak tajam. Ia benar-benar _bergairah,_ karena _Kim Taehyung masuk ke dalam perangkapnya._

 _Biarkan saja, biarkan saja,_ pikir Jimin. Kali ini ia akan biarkan Kim Taehyung melakukan apapun semaunya. Ia juga akan membiarkan _musuh cantik_ nya itu kabur kemanapun sesukanya. Jimin akan membiarkannya. Benar-benar membiarkannya. Dan akan sedikit lebih sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak lebih.

 _Bertindak lebih untuk menghancurkan musuh cantiknya dengan begitu menyakitkan._

Tanpa sadar, Jimin terbahak keras. Ia puas sekali hanya dengan membayangkan Kim Taehyung lenyap dengan kedua tangannya. _Ya, Jimin sangat-sangat menikmati ini._

" _Kim Taehyung—"_

Ia kemudian terdiam. Dagunya diangkat sembari mata yang menyalang tajam. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik mengerikan, dan kemudian ia mendesis sangat berbahaya,

"— _Kau harus mati."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME, Ch 10**

| By Sasayan-chan |

Rated: M

KookV | Slight HopeV | KookMin | YoonMin

.

 **WARNING:**

 **Adult Scene,** yang bocah mending skip aja. Jangan dibaca. Dosa ditanggung sendiri loh, ya. Sasa gatanggung jawab kalau nanti kalian basah karena gapake No Drofu. **Typo, ga EYD.**

 **.**

.

A/N: Terimakasih banyak buat temen-temen yang antusias sama fic absurd aku. semoga kalian suka sama chapter 10 ini. Jangan lupa follow, favorite, juga komen untuk chapter ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian fic ini gabakalan bisa lanjut.

.

.

.

Kalau ada typo dan kalimat ga sinkron bilang, ya. Nanti sasa edit secepatnya.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Yoongi ingin menjenguk Taehyung.

Sudah hampir seminggu pasca insiden mengerikan waktu lalu si laki-laki manis, istri dari sahabatnya—Jeon Jungkook—dirawat di rumah sakit. Hampir tiap hari ia datang ke rumah sakit sembari membawa karangan bunga untuk dipasang pada vas cantik yang ada di dalam ruang rawat inap Taehyung ketika si penghuni sedang _keluyuran_ entah kemana.

Yah, setidaknya sifat aneh Taehyung yang tidak betah berdiam diri itu bisa sedikit membantu Yoongi untuk sembunyi-sembunyi memasang karangan bunga kamomil favorit Taehyung di dalam sana.

 _Yaaa semua orang tahu: Min Yoongi dengan gengsinya yang setinggi langit._

Oleh karena itu, ia tidak pernah mau bertatap muka langsung pada Taehyung, sebab ia tidak nyaman apabila afeksinya terekspos oleh anak itu.

Yoongi itu perhatian, tapi gengsi sekali. Terlebih, seperti saat ini. Ia sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding saat mendapat siluet bayangan dari kamar rawat yang akan ditujunya. Kemudian, ia semakin memicingkan mata ketika mendapati pria manis bertubuh ringkih sedang menutup kembali pintu kamar rawatnya dengan hati-hati.

Yoongi masih dalam mode siaganya. Ia tidak ingin eksistensinya ketahuan orang di depan pintu itu yang saat ini tengah melipat celana dari setelan baju pasiennya yang kebesaran. Detik kemudian Yoongi dengan cepat menarik wajahnya sebab si pasien yang manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mungkin, anak itu tidak ingin ketahuan dokter atau suster yang berlalu-lalang, hingga berujung menyeretnya kembali ke kamar. Hanya memikirkan itu saja, Yoongi ingin tertawa. Lucu sekali anak itu, pikirnya. Kemudian, Yoongi mengintip kembali ke arah pria manis itu, namun tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin anak itu berlari atau bagaimana, sehingga Yoongi tidak dapat lagi menemukannya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Yoongi kini berbalik hendak pulang. Yang paling penting adalah ia telah melihat sendiri bahwa Taehyung tengah baik-baik saja, dan bahkan sudah sehat hingga mampu keluyuran. Mungkin tak lama lagi anak itu bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan pulang di tempat asalnya, di kediaman Jeon.

"Hyung?"

Refleks, Yoongi membalikkan tubuh untuk menghadap pemilik suara yang menyapanya dari arah lain. Kemudian ia tersenyum singkat karena mendapati adik tingkatnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya tengah menatapnya begitu penasaran. Itu Hoseok, gumam Yoongi dalam hati. "Aku ingin ke _tempat biasa._ "

Hoseok mendengus geli, lalu disusul tawa renyah sekali. "Stres, bung?"

Yoongi tak membalas, namun wajah muramnya menjawab secara gamblang. "Aku butuh _minum_ untuk otakku yang panas."

Hoseok kemudian berjalan sebentar untuk menduduki sebuah kursi tunggu rumah sakit milik orang tuanya. Kemudian pria Jung itu menepuk kursi besi yang kosong sebagai isyarat pada Yoongi agar duduk di sampingnya.

Kedua pria itu kini berada di lorong rumah sakit yang terhubung dengan ruangan bermain anak-anak penderita kanker. Ruangan itu disekat dengan dinding kaca transparan, sehingga memudahkan orang yang berada di luar untuk melihat keadaan di dalamnya.

Hoseok dapat menemukan perosotan mini berbahan plastik dan juga rumah-rumahan kecil dari posisinya sekarang. Hoseok tersenyum kecil manakala ia tahu bahwa ruangan itu dipenuhi aneka mainan dan ruangan yang berwarna-warni. Ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sana, berlari, tertawa, merengek dan berbicara satu sama lain, dan itu mampu membuat hatinya berdenyut senang entah mengapa.

Hoseok sedikit menggeser fokus matanya pada seorang balita yang tengah digendong oleh pira cantik dengan balutan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru laut. Hoseok mengulum senyumnya manakala menyadari bahwa Kim Taehyunglah yang menggendong si balita itu. Hoseok berdecak kagum dalam hati. Benar-benar, deh, pikir Hoseok. Perpaduan antara Kim Taehyung dengan anak kecil itu bagai keluarga impian dalam angan-angan Hoseok.

"Hoseok kau—astaga,"

Hoseok mengerjap polos, lalu menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Yoongi. "Apa?"

Yoongi menjitak kecil kepala Hoseok dengan kepalan tangan kurusnya. "Dia sudah punya suami, bodoh. Sadarlah!"

Hoseok kemudian tersenyum kecut sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Taehyung yang kini sedang bercerita—entah itu apa—pada beberapa anak yang asyik duduk mengelilinginya sembari dengan patuh memerhatikan mimik wajah Taehyung yang serius. Mata Hoseok kembali terpikat pada pria manis di dalam sana, dengan tatapan memujanya yang begitu mendamba. "Aku—" Hoseok menarik nafas dalam, kemudian ia mendengus cepat. Rahangnya mengetat, dan menelan ludah susah payah sebelum menjawab dengan suara lirih. " _—masih mencintainya_ , Hyung."

Yoongi terdiam manakala Hoseok memalingkan wajah dan menatapnya tepat di mata. Ada kilat kesungguhan yang mendominasi keraguannya. Selama tujuh tahun ia mengenal Hoseok, selama itu pula ia paham akan segala hal yang disembunyikan oleh putra tunggal Jung itu—walaupun dari pantulan mata beningnya itu. Yoongi hanya membisu setelah mendengar jawaban dari adik tingkatnya, sebab ia tahu bahwa sebesar apa rekan _intelnya_ itu mencintai sosok malaikat layaknya Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, lalu menepuk kecil pundak Hoseok yang tegap. "Aku tahu," Yoongi tersenyum, lalu mengacak main-main rambut Hoseok yang rapi. Hoseok sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri rasanya. Yoongi terkekeh hingga matanya menyipit lucu, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tahu—maksudku, kau bahkan sudah _tiga tahun_ mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, Jung-ssi. Aku sudah teramat hafal kau begitu mencintai anak itu."

Ada jeda yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit menyesakkan. Tensinya terasa berat ketika Yoongi berucap layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Dari hal itu, tidak perlu Hoseok berpikir jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa saat ini _Min Yoongi tengah dalam kondisi seriusnya._ Aura kedewasaannya benar-benar menguar dari tubuh pria Min itu saat ini.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi menampilkan senyum kecil, namun itu malah membuat yang diberi senyuman terdiam beku. Ia menatap malas pada _dongsaeng_ nya—walaupun hal itu bahkan mampu menusuk hingga melubangi kepala Hoseok sendiri. Yoongi meremat pelan bahu putra tunggal Jung itu. Ia menatap lurus tepat pada manik cokelat _doengsaeng_ nya, dan mulai berkata kembali dengan wajah tenang,

" _Sebesar apapun cintamu pada Taehyung, sedalam apapun rasa sayangmu untuknya, dan setinggi apapun kau memuja lagi mendambanya, maka tak perlu berteriak pun seluruh dunia pasti tahu bahwa kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya dari dalam lubuk hatimu."_

" _Hoseok-ie,"_ suara Yoongi melembut kali ini. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan halus dan tatapan penuh untuk meyakinkan Hoseok, untuk membuatnya _sadar_ dan membuka mata serta pintu hatinya.

" _Tuhan menciptakan rasa cinta untuk tumbuh di dalam hati setiap insan. Ketika cinta itu lahir tanpa kau sengaja, tanpa kau titah sendiri kedatangannya, dan tanpa kau harapkan eksistensinya, maka jatuh cintalah dengan seutuh hatimu."_

" _Kau boleh mencintai siapa saja, bahkan pada Kim Taehyung sekalipun. Kau bebas memilih untuk siapa kau jatuh cinta, Hoseok, tidak ada yang melarang._ _ **Karena itu hakmu.**_ _"_

Yoongi kini menatap tajam penuh perhatian pada Hoseok yang masih setia mendengarkan petuahnya. Ia kemudian berujar kembali dengan tenang,

" _Kau boleh mencintainya, itu tidak masalah._ _ **Tapi bukan begini caranya**_ _,"_

Hoseok menahan nafas.

" _Bukan begini caranya, Hoseok, bukan seperti ini. Bukan dengan memperbesar jarak antara Taehyung dari suaminya. Tidak, Hoseok. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya._ _ **Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini pada orang yang telah terikat tali pernikahan."**_

Yoongi menggeleng, ia tersenyum pedih pada _dongsaeng_ nya.

" _Taehyung itu sudah terikat: dihadapan satu sama lain, keluarganya, dan juga_ _ **Tuhan.**_ _Mereka telah mengikrarkan sumpah sehidup-sematinya, di hari suci dan sakral. Mereka telah sepakat satu sama lain, mulai dari suka-cita hingga duka. Dan segala hal yang menerpa pada perjalanan rumah tangganya, segala guncangan yang datang, maka mereka akan terima itu dan lalui bersama hingga bahagia kembali datang. Itulah arti pasangan suami-istri sebenarnya, Hoseok-ie. Kau harus paham akan hal itu._

 _Kau pasti bisa, Hoseok...,"_ Ucap Yoongi yang entah mengapa mulai berlinang. Kemudian ia berbisik lirih dengan suara yang lembut namun menyayat hati Hoseok,

" _Kau pasti bisa..., hidup bahagia tanpa harus memiliki Kim Taehyung di sisimu. Kau bisa hidup bahagia, yaitu_ _ **dengan cara merelakan Kim Taehyung untuk suaminya.**_

 _Sebab, mencintai tidaklah harus memiliki. Mencintai Kim Taehyung tidaklah perlu kau tarik ia dalam pelukanmu._

 _Percayalah, Hoseok._

 _Dengan Kim Taehyung yang mengakui eksistensimu_ _ **sebagai sahabat terbaiknya**_ _itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai balasan dari segala afeksimu padanya._

 _Sebab aku sendiri yakin, kau sudah dewasa, begitu pula Taehyung._

 _Ia mungkin tidak memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapmu, atau bahkan ia mungkin_ _ **punya,**_ _namun tak pernah terkuak melalui bibirnya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, walaupun kau akan meneriakinya bahwa kau mencintainya, kau harus siap, Hoseok:_ _ **Kim Taehyung tak akan membalas rasamu terhadapnya.**_ _Sebab,_ _ **Kim Taehyung tahu batasannya, dan juga tahu batasanmu terhadapnya."**_

Rahang Hosoek mengetat, ia hampir menangis. Hatinya bergemuruh, semua yang Yoongi katakan sangatlah benar dan itu mampu menusuk jantung hatinya.

Ya, Yoongi benar. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, ia tidak berhak merebut Taehyung dari suaminya. Hoseok pikir ia siapa? Ia hanyalah orang lain dari keluarga kecil itu. Hoseok harus bersikap dewasa untuk hal ini, _ia harus menghentikan semua harapan semunya_ : memiliki Taehyung disisa hidupnya.

" _Sekarang, tinggal kau timbang baik-buruknya. Segala keputusan ada di tanganmu, Hoseok. Dewasalah, bijaklah. Aku percaya padamu."_

Dan ketika Yoongi menepuk bahunya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkannya, Hoseok masih menunduk—sibuk berkelut dengan pikirannya.

 _Ya, Yoongi benar._

 _Hoseok harus mengalah._

Dan ketika Hoseok mengangkat wajah hanya untuk menatap kembali ruangan bermain di sudut lorong sana, untuk melihat kembali wajah _bintang_ nya di ruangan itu, seketika manik Hoseok berubah sendu dan terukirlah senyuman lemah di wajah tampannya.

Hoseok melihatnya. Ya, ia melihatnya.

Tepat di depan pintu ruangan bermain itu, Jeon Jungkook menatap sendu Kim Taehyung yang juga menatapnya penuh lara dan kilat menyaksikan sendiri, ketika Jungkook mencebik sedih— _wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat dari Jungkook sebelumnya—_ lalu menyebut nama Taehyung lirih dan berucap maaf tiada henti.

Dan dari sana, Hoseok kini mengerti, Jungkook pun terlampau sakit jika Taehyung hilang hanya untuk sesaat dari hidupnya. Ya, Jungkook lemah tanpa Taehyung, dan ia begitu merindukan istrinya teramat sakit.

Selanjutnya, Hoseok mendengarnya. Terdengar teramat jelas di indera pendengarannya saat Taehyung turut _menyebut nama Jungkook_ tak kalah lirih, lalu dengan langkah tergesa segera merengkuh tubuh kokoh Jungkook yang sebelumnya merentangkan tangan hanya untuk Taehyung. Memeluk tubuh sang suami yang terasa begitu nyaman bagi Taehyung seorang.

Hoseok menyaksikannya. Ya, ia menyaksikannya.

Ia kini sadar, bahwa kedua insan yang tertangkap penglihatannya saat ini tengah menangis penuh lara, rindu, cinta, dan segala hal menjadi satu, hingga turut mengetuk pintu hati Hoseok untuk menyadari bahwa _keduanya sama-sama saling membutuhkan, saling menyayangi dan saling mencintai, dan juga_ _ **tak ingin terpisahkan.**_

Hoseok kemudian terkekeh sembari mengumpati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya ia mengharap cinta dari seorang yang telah terikat di hadapan Tuhan. Betapa tololnya ia mengharap cinta semu yang tak mungkin berbalas. Betapa dungunya ia sempat menginginkan Kim Taehyung terpisah dari Jungkook untuk menjadi miliknya. Ia merasa hina, benar-benar hina. Laki-laki macam apa ia bisa-bisanya berpikiran demikian.

Hoseok masih menatap sendu kedua insan yang berpelukan sambil menangis di sana, "Ya, Hyung, kau benar." Hoseok menarik nafas yang bergetar. Kemudian ia bangkit sembari mengusap matanya yang buram karena tergenang, lalu ia membersit lirih sekali, " _Jung Hoseok kini mengalah,"_ ia berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya dengan penuh duka, _"Dan juga menyerah."_

Bersama serpihan hatinya yang berserakan, Hoseok menancapkan bendera _gencatan_.

 _Untuk kini,_

 _nanti,_

 _dan selamanya._

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Yoongi mendecak. Pasalnya, rencana awalnya mampir ke bar langganannya tertunda sebab baru saja ia baru bisa keluar dari ruangan pemimpin di tempat kerjanya. Sebal sekali rasanya. Padahal ia ingin sekali melepaskan beban berat yang menghantui pikirannya, namun Inspektur Jung malah menambah tugas lain untuknya. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemen, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa tegang dimana-mana.

Menguap lebar sekali, Yoongi melajukan mobilnya pelan melintasi jalanan Seoul yang tak terlalu ramai. Perutnya sedari tadi berteriak memalukan, dan kebetulan sekali ia melintasi jalur menuju Sungai Han.

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia mampir makan di taman Sungai Han? Maka setelah belokan terakhir, Yoongi segera memasuki parkiran yang tersedia, dan lekas keluar dari mobil untuk membeli makanan yang sedang buka saat itu.

Suasana sekitar sungai Han lumayan ramai mengingat ini adalah hari sabtu. Banyak sekali muda-mudi yang tengah berbincang, bersantai, bahkan bermesraan. Yoongi hanya bisa mendengus, sebab ia merasa terhina dengan muda-mudi di depannya yang telihat sangat mesra satu sama lain.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, walaupun ia tidak jadi melaksanakan acara minum-minumnya, setidaknya ia bisa menghirup udara dingin malam hari yang seakan mampu mengangkat beban yang selalu betah menghantui pikirannya. Yah, setidaknya untuk sesaat, Yoongi dapat merasakan pundaknya ringan walau itu hanya mampu bertahan tidak dalam waktu yang lama.

Yoongi bersiul-siul kecil, moodnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai membaik. Suasana ramai sungai Han disertai terpaan angin dingin malam yang membelai pipinya benar-benar membuat hatinya mendingin dengan cepat.

Ketika ia melangkah mendekati sebuah taman yang ramai, mata sipit Yoongi menemukan sosok orang yang tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku taman. Orang itu menunduk sembari menggenggam erat kaleng soju di kedua telapak putihnya. Orang itu juga terbatuk kecil saat Yoongi menatapnya di kejauhan. Karena penasaran, akhirnya pemuda Min itu berjalan mendekati orang tadi aga ia dapat melihat wajahnya yang cantik.

Semakin Yoongi mendekat, semakin tercium pula aroma parfum yang lembu dari tubuh orang itu. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya tersibak sedikit sehingga Yoongi mampu melihat wajahnya.

Yoongi kini berhenti tepat di samping orang yang tak menyadari kehadirannya itu. Pemuda Min itu menatap lekat pada orang yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. Sesekali orang itu batuk-batuk kecil hingga buat Yoongi meringis dalam hati.

Yoongi tetap diam ketika orang itu meraih penutup kaleng, lalu menekannya hingga bunyi desisan terdengar nyaring. Yoongi masih diam ketika orang itu mengusap-usap bibir kaleng sojunya dengan begitu lambat. Yoongi masih diam ketika orang itu dengan gemetar menggenggam kaleng sojunya. Yoongi masih terdiam saat orang itu terbatuk kecil kembali sebelum mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuhkan bibir kaleng tepat pada bibir orang itu yang merah.

Dan Yoongi bertindak pada akhirnya, merebut dengan cepat kaleng soju itu, lalu menenggak hingga habis cairan beralkohol tinggi dari sana. Yoongi tidak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut dari orang itu, Yoongi tidak menghiraukan jikalau ia akan mendapat amukan bahkan tinjuan darinya. Sebab, yang Yoongi tahu adalah _orang ini tidak boleh mengonsumsi alkohol._

Orang itu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan terkejut, namun ia segera menggantinya dengan tatapan datar. Seakan itu adalah hal yang sering ia alami saat ia hendak menenggak soju ditiap waktu terberatnSeakan Yoongi sudah biasa datang merecoki acara minum-minum sojunya disaat yang _sangat tepat._

"Tidak sopan sekali." Kata orang itu sembari melirik sinis pada Yoongi yang menatapnya remeh dan seringaian yang sialan seksi baginya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba untuk menolak kenyataan bahwa Yoongi masih tampan, dan perhatiannya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu sekaleng _ocha_ hangat saat ini juga. Atau aku akan hubungi kedai teh langganan kita untuk membuatkanmu beberapa ge—"

"Diamlah," orang itu berbisik, "Diamlah, jangan katakan apapun." Ucapnya final sebelum kembali merogoh kantung plastik yang ada di pangkuannya, lalu mengambil sekaleng soju yang sama yang baru saja Yoongi habiskan.

Terdengar suara desisan kaleng, dan Yoongi kini melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau boleh minum apapun, tapi tidak untuk alkohol."

Orang itu sekarang membisu. Tidak ingin menyahuti larangan Yoongi yang sudah sering sekali ia dengar _di masa lampau._ Ia kembali menatap kaleng sojunya yang melekat pada kedua telapak tangannya. Seperti ada keraguan dari gelagatnya yang kaku. Yoongi yang cerdas dapat menangkap kejanggalan itu walau terlihat begitu tipis dari gerak-gerik orang ini.

Alis Yoongi bertautan, orang di depannya ini benar-benar keras kepala, "Kubilang jangan minum alkohol," ia kemudian menggenggam kaleng itu, namun si pemilik semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaleng sojunya. Yoongi benar-benar tidak habis pikir saat orang itu masih memaksa tangannya untuk mengarahkan soju pada mulutnya.

"Jimin!" Yoongi memperingatkan sekali lagi, namun gadis itu tetap memaksa untuk mengarahkan kaleng itu agar dapat ia minum isinya.

Dan ketika Jimin berhasil sekali meneguk isinya, dengan cepat Yoongi merebut kaleng itu, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Suara lentingan besi yang beradu dengan semen berdenting nyaring. Seketika suasana disekelilingnya menjadi berat entah mengapa. Terlebih ketika Jimin mulai mencengkram erat mantel ujung merah mudah yang tengah ia kenakan.

Satu hal yang dapat Yoongi katakan saat melihat Jimin saat ini adalah perempuan itu tengah _hancur._ Deru nafasnya yang tercekat terdengar memilukan di telinga Yoongi. Bahunya yang bergetar, lalu kedua tangan mungilnya yang menutup wajah cantiknya sesaat membuat Yoongi dengan cepat berlutut tepat di hadapan Jimin yang kali ini menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yoongi gelagapan, "Chim...," ia mengusap lembut bahu perempuan di depannya, "Hei, Chim, ada apa? Jangan menangis, Chim. Chim-Chim...,"

Suara tangis yang jadi mengeras semakin membuat Yoongi kebingungan. Ia seketika merasa bersalah sebab telah membuang dua kaleng soju laknatnya. Demi Tuhan, padahal maksud Yoongi itu baik, tapi siapa sangka kalau Jimin malah menyalah artikan tindakannya tadi.

"Chim," Yoongi kini mengambil tempat di samping Jimin, lalu kembali mencoba menegakkan wajah si perempuan yang masih setia menangis. "Chim, jangan begini. Alkohol bukanlah tempat pelarian terbaik dari semua masalahmu. Jangan begini, Chim."

Jimin kemudian mencengkram kemeja di tangan Yoongi, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang nelangsa sekali. "Lantas, aku harus apa?" katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku harus apa, Yoongi? Aku harus apa?!" Jimin mendeguk, kemudian ia berhenti menangis. " _Aku mencintainya,_ tapi kenapa dia tidak mau menerimaku?!"

 _Ini tentang Jungkook._

"Aku lebih cantik, Yoon, aku lebih cantik!" Jimin kini menrotasikan tubuhnya tepat menghadap Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan. "Aku bahkan lebih pandai daripada istrinya itu! Aku punya segalanya, sedangkan Kim Taehyung tidak punya apa-apa. Aku mampu memberinya keturunan, sedangkan Taehyung tidak. Kenapa, Yoon? Kenapa?"

Rahang Yoongi mengetat, ia mampu merasakan hembusan nafas panas Jimin yang kini menumpukan kepalanya tepat di ceruk leher Yoongi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, sebab semua yang Jimin katakan itu salah adanya.

 _Kim Taehyung tidak mandul, Jimin._ Yoongi berbisik dalam hati sembari mengusap punggung Jimin yang bergetar. _Kim Taehyung sehat._

"Kenapa, Yoon? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Kim Taehyung yang Jungkook sebut walau ia sedang bercinta denganku?!"

 _Yoongi dapat mendengar suara retakan dari dalam hatinya._

"Jimin," Yoongi kini merangkum wajah Jimin dengan lembut, ia kemudian menatap manik Jimin yang memerah dengan sayang, "Berhenti mengejar Jungkook, Jim. _Lihat aku, Jimin, lihatlah aku._ " Yoongi membersit penuh penekanan. Ia benar-benar kesal sebab Jimin tidak pernah mau melihat padanya.

Kemudian, Yoongi membiarkan Jimin yang kini menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kasar. Perempuan itu kini menatapnya nyalang, dan dengan bibir yang begertar berujar pilu, "Apa yang harus aku lihat selain _orang yang telah merebut kesucianku,_ Yoon?! Apa yang harus kulihat?! Aku harus mendapatkannya, Yoon. Aku harus mendapatkannya!"

"Jimin!" Yoongi kini mencengkram kedua lengan Yoongi dengan lembut saat perempuan itu hendak memukulkan kepalan tangannya di dada Yoongi, "Jungkook itu sudah beristri! Terlepas dari masa lalumu, kau tidak bisa merusak tali pernikahan mereka! Sadar, Jimin! Sadar! Kau bukan seperti Jimin yang aku kenal _saat kita pacaran dulu_! Kau yang sekarang bukanlah Jimin yang dulu aku sayang saat kita pertama kali bertemu di tempat _laundry_ di hari minggu! Kau tidak seperti Jimin yang aku rindukan saat kita terpisah antara Busan dan Daegu!" Yoongi menarik nafasnya susah payah, hatinya terasa sakit sekali sebab Jimin yang sekarang berbeda sekali dengan Jimin _di masa lalu._

"Jimin, kau berubah. Kau tidak seperti yang dulu. Kumohon, Jim. Jangan seperti ini. _Jangan lakukan itu lagi._ Ada aku, Jim. _Ada aku!_ Bahuku selalu siap menjadi tempatmu bersandar, Jim. Hatiku terlampau siap untuk kau singgahi. _Aku rumahmu, Jimin. Aku rumahmu!_ Tidakkah terbersit sedikit pun rasa untukku, Jim? Tak bisakah kau lakukan itu?"

Yoongi tak dapat menahannya lagi, ia benar-benar sampai pada batasnya. Air mata tak dapat ia cegah lagi, hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Jimin yang hancur hanya karena orang yang telah mencuri kesuciannya. Ia tidak dapat menyalahkan Jungkook maupun Jimin, karena keduanya melakukan itu karena saling suka. Hati Yoongi begitu hancur jika mengingat ini, karena saat Jimin melakukan _hal itu,_ Jimin masih menjalin hubungan dengannya.

" _Kembalilah,_ Jimin. _Kembalilah padaku._ " Yoongi membelai wajah Jimin dengan hati-hati. " _Aku rumahmu,_ Jimin. _Tempatmu kembali_."

"Yoongi _bangsat,"_ Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi dengan keras, lantas memukuli dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya, "Kenapa kau katakan itu—" Jimin kembali mendeguk lalu menangis penuh lara, "Kenapa kau ingatkan aku kembali dengan _masa lalu_? Kau jahat, Yoongi! Kau jah—"

Dan dunia terasa runtuh beserta seisinya saat Yoongi menyaksikan Jimin yang bernafas putus-putus kesakitan. Ia dibuat panik seketika saat tubuh Jimin menegang sembari berusaha keras mencari udara agar dapat masuk ke dalam paru-parunya yang berkontraksi. Perempuan itu tiada henti meremat pakaiannya tepat di dada, seakan seluruh rasa sakit timbul dari sana. Jimin terlihat begitu kesakitan, dan Yoongi benci menyaksikan _mantan terindah_ nya itu terlihat sebegitu menderitanya.

Bersama pikiran yang kalut, segera Jimin mengangkat tubuh ringan Jimin ke dalam mobilnya, membantu perempuan itu menghirup _inhaler_ yang selalu tersedia di dalam kotak _dashbor_ , lalu Yoongi akan berikan pertolongan lanjutan di apartemennya.

Mengapa Yoongi tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?

 _Dua tahun._

 _Ya, selama dua tahun lamanya, Yoongi terlatih merawat Jimin bersama asmanya yang datang tiba-tiba dimanapun dan kapanpun._

...

Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi meletakkan tubuh Jimin yang sesak nafas di atas kasurnya yang hangat. Ia menitah Jimin untuk duduk tegak dengan bantal yang menyangga punggungya. Sembari melonggarkan beberapa pakaian serta aksesoris yang melekat pada tubuh perempuan cantik itu, Yoongi tiada henti memberikan instruksi pada Jimin agar tetap tenang dan mengatur nafas sebisa sestabil mungkin, meskipun semua berujung sia-sia, sebab Jimin semakin kesulitan menarik nafasnya.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan pemuda Min itu meletakkan tumpukan bantal untuk menyanggah perpotongan lutut Jimin agar perempuan itu nyaman, lalu dengan cepat Yoongi megambil _oxycan_ dari dalam nakasnya. Setelah itu, pemuda Min itu membantu Jimin untuk menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang keluar. Dan tepat pada tarikan nafas yang ketiga, Yoongi dapat bernafas lega sebab Jimin mulai bernafas ringan, tenang, dan kembali baik-baik saja.

Yoongi kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Jimin agar ia dapat lebih mudah melakukan pertolongan pertama untuknya. Yoongi pun tak mempermasalahkan saat Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya yang lunglai di bahunya, karena bagi Yoongi sendiri kenyamanan Jimin lebih diutamakan saat ini.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi meraih botol minyak kayu putih dari atas nakas, menuangkannya di kedua telapak tangannya untuk dioleskan pada telapak tangan _pasien dadakannya._ Yoongi bahkan tanpa ragu mengusapkan minyak itu pada dada Jimin, dan tentu saja Yoongi bersikap profesional tanpa harus memiliki maksud tertentu untuk melakukan ini. Dan terakhir, Yoongi tak lupa mengusap kaki Jimin yang beku, sembari memijatnya dengan lembut hingga Jimin dapat memejamkan mata karena merasa nyaman sekali.

Yoongi kembali duduk di sisi Jimin, seraya menggenggam tangannya lembut. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sebegini lembut terhadap Jimin. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu mengharapkan Jimin dalam hidupnya. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia senantiasa memikirkan Jimin ditiap ia akan menjemput alam mimpinya. Yoongi tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa hampa saat sedetik pun ia tak menatap Jimin di kesehariannya. Yoongi tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa ia jadi sebegini idiotnya. Namun, satu hal yang Yoongi tahu setelah ia bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya mengapa ia bisa jadi sebegini melankolisnya.

Ya, Yoongi mencintai Park Jimin setengah mati. Min Yoongi benar-benar tulus akan cintanya pada Park Jimin yang orang lihat begitu kuat, namun perempuan itu _sebenarnya_ sangatlah halus dan mudah rapuh.

Yoongi mengecup pelipis Jimin dengan sayang, dan itu membuat Jimin menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang sayu dan sembab. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya kini maju hingga tiada jarak di antara wajah memerah mereka, saling berbagi nafas satu sama lain, saling berbagi kehangatan, dan saling berbagi kelembutan untuk dicecap rasa manisnya, sebagai penenang hati yang tengah kalut oleh _ketidakpastian_.

Yoongi tahu dirinya sangat kaku pada peraturan, namun ia bisa bersikap lembut apabila berhubungan dengan cinta. Tidak semua orang tahu jika Min Yoongi sangat berpotensi menjadi juaranya dalam hal meluluh-lantakkan hati seorang wanita. Yoongi itu memang dingin, namun ia benar-benar lembut jika memperlakukan wanita. Terlebih jika itu berkaitan dengan Jimin, maka Yoongi akan memberikan seutuh dunianya dengan sentuhan sehalus bulu merpati ditiap detak nadinya.

Bagi Yoongi, Park Jimin itu sehalus kapas. Ia harus memperlakukan Jimin dengan hati-hati saat _membelai_ bilah bibir bawahnya. Yoongi benar-benar akan memberikan kelembutan pada Jimin yang hanya bisa terdiam, dan ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena bibir perempuannya ini bergetar kaku. Yoongi akan terus _menyeruak masuk,_ menyapa _diri Jimin_ dengan _belitan cintanya_ yang lentur tak bertulang. Yoongi akan terus memaksa Jimin menyecap seluruh bukti cinta yang ia persembahkan pada Jimin yang kalap. Yoongi akan terus menyuap Jimin dengan kelembutan yang ia miliki. Yoongi akan terus berusaha hingga Jimin _kehabisan nafas sekalipun._

Dan ketika Jimin mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengikis jarak tubuh diantara mereka, hingga berakhir membalas pagutan masing-masing, Yoongi semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Kemudian, bersama sisa-sisa nafasnya, Yoongi kembali mencengkram lembut dagu Jimin. Manik Yoongi bergulir menyusuri seluruh wajah Jimin, menatap keindahan yang terpampang nyata di depan matanya. Jimin yang memerah karenanya, Jimin yang terengah karenanya, dan Jimin yang kehabisan nafas karenanya buat Yoongi _panas seperti disaat dulu_.

"Jim," Yoongi berkata tepat di depan belah bibir Jimin yang bengkak, "Mari kita lakukan semua dari _awal_."

Jimin terdiam sembari menatap bibir tipis Yoongi yang begitu menggoda di matanya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, jauh dalam dirinya, _ia benar-benar merindukan Yoongi: segala afeksi dan sentuhan halusnya._ Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Min Yoongi, yang mampu melelehkan pijakannya di muka bumi dan membawanya terbang menyapa angkasa. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, satu titik terdalam di sana, _Jimin masih ingin Yoongi ada di sisinya._

Dan semua terlalui begitu cepat. Yoongi yang berkilat penuh nafsu ikut naik ke ranjang, memposisikan diri begitu benarnya tepat di atas wanitanya, menindihnya dengan tangan menumpu berat tubuhnya sendiri, sekaligus mengukungnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya yang putih pucat. Yoongi maju tanpa ragu, menyentuh seluruh wajah Jimin dengan bibir tipisnya, menghirup aroma Jimin yang sangat ia rindukan, dan mengecupinya tiada henti.

Selanjutnya, kedua insan yang saling merindu itu mendesahkan nama satu sama lain, dengan Yoongi yang terus bergumam lirih penuh pemujaan tentang lekuk tubuh Jimin yang senantiasa terawat, _seperti saat dulu Yoongi memintanya begitu._ Yoongi mengecupi seluruh tubuh Jimin dengan kilat nafsu yang membara hingga ubun-ubun. Menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta, begitu lembut dan penuh rasa sayang, hingga menjadikan tubuh polos Jimin yang menggeliat penuh nikmat.

Sentuhan Yoongi adalah sentuhan terpanas dan tergila, sebab pria Min itu melakukan segalanya dengan penuh _kelembutan._ Ini semua terasa nikmat, namun menyiksa disaat yang sama. Jimin tak dapat _menahan_ gejolak dalam perut bawahnya lagi, saat mantan kekasihnya ini begitu mahir _menyapa_ miliknya di bawah sana. Desahan serta erangannya sungguh terdendar merdu, dan itu semakin membuat Yoongi hilang akal, hingga pria itu segera _menyatukan_ diri _ke dalam_ kehangatan milik Jimin yang terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Yoongi menggeram, Jimin membusung penuh kenikmatan. Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin begitu erat seperti tiada hari esok untuk mereka berpelukan. Ia merengkuh Jimin yang turut merengkuhnya sembari mencakar punggungnya sebab Yoongi yang terasa begitu _panas, sesak, dan keras_ menghantam titik termanis dalam dirinya. Yoongi memang sengaja untuk membuat wanitanya ini tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, selain menyerah pada _aura dominansi Min Yoongi yang mencekam, penuh tekanan, dan tentunya seksi._ Memang inilah

Ya, seperti inilah seharusnya.

Ya, dengan begini, hingga seterusnya, Yoongi akan _menunjukkan angkasa_ pada Jimin dengan sentuhannya yang selembut bulu angsa. Yoongi akan memberikan _kenikmatan tertinggi_ di tiap Jimin mencapai _puncaknya._ Yoongi akan selalu berusaha memaksa Jimin untuk mendesahkan namanya ditiap mereka bercinta, hingga pagi menjelang. Menyadarkan Jimin dengan tamparan tak kasat mata yang berasal dari seluruh afeksi Yoongi padanya.

Ya, beginilah seharusnya.

Dengan Jimin yang terkukung dalam pelukan hangatnya. Berpeluh penuh nelangsa karenanya, dan _terikat_ secara tidak langsung bersamanya.

.

 _ **Karena Jimin harus sadar, ia harus mengakuinya,**_

 _ **Min Yoongilah**_ _ **rumah yang sebenarnya,**_

 _ **Tempat Jimin seharusnya kembali.**_

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Semenjak acara peluk-pelukan yang memalukan itu, Jungkook semakin bersikap lembut terhadapnya. Belum lagi, Taehyung jadi merasa semakin dimanjakan oleh suaminya itu. Taehyung tidak akan mengaitkan peristiwa mengerikan yang lalu dengan berubahnya Jungkook saat ini. Taehyung tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Yang terpenting, Jungkook yang dulu kini kembali berada di pihaknya, menjadi tameng bagi dirinya.

Jungkook bahkan mau memaafkan dirinya tentang Seokjin adalah kakak kandung Taehyung. Yang Taehyung tahu, Jungkook waktu itu terlalu tidak tahan apabila suaminya itu menjadi bermusuhan seperti waktu lalu. Jungkook tidak bisa hidup tanpa Taehyung, dan begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Memang sih, awalnya Taehyung ragu pada Jungkook yang mau menerimanya _tanpa harus membunuh kakaknya saat itu juga._ Taehyung benar-benar takut, sungguh. Ia bahkan telah siap mati di tangan Jungkook sebelum suaminya itu menyatakan tak akan lagi mengungkit kisah masa lalu _demi ikatan pernikahannya saat ini._

Taehyung tidak peduli apabila ia dikatai terlalu naif, Taehyung tidak peduli apabila ia dikatai bodoh.

 _Sebab, yang ia tahu hanyalah mencintai Jungkook dengan sepenuh hati, dan berbakti pada suami hingga maut memisahkan._

Sebenarnya, kurang baik apalagi Taehyung itu? Terlebih, hari ini adalah tepat tiga bulan Jimin menyelesaikan program perturakaran pelajarnya di Seoul, dan ia berencana membantu para koki untuk memasak makanan perayaan yang akan dilaksanakan malam nanti.

Awalnya Taehyung tidak peduli. Bukan berarti Taehyung tidak tahu, ia bahkan sudah tahu sebelum suaminya itu tadi pagi dengan ragu mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Tapi, karena pada dasarnya Taehyung itu berhati malaikat, tanpa memperdulikan perlakuan Jimin yang jahat padanya, dirinya sendirilah yang berinisiatif memasak beberapa masakan wajib keluarga Jeon. Serius, Taehyung sudah berdamai dengan keadaan, dan ia harap malam nanti acara akan berjalan dengan lancar.

...

"Taehyung," Jungkook memanggil lembut nama istrinya. Ia dapat melihat Taehyung tengah sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran segar di dalam _refrigerator_ besar di hadapannya.

"Apa, sayang?" balas Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sayur kol yang terlihat begitu segar.

"Taehyung, aku tidak suka sayuran," Jungkook merajuk dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung terkikik geli. "Aku tidak mau makan kalau ada sayur kol di masakanmu nanti!"

Taehyung hanya bergumam main-main. Kumat lagi, pikirnya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku memasak untuk nanti juga bukan untukmu. Kan ini perayaan untuk Jimin." Kata Taehyung begitu santai sekali tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook yang diam-diam mengulas senyum.

Jungkook dalam hati merasa senang sekali, sebab kini Taehyung mau berbicara untuknya. Taehyung yang sekarang sudah tidak malu lagi berbicara padanya, lebih terbuka daripada biasanya. Dan ini benar-benar membuat hati Jungkook berbunga-bunga, sebab usahanya mengejar Taehyung tidak sia-sia.

"Ya sudah, kau pulang sendiri saja, oke?" Jungkook berbalik, meninggalkan troli di samping Taehyung dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar supermarket.

Taehyung dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menarik Jungkook yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, bodoh!"

 _Sekarang Taehyung punya tabiat baru, yaitu mengumpat._

"Makanya, jangan sampai ada kol di masakanmu nanti!"

"Oke, oke!" Jawab Taehyung sengit. "Aku akan masakkan menu lain _hanya untukmu¸_ suamiku tercinta! Sudah puas, sayang?"

 _Dan Taehyung yang sekarang lebih kasar dari biasanya._

" _Yes!"_ Jungkook tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya di balik bibir merahnya. "Terimakasih, cintaku. Terima kasih, istriku." Katanya sembari bersenandung dengan kalimat yang sama hingga beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap aneh sekali.

Taehyung memerah tentu saja. Jungkook benar-benar memalukan. "Diam, atau kucium?!"

Jungkook seketika berhenti melompat, lalu mempercepat jalannya hanya untuk menyamakan langkah cepat sang istri. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Taehyung, dan berbisik seduktif,

" _Cium aku, jilat aku, hisap aku, Nyonya..."_

Dan satu tamparan di pipi membuat Jungkook yakin bahwa Kim Taehyung jadi _lebih agresif daripada biasanya._

...

Sembari mengusap pipinya yang terasa kebas karena tamparan Taehyung, Jungkook menghentikan laju mobilnya, melepas sabut pengaman, dan mencabut kunci sebelum keluar memutari kap mobil untuk membukakan pintu di sisi kanan penumpang.

"Ini di mana?" Tanya Taehyung sembari membenahi letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada pantai yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu sepi sekali. "Pantai ini indah sekali, tapi kenapa sepi?"

Jungkook tersenyum misterius pada Taehyung yang kini menatapnya heran.

Sebenarnya sih, Jungkook mengajak Taehyung kemari karena ia ingin menebus waktu yang telah terbuang saat ia dan Taehyung bertengkar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jungkook mati-matian mencari tempat ini hanya untuk bisa berdua dengan sang istri walau hanya dalam waktu tiga jam.

Taehyung memicing pada Jungkook yang sekarang menyeringai sembari melangkah mendekatinya, "Jangan bilang kau yang mengosongkan pantai ini untuk kita berdua?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Tepat sekali."

Taehyung melangkah mundur sebab Jungkook semakin maju dengan tangan yang diangkat seperti hendak meraih tubuh Taehyung. "Tidak, Jungkook. Jangan lakukan _itu_ di sini."

Jungkook kemudian menggeleng, dan itu malah membuat rambutnya berantakan diterpa angin, hingga membuat Jungkook terlihat semakin seksi di mata Taehyung. "Tidak bisa, Taehyung. Aku sudah menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk menyewa tempat indah ini untuk kita berdua." Katanya, lalu memindai tubuh Taehyung dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Anggap ini _honeymoon_ kita yang kedua."

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya, ia kemudian berlari untuk menghindari Jungkook yang otak mesumnya sedang kambuh. "Ya Tuhaaaaan, kenapa suamiku mesum sekali?!"

Taehyung berteriak di tengah angin pantai yang menerpa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sebab ia terlanjur meleleh karena Jungkook telah menyiapkan _honeymoon kedua_ untuknya. Hatinya seakan turut menari sebab rasa bahagia menyeruak begitu hangatnya. Yah, suaminya itu memang romantis. Walau semua akan berujung dengan kambuhnya otak mesum sang suami _tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat sekaligus._

"Nah," Jungkook berdecak puas sebab Taehyung tersandung kakinya sendiri. Istrinya itu kini jatuh terduduk dekat sekali dengan tempatnya berpijak. "Mau kemana, cantik?"

Taehyung terkikik geli saat tiba-tiba ombak membasahi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Jungkook yang kini mencengkram pergelangan kakinya. Jungkook kini menarik kakinya dengan begitu mudahnya, dan itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung berdebar tak karuan.

Jungkook tertawa ringan sekali, "Nyonya Taehyung tidak boleh kemana-mana." Mulainya dengan senyuman menawan, "Taehyung hanya boleh berada di sisi Jeon Jungkook selamanya!"

Detik berikutnya, Taehyung terbahak lepas saat Jungkook melepas pakainnya juga pakaian pria itu sendiri hingga keduanya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Taehyung dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh sang suami karena takut akan ada pasang mata yang menyaksikan tubuh polosnya.

"Tenanglah," ucap Jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung yang memerah. "Tidak akan ada yang melihat, sebab mereka pasti telah mengisolasi tempat ini."

Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang Jungkook. Bercinta di tempat terbuka merupakan hal yang baru baginya. Makadari itu, jangan salah ia jika harus semalu ini.

Jungkook kini tengah menggendongnya, lalu membawa tubuh keduanya berhenti di kedalaman laut yang mencapai sepinggang. Setelah Taehyung diturunkan, Jungkook kini menitah Taehyung untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Dingin. Itulah sensasi yang Taehyung rasakan saat air laut yang dingin menyapa kulit sensitifnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jungkook sebab sensasi dingin ini benar-benar menggigit hingga ke tulang.

"Rileks, sayang." Jungkook kemudian mengusap wajah Taehyung, membasahinya dengan iar laut. "Jangan panik, kau akan _hangat_ setelah ini."

Jungkook bilang begitu membuat Taehyung kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungkook sebelum ditahan oleh suaminya. "Jangan malu, kita sudah melakukannya ratusan kali." Kata Jungkook dengan senyuman jahilnya. Kali ini ia menangkup wajah Taehyung yang merah, lalu menatap serius tepat pada matanya. "Pada hitungan ketiga, tahan nafasmu lalu tutup matamu, mengerti?"

Hah?

"Apanya yang tut—"

"Satu,"

"Jung—"

"Dua, tiga!"

Dengan cepat, Taehyung menahan nafas, dan menutup matanya saat Jungkook menarik kepalanya lembut untuk ditenggelamkan ke dalam air. Lalu, selama tiga detik, keduanya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Taehyung terengah: antara kaget dan kehabisan nafas. "Kau gila!"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis pada Taehyung yang rambutnya jadi basah karena air. "Ini dilakukan agar kau _terkejut_ , sayang."

Persetan dengan terkejut yang dimaksud Jungkook, Taehyung kini tidak peduli. Ia sekarang sedang asyik pada wajah Jungkook yang basah.

Mengetahui Taehyung yang menatapi bibirnya, Jungkook langsung menarik Taehyung semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menggigit kecil dagu lancip Taehyung dengan main-main.

Gigitan yang Jungkook beri, lalu ciuman yang ia dapat. Taehyung dengan cepat memiringkan wajah dan membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang suami. Istrinya itu kini begitu mahir melumat bibirnya, menggigitnya, bahkan mulai berani untuk mendominasi ditiap pagutan lidah keduanya. Jungkook menyeringai makala Taehyung menggeram saat Jungkook mampu menjatuhkan Taehyung agar tunduk pada liarnya gerakan lidah Jungkook yang sangat ahli. Rasa asin air laut bahkan terasa di indera pengecapnya, bercampur dengan saliva keduanya.

Ciuman Jungkook kini turun menuju leher Taehyung, menjilati dan juga menggigitinya hingga ruam itu memenuhi seluruh kulit istrinya. Jungkook pun tak segan untuk menggesekkan kelamin keduanya di tengah cumbuannya pada dada Taehyung yang mengeras menantangnya. Ia benar-benar dibuat hilang akal saat Taehyung meremat rambutnya penuh candu, dan desahan keras keluar saat itu juga. Jungkook benar-benar dibuat gila saat Taehyung melenguh panjang hanya dengan sentuhan di dadanya.

Jungkook memejamkan mata makala Taehyung mengulum otot lehernya saat Jungkook melesakkan satu jarinya _ke dalam kehangatan_ Taehyung. Jungkook menggeram ketika dirasanya Taehyung _mencengkram erat_ jemarinya dengan kelembutan dan sensasi panasnya yang menggoda. Jungkook kini turut melesakkan satu jari lagi, untuk _menyiapkan_ Taehyung setelah ini. Menggerakkan jemarinya keluar-masuk dengan pelan. Mengait dinding-dinding Taehyung dengan jemarinya, hingga menusuk titik manis istrinya di sana. Dan ketika jeritan Taehyung semakin menjadi, Jungkook segera mempercepat tempo dan menusuk telak di titik itu, lagi dan lagi.

Dan ketika dirasanya Taehyung siap untuknya, Jungkook segera menyatu dengan Taehyung. Merasakan kelembutannya yang sesungguhnya. Terasa panas, dan ini sungguh menggoda. Taehyungnya benar-benar menerimanya, dan memijatnya begitu benar. Jungkook mendesah, dan Taehyung menjerit nikmat. Jungkook mulai menekan pinggulnya dengan pelan, menyiksa Taehyung yang menggeliat keenakan.

Jungkook yang diselimuti kabut nafsu, langsung menerjang puting Taehyung, mengulumnya dengan semangat. Ia kemudian menggerakkan miliknya yang sangat keras dan menyesakkan bagi Taehyung dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Taehyung mendesah-desah sembari mengacak rambut Jungkook hingga tak karuan. Jungkook semakin bersemangat manakala Taehyung memujinya tentang betapa kerasnya ia, betapa sesaknya ia, dan betapa besarnya ia.

Jungkook suka. Ya, dia suka. Taehyung yang terhentak-hentak sambil berkata kotor seperti itu. Menambah kesan seksi baginya. Taehyung semakin seksi saja, sungguh.

Dan ketika Taehyung semakin terengah, lalu desahan semakin cepat, dan itu juga dirasakan oleh Jungkook yang semakin _dekat_ , maka pada tusukan kedua ia _keluar_ bersama dengan sang istri yang melenguh panjang dan tubuh yang mengejang-kejang dalam pelukannya. Jungkook semakin menusuk kuat di dalam diri Taehyung agar cairannya tertampung dengan baik tanpa harus mengalir keluar dengan percuma.

Kemudian, keduanya menutup acara bercinta mereka dengan ciuman panjang dan panas.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Aksi bercinta sepasang suami istri itu benar-benar berlangsung selama tiga jam. Cukup cepat, dan cukup membuat tubuh Taehyung kelelahan karenanya. Tapi, itu tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting ia dan Jungkook semakin dekat, dan hubungan mereka semakin harmonis.

Saat sampai di rumah, baik Taehyung dan Jungkook segera membersihkan diri sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan acara perayaan selesainya program pertukaran pelajar Jimin di Seoul. Setelah membersihkah diri, Taehyung segera bergabung dengan koki andalan keluarga Jeon untuk membuat beberapa menu spesial untuk nanti malam.

Yang Taehyung tahu, beberapa temannya akan datang malam ini. Yoongi, Hoseok, juga beberapa teman Jimin di kampus. Pesta ini bisa dikatakan cukup sederhana, namun tidak untuk masakan yang tersaji di atas meja. Mulai dari masakan khas keluarga Jeon, masakan eropa, masakan italia, bahkan masakan tradisional pun siap di atas meja makan yang besar di sana. Taehyung juga membuatkan beberapa menu masakan khusus untuk Jungkook yang memang tidak suka makan sayur tertentu. Ia benar-benar menuruti kemauan suaminya itu. Habis, Jungkook yang merajuk itu menggemaskan sekali. Mana tahan Taehyung dengan hal-hal yang menggemaskan?

Saat malam menjelang, setelah semua dekorasi selesai disiapkan, begitu pula dengan hidangan yang tersaji, keluarga serta teman-teman yang datang telah berkumpul di ruang pesta di kediaman Jeon. Semuanya nampak antusias datang pada pesta kecil ini. Mereka kini saling bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Taehyung kini berdiri di tengah-tengah Yoongi dan Hoseok yang bercanda bersamanya. Ia kini turut serta menanti kedatangan Jimin dari kuliahnya. Ini adalah _surprise_ bagi adik iparnya itu. Dan tentu saja, ide kejutan ini datang dari Yoongi yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Jimin. Yah, Taehyung dapat bersyukur jika begini. Tidak heran juga, _sih,_ dua bulan terakhir ini Jimin sudah tidak mengusiknya lagi, tidak menggunjingnya lagi, dan yang lebih penting tidak _menggodai_ Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega, yaaahh, mungkin Jimin berubah sebab ia ingin bertaubat? Yah, mungkin.

 _Tapi Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang telah Jimin rencanakan tepat tiga bulan yang lalu._

...

Alasan mengapa Taehyung tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jungkook dan lebih memilih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya sendiri karena ia berusaha menghindar dari mama mertua _tercintanya_ yang _sayangnya_ sekarang sudah Taehyung cap sebagai _nenek sihir_. Walau tak terucap dalam kata-kata, Taehyung secara naluriah dan alamiah selalu menjaga jarak antara ia dengan ibu dari suaminya itu. Taehyung tidak dapat mengatakan ia membencinya, bukan begitu. Tapi mungkin karena ia _trauma_ dengan kejadian masa lampau, sehingga _tanpa ia sadari sendiri_ tubuhnya seakan memasang alarm bahaya, dan segera menjauh dengan jarak seaman mungkin.

Yah, sedikit berlebihan mungkin, tapi jujur saja, Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak menjauh dari orang yang pernah menyakitinya, bahkan _mengharapkan ia bercerai dengan suaminya._

Mata Taehyung menelisik tamu yang datang. Ia memerhatikan Jungkook yang kini turut menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak enak hati pada Jungkook akan sikapnya yang tidak sopan ini terhadap ibu kandung suaminya itu. Namun, Jungkook adalah pria yang baik hati bagi Taehyung, sebab suaminya itu memaklumi dan malah memerintahkan Taehyung agar selalu menjauh jikalau Nyonya Jeon ada di dekat Jungkook.

Seperti saat ini, Nyonya Jeon sedang melangkah tergesa pada Jungkook yang sekarang mengalihkan tatapan darinya menuju sang Mama yang terlihat gusar. Taehyung mengulum bibirnya, ia merasakan _ada yang tidak beres entah itu apa_ , sebab kini Jungkook ikut membelalakkan mata setelah mendapat bisikan dari sang ibunda. Taehyung tanpa sadar mencengkram ujung kausnya sebab suasana antara ibu dan anak itu seketika menjadi mencekam. Taehyung dari sini dapat merasakannya, ia dapat merasakan seperti akan datang hal buruk setelah ini. Hati Taehyung dan Jungkook itu terikat, sehingga ia bisa merasakan segala hal yang turut Jungkook rasakan saat ini. Panik, cemas, marah, dan terkejut, semua berkumpul menjadi satu hingga Taehyung harus mati-matian menahan kakinya agar tidak segera berlari menuju suaminya yang kebingungan.

Taehyung tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa _badai akan datang entah darimana._

* * *

...

...

* * *

Satu jam lebih empat puluh tujuh menit berlalu, Jimin belum datang ke tempat acara. Semua orang yang datang menjadi bingung apakah acara akan tetap dilaksanakan sebab ini sudah hampir menjelang pukul sebelas malam. Semuanya mulai bersua tentang kemana Jimin berada dan mulai menyiram Yoongi dengan berbagai pertanyaan dimana Jimin sekarang.

"Kau tidak tahu anak itu dimana, Hyung?" Taehyung bertanya sembari meraih segelas _cocktail_ bewarna kuning menyala. "Anak itu kan _cinta lama bersemi kembali_ milikmu, Hyung."

Yoongi melirik Taehyung tajam, dan itu membuat Taehyung angkat tangan mohon ampun. "Diam saja kau bocah. Aku juga tidak tahu Jimin di mana." Yoongi kembali berkutat pada ponselnya yang tengah memanggil ponsel Jimin sedari sejam yang lalu. "Chim, angkat telponku."

"Jangan-jangan kemarin Yoongi-Hyung habis _menghajar_ Jimin semalaman, jadi ia tidak ingin cupang di lehernya keliha—YA!" Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya, ia mendelik tajam pada Yoongi yang menginjak sepatu kets keluaran terbaru yang harganya mencapai ratusan ribu won.

Yoongi menyentil dahi Hoseok dengan jari tengahnya, mengolok Hoseok juga memberinya pelajaran. "Diam kau bajingan! Aku tidak sebejat itu jadi _dominan_! Kau saja yang selalu _bermain solo_ karena tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang!"

Taehyung meringis, kata-kata Yoongi-Hyung itu frontal, gamblang, vulgar, dan tak terfiltrasi. Seketika ia menjadi tidak enak hati pada Hoseok yang saat ini menyesap _cocktail_ lemonnya tanpa bersuara, sebab Taehyung tahu lelaki itu tentu saja tersinggung hatinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah memang sudah waktunya Hoseok berhenti _single_ , bukan?

Merasa salah bicara, Yoongi akhirnya melangkah menjauh, sebab Taehyung tahu bahwa Yoongi pun merasa bersalah, _namun enggan meminta maaf duluan._ Pria Min tak jauh beda dengan suaminya sendiri: _gengsinya terlalu tinggi._

Taehyung mendesah dalam hati, ia jengah karena baik Hoseok dan Yoongi sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Yah, biarkan saja, kata Taehyung dalam hati. Toh, mereka sama-sama salah. Kalau tidak mau mengalah ya sudah. Taehyung tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Merasa perutnya keroncongan, Taehyung pun menuju meja yang berisi camilan. Ia melangkah mantap sebelum sebuah suara dobrakan pintu yang sangat keras terdengar dari arah pintu utama kediaman Jeon. Semua orang berjengkit kaget dan ada beberapa yang mengumpat karena suara itu mampu membuatnya terkejut hebat.

Suara teriakan disertai isak tangis semakin membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya, dan mulai menengok ke arah sumber suara yang berangsur-angsur mengeras. Ada seseorang yang menangis, dan berusaha untuk melangkah menuju tempat diadakannya _surprise_ bagi Jimin.

Salah satu pelayan Jeon menitah para undangan untuk bersiap-siap, sebab itu adalah Jimin yang tengah menuju ruang makan. Lampu sudah dimatikan, dan semuanya bersiap dengan terompet juga balon berbentuk hati di tangan masing-masing.

Taehyung kini menatap Jungkook dan Nyonya Jeon yang terlihat mulai tenang. Oh, mungkin kepanikan yang Jungkook rasakan tadi karena Jimin yang pulang terlalu larut dan tidak datang-datang. Ya, mungkin. Bisa jadi.

Lalu, ketika siluet tubuh Jimin telah berdiri di ambang pintu, lampu segera dihidupkan dan suara ucapan _surprise_ menggema menyapa telinga yang bersangkutan. Jimin sempat membelalak terkejut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena ketakjuban. Taehyung dapat melihat, anak itu juga sempat tersenyum senang sembari menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh suka-cita.

Tapi,

Saat pandangan Jimin bertubrukan dengan mata Jungkook yang menatapnya ramah, senyuman anak itu luntur tiba-tiba. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan rahang mengetat. Kilat matanya sangat tajam, dan Taehyung yakin Jungkook tengah keheranan di sebrang sana.

...

"Selamat, Jimin-ie. Selamat untuk tiga bulan pertukaran pelajarmu." Nyonya Jeon kemudian melangkah maju, lalu memeluk Jimin dengan bangga. Walau dipeluk begitu oleh _ahjumma_ nya, Jimin masih tetap betah menatap tajam tepat pada Jungkook yang kini menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Ayo kita berpesta untuk peraya—"

"Jeon _ahjumma,_ "

"—mu...," Nyonya Jeon tersentak, lalu tersenyum pada Jimin, "Ya, Jimin sayang?" tanya Nyonya Jeon sembari mengusap helai pirang Jimin yang wangi. "Ada apa, nak? Apa kau tidak sabar dengan acara ini?" tanya Nyonya Jeon lagi dengan senyuman lembut yang cantik sekali.

Ada jeda yang tercipta, dan itu entah mengapa terasa begitu menyesakkan. Fokus seluruh tamu bertumpu pada Jimin, dan mereka turut mengikuti arah tatapan Jimin yang seakan ingin menerkam sosok yang tengah ditatapinya. Suara kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar, dan itu semakin membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman.

Taehyung yang berdiri di barisan belakang tanpa sadar meremat ujung lengan kaus yang dikenakan Yoongi. Pemuda Min itu berdiri di sampingnya, dan wajahnya tak kalah gelisahnya seperti Taehyung. Baik Taehyung maupun Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang _menakutkan_ akan terjadi, dan dunia akan hancur setelah ini.

Jimin kini menggigit bibirnya, lalu air matanya berlinang hingga tumpah saat itu juga dari pelupuk mata cantiknya. Semua orang seketika dibuat bingung, sebab tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Sedangkan Nyonya Jeon sendiri kini mengusapi punggung Jimin yang bergetar, mencoba menenangkan.

"Jimin ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Jeon sembari menenangkan Jimin dengan suara merdunya. "Ceritakan padaku, apa ada masalah?"

Jimin kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk, kemudian ia membuka mulut namun belum bersuara, dan itu entah mengapa membuat Taehyung maupun Yoongi menahan nafas seketika.

Taehyung semakin berdebar tak karuan, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan ia tidak tahu apa. Maka ketika Jimin membuka mulutnya lagi, sembari anak itu menatap nyalang pada Jungkook dengan tatapan pilu, Taehyung tercekik seketika.

"Aku hamil, Bibi!" Taehyung bernafas cepat, matanya menatap kosong pada Jimin yang kali ini menatapnya dengan seringaian. "A—Aku hamil, Bibi!"

...

Taehyung segera meraih telapak Yoongi, meminta _pegangan_ untuk tubuhnya yang seakan lumpuh seketika. Dengan cepat, Yoongi menyandarkan tubuh ringkih Taehyung pada pelukannya, dan mengucapkan kalimat penenang berkali-kali.

"Taehyung, Taehyung. Tenang, tenang." Yoongi berbisik pada Taehyung yang bergetar hebat, tubuh istri Jeon ini menggigil hebat. "Taehyung, tenang. Ada Hyung, Ada Hyung."

Bibir Taehyung bergetar, ia semakin mencengkram kemeja Yoongi hingga kusut. Tubuhnya telah bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh Hyungnya, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang Taehyung rasakan saat ini adalah _nafasnya seakan tercekat, jantungnya berdentum hebat, dan kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa._

Jau di depan sana, Jimin tengah menangis keras, dan itu sukses membuat suasana benar-benar mencekam. Semua orang yang datang saling menatap satu sama lain, dan berbagai pertanyaan terucap tanpa mampu dicegah.

Di ujung sana, Jungkook membelalakkan mata dengan wajah pucat pasi. Jungkook dapat menyaksikan wajah ibunya yang terkejut, namun ada _senyum asing_ yang mampir walau sebentar.

"A—Anak siapa?" Nyonya Jeon bertanya dengan suara bergetar, dan itu adalah pura-pura, sungguh. "Siapa yang menghamilimu, J-Jimin-ie?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Jimin yang kini menatap seseorang di depannya penuh emosi.

" _Jungkook,"_

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya lepas, dan segera menatap sang istri yang berdiri di pojok ruangan bersama Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh benci, juga Hoseok yang menggeleng kecewa.

Taehyung menegang saat mendengar nama suaminya disebut.

"H—Hyung," Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi yang juga bergetar. "Hyu—Hyung,"

Yoongi kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung _dongsaeng_ nya dengan tabah. Ia tetap mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang pada Taehyung yang terguncang. Mencoba menyamankan Taehyung walau itu berujung sia-sia.

"P—Pisau...," Yoongi membelalak. "P—Pisau, ambilkan itu Hyung." Yoongi dapat merasakan Taehyung semakin gelisah dalam pelukannya.

"Taehyung, tena—"

" _Mati. Aku ingin mati, Hyung. Bantu aku mati, Hyung."_ Taehyung menangis tanpa suara, ia menatap kosong tepat pada Jimin yang menatapnya berbahya. _"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Hyung. Aku—"_

Suara Taehyung tercekat manakala mendengar suara Jimin melolong seisi ruangan yang panas mencekam.

.

" _Jungkook,"_

" _Aku hamil anak Jungkook."_

 _._

Dan detik kemudian, nyawa Jungkook seakan melayang diikuti para tamu wanita yang berteriak histeris, sebab mendapati Taehyung baru saja jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Yoongi yang bergetar menahan emosi.

 _Habislah sudah_ dirinya. Jungkook merasa tengah berada di tengah lautan dengan badai yang menyulut ombak mengombang-ambingnya, seakan mencoba membuat Jungkook _tenggelam_ saat ini juga. Membawa Jungkook tenggelam hingga tersedak, sampai nafasnya habis dan mati saat itu juga.

Baru saja ia mendapat maaf dari Taehyung, mendapatkan kembali kepercayaannya, dan mendapatkan kembali kasih sayangnya, dan itu adalah _sebuah keajaiban tak terduga,_ sebab Taehyung mau menerimanya kembali tanpa harus mengungkit kejadian sebelumnya. Namun kini, semua itu _akan terasa begitu luar biasa sulit_. Untuk mendapatkan semua itu kembali seakan harus mendaki jalanan yang menanjak begitu terjal, penuh dengan batu besar menghalang-lintang.

Ia menatap nyalang pada Jimin yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya. Jungkook ingin sekali membunuh sepupu sialannya ini dengan tangannya sendiri sekarang juga. Jungkook benar-benar naik pitam, dan ingin segera merobek mulut Jimin, _tapi ia tidak mampu._

Di dalam diri Jimin ada darah dagingnya. Hasil perbuatannya, hasil bercintanya.

.

Tapi,

 _Apakah benar itu adalah anaknya?_

 _Ataukah itu anak dari laki-laki lain yang jimin ajak bercinta tanpa sepengetahuannya?_

.

 _ **.**_

 _Sekeras apapun Jungkook berpikir, ia tidak akan tahu._

 _._

 _Bahaya tengah mengancam rumah tangganya._

 _._

 _Dan Jungkook juga tak tahu bahwa Jimin tengah merencanakan kembali niat jahatnya,_

 _..._

 _Yaitu sebuah permainan licik yang Jimin kendalikan dengan tujuan membunuh Kim Taehyung secara perlahan,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dimulai dari sekarang._

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

TBC

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

HALOOO, KETEMU LAGI SAMA SASA! XD Maaf telat apdet sesuai yg dijanjikaaan. Ternyata sasa beneran emang engga pinter buat mempertanggungjawabkan janji" manis sasa. :")

GIMANA CHAPTER INI? ADA ENAENANYA LOH!

Ohya, aku sempet mewek di bagian Hoseok-ie yang menyerah itu. haduuhh, maafkan aku mas Hoseok. :'( maafkan akuuuu

Gimana? Feelnya dapet gak? Maaf kalau emang engga berasa, ya. terus mungkin engga panas naenanya. Otak sasa agak engga beres akhir" ini. Juga, sasa mulai sedikit mengurangi penulisan smut-smut entah mengapa. :") /sasamautobatkayaknya/ HAHAHAHA :"V

Ini semua berawal dari obat alergi yang sasa minum waktu lalu (sasa biduran, gatau pemicunya apa) terus otak aku agak nyeleweng. Duh, serem ya. :" wkwkwkk

Gaes, terimakasih banyak untuk review kalian, ya. Maaf sasa gabisa balesin satu-satu kaya kemarin soale gasempet. Maafin sasa, ya. aku baca semua review kalian, kok. Makasih banyak udah mau baca, makasih udah support sasa huhuuhu sasa ganyangkan ini fic reviewnya tebus 200. TAT

Ini sasa ketik selama tiga hari nyicil. Dan semalem ngetik lagi dari jam 7 malem, sampe jam setengah 4 pagi. Jangan lupa review loh ya. sasa bener-bener dibuat galau sama chapter ini. Hiks. Makasih sekali lagi yaaa, makasih udah mau baca. :")

Okedeeeh,

Lagi, jangan lupa REVIEW.

Ditunggu!

...

REVIEW, PLEASE~


	11. Chapter 11

**WHEN YOU INSIDE ME, Ch 11**

| By Sasayan-chan |

Rated: M

KookV | HopeV | KookMin | YoonMin

...

...

...

HAPPY READING

...

...

 _And I've hurt my self by hurting you_

 _(Crishtina Aguilera—Hurt)_

...

...

...

Saat pertama kali ia _bersalaman_ dengan Jungkook, Kim Taehyung mengklaim pria berambut arang tersebut sebagai _superhero_ nya. Menganggapnya sebagai manusia super yang mampu membawanya menatap dunia yang cerah, mengajaknya melihat betapa indahnya alam semesta, dan menunjukkannya arti kasih sayang yang tak pernah Taehyung dapatkan semasa hidupnya. Jungkook adalah wujud pahlawan versi dirinya sendiri. Bagi Taehyung, Jungkook adalah wujud dari kesepuluh _Superhero DC_ kesukaannya. Pria Jeon itu tak lain sebagai lelaki super yang sebenarnya berwatak halus layaknya _superman._ Dia juga perwujudan _batman:_ sekelam malam, namun juga _lembut dan panas saat gelap menyergap._ Dan Jungkook sama halnya dengan _spiderman_ yang menumpas seluruh penjahat agar jauh-jauh dari Taehyung, dan melindunginya dengan _jaring-jaring cintanya_ agar Taehyung aman dan selamat.

Namun, semua kekaguman yang Taehyung agungkan untuk pria itu harus dibalas dengan rasa kecewa yang tak pernah Taehyung perkirakan sebelumnya. Ia sudah terlanjur _menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya pada pria itu._ Taehyung terlanjur berharap lebih pada Jungkook, namun yang ada sekarang adalah Taehyung hampir _antipati_ padanya, Taehyung sudah mulai _kesulitan_ mengembalikan _rasa peduli dan sayang_ untuk Jungkook yang saat ini berdiri sembari menatapnya pilu.

"Taehyung," Panggil Jungkook dengan suaranya yang teramat lirih. Ia larikan tangannya yang berdarah untuk menggapai jemari Taehyung yang terkepal kaku dan dingin. " _Please...,"_

"Kau _keterlaluan,_ Jungkook." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Pecahan kaca rias yang tadi Taehyung pukul digenggamnya erat-erat tanpa peduli bagian tertajamnya telah menciptakan gores luka pada telapak tangannya yang pucat. "Kau _keterlaluan,_ Jungkook."

Hanya itu yang dapat Taehyung katakan sedari tadi. Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat Taehyung sampaikan untuk mewakili seluruh rasa sakit yang telah dipendamnya baik-baik. Semenjak _saat itu,_ Taehyung berusaha mati-matian mengubur amarahnya, menampungnya dengan harapan semua rasa sakit itu dapat terurai dan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu. Taehyung sudah berusaha untuk menutup baik-baik luka menganga lebar yang ditorehkan—baik karena Jungkook maupun karena dirinya sendiri—agar tak tercipta celah sedikit pun. Ia selalu memaafkannya, dan selalu berusaha _berdamai dengan keadaan._ Taehyung selalu seperti ini. Memendam semuanya sendiri, dan percaya bahwa semua akan _baik-baik saja._

 _Tapi, itu dulu._ Cairah merah pekat yang sedari tadi mengalir dari telapak tangannya yang robek telah menunjukkan _betapa marahnya Taehyung pada suaminya._ Cairan merah pekat itu mengalir semakin deras hingga tetesannya mengotori karpet putih yang ia pijak bersama barang-barang kamar yang dipaksa jatuh mengenaskan. Kamar mewah ini luar biasa berantakan. Serpihan kaca rias pecah, guci pecah, vas bunga mahal pecah, dan seluruh barang yang terpajang rapi di dalam kamar ini telah tak berbentuk dan teronggok tak berdaya di lantai kamar yang semulanya bersih.

 _Pecah, semuanya pecah._ Hati Taehyung sudah _pecah_ hingga berkeping-keping hingga ia _meledak,_ sebab kesabaran yang ia jaga demi sang Jeon Jungkook telah sampai di _ambang batas._ Seakan kesetanan setelah siuman dari pingsannya, ia membanting semua perabotan yang ada, melemparnya asal, tanpa peduli Jungkook yang memeluknya erat sembari berucap maaf tiada henti. Taehyung marah, ia menjerit dan berteriak bagai orang kesurupan. Ia seakan si gila yang _ingin semua barang turut rusak seperti hatinya yang pecah dan hancur._

Semua orang tahu, saat sebuah kaca pecah, sebanyak apapun cara untuk mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula, maka tak akan pernah berhasil. Sama halnya dengan hati yang Taehyung miliki. Hatinya sudah terlanjur pecah berkeping-keping, sehingga sekeras apapun ia mencoba memaafkan, sekeras apapun ia kembali berdamai dengan keadaan, itu tak akan pernah bisa. Hatinya yang rapuh akan tetap cacat apabila disusun kembali, akan tetap retak mengenaskan, dan _tak akan pernah bisa kembali utuh seperti semula._

Padahal, di dalam hatinya, Taehyung telah mengukir begitu indah Jeon Jungkook, dan _tahtanya_ ada di singgasana teratas di sana. Padahal, di dalam hatinya, Taehyung telah menyimpan separuh cinta Jungkook agar dapat ia simpan sampai mati. Padahal, lebih mengenaskannya lagi, Taehyung telah merelakan separuh isi hatinya hanya untuk Jungkook, dan Jungkook. _Semuanya tentang Jungkook. Benar-benar berisi Jungkook._ Oleh sebab itu, ketika hati Taehyung kembali pecah, ia juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya _separuh nyawanya direnggut paksa,_ hingga membuatnya sesak akan rasa sakit dan kecewa disaat yang sama. Taehyung terlanjur mencintai Jeon Jungkook, dan ia telah _mengatasnamakan cinta_ agar ia dapat _merelakan separuh nyawanya_ untuk Jungkook seorang.

Taehyung luar biasa kecewa. Ia terlampau sedih dengan kisah pernikahannya yang _diujung tanduk._ Ia semakin _menderita_ sebab seluruh kenangan indah yang telah terlalu bersama Jungkook harus berujung _mimpi buruk_ yang tak pernah ia harapkan kedatangannya. Sudah banyak sekali _tinta merah_ yang digoreskan pada lembar perlajanan rumah tangganya. Sudah banyak _luka_ yang tercipta, dan baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama merasakannya, merasakan _luka_ itu _._ Luka tak kasat mata dalam hatinya yang berdarah, pun luka menganga yang berasal dari kedua tangan mereka yang robek.

Taehyung melemaskan genggamannya. Isak tangisnya terdengar kembali setelah mengutarakan betapa _keterlaluannya_ Jungkook, betapa _berengseknya_ manusia itu, dan betapa _kurang ajarnya_ suaminya itu. Yang Taehyung sedihkan bukanlah pertengkaran yang saat ini terjadi, bukan pula barang-barang mahal yang ia lempar ke lantai.

 _Melainkan seluruh kenangan indah yang terlewati bersama Jungkooklah yang Taehyung tangisi._ Seluruh kenangannya yang begitu manis dan menghanyutkan: ciuman pertamanya dengan Jungkook, lamaran romantis yang lelaki itu kerahkan padanya, pernikahan pribadi namun menyenangkan mereka, malam pertama yang tak terlupakan, bulan madu di _Maldives,_ pelukan hangat yang menguatkan dari Jungkook di saat lampu kediaman padam, kecupan pagi dan malam yang tak pernah absen, _afeksi_ Jungkook yang memabukkan, perlindungan pria itu padanya, dan masih banyak lagi kenangan indah yang telah terlewati bersama pria itu.

"Aku yakin ini semua rencana ibu." Dalam hatinya, Taehyung tak akan menyangkal lagi tentang ketidak sopanan berpikiran negatif terhadap seseorang. Sekali saja. Taehyung ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya sekarang juga. " _Membunuhku_ perlahan dengan cara liciknya: _merebutmu dariku_. Dan semua dipermulus dengan kau yang _telah bersumpah_ akan membunuh adik dari Kim Seokjin yang jelas-jelas itu adalah _aku_."

Jungkook melangkah maju, membiarkan kakinya tertusuk serpihan beling yang berserakan di bawah kakinya. Ia tak dapat merasakan sakit lagi, sebab _hatinya_ jauh lebih sakit melihat Taehyung yang memundurkan langkah tiap ia ingin _menggapai_ istrinya itu. "Tidak, Taehyung. Jangan dengarkan siapapun. _Jangan perhatikan siapapun._ Lihat saja aku." Jungkook merasakan sakit menusuk jantungnya. " _Aku tidak akan berpaling, Taehyung. Aku akan tetap di sisimu."_

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook yang terulur untuk menggapai pergelangan tangannya. _"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Jungkook._ Kau tidak tahu _kenyataan yang sebenarnya._ "

" _Karena itu,"_ Jungkook menatap lekat manik Taehyung yang berpendar pilu. " _Kumohon, bersabarlah sedikit lagi,_ Taehyung. Jelaskan padaku _semua yang tak kuketahui._ "

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya pilu, menahan isakan yang akan keluar dengan mudahnya. Nafasnya memburu sebab rasa menggebu yang berdentum di dadanya menghantarkan sensasi menyakitkan yang mendalam. _"Percuma, Jungkook. Percuma."_ Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook kuat-kuat karena suaminya itu semakin berani mendekatinya. "Aku selalu memberitahumu, tapi kau _seakan tidak peduli._ Kau lebih sayang ibumu, dan tak mengindahkan seluruh _jeritanku_ seolah semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja. _Semua tidak baik-baik saja, Jungkook._ Ibu _mengintimidasiku,_ memintaku bercerai darimu, dan ingin membunuhku jika ia tak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau."

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. Otaknya jelas menerima apa yang Taehyung sampaikan padanya, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia sayang ibunya, tapi juga sayang pada istrinya. Ia ingin mempertahankan sang ibu juga Taehyung diwaktu yang sama. " _Please, Taehyung._ Jangan pedulikan ibu. _Tetaplah melangkah bersamaku¸_ tetaplah bertahan di sampingku. Kumohon, Taehyung." Jungkook menautkan kedua tangannya, lalu memohon pada Taehyung yang menatapnya nanar.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk bersabar, Jungkook. Aku selalu berusaha untuk ikhlas terhadap apa yang telah terjadi." Terdengar suara denting kaca yang bertumbukan dengan serpihan kaca lainnya saat Taehyung menjatuhkan benda itu dari tangannya. "Aku selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik bagimu, menjadi istri yang taat akan perintahmu, dan menjadi _yang tak pernah membantah_ untuk _menjaga harga dirimu sebagai suamiku."_

Taehyung membawa tangannya yang terluka untuk menepuk dadanya sendiri hingga noda merah itu melekat menyala di kemeja putihnya. "Aku selalu mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk _tidak lelah_ , Jungkook. Aku selalu mencoba _bertahan_ untuk melangkah bersamamu. Tapi _selalu begini,_ sampai aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku rasanya ingin mati saat aku tahu kau memendam kebencian pada keluargaku. Aku frustasi ibumu yang _ingin membunuhku, dan kau bersumpah akan hal itu._ Rasa benci pada diriku sendiri semakin menjadi saat kau tak membunuhku _saat itu_ juga, Kook. Bunuh aku seperti Jeon Namjoon _mencekikku_ sampai habis nafasku, bunuh aku seperti pria itu hampir mematahkan tulang leherku dengan tangan kuatnya."

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook yang mulai berkilat emosi. Ia kemudian tersenyum sedih menyaksikan kenyataan pahit yang begitu menohoknya. " _Selalu seperti ini. Kau marah_ setiap kali aku membahas ini. Kau selalu _menyalang_ padaku saat aku mengutarakan isi hatiku tentang kematian kakakmu. Kau juga selalu menatapku seperti ingin memusnahkanku saat itu juga, Kook."

Rahang Jungkook mengeras. Rasa dendamnya kembali menyeruak ke permukaan, dan ia hampir hilang ingatan bahwa _seharusnya ia memeluk kembali istrinya itu agar mau menerimanya seperti sedia kala._ "Jeon Taehyung, aku pernah memperingatimu untuk tidak pernah mengungkit lagi masa lalu itu."

Taehyung menatap nanar pada Jungkook, dan ia cegukan karena menahan kuat jeritan tangisnya sedari tadi, "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, Jungkook? Kau hanya kehilangan _seorang kakakmu!_ Seharusnya aku yang marah, Jungkook! _Harusnya itu aku!_ Aku telah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluargaku, Jungkook!" air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk bengkaknya, " _Aku, Jungkook! Aku!"_

Taehyung tersenyum lemah. "Kau masih memendamnya, Jungkook. Kau masih _memendam dendam itu._ Jika kau selalu seperti ini, jika kau tersiksa dengan _sumpahmu untuk membunuhku, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang, Kook?"_

Merasa keterlaluan, Jungkook akhirnya melunak. _Tidak, Jungkook. Jangan sakiti Taehyung lagi. Jangan berlaku kasar lagi._ Hati Jungkook bergumam dan tatapannya melembut pada Taehyung yang kini menggelengkan kepala entah mengapa. Ia hanya bisa menatapi Taehyung yang menjumput serpihan kaca untuk digenggamnya kembali. _Gila,_ pikir Jungkook. _Taehyung benar-benar gila._

Taehyung membiarkan darah kembali mengalir melewati telapaknya yang belum terluka. Ia kemudian menghentikan Jungkook yang ingin mencegahnya melukai diri dengan kaca itu. Taehyung menggeleng sembari tersenyum putus asa padanya. "Jangan menolongku kembali, Jungkook. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan pernah menolong untuk orang yang kau sumpahi agar mati. Biarkan _seperti ini._ "

Jungkook menggeram. Ia kemudian meraih dagu Taehyung agar menatapnya tepat di mata. "Terkadang aku dibuat bingung dengan jalan pikirmu itu, Taehyung." Hembusan nafas Jungkook dapat terasa menerpa wajah Taehyung yang mulai pucat. "Aku selalu mencoba melupakan _dendam_ itu, namun _aku tidak bisa_. Namjoon-Hyung adalah saudara kandungku, panutanku. Kakak laki-laki yang sangat berharga hingga aku dapat berjalan dengan _tekadku_ sendiri. Kau tidak mengerti, Taehyung. Kau tidak tahu betapa kurang ajarnya _Seokjin_ yang membunuh kakakku!"

Taehyung terkekeh. _Kenapa jadi Jungkook yang marah?_ Pikir Taehyung dalam hati. Cahaya dari bola matanya meredup saat bertatapan dengan bola mata Jungkook yang hitam kelam, dan dari sana Jungkook kembali _sadar_ akan tujuannya awalnya berbicara empat mata dengan Taehyung: _minta maaf, dan tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama lagi._

Jungkook harus mengalah, Jungkook harus mengesampingkan egonya. _Ini semua untuk Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyakiti istri terkasihnya. Ia ingin memeluknya lagi, menciuminya lagi, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Karena Jungkook tidak bisa hidup tanpa Taehyung disisa waktunya._

 _ **Tapi, sekarang, bagi Jungkook meminta maaf pada Taehyung dan memintanya untuk kembali akan menjadi hal tersulit, dan Jungkook takut Taehyung tak ingin menerimanya lagi.**_

Jungkook berlutut kemudian meraih kedua tangan Taehyung yang berlumuran darah. "Oke, Taehyung. Aku—Aku yang salah. Aku yang salah, Tae." Jungkook hampir menangis saat Taehyung bergumam tentang _**tidak percaya lagi dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan**_. "Taehyung, maaf. Tae—aku—maafkan aku, _please... jangan begini._ Jangan jijik padaku, _please, Jeon Taehyung._ Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Jungkook memohon sembari berlutut di hadapan Taehyung yang berurai air mata. Jika Taehyung tak mau memaafkannya dengan cara biasa, maka Jungkook akan rela meminta maaf dengan _menjatuhkan harga dirinya._

 _ **Jungkook ingin tobat. Ia ingin semuanya kembali seida kala: suasana keluarga yang harmonis, begitu hangat, dan penuh cinta.**_

"Tidak, Kook. Tidak dengan _Jimin hamil anakmu!_ " Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, hingga wajahnya turut berlumuran darah dari luka telapak tangannya yang menganga. " _Bajingan, Jeon Jungkook bajingan!_ Kau menghamili sepupumu sendiri!"

Diam adalah cara terbaik bagi Jungkook agar Taehyung mau memaafkannya. Pria berambut kelam itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan segala rasa sakit sekarang: Taehyung menggores kulit lehernya dengan serpihan kaca yang berlumuran darah. Istrinya itu seakan kesetanan, menyayat kulitnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Taehyung...," Jungkook berucap lirih sembari menggengam lebut pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang kurus. Ia mencoba menatap mata bening istrinya yang berpendar kacau. "Taehyung, kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin _kau_ , Taehyung. Aku hanya ingin dirimu! Tidak dengan Jimin atau siapapun dan— _persetan,_ itu bukan anakku!"

Sebenarnya, Taehyung masih berharap bahwa janin yang ada dalam kandungan Jimin bukanlah berasal dari benih Jungkook. Sejujurnya, Taehyung masih memiliki kepercayaan bahwa Jimin tidak mengandung anak suaminya, melainkan mengandung anak Yoongi. Tapi, ia _tidak yakin._ Bisa saja Jungkook diam-diam bermain di belakangnya. Bisa jadi Jimin yang dekat dengan Yoongi hanyalah omong-kosong belaka. Banyak sekali kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, dan ini membuat Taehyung sakit kepala.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi kaca yang dilempar ke dinding. Taehyung membuang beling yang sempat menggores kulit leher suaminya yang kini masih setia menatapnya dengan tubuh jatuh berlutut di depannya. Perlahan Jungkook mencoba untuk merangkum wajah Taehyung yang dingin dan pucat. "Taetae, hentikan ini. Kumohon. Kau pucat sekali. Aku tidak ingin kau kehabisan darah, sayang."

Jungkook maju, lalu merobek kain kemejanya untuk dibelitkan pada telapak tangan Taehyung yang berdarah. Taehyung hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong sembari menatap arah lain. Jungkook hanya mendesah lelah karena Taehyung kembali _mengamuk._ Istrinya itu memukuli wajahnya, menjambaki rambutnya, berteriak sejadi-jadinya, dan menyumpah-serapahi Jungkook dengan umpatan sarat sakit hati dari lubuk hati istrinya itu. Taehyungnya rapuh sekali, dan ia _menyesal telah melukai hati Taehyung yang begitu rapuh._

Namun, semakin dibiarkan, Taehyung semakin menjadi, dan Jungkook tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia ingin mengecup bibir Taehyung—membungkan mulutnya agar diam, juga _sebagai ucapan maaf non verbalnya_ sebelum istrinya itu membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu yang malah membuat dirinya sendiri terbungkam.

" _Tanggung jawab."_ Jungkook berhenti mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung yang menggigil. Ia melirik Taehyung yang juga meliriknya dengan mata yang tak bersinar seperti dulu. _"Tanggung jawab, Jungkook._ Kau harus tanggung jawab jika kau ingin semua ini _**berakhir dengan baik**_ _._ "

 _ **Tidak, Taehyung. Jangan katakan itu.**_

Jungkook kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba menggenggam lembut tangan Taehyung yang terbalut kausnya. "Tae...," Jungkook berucap lirih, namun Taehyung menolak menatap wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan itu, sayang. _Please..."_

Taehyung menggeleng, kemudian menghempas tangan Jungkook. " _ **Biar ini berakhir dengan baik-baik, Jungkook.**_ Lepaskan aku segera, dan _**nikahi Jimin secepatnya."**_

"Jeon Taehyung, hati-hati dengan perkataanmu." Jungkook mendesis, namun tetap berusaha selembut mungkin pada istrinya. "Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, _kumohon maafkan aku."_

"Jeon Jungkook, ini tentang **tanggung jawab!** " Suara Taehyung naik, wajahnya merah menahan marah. Alisnya bertautan, namun matanya menyiratkan kesengsaraan. " _Ada satu nyawa yang sedang dipertaruhkan_ , dan kuharap kau masih punya akal sehat dan hati nurani untuk hal ini."

 _ **Jungkook tidak mau bertanggung jawab, karena ia yakin itu bukan anaknya.**_

Dan saat Jungkook hendak maju untuk merengkuh Taehyung, istrinya itu mendorongnya kuat-kuat.

" _J-Jangan sentuh!"_ Taehyung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, lalu menggeret tubuh menjauhi Jungkook sembari menggeleng penuh penolakan. Ia seolah buta dengan Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh luka. " _Jijik...,"_ Taehyung mendeguk, dan tangisannya kembali mengeras. " _Jijik, Jungkook. Jangan sentuh aku!"_

"Taehyung," Jungkook masih bersikeras mendekati Taehyung yang berhenti karena punggungnya telah membentur dinding kamar. "Taehyung, kumohon, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..."

Taehyung menangis tersedu-sedu sembari menepis tangan Jungkook yang mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Taehyung kemudian menendang Jungkook agar menjaga jarak darinya. " _Jijik. Jijik. Jijik! Aku jijik!"_

Jungkook menangis. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tak meluruh menyusuri pelupuk matanya. _Lagi_. Taehyung menolaknya lagi. Seperti _waktu itu,_ namun ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dan membuatnya hancur. Jungkook tak dapat membayangkannya: hidup tanpa senyum sehangat mentari dan tanpa pelukan menenangkan dari Taehyung lagi. Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung yang mau disentuh olehnya dan mau menyentuhnya. Yang Jungkook inginkan Taehyung yang mau dicintai olehnya, dan mencintai Jungkook kembali. Banyak hal yang masih perlu diperbaiki dari kesalahannya di masa lampau, _namun kini Jeon Jungkook tak memiliki kesempatan untuk yang ketiga kali._

"Taehyung," Jungkook memaksa untuk merengkuh Taehyung. Istrinya itu meronta sembari memukulinya begitu sadis. Jungkook tetap bertahan, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung lagi. "Taehyung, maafkan aku. Maaf, Taetae. Kumohon maafkan aku."

" _ **JIJIK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! TOLONG! TOLONG!"**_

Tak lama kemudian suara dobrakan pintu terdengar. Jungkook tak menghiraukannya, ia masih berusaha keras agar Taehyung mau menerimanya kembali. " _Please, Taehyung._ Maafkan aku. Terima aku kembali, Tae!"

"JANGAN SENTUH TAEHYUNG, BRENGSEK!"

Jungkook merasakan tarikan kuat hingga ia tercekik oleh kerah bajunya sendiri. Jungkook kemudian batuk-batuk dan kembali menatap Taehyung yang _menatapnya ketakutan sembari memeluk tubuh ringkihnya sendiri._ Dan pemandangan itu membuat jantungnya nyeri hingga ke seluruh tubuh.

 _Jungkook menangis sejadinya. Sebab, Taehyung yang harusnya bersandar padanya, kini memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok dan meminta agar dikeluarkan dari kamar kapal pecah ini. Kamar tempat mereka biasa memadu kasih, rumahnya yang sesungguhnya. Rumahnya yang sebenarnya._

 _Jungkook tak dapat melakukan apapun lagi, sebab kini Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Jungkook meronta, minta dilepaskan. Ia tak membalas pukulan Yoongi yang mendarat di ulu hatinya, ia tak membalas tendangan Yoongi yang merobekkan kulit kepalanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya mengejar Taehyung, membawanya kembali, dan mendekapnya tak mau pergi._

"BANGSAT JEON JUNGKOOK!" Yoongi melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang Jungkook yang sudah memar. Ia kembali memukuli Jungkook tepat pada perutnya, hingga Jungkook meringis dan memuntahkan darah. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SAAT INI JUGA! BERANI SEKALI KAU SENTUH JIMIN! KEPARAT!"

 **Mengenaskan.**

Jeon Jungkook si arogan dengan harga diri selangit tak melakukan apa-apa untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya pasrah dipukuli seniornya, tak ingin membalas dan tak pula menjerit kesakitan. Pria berambut kelam itu hanya bisa diam dan _menerima semuanya_ , sebab ia ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Bunuh aku, Hyung." Jungkook terbatuk, cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidungnya. "Bunuh, Hyung! Bunuh!" Jungkook kemudian tertawa namun air matanya mengalir deras. "Taehyung jijik padaku. Bunuh, Hyung!"

Yoongi mengepal kuat. Ia kemudian meraih sekeping beling yang mengilat berani. Digenggamnya erat-erat, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk dilayangkan tepat pada dada kiri Jungkook sebelum suara jeritan Jimin menggema dan mengagetkannya saat itu juga.

 _Jimn pingsan di depan pintu._

...

...

...

...

...

Hoseok marah.

Kenyataan bahwa Jungkook keterlaluan pada Taehyung membuat amarahnya meledak melewati batasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jungkook akan melakukan hal semenjijikkan itu pada Taehyung yang tak punya salah. Pria Jeon itu benar-benar keterlaluan, sungguh. Ia tadi ingin membunuhnya, namun ia yakin Yoongi pasti telah _membereskannya._

Taehyung juga _begitu_ , anak ini benar-benar bodoh mau dibodohi oleh _penjahat_ macam Jungkook. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Taehyung bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Jungkook di sisinya, padahal sudah jelas ia akan tersakiti dan bahkan _mati:_ baik di tangan pria itu atau di tangan orang lain _._

Hoseok sedari tadi mengusap lembut punggung tangan Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya saat tangan yang penuh perban itu hinggap dalam genggaman hangatnya. Anak itu terlelap, kelelahan sehabis menangis. Untung saja tadi pria Jung itu tidak terlambat membawa Taehyung menuju rumah sakit, dan mendapat beberapa jahitan di kedua telapak tangannya. Pria itu hampir kehabisan darah, namun untung saja Taehyung termasuk dalam kategori _universal resipien,_ sehingga Hoseok dapat mendonorkan darahnya untuk sang _bintang tercinta._

"Hyung?"

Hoseok tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangan pada Taehyung yang memanggilnya, dan terkejut melihat wajah Taehyung yang pucat dengan gerakan mata yang cepat. Tangan ringkihnya yang digenggam mengerat, sedangkan tangan lain yang bebas bergerak seolah ingin meraih sesuatu dan gerakan tubuhnya pun sangat gelisah. Maka secepat kilat, Hoseok langsung duduk di samping Taehyung yang berbaring di ranjangnya, dan mengusap surai Taehyung untuk menjaganya agar tetap tenang.

Hoseok kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya karena Taehyung merebut cepat lengannya untuk dipeluk saat tangan keduanya bersinggungan. Hoseok paham, _Taehyung butuh dikuatkan._ Maka tanpa diminta lagi, Hoseok segera memeluk erat tubuh bergetar itu sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar Taehyung dapat kembali terlelap.

Taehyung mendeguk, tangisnya pecah. "Hyung jangan tinggalkan Taetae...," Hoseok tersenyum lalu membawa tubuhnya untuk turut berbaring di sisi Taehyung dan kembali memeluknya erat. "Hyung, aku takut. Hyung—"

Satu kecupan mendarat di pelipis Taehyung, dan itu mampu membuat Taehyung diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. "Jangan takut, Taehyung. Hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Katanya sembari memeluk kepala Taehyung agar bersandar pada dadanya. "Tidur lagi, ya? Nanti Mama akan masak makan malam untuk kita."

"Tidak...," Taehyung menggeleng sembari semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hoseok yang hangat. "Kalau aku terpejam, Hoseok-Hyung akan _pergi_."

 _Ya Tuhan..._

"Hyung akan tetap bersama kau. Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap menemanimu, Tae." Bisik Hoseok di telinga Taehyung sembari mengusap punggungnya yang basah karena keringat. "Aku _tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku janji."_

Taehyung bergumam entah apa, lalu ia berkata lirih, "Peluk, Hyung." Taehyung merangsek dan mengusak wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hoseok yang membawa kenyamanan. "Peluk aku Hyung. Aku tidak ingin makan. Aku cuma ingin dipeluk."

 _Hoseok hampir menangis karena Taehyung begitu menggemaskan saat ini._ "Iya, Taehyung. Hyung peluk sampai besok dan _selamanya_."

Dan tak lama kemudian, setelah Hoseok bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut, Taehyung terlelap dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan wajah Taehyung bersandar pada dada bidangnya, membiarkan hembus nafas Taehyung menghangatkan tubuhnya yang panas sebab debaran jantungnya yang menggila, dan membiarkan kedua tangan Taehyung melingkari tubuhnya begitu erat, seakan jika ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya Hoseok akan lenyap dari muka bumi. Taehyungnya begitu tenang saat ini, dan terlihat sangat baik-baik saja jika bersamanya. Hoseok dapat merasakan itu walaupun ia tahu bahwa _dirinya bukan siapa-siapa._

 _Kalau sudah begini,_

 _Bolehkah Hoseok berharap lagi?_

 _Untuk merebut Taehyung dari kekangan Jeon yang menyeramkan?_

 _Sekali ini saja,_

 _Hoseok ingin Taehyung bahagia,_

 _Bersamanya._

...

...

...

...

Warna jingga pada langit sore ini ditemani oleh awan-awan tipis yang berarak pelan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tujuh menit ketika Hoseok meraih kepala Taehyung dengan lembut untuk ditumpukan pada bahu kuatnya. Taehyung menerimanya, tentu saja. Aura menenangkan Hoseok beserta segala afeksi memabukkannya membuat Taehyung ketagihan.

Aroma angin yang menyegarkan, ditambah aroma tubuh Hoseok yang begitu candu membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar menutup mata saat menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan itu. Belum lagi aroma pasta gigi sesegar daun mint tak lewat terhirup saat pria Jung itu bernyanyi kecil sembari mengusap kepala Taehyung yang bersandar padanya. Menyisir tiap helai rambut halusnya, membelai puncak kepalanya, dan sesekali memijat kepala Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung semakin merapatkan duduknya pada tubuh Hoseok. Mencoba mencari kehangatan lebih saat mereka duduk berdua pada ayunan beralas bantal empuk di taman belakang kediaman Jung. Wajahnya bahkan sudah melekat pada leher Hoseok yang jenjang. Sentuhan Hoseok yang selembut angin sore ini membuat Taehyung merangkul lengan berototnya. _Nyaman sekali._

Taehyung dan Hoseok tersenyum manakala tangan mereka yang saling mencari satu sama lain dapat bertautan, menyisipkan jari-jemari mereka, dan saling menggenggam begitu erat dan saling membutuhkan. Keduanya kini saling menatap dengan posisi nyaman mereka. Sama-sama memenjara netra bening yang memancarkan cinta. Memancarkan kasih sayang, dan seolah mengatakan _aku ada di sini untukmu_ secara non verbal. Lama mereka menatap, akhirnya berujung dengan tawa geli karena sensasi aneh yang membuat wajah mereka berona dan jantung yang berdegup mendebarkan.

Hoseok dapat merasakan hembus nafas hangat Taehyung di perpotongan lehernya, pun dengan Taehyung dapat merasakan hembus nafas Hoseok menerpa wajahnya. Pria Jung itu kini mengusak pipinya pada puncak kepala Taehyung, sembari tetap menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum bahagia.

"Taehyung,"

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ia masih tidak ingin melewatkan sensasi nyaman yang terasa begitu kental. Kemudian, ia merasakan sentuhan halus punggung tangan Hoseok di pipinya. Taehyung lalu tersenyum dan semakin mengusak wajahnya pada leher Hoseok, dan ia juga beralih memeluk tubuh Hoseok yang menyambutnya suka-cita. Pria dengan senyum sehangat mentari itu melingkarkan tangan kokohnya pada bahu Taehyung, dan semakin menarik Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Jeju?"_

Taehyung dengan cepat membuka matanya. "Jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya sembari menikmati kecupan lama Hoseok yang mendarat di ubun-ubunnya.

Hoseok bergumam mengiyakan. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, _"Singapore,_ menengok penangkaran kanguru? _Paris?_ Kita bisa belanja banyak baju _modif_ dan mengunjungi _eiffel tower. Hawaii?_ Aku akan sewa satu _resort_ khusus untuk kita berdua. _Or South Pole?_ Menikmati sensasi tinggal di dalam _igloo."_

Taehyung kemudian tertawa jenaka. "Yang benar saja. Belum setengah jam aku sudah _hipotermia_ , Hyung." Kilahnya sembari menepuk kecil tangan Hoseok dengan tangannya sendiri yang masih melingkar erat pada tubuh pria itu.

Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat jika sebegini dekat dengan tubuh tambatan hatinya. "Kalau begitu jangan." Hoseok mengusap lengan Taehyung dengan sayang. "Kau yang pilih. Aku akan membawa kapan pun dan kemana pun kau mau."

"Daegu." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan mantap. Ia kini melepas pelan pelukannya, dan kini menegakkan tubuh untuk sekedar menatap Hoseok tepat di mata.

Hoseok kemudian tersenyum, tangannya mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. "Kenapa Daegu?" katanya sembari mencubit kecil kedua pipi si manis, dan berkata kau lucu sekali. Hoseok kemudian mengusap cubitan itu saat Taehyung mengaduh, dan terkekeh melihatnya. "Pulang kampung, hm?"

Taehyung tersenyum lemah. Sorot matanya sendu dan hendak menatap jemarinya yang gelisah, namun Hoseok langsung mengangkat dagunya dengan jemari panjang lelaki itu. "Aku rindu _kakakku,_ Hyung." Ucap Taehyung lirih begitu mendapat tatapan lembut Hoseok dengan mata beningnya. "Bawa aku ke sana. Aku ingin _pulang._ "

Hoseok menyelami kedua mata Taehyung yang sayu. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum tulus, dan berucap lembut, "Oke. Besok pagi kita berangkat. Ajak aku berkeliling Daegu sebagai imbalan. Bagaimana?"

Detik kemudian, Taehyung terkejut sebab Hoseok mau mengantarkannya. Mata Taehyung membola, kemudian menyipit dengan sorot mata yang bahagia. Ia kemudian mengangguk berkali-kali menyetujui tawaran Hoseok. Sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi rambutnya yang halus itu ikut bergerak seiring anggukannya. Senyumnya melebar, bibirnya tertarik apik hingga buat Hoseok dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya, dan itu buat Taehyung membeku seketika. Taehyung kemudian semakin menahan nafas saat Hoseok mengusap bibir merahnya dengan ibu jari pria itu dengan lembut. Lalu mengecupnya lagi namun lama.

Hoseok menjauhkan diri, lalu menatap Taehyung yang merona hebat. "Kau menggemaskan, Tae." Kata Hoseok dengan raut wajah yang lucu. "Aku tidak tahan, sumpah."

Taehyung langsung merengut, lantas menubrukkan wajahnya pada dada Hoseok. Menyembunyikan rona hebat pada pipinya, sekaligus mencoba pertahankan _nyawanya agar tidak terbang._ "Hyung! Jangan lakukan itu tiba-tiba!" Taehyung merengek, dan menjerit saat mendengar tawa Hoseok menggelegar. "Aku malu, Hyung!" Teriaknya lagi dengan suara yang teredam kain kemeja Hoseok yang wangi.

Hoseok kemudian merengkuh Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya, ia masih tertawa. Pria Jung itu dapat mendengar gerutuan si manis yang menyebut dirinya menyebalkan. Hoseok kemudian mengecupi pipi Taehyung main-main, dan itu mendapat cubitan keras di pinggangnya. Mengaduh sakit, namun ia kembali tertawa.

Taehyung kemudian turut tertawa. Ia semakin mengusak wajahnya pada dada Hoseok yang hangat, dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Sebersit pemikiran tentang Jungkook lewat saat ia ingat pelukan terakhirnya kemarin. Namun apa yang Taehyung bisikkan dalam hatinya?

 _Persetan dengan Jungkook. Taehyung muak dengannya._

...

...

...

...

...

"Ini Taehyung yang memasak?"

Taehyung mengangguk malu, kemudian mendapat decakan kagum dari Hoseok.

Meja makan yang besar di ruangan ini terasa ada yang kurang. Tuan Jung tengah menjalankan tugas di luar negeri, dan itu membuat suasana makan malam hari ini terasa sedikit aneh bagi Hoseok. Namun, dengan adanya Taehyung, semua terasa berbeda, dan ia malah bahagia dengan kehadiran pria cantik itu.

"Bahagia sekali rasanya kalau aku punya menantu seperti kau, Taehyung," Nyonya Jung tersenyum menawan pada Taehyung yang menunduk malu-malu sembari melirik putranya yang turut mencuri pandang. "Hoseok harusnya menikah. Ah dia cari siapa sih sebenarnya?"

Hoseok kemudian mendesis, "Mama...," rajuk Hoseok sebab mamanya mengungkit hal tersensitif tentang dirinya. "Jangan bahas itu, _please._ "

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Ia kemudian meneguk segelas jus jeruk yang dibuatkan Hoseok untuknya. "Memangnya, tipe Hoseok-Hyung itu seperti apa, Mama?"

Hoseok tersenyum saat Taehyung _akhirnya_ mau memanggil Mamanya dengan sebutan Mama. Hoseok semakin berkhayal tentang ia yang menikah dengan Taehyung dan mengadakan makan malam indah seperti ini.

Nyonya Jung mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan, lalu meletakkannya di samping piring yang sudah bersih. Masakan Taehyung benar-benar enak. "Hoseok itu, sukanya yang cantik-cantik." Nyonya Jung mengawali dengan menatap Taehyung penuh minat. "Karena anakku ini sifatnya hiperaktif, dia lebih suka yang lembut dan kalem. Hoseok itu..., sukanya yang manis-manis. Dia suka yang menggemaskan dan bisa buatnya _mencuri kecupan_ seperti pencuri ulung."

Taehyung merah padam, yang satu itu mengingatkannya dengan kecupan Hoseok di ayunan sore tadi. Sedangkan Hoseok sendiri sudah mendelik pada Mamanya yang tentu saja tak menggubris ancaman sang anak. Wanita paruh baya itu malah semakin berucap lebih dan lebih. _Membocorkan kriteria ideal anaknya pada orang yang memenuhi syarat-syarat itu._

"Anakku ini sukanya dengan pasangan yang jujur juga tulus. Dan satu hal yang terpenting dari itu semua—"

Taehyung menatap lekat manik Nyonya Jung yang turut menatapnya begitu mengharapkan. Tangannya kini digenggam erat oleh Mama dari Hyungnya, diremas dengan kuat, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padanya. Taehyung melirik Hoseok yang kini menatapnya antisipatif. Sungguh, Taehyung merasa berdebar entah mengapa. Dua orang di depannya ini membuatnya gila, dan leleh di tempatnya sekarang.

"—Hoseokie begitu _jatuh cinta_ pada orang yang _mengakui keberadaannya, selalu bergantung padanya, dan menjadikan Hoseok sebagai genggamannya disaat badai menerjang."_ Nyonya Jung mengusap lembut punggung tangan Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya _Mama barunya itu_.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, matanya tetap bertahan pada tatapan Nyonya Jung yang memakunya setia.

" _Karena Hoseok adalah pria yang setia dan penuh cinta. Dia akan memberikan segalanya, untukmu, untuk siapapun yang dikasihinya. Ia merelakan apa yang ia punya, dan siap untuk_ _ **sengsara**_ _demi yang tercinta. Itulah prinsip anakku yang bandel ini."_

Taehyung terpaku, ia mengulum bibirnya gelisah. Padahal Nyonya Jung sedang mengungkapkan kebenaran dari segala pertanyaannya, namun entah mengapa Taehyung justru berdebar-debar sendiri mendengar penuturannya.

"Jadi, Taehyung...," Nyonya Jung tersenyum manis padanya, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat milik Taehyung yang dingin karena gugup. _"Hoseok akan selalu menanti, sampai seribu tahun pun ia akan lakukan. Apabila harus selama itu putraku menanti jodohnya, maka ia akan lakukan dengan sepenuh hati. Ia akan terima itu, dan melewatinya dengan tabah. Ia juga siap dengan segala rintangan ditiap jalannya melangkah,_ _ **ia bahkan siap mati demi cintanya itu."**_

"Mama," Hoseok menengahi. Ia jadi tidak enak sendiri dengan Taehyung yang menatap sendu pada kedua tangannya yang digenggam. Hoseok lebih dari kata paham dengan perasaan Taehyung yang masih berduka sebab pertengkarannya pagi tadi. "Sepertinya Taehyung butuh istirahat, Ma. Aku mohon ijin untuk mengantar Taehyung ke kamar."

Setelah remasan penuh arti, ibunda Hoseok itu menarik tangannya, dan mulai bangkit untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor. Senyumnya masih melekat indah dan anggun, "Baiklah. Taehyung jangan tidur larut malam, _okay_? Lapor padaku kalau dia mulai berani _macam-macam_ padamu."

Taehyung lalu tersenyum. Ia kemudian bangkit, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Hoseok merangkul bahunya dengan lembut. Taehyung kemudian menggeleng, ia tersenyum hangat pada Hoseok yang menatapnya tak mengerti. "Aku harus membantu Mama membersihkan piring-piring ini, Hyung. Kau duluan saja."

"Tidak perlu, Taehyung. Biar aku yang bersihkan." Tolak Nyonya Jung dengan halus. "Luka jahitmu masih basah. Tidak baik jika itu berujung dengan infeksi, sayang."

 _Oh, iya. Taehyung bahkan lupa kalau tangannya habis dijahit._

"T-Tapi, Ma—"

"Sudah, yuk, Taehyung. Tidak apa-apa. Kau butuh istirahat untuk perjalanan besok pagi ke Daegu, oke?"

 _Ah, iya. Hoseok benar._

Dan akhirnya, Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Ia terkekeh saat Hoseok kemudian merangkulnya sembari naik ke lantai atas, tempat kamar Hoseok berada.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hyung,"

"Ya, Tae?"

Taehyung menengok ke sisi ranjangnya. Hoseok tengah berkutat dengan _notes_ nya. "Jangan tidur di sofa, Hyung." Kata Taehyung dengan nada khawatir. "Kau bisa masuk angin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karenaku."

Hoseok kemudian menuliskan sesuatu pada _notesnya. Notes_ itu berisi misi _intelnya_ minggu depan. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Tae. Tidurlah. Aku sudah biasa, kok."

Taehyung merengut. "Oke. Aku tidak akan tidur malam ini."

Hoseok buru-buru menutup catatannya. Ia kini beralih menatap Taehyung yang mencebik menggemaskan dengan kaus pinjaman miliknya yang kebesaran. Rambut Taehyung luar biasa berantakan karena pria cantik itu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kantuk yang menyergap. "Taehyung, tidur."

"Tidak!"

 _Oh, sudah mulai berani merajuk ternyata._

"Oke, aku tidak akan tidur juga." Kata Hoseok sembari melipat tangan di dada. Menirukan Taehyung yang kini mendecak sebal dan melemparinya dengan bantal. "Ya Tuhan, ada monster menggemaskan sedang menyerangku!"

Hoseok menjerit-jerit—berperan sebagai korban—saat Taehyung yang tertawa berlari dan menerjangnya dengan selimut tebal milik Hoseok. Hoseok berkata tentang ampun, ampun, dan ampun. Memohon agar dilepaskan dari _monster menggemaskan_ nya itu.

Taehyung menindihnya, membekap kepalanya dengan selimut tebal, dan itu menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi Hoseok. Dengan cepat, Hoseok bangkit dan menjadikan selimut itu sebagai _senjata makan tuan_ bagi Taehyung. Dan, _HAP!_ Taehyung terperangkap dengan selimutnya itu, membungkus Taehyung hingga terlihat seperti kue dadar gulung, dan merebahkan tubuh ringkih itu pada sofa yang ditempatinya.

Hoseok kemudian menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu lengan, sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan kepala Taehyung agar ia merasa nyaman.

Lama mereka bertatapan. Saling memuja dengan tatap penuh cinta, saling mengatakan _aku sayang padamu_ dengan binar bahagia. Baik Taehyung maupun Hoseok berdoa dalam hati agar _waktu dapat berhenti,_ dan berharap momen menyenangkan seperti ini abadi selamanya.

"Hyung," Panggil Taehyung. Ia memejamkan mata manakala Hoseok mengecup pipinya begitu lama. "Hoseok-Hyung."

Hoseok membalasnya dengan gumaman. Ia masih menikmati kedekatan mereka berdua yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah putuskan, Hyung." Hoseok berhenti, lalu membawa wajahnya tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Menatap pria manis itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" _Bercerai dengan Jungkook."_

Bola mata Hoseok sedikit melebar. "Apa kau yakin, Tae?" Hoseok berbisik tepat di bibir Taehyung yang terbuka kecil. "Kau masih mencintainya, Taetae. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka ja—"

" _Aku sudah muak, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin mati di tangan keluarga itu"_ Tatapan Taehyung berubah nanar, namun mata Hoseok yang menangkap matanya membuatnya kembali _tersadar._ "Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang, Hyung. Aku ingin tak ada masalah dalam hidupku. Kupikir aku adalah pengecut yang ingin melarikan diri. Kupikir aku sudah—"

Taehyung terdiam. _Lagi-lagi_ Hoseok _membungkam_ nya dengan _kelembutan._ Sensasi dingin namun lembut itu membuat Taehyung kehilangan akal tiba-tiba, dan hanya Hoseok lah yang terngiang di otaknya yang melompong.

" _Kau bukan pengecut,_ Tae. Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar." Hoseok membentur kecil dahi Taehyung dengan miliknya, lalu berucap kembali berupa bisikan. _"Lupakan Jeon, lupakan Jimin. Lupakan segala tentangnya, tinggalkan mereka. Hiduplah bersamaku, nyamanlah dengan aku. Aku akan berikan kau segalanya, aku akan jadikan dirimu yang tertinggi di hatiku._ Jangan katakan apapun lagi, jangan gelisahkan apapun, _karena aku akan setia mendampingimu, melindungimu, dan menjagamu, juga mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku,_ Taehyung."

Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Taehyung. Hoseok lalu kembali berbisik merdu, _"Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta padaku, Taehyung. Terimalah aku, bawa aku yang sudah siap kau jadikan sandaranmu. Lihat aku, Taetae. Tengoklah aku sedikit saja. Kau akan lihat seberapa seriusnya aku melewati lima tahun persahabatan kita, dan aku sudah lama menanti ini akan terjadi. Kau berhak memilih mana yang terbaik bagimu, aku tidak memaksa. Kau yang tentukan."_

Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat Hoseok mengecup kedua kelopaknya yang tertutup bergantian. Kemudian ia membuka mata manakala Hoseok berucap lagi dengan tulus,"Jadi, Taehyung...," persis seperti Mama Jung, pikir Taehyung. Ia kini menatap mata Hoseok yang memakunya begitu tajam dan mendamba. "Katakan _ya_ jika kau siap sengsara bersamaku, dan katakan _tidak_ jika kau tidak ingin semua ini berlanjut _lebih jauh lagi._ Satu hal yang harus kau tahu pasti, Taehyung...,"

Pandangan Taehyung memburam manakala Hoseok mengecup hidungnya.

" _Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan terima senang hati. Dan mencoba untuk tetap sportif dengan apa yang kau sampaikan."_

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menggeliat hingga gulungan selimut pada tubuhnya terurai malas di lantai marmer. Sedangkan Hoseok menanti harap-harap cemas sembari tetap menatap lekat manik karamel Taehyung yang menawan.

Taehyung membuka mulut, Hoseok berdebar.

Dan detik kemudian, Hoseok membelalak.

Namun Hoseok yakin pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

Sebab,

Ketika kedua tangan meraih punggungnya dengan sekali tarikan kuat, lalu _sensasi lembut dan hangat juga basah membelai bilah bibir tipisnya, lalu tekanan pada tengkuknya seiring dengan desah nafas lirih bersama dengan gigitan di bibirnya yang pasif_ membuatnya yakin seratus persen bahwa,

Kim Taehyung _siap sengsara bersamanya._

Maka detik berikutnya, Hoseok membalas perlakuan Taehyung padanya. Menggantikan tugas _mendominasi_ pada _sang dominan yang sesungguhnya._ Mengukung tubuh Taehyung yang berkeringat dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Membelai wajah indah Taehyung yang terengah karena sensai terbakar di wajahnya. Hoseok lalu maju, lantas mengecup belakang telinga Taehyung dengan lembut. Bibirnya tak henti-henti bergumam tentang _Taehyung tidak salah, semua ini benar, tidak perlu menyesal,_ dan tentang _Hoseok yang akan membahagiakan Taehyung seutuh hatinya._

Taehyung tersenyum, manis sekali. Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung mencuri kecupan di bibir itu, lalu melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Kedua tangannya kini merambat dari lengan menuju telapak, dan berakhir menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Taehyung yang bergetar. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Taehyung yang memburu saat ia _dipersilahkan_ untuk _bertamu ke dalam kehangatan penuh desah namanya._ Hoseok menyecap habis seluruh rasa Taehyung yang semanis coklat, membelai deretan giginya yang rapi, menyapa seluruh sisi mulutnya, dan bergulat lidah tanpa henti.

Dan ketika Taehyung semakin lemah _beradu dengannya,_ Hoseok segera melepas ciumannya.

"Taehyung," Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya sayu. Satu kecupan kembali mendarat pada bibirnya yang basah, dan berucap lirih di hadapannya.

" _Saranghae."_

...

...

...

...

...

Deru mesin mobil yang terdengar halus mengiringi alunan musik klasik yang diputar dengan volume tak terlalu keras. Pendingin mobil sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, sehingga tak akan ada yang merasa kedinginan atau kepanasan.

Hoseok meraih sebungkus permen mints favoritnya untuk dikunyah untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang sebenarnya masih bergelayut manja pada kedua kelopaknya yang sedikit berat. Belum lagi hari yang masih pagi ini membuat Hoseok sedikit tercengang sebab jalanan di depannya ini lumayan ramai daripada biasanya. Ia lantas mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli. Yang penting, kini ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang tersuguhkan.

Lampu merah menyala, Hoseok memberhentikan mobil tepat di belakang mobil _ferrari._ Tak peduli dengan itu, Hoseok kemudian menolehkan pandangannya pada sisi kanannya yang ditempati Taehyung. Anak itu sedang dengan selimut tebal yang Hoseok selalu siapkan di jok belakang. Taehyungnya terlihat lelap sekali, terlebih posisi seratus delapan puluh derajatnya yang semakin membuatnya nyaman. Belum lagi bantal berbentuk bunga matahari yang melekat pada kepalanya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan seperti bayi. Pria manis di sampingnya ini benar-benar imut dan Hoseok ingin sekali mencubit pipinya main-main, namun tentu saja ditahannya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu _tidur cantik_ Taehyung yang damai.

Taehyung memang kelelahan karena semalam.

Tidak, bukan berarti Hoseok melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh pada Taehyung. Hoseok masih menunggu Taehyung benar-benar bercerai dengan Jungkook. Hoseok masih harus menunggu untuk _memiliki Taehyung dan segala kehangatannya._ Ia harus bersabar untuk hal ini sebelum segala impiannya untuk hidup bahagia bersama _bintangnya_ dapat terwujud.

Semalam mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama tentang banyak hal, dan berujung Taehyung yang kembali menangisi Jungkook, hingga ia terlelap karena kelelahan.

...

...

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Taehyung merasakan elusan lembut pada kepalanya. Bukannya terbangun, ia malah semakin bergelung dibalik selimut tebal yang beraroma Hoseok dimana-mana. Sepertinya, usapan lembut Hoseok membuatnya mengantuk lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, menggemaskan sekali." Kata Hoseok sembari mencubit pipi Taehyung yang tembam karena terlalu lama tidur. "Taetae ayo bangun. Kita sarapan dulu sebentar, ya?"

Mendengar kata sarapan, Taehyung langsung membuka mata namun menutupnya kembali karena rasanya malas sekali untuk bangkit. "Malas bangun, Hyung. Aku ingin tidur."

Hoseok kemudian mendengus pelan. Ia kini selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir _rest area_ yang sangat luas. "Aku tidak ingin kau telat makan, sayang." Taehyung yang mendengar panggilan itu memanyunkan bibir. Bukan berarti tidak suka, tapi Taehyung gemas saja mendengarnya. "Ayo sarapan. Aku suapi."

"Bungkus saja, Hyung." Kata Taehyung sembari mengusak wajahnya pada bantal bermotif bunga matahari kesayangan Hoseok. "Hyung kalau mau makan duluan tidak apa-apa. Aku bungkuskan saja. Nanti kumakan kalau sudah samp—"

 _Cup!_

"Hyung...," Taehyung mencebik. "Jangan suapi aku dengan ciuman, _please._ " Bisa mati Taehyung lama-lama kalau ia disogoki dengan ciuman tiba-tiba begitu. Bisa-bisa ia kena serangan jantung.

"Makanya, ayo bangun." Hoseok menyingkap selimut tebalnya, lalu mengguncang kecil bahu Taehyung agar terbangun. "Umur berapa kau ini, astaga. Rasanya aku sedang membawa anak usia tiga untuk diajak makan."

Terdengar kikikan geli dan bangkitnya Taehyung dari tidurnya membuat Hoseok tersenyum manis. "Ayo." Taehyung mengucek matanya yang terasa berat. "Ayo, Hyung."

Hoseok kemudian turun, memutari kap mobil, dan membuka pintu untuk Taehyung. Setelahnya, ia mengunci mobilnya dengan alarm otomatis yang terinstal di sana. Lalu, Hoseok merengkuh tubuh Taehyung, dan berjalan bersama memasuki kedai bubur ayam favorit Hoseok.

...

...

...

Lima jam perjalanan, akhirnya Hoseok dan Taehyung sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana namun bersih. Banyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman luasnya yang rindang. Taehyung kemudian membuka pagar, dan menggandeng Hoseok untuk melangkah masuk halaman.

Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Sembari menunggu, Taehyung mencuri pandang pada Hoseok yang ternyata menatapnya lekat. Cepat-cepat Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya yang memanas. Tangan keduanya masih bertautan, dan ini membuat Taehyung semakin berdebar. Bisikan-bisikan tentang _kau cantik hari ini, kau menggemaskan sekali, Taetae_ membuat Taeyung semakin malu dan merona hebat sebelum suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Ya, sia—"

Taehyung berkaca-kaca. Hatinya menghangat mendengar suara terputus itu. "Hyung...,"

Seokjin begitu nyata berdiri di depannya. Taehyung hanya bisa terpaku melihat sang kakak yang sangat dirindukannya lima tahun terakhir ini terlihat begitu segar daripada sebelumnya. Sepertinya, kakaknya hidup sejahtera di Daegu, sangat jauh dengannya yang _hidup sengsara dan hampir mati di Seoul._

Tubuh Taehyung terhuyung ke belakang manakala Seokjin menubrukkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk Taehyung begitu erat. Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian ikut menangis mengetahui kakaknya menangis. Aroma kakaknya benar-benar _aroma rumah._ Dan ini yang Taehyung rindukan setiap hari.

"Taehyungie, aku rindu." Seokjin sesenggukan, ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkih Taehyung. "Hyung sangat rindu padamu, adik kecilku."

Taehyung terkekeh, namun nafasnya terasa sesak sekali. "H-Hyung, s-sesak."

Buru-buru Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan berulang kali meminta maaf. "Maaf, Tae. Maaf."

Taehyung menggeleng, lalu meraih tangan kakaknya untuk digenggam erat. "Hyung, aku rindu padamu. Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja di sini."

Seokjin tersenyum manis sekali. "Ya, Tae. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?" Tanya Seokjin sebelum tak sengaja melihat sosok asing yang berdiri dan mengangguk sopan padanya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

Taehyung lalu terkejut. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan riang, "Oh, ya, Hyung. Perkenalkan, ini—"

Seokjin membelalak. "Hobi?!"

 _Hobi?_

Hoseko meringis. _Ketahuan juga,_ pikirnya. "Ya, Hyung." Hoseok tersenyum ramah sekali pada Seokjin. Seakan mereka telah mengenal begitu lama sekali. "Apa kabar?" Tanya Hoseok sembari terkekeh hingga deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat apik.

"Ya Tuhan, Hobi, sudah lama sekali!" Seokjin kemudian maju, memeluk Hoseok dengan begitu bersahabat. "Kau sekarang sudah dewasa dan tampan sekali, Ya Tuhan!"

Taehyung terdiam. Alisnya bertautan, otaknya berpikir keras. Ia merasa familiar dengan sebutan itu, tapi _kapan? Di mana?_

" _Hyung, nanti Taehyung marah padaku."_ Bisik Hoseok pada Seokjin yang kini memeluknya erat.

Seokjin terkekeh, "Tidak, Jung. Tidak mungkin dia marah."

Hoseok dan Seokjin kini memerhatikan Taehyung yang terdiam fokus. Adik Kim Seokjin itu seakan mengulang kembali memori usangnya hingga dapat dimunculkan kembali dengan susah payah.

"Taehyungie, ayo masuk. Kita ngobr—"

"Hoseok-Hyung—" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya sedih. "Jadi Hoseok-Hyung adalah _Hobi-Hyung?_

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa meringis melihat Taehyung yang masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menghentakkan kaki.

 _Aduh,_

 _Gawat._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:**

Halooo~ how's life? Apa kabar? Gimana? Puas gak? Maaf kalao feel gak berasa. Sasa lagi frustasi. :")

Makasih buat beberapa akun yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran yang sangat membangun untuk WYIM. Makasih yaaaaaaa, aku jadi berusaha untuk menyuguhkan cerita yang terkesan tidak tergesa. Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat kalian! YEAY!

Sepertinya untuk beberapa chapter kedepan bakal banyak fluff (mungkin), dan sebentar lagi perjuangan mas Joen buat ngerebut hati etet dimalu lagi! Ahahaha

Okedeh, itu aja. Sasa gak banyak omong. Gatau mau ngomong apalagi. :")

..

...

...

...

 _ **VOMMENT, PLEASE~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Jungkook tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari milik Taehyung selama berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan ditiap malam minggunya. Pria berambut kelam itu akan menggenggamnya begitu erat, seolah tak ingin Taehyung lepas darinya, sebab ia takut pria manis itu bisa saja tiba-tiba hilang dari sisinya. Ia akan dengan senang hati mengusap dengan ibu jarinya sendiri, begitu lembut, pada ibu jari Taehyung yang bertindihan dengan miliknya, lalu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya disaat yang sama. Jungkook sangat menyukai kehangatan yang terhantarkan lewat dari genggaman keduanya, sebab hatinya akan turut menghangat dan kenyamanan yang tak terkira merambat perlahan memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil butuh hangat cinta Taehyung menyelimutinya._

 _Tiap malam minggu, Jungkook dan Taehyung pasti begini, menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar, sekedar mengamati kendaraan yang lewat, menyaksikan televisi raksasa di atap sebuah gedung dengan antusias, menikmati pertunjukan pengamen jalanan untuk memberinya beberapa lembar won begitu pertunjukan telah selesai, mampir ke warung mochi karena paksaan Taehyung, menjajal bazaar buku yang obral habis-habisan, singgah di beberapa spot penjual makanan, dan perjalanan mereka akan berakhir di tepi sungai Han untuk sekedar beristirahat._

 _Tiap malam minggu, setelah puas berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar dan spot-spot penjual makanan, Jungkook pasti akan mengajak Taehyung menuju sungai Han sebagai tujuan akhir mereka. Disana mereka duduk berdempetan, saling berbagi kehangatan dengan Jungkook yang merangkul tubuh Taehyung dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung yang bersandar pada bahunya. Obrolan ringan akan selalu mengisi satu sama lain saat mereka berduaan begini. Taehyung akan menyuapi Jungkook dengan tempura yang dibelinya disela pembicaraan santai mereka, pria cantik itu juga akan mengusap bibir Jungkook yang belepotan terkena saus sebelum kembali mengunyah tempuranya sendiri dengan masih dalam pelukan Jungkook yang hangat._

 _Tiap malam minggu pasti seperti ini. Jungkook tak pernah menghiraukan hiruk-pikuk pengunjung lain yang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Jungkook tak pernah peduli dengan suasana ramai sungai Han, karena yang lebih penting dari segalanya adalah kehadiran Taehyung yang memeluk balik tubuhnya dengan erat. Duduk berdua di bawah gemerlapan bintang. Seakan dunia benar-benar milik berdua, dan Jungkook berharap waktu berhenti hingga selamanya._

 _Jungkook sangat suka dengan kedekatan ini, sebab ia akan lebih mudah untuk menyaksikan keindahan Taehyung yang memikat. Mengusap rambutnya yang halus dan menguarkan wangi melon yang manis, benar-benar kesukaannya. Mengecup lama dahinya dan membisikkan kalimat cinta serta pujian-pujian padanya, kemudian menggoda Taehyung hingga belahan jiwanya itu menggerung imut dengan pipi merona hebat. Apabila Taehyung mencubit main-main pinggang Jungkook yang kesat karena malu setengah mati, maka Jungkook akan terbahak lepas sembari membalas dengan gelitikan di pinggang ramping Taehyung hingga keduanya mendapat tatapan heran dari pengunjung di sekitarnya. Begitu tawa mereka selesai, maka Jungkook akan menggombal lagi untuk keseribu kalinya, dan detik kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik kepalanya, dan mengecup bibirnya dengan sayang._

 _Tiap malam minggu pastilah seperti ini, pasti ada ciuman diantara keduanya. Entah Taehyung atau Jungkook yang memulai duluan, ciuman mereka pasti akan berangsur menuntut dan menggairahkan. Tanpa peduli keduanya tengah berada di tempat terbuka, Jungkook pasti akan menarik perlahan punggung Taehyung agar melekat dengan tubuhnya, kemudian menekan tak sabaran tengkuk pria manis itu, dan menerima dengan suka cita lumatan-lumatan basah yang lembut dari bibir dinginnya yang bergetar karena bahagia yang membuncah. Keduanya pasti berbagi rasa manis, berbagi kehangatan, serta meniupkan hembus nafas panas yang menerpa wajah satu sama lain._

 _Tiap malam minggu pastilah seperti ini, pasti semua berakhir dengan wajah yang memerah dengan mata sayu juga bibir yang merekah bengkak begitu mereka menarik diri. Biasanya Jungkook akan menikmati wajah sayu Taehyung yang kembali mengikis jarak untuk memberi satu atau dua bahkan tiga kali lumatan singkat tepat di bibirnya. Jungkook tahu, Taehyung selalu begini. Begitu manja jika sudah dicium olehnya, seakan tidak pernah mau berakhir dan malah menciumnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Jungkook akan terkekeh apabila Taehyung kembali menarik tengkuknya, dan yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung yang harum. Menyamankan diri dengan aroma rumah yang menguar dari sana, hingga tanpa sadar rasa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya._

 _Sungguh, tiap malam minggu akan jadi seperti ini, terasa indah, penuh cinta, penuh kehangatan, dan terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Jungkook._

 _Segalanya tak akan sebanding dengan sosok Kim Taehyung yang begitu berarti mengalahkan dunia dengan seisinya. Karena bagi Jungkook, Taehyung adalah separuh nafasnya, separuh jiwanya, dan separuh hidupnya._

 _Dan apabila kehadiran Taehyung tak ada lagi di sisinya, maka Jungkook tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah lelaki yang sekarat; sebab ia kehilangan separuh nafasnya, separuh jiwanya, dan separuh hidupnya._

 _Lantas,_

 _Bagaimana jika Jungkook_ _ **tak dapat**_ _menarik kembali Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya?_ _ **Tak berhasil**_ _mengembalikan Taehyung untuk berdiri patuh disisinya? Dan_ _ **tak mampu**_ _membuat Taehyung kembali menggenggam erat tangannya?_

 _Maka jawabannya hanya satu:_

 _ **Mati,**_

 _pilihan terbaik untuk mengakhiri rasa sakitnya._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Benar,_

 _Jeon Jungkook kini tengah sekarat, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kematiannya yang semakin dekat._

 _..._

...

 _Karena tiada alasan bagi Jungkook untuk tetap hidup apabila Jeon Taehyung tak lagi ada disisinya._

...

...

...

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME, Ch 12**

 **| By Sasayan-chan |**

 **Rated: M**

 **KookV | HopeV | KookMin | YoonMin**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **...**

 **...**

( _Apa sebaiknya aku mati saja agar kau kembali padaku?_ )— _Jeon Jungkook_

 _ **...**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang di depan matanya tak menjadikan Jungkook sadar dari lamunan. Ia diam, statis. Seakan tak bernyawa, namun ia tetap bernafas. Ia juga seakan tuli, tak mendengar suara berisik pengunjung cafe yang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain. Yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanyalah menatapi meja tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ibu jarinya bergerak lamban untuk mengusap punggung tangannya sendiri, seolah hal itu mampu menenangkannya walaupun sedikit. Ia tengah berjuang untuk bertahan dengan sensasi tidak nyaman yang merambat dalam dadanya, dan seakan menggerogoti perlahan hingga ia merasa kekosongan mulai mampir dalam benaknya.

Satu helaan nafas keluar, Jungkook merasa sesak di dada. Perasaannya campur-aduk saat ini, sedangkan pikirannya super carut-marut saat ini. Ia gelisah, namun mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia sedih, namun mencoba untuk menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia merasa ada sayatan pedih dalam hatinya, hingga jiwanya terasa lemah dan Jungkook bingung bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri yang nampak sengsara. Ia kebingungan setengah mati, dan _diam_ lah yang hanya bisa dilakukannya sedari kemarin.

Jungkook kembali menghela nafas, kali ini sedikit lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya, berharap sensasi sesak dapat hilang dari sana. Kepalanya sedari tadi juga terasa pening, padahal ia sedang tidak memikirkan hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaannya. Ia tidak sedang akan menghadapi sebuah rapat besar, ia tidak sedang akan menyelesaikan tanda-tangan yang menumpuk di meja, tidak ada hal kantor yang harus Jungkook pikirkan, namun mengapa beban pikirannya terasa berat sekali, seolah ingin menghancurkan kepalanya dengan beban berton-ton beratnya? Aneh rasanya, namun Jungkook mencoba untuk tetap bertahan, walau ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri tak mampu menahan seluruh beban berat yang ditanggungnya.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook meraih secangkir teh herbal di meja, lalu membawa cangkir itu mendekati bibirnya, dan meneguk perlahan teh yang selalu mendiang Papa buatkan untuknya, _dulu,_ saat Jungkook tengah lelah dengan tugas _home schooling_ nya. Setidaknya, tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih tenang dengan secangkir teh herbal yang membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Jungkook tengah dalam masa menenangkan dirinya, dengan cara mengasingkan diri agar lepas dari segala penat dan beban pikiran yang menggulung jadi satu hingga ia tak mampu bernafas dengan baik jika terus memikirkannya. Jungkook merasa butuh istirahat, ia butuh ketenangan. Walau _sejenak_ saja, Jungkook benar-benar butuh mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas, dan semoga saat ia kembali ke Seoul nanti ia dapat _membawa pulang_ istrinya ke dalam pelukan, dan ia bersumpah tak akan pernah melepas istrinya itu sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Jungkook meletakkan kembali cangkir itu di atas meja. Ia kini tengah memerhatikan jalanan yang ramai di luar sana melalui jendela kaca yang besar. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa semua orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana nampak bahagia sekali dibanding dengan dirinya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook menghela nafas, sebab ia mendapati hatinya merasa kesal sebab, _kenapa ia merasa sesengsara ini? Padahal diluar sana orang-orang terlihat mudah sekali menampilkan senyuman ringannya, tawa bahaknya, dan binar mata ceria? Kenapa Jungkook tak merasakan itu sekarang? Kenapa? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa?_

Ah, kepalanya kini berdenyut menyakitkan. Jungkook segera menggeleng repetitif, lalu membuat gerakan memutar kepalanya sebelum memijat lembut tengkuknya yang terasa kaku. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Pikirannya mendadak kosong setelah Taehyung dibawa pergi Hoseok setelah pertengkaran hebat kemarin. Jungkook hanya duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatapi langit yang berbintang melalui jendela ruang kerjanya yang terbuka lebar. Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya terasa begitu hampa, dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah melamun, melamun, dan melamun. Entahlah, seperti ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengerjap, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang memanggil namanya. "Siapa?" Mata memicing, otaknya bekerja lebih keras. Mencoba mengingat kembali sekeras mungkin. "Seungcheol- _Hyung_?"

Seungcheol tersenyum ramah, wajahnya tampan dan terlihat sangat dewasa dimata Jungkook. Luar biasa berwibawa dengan setelan jasnya yang kasual, juga rambutnya yang ditarik ke samping. Aroma parfum mahalnya sampai di indera penciuman Jungkook, dan decakan kagum dalam hati Jungkook suarakan, sebab ia menyadari bahwa Seungcheol merupakan salah satu wirausahawan terkenal di Daegu, kota kelahirannya.

"Hyung, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jungkook sembari menyalami Seungcheol dengan sangat bersahabat. Keduanya saling berangkulan singkat, menepuk punggung satu sama lain khas lelaki, dan terkekeh ringan sebelum duduk kembali dengan saling berhadapan.

Seungcheol tersenyum menawan, lalu melambaikan tangan pada seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya. "Kau mau pesan apa, Jungkook-ah?"

"Americano saja, _Hyung_."

Seungcheol mengangguk singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan wanita yang terlihat begitu sopan padanya. "Satu Americano, satu Moccacino, dan dua cheesecake."

Jungkook terpaku menyaksikan interaksi pelayan dan Seungcheol yang begitu formal di depannya. Apalagi saat pelayan wanita itu menyebutnya sebagai _Sajang-nim._ Raut wajah Jungkook seperti ditumpuk berbagai pertanyaan hingga buat Seungcheol terkikik geli menyaksikan wajah aneh adik kelasnya.

"Ini cafeku, Jungkook-ah." Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan yang pria Daegu itu lontarkan. "Kaget, ya? Ini hadiah dari _Abeoji_ sebelum beliau wafat. Makadari itu, aku begitu sayang dengan cafeku ini, dari manajemen sampai perawatannya." Seungcheol menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa sedikit pegal pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. Membuka kembali ingatannya yang hampir usang beberapa tahun lalu untuk dikisahkan pada adik kelasnya yang keren. "Aku selalu berkeliling mengawasi cafeku, karena aku lebih suka menyaksikan langsung kinerja karyawanku daripada harus duduk di dalam ruangan ber-AC yang dingin menyebalkan." Seungcheol menegakkan tubuh ketika pesanannya datang, kemudian bergumam terimakasih dengan sopan. "Aku jadi merasa kesepian jika terus-terusan duduk di ruanganku yang terlalu luas."

Jungkook tersenyum maklum, ia juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi pemimpin disebuah perusahaan. "Yah, kau benar, _Hyung._ Setidaknya aku masih punya asisten, jadi aku masih bisa merasakan aura kehidupan di ruanganku. Omong-omong, bukankah ada Jeonghan- _Hyung_? Kemana dia?"

Seungcheol memotong cheesecakenya dan memasukkan potongan dadu itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya sebentar, lalu meneguk moccacinonya dengan perlahan. " _Bedrest._ "

 _Hah?_

"Ya, Jungkook." Seungcheol tersenyum hangat sekali, senyum yang merambat sampai mata bulatnya. "Jeonghan hamil, _anakku,_ pernikahan kami baru setahun yang lalu. Jeonghan hamil tiga bulan yang lalu. _Ancaman keguguran_ , dokter bilang begitu. Aku takut setengah mati, saat Jeonghan merintih kesakitan karena kontraksi terus-menerus ditiap pagi, esoknya muncul flek hingga perdarahan, sementara usia kehamilan istriku masih kurang dari 20 minggu. _Bed rest,_ jalan satu-satunya, agar penggunaan energi Jeonghan lebih efisien untuk memperbaiki kondisi atau menjadikan kondisi kehamilannya tidak jauh lebih buruk— _shit_ jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah seutuhnya, aku ingin menggendong bayiku bersama Jeonghan di sisiku. _Sial_...," Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat karena rasa takut menyergapnya tanpa ampun. " _Sial,_ aku takut Jeonghan kenapa-kenapa. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan anak kami. Aku-aku—astaga...,"

Jungkook mematung. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, parunya seakan berhenti bernafas saat ini juga. Saat ia mendengarkan penuturan penuh kejujuran Seungcheol yang frustasi atas kehamilan istrinya, raut wajah Seungcheol yang menyiratkan ketakutan luar biasa dengan gerak bola matanya yang gelisah. Suara Seungcheol yang tenang selalu bergetar ketika menyebut nama istrinya sendiri, seakan Jeonghan adalah hal yang terlalu indah untuk diungkapkan ke permukaan, terlebih dengan kandungan istrinya yang lemah hingga memaksanya untuk menjalani _bed rest_ yang pasti sangat membosankan. Jungkook dapat merasakannya, bagaimana aura kasih sayang seorang Choi Seungcheol menguar ditiap untaian katanya, kasih sayang untuk Choi Jeonghan seorang, bidadari hatinya, separuh nafasnya, separuh hidupnya, dan belahan jiwanya.

Dengan perlahan, tanpa disadarinya, masih dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah pada cheesecake Seungcheol yang tinggal separuh, tangan Jungkook terangkat dan mendarat di bahu kakak kelasnya dulu di masa sekolah menengah. Tepukan repetitif Jungkook berikan— _gerakan yang tanpa disadarinya—_ mencoba memberi ketenangan ditiap tepukan bersahabatnya.

Dari Seungcheol, Jungkook sadar. **Seharusnya** ia semenderita ini ketika kehilangan calon bayinya. **Seharusnya** , Jungkook ketakutan seperti yang Seungcheol hadapkan saat ini. **Seharusnya** , Jungkook senantiasa berada disisi Taehyung, layaknya Seungcheol yang senantiasa mendukung Jeonghan agar tetap mempertahankan kandungannya. **Seharusnya,** Jungkook ada disaat Taehyung membutuhkan. _**Dan seharusnya Jungkook menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, pada Taehyung, atas segala tindak diskriminasi keluarganya terhadap istrinya, dan juga keguguran Taehyung yang membuat duka mendalam disepanjang sejarah hidupnya.**_

" _Taehyung...,"_

" _Kau dimana?"_

" _Aku rindu."_

Lalu setetes air mata penyesalan meluruh dari pelupuk mata redup Jungkook yang bengkak. Menemani tangis Seungcheol yang tak reda sedari mereka bercengkrama tentang Jeonghan.

 **...**

" _Jika makam keluarga Kim yang kau maksud adalah keluarga dari Kim Taehyung—istrimu, maka pergilah menuju barat Daegu, tempatnya sangat luas dekat sekali dengan pegunungan. Jangan lupa bawa lili putih, karena Nyonya Kim penyuka lili putih, sama seperti Taehyung yang begitu lembut."_

Setelah menemani Seuncheol yang sedang dalam mode melankolis, Jungkook segera keluar dari cafe, dan bergerak cepat untuk memasuki ferrari merah metaliknya yang menawan. Kata-kata Seungcheol yang berisi pesan tentang letak makam keluarga Kim itu membuatnya terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Nampaknya, Seungcheol mengerti apa yang Jungkook butuhkan saat ini. Dan tepat setelah Seungcheol berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi makam mertuanya, makam dari orang tua Jeon Taehyung—istrinya.

Berbagai perasaan campur aduk dalam benak Jungkook. Ia ingin menceritakan banyak hal saat sampai di makam mendiang mertuanya. Jungkook ingin bercerita segala keluh kesahnya, mulai dari tentang Taehyung dan keretakan rumah tangganya. Jungkook ingin meminta maaf pada orang tua Taehyung karena telah menyakiti putra bungsunya yang manis dan penurut. Dan Jungkook juga meminta balasan akan perbuatannya yang keji pada istrinya sendiri.

Jungkook melangkah perlahan setelah turun dari ferrafi merahnya. Ia berjalan dengan tenang, sembari mencari nisan yang bertuliskan nama orang tua Taehyung sesuai dengan arahan Seungcheol yang sangat membantu. Dekat dengan pohon, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya untuk sedikit mendaki tanah setapak yang miring. Dan saat sampai di sana, tepat di dekat makam mendiang orang tua Taehyung yang berdampingan, Jungkook segera mempercepat langkah. Bersama perasaannya yang berkecamuk, ia gerakkan tungkai kakinya dengan semangat, sebelum sosok dua orang yang berdebat membuatnya segera bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar.

Itu Kim Taehyung—istrinya—sumpah, Jungkook ingin berlari dan memeluk Taehyung erat-erat. Jungkook ingin berteriak betapa ia merindukannya, dan Jungkook ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memeluk Taehyung dengan rentetan permintaan maaf tiada henti. Tapi, Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia kini dibuat bingung dengan sosok lelaki tinggi yang berhadapan dengan istrinya. Suasana di sana nampak sengit begitu Jungkook menangkapnya, makadari itu ia memilih untuk bersembunyi sembari mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" _ **Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan padakau?"**_

Jungkook menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Jungkook benci melihat Taehyung menangis, ia ingin sekali memukul habis-habisan wajah pria tinggi yang membuat istrinya itu menangis. Namun, Jungkook ternyata terlalu pengecut, sehingga kakinya hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, statis, tiada pergerakan, namun hatinya luar biasa gundah gulana karena Kim Taehyung seorang.

" _ **Kim Taehyung!"**_

Jungkook menggeritkan giginya, tangannya mengepal kuat. _Dua,_ hitung Jungkook dalam hati. Kalau sampai yang _ketiga_ pria itu membentak Taehyung lagi, maka Jungkook akan pastikan nyawa orang itu melayang saat itu juga.

" _I-Iya, Hyung..., aku, m-maksudku...,"_

" _ **Tinggalkan dia."**_

Jungkook yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan memukul pria asing itu akhirnya terhenti. Ia menatap lurus kedepan, dan perasaan gelisahnya muncul seketika.

" _ **Cerai dari Jeon Jungkook."**_

Jungkook merasakan nafasnya terenggut. Siapa pria itu sebenarnya? Bisa-bisanya menyuruh Taehyung untuk bercerai darinya?

" _S-Seokjin-Hyung...,"_

Jungkook membola. Itu adalah Seokjin. Kim Seokjin, kakak kandung Taehyung. Sepertinya Seokjin mulai tidak menyukainya, dan ingin memisahkan Taehyung dari sisinya.

" _ **Cerai dari Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung. Secepatnya!"**_

Dan Jungkook dapat mendengar suara retakan hatinya begitu mendengar tangisan Taehyung yang pecah memenuhi pemakaman yang sepi-senyap itu.

...

...

Dengan begitu nekat, Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya. Lalu berjalan dengan langkah berani, hingga ia bertemu tatap dengan Seokjin yang menatapnya mengintimidasi, sementara Taehyung yang menutup mulut karena terkejut karena kehadirannya.

"Siapa kau?!" Geram Seokjin begitu menyadari kehadiran Jungkook yang menguarkan aura negatif. Seokjin dapat merasakannya, terlebih reaksi adik kesayangannya yang tidak biasa. Taehyungnya seperti ketakutan, namun ada kerlipan rindu di bola mata hazelnya. Seokjin segera melangkah mundur, dan menarik Taehyung agar berlindung dibalik punggungnya yang tegap. "Mau apa kau, pemuda?"

"J-Jungkook...,"

Mendengar nama tabu itu disebut oleh sang adik membuat Seokjin membolakan mata. Ia lantas menatap tajam adik manisnya yang sesenggukan sembari menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum lemah di seberang mereka. Seokjin lantas menatap tajam Jungkook yang berjalan semakin mendekat, namun kakak Kim Taehyung itu pun merogoh sakunya, dan dengan sangat mengejutkan menodongkan sebuah pistol pada Jeon Jungkook yang mematung.

"Hyung!" Taehyung menjerit. Ia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah, terutama jika Jungkook jadi korbannya. "Hyung! Turunkan pistolmu! Hyung kumohon... _jebal_ , _jebal, jebal_! Jangan Hyung, jangan!" Taehyung merengek sembari menarik-narik tangan Seokjin yang menggenggam pistol dengan begitu berani. Seokjin-Hyungnya terlihat menyeramkan saat ini, dan Taehyung teramat benci dengan situasi yang menegangkan.

Seokjin menggeram, "Kim Taehyung, dengar! Dia salah satu penyebab kematian ayah dan ibu, dan jalan satu-satunya agar kau selamat adalah memusnahkannya hingga jadi debu!" Jungkook menatap nyalang pada Jungkook yang balik menatapnya sendu. "Tiada kata ampun bagi pria yang **bersumpah untuk membunuh adik Kim Seokjin jika sudah ketemu.** Dan disinilah Hyung akan menjagamu, Taehyung. Hyung akan memusnahkan _**bedebah**_ sialan ini, dan kau akan hidup dengan tenang selamanya."

Jungkook tak menghirarukan suara Seokjin yang memperingati, ia masih saja berjalan perlahan, mau selangkah demi selangkah lebih dekat pada sang istri dibalik punggung kakaknya. "Taehyung, _please,"_ Jungkook melangkahkan satu kakinya, namun kemudian terhenti saat Taehyung mengangkat tangannya— _menyuruhnya berhenti di tempat._ Jungkook tanpa sadar mencebik sedih sebab Taehyung tak menginginkan keberadaannya, juga Seokjin yang siap menembakkan peluru panas pada jantungnya. "Tae—"

" _ **Oh, Jungkook kau membohongiku."**_

Suara ini.

 _Sial, Jimin mengikutinya._

Sontak Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, hingga menemukan sosok Jimin dengan balutan dress hitam keluar dari mobil mewah bersama para _bodyguard_ nya. Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat wanita gila itu menyeringai menakutkan padanya, dan berakhir menatap Taehyung.

"Oh, oh, oh." Jimin mendongak, menatap wajah Taehyung yang mengeras. "Sang pangeran ingin menjemput tuan puteri sepertinya." Jimin kemudian menyeringai kembali, membuat Taehyung bergidik takut menyaksikannya.

Jungkook menggeram. Jimin selalu mengganggu hidupnya. "Persetan kau Jimin!" Jungkook melangkah maju, namun kemudian terhenti ketika para pengawal berbadan besar Jimin hendak mengekangnya. "Bangsat! Kau selalu ikut campur urusanku!"

Terdengar tawa membahana yang begitu licik. Jimin kemudian merogoh saku celananya sembari tetap menatap Taehyung dan Seokjin bergantian. "Hei, Jungkook," Jimin kemudian menggenggam sebuah benda yang ada di balik celana yang tertutup dressnya. Seketika seringaian menakutkan muncul di bibir merahnya. _"Impianmu adalah melenyapkan adik Kim Seokjin,_ bukan?"

Jungkook membelalak begitu melihat benda yang dibawa Jimin dalam genggamannya. Ia tak mampu mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut wanita gila itu, yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah keselamatan Taehyung. "Park Jimin! Letakkan pistol itu!"

Bunyi peluru pistol yang diisi ulang menggema. Pistol hitam itu Jimin kecup manja sebelum mengangkatnya ke udara. "Sekarang kau pilih, Jungkook. Kim Seokjin atau Kim Taehyung yang harus lenyap?" Tanya Jimin sembari melemaskan otot lehernya. _"Salah satu atau keduanya?"_

Seokjin lantas berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin adik kesayangannya terluka. "Taehyung, tenanglah. Ada Hyung."

"Bertaruh padaku, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan begitu tajam. "kembali padaku atau mereka mati sekarang juga."

"Jatuhkan pistolmu, jalang!" Seokjin berteriak marah. Ia kini menodongkan pistolnya pada Jimin yang menyeringai remeh padanya. "Aku tak akan segan menembakmu tepat di kepala. Jangan main-main denganku!"

Jimin terbahak, luar biasa menyeramkan. Ia yang mendapat teriakan dan bentakan seperti itu dari Seokjin semakin membuatnya bergairah akan niat membunuh pria itu atau adiknya yang menyebalkan. "Bangsat, kau keluarga Kim." Jimin mendesis, kemudian menatap tajam pada Kim Taehyung yang terjatuh tepat pada lututnya sendiri. Jimin tersenyum separuh, "Sepertinya aku tahu mana yang harus kuhabisi lebih dulu."

"Park Jimin!" Kali ini suara Jungkook menggema. "Jangan berani macam-macam, Jimin! Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung!" Jungkook mulai melangkah perlahan, sembari menatap awas pada pistol Jimin yang menghadap Taehyung. "Sekarang atau tidak selamanya! _Anak itu,_ tak akan ber-Ayah apabila kau masih macam-macam denganku!"

Jimin tersenyum remeh, kemudian ekspresinya datar, tak tertebak, menyeramkan sekaligus. "Seperti kau yang mau bertanggung jawa saja, Kook." Kedua mata Jimin berubah sendu. Ia merasa sedih disatu sisi, sebab mau bagaimanapun juga, apa yang dikatakan Jungkook hanyalah alibi agar tak bermain-main dengannya. "Padahal, aku hanya ingin memusnahkan satu pengganggu yang dapat menghambat tujuanku agar bisa hidup berdua denganmu."

"Tuan Jeon yang terhormat," Seokjin mulai menggeram. Nada bicaranya setenang angin, namun Jungkook tahu ada potensial amarah ditiap tekanan nadanya. "Cepat bawa wanita gila itu dari sini. Jika kau masih sayang nyawamu, pergilah dari sini. Tinggalkan Kim Taehyung, dan hidup berbahagialah dengan wanita lain. Taehyung akan baik-baik saja denganku."

Taehyung membola, "H-Hyung!" Ia tarik ujung kemeja Seokjin hingga kusut. "Apa-apaan, Hyung! Aku tidak mau!" Taehyung mendesis pilu, wajahnya luar biasa pias, air mata sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Kakaknya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Setelah Nyonya Jeon yang menyuruhnya berpisah dari Jungkook, dan sekarang kakak kandungnya sendiri yang juga menyuruhnya demikian. "A-Aku mencintainya, Hyung. Aku mencintainya!"

"Cinta katamu, Tae?" Seokjin mengangkat alis tidak percaya pada sang adik yang percaya akan cinta. "Setelah kematian ayah dan ibu kau masih percaya dengan yang namanya cinta?" Seokjin kini menghadap Taehyung yang meringkuk di tanah, ketakutan setengah mati. "Cinta yang sebenarnya hanya ada pada orang tua kita, Kim Taehyung. Tidak dengan siapapun, tidak selain orang tua kita, _**dan tidak dengan Jeon Jungkook!**_ " Seokjin mencengkram erat kedua bahu Taehyung yang bergetar. "Sadarlah, Kim Taehyung! Jangan lemah begini! Kau ini laki-laki, kau harus bisa memukul balik keluarga Jeon!"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi menatap pilu pada kedua kakak-beradik itu kini semakin menyiapkan siaganya. Ia dapat melihat Jimin menyeringai senang begitu tanpa sadar Seokjin meletakkan pistolnya, dan Jungkook tahu itu kesempatan emas bagi Jimin membunuh salah satu atau kedua orang di depannya.

"Jimin," desis Jungkook. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, tetap memerhatikan Jimin yang sudah jadi seperti orang gila. "Jangan berani macam-macam." Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, mencoba cegah Jimin agar menghentikan tindakan sembrono yang dapat menyakiti orang lain itu. Jimin malah semakin menyeringai. "Letakkan, atau—"

 **DOR!**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Suara itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Angin kencang seketika menerpa, disusul bunyi benda berat yang terjatuh ke tanah menggema. Semua yang ada di sana merasakan takut, hingga kedua mata mereka terbuka begitu menangkap sosok yang tumbang di dekatnya.

Terdengar langkah tergesa dari arah gerbang pemakaman, dan menampilkan sosok Hoseok bersama Yoongi masih dengan seragam hitam-hitamnya. Baik Hoseok maupun Yoongi tak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka lihat, keduanya pun segera menghambur untuk mendekati orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

Hoseok yang baru sampai disana segera berlari, dan menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tersungkur tak berdaya, dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari dada kirinya. Ia segera merobek kain kemeja dari lengannya sendiri, lalu menekan luka tembak temannya yang mengoyak kulit begitu dahsyatnya menyakitkan dada.

Sementara Taehyung masih dalam posisi terkejutnya. Ia menatap nanar pada sosok yang tumbang tepat di hadapannya. Jatuh ke tanah karena rela menjadi tamengnya. Rela tertembak oleh peluru Jimin hingga menembus dadanya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang rela mati demi Kim Taehyung seorang agar tetap mampu menjalankan kehidupan yang lebih baik walau mungkin itu nanti harus tanpanya. Taehyung jatuh terduduk, menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia menangis, sejadi-jadinya, sebab senyuman itu masih terpatri tulus padanya walau kernyitan kesakitan nampak jelas di dahinya yang berkeringat.

Jeon Jungkook, 24 tahun.

Sesak nafas dan berangsur-angsur meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya mulai pucat pasi, dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi. Jungkook terengah, seakan tak mampu bernafas dengan benar. Namun Jungkook masih dapat tersenyum hangat, **pada Taehyung** _ **,**_ walau ia tahu pintu maaf mungkin telah tertutup untuknya. Bersama getaran menyakitkan yang mendera dari dada kiri menuju seluruh tubuhnya, Jungkook mencoba mengatakannya, mengatakan maaf yang tulus dari dasar hatinya, mengatakan maaf dengan gerakan bibir pucatnya yang kacau karena bergetar, dan memohon ampunan pada sang istri sebelum **ajal benar-benar menjemputnya.**

 _ **Setidaknya, Jungkook dapat menebus dosanya. Walau ia harus meregang nyawa dan kehilangan Taehyung, mungkin Jungkook bisa melihat senyum Taehyung kembali terkembang manis, walau itu bukan karena dirinya.**_

Maka dengan gerakan teramak kacau, Jungkook mencengkram kuat kaus Hoseok, lalu merintih sakit diantara matanya yang mulai berkunang. Jungkook sekarat, dan mencoba mengajak bicara Hoseok yang terlihat panik karena dirinya.

"J-Jung Hoseok-Hyung," Jungkook menggigil saat menyebut namanya, namun ia masih melanjutkan setelah Hoseok menatapnya khawatir. Lantas Jungkook segera mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali, dan Hoseok ingin sekali menampar wajah Jungkook agar tak berucap yang aneh-aneh. "Hyung, tolong j-jaga Taehyung untukku...,"

"Kau bicara apa, bangsat?" Hoseok tidak tahu ia kenapa jadi ingin menangis saat ini. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah sebab menjadi _selingkuhan_ Taehyung kemarin-kemarin. "A-Aku akan hubungi ambulans. Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak, atau aku semakin membencimu!" dan Hoseok segera menghubungi _ambulance_ demi keselamatan Jungkook seorang.

Jungkook tersenyum, namun tak berangsur lama, sebab ia merasakan kantuk luar biasa menyergapnya, dan kelopak matanya berat sekali rasanya.

"Jeon bangsat Jungkook, buka matamu!" Hoseok berteriak, ia mengguncang tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit lebih dingin daripada biasanya. "Heh, bodoh! Taehyung butuh kau! Masalah kalian belum selesai!" Hoseok semakin ketakutan begitu menyaksikan segaris tipis dari bibir Jungkook yang melengkung ringkas. Pucat sekali, dan lemah. "Jungkook!"

"Yoongi! Min Yoongi!" Hoseok memanggil Yoongi, berusaha memohon bantuan untuk membawa tubuh lemah Jungkook segera mendapat pertolongan. Namun, yang Hoseok dapatkan adalah Yoongi yang menatap Jimin penuh kekecewaan, dan yang ditatap sedemikian rupa segera menjatuhkan pistolnya ke tanah. Wanita jahanam itu bergetar hebat, dan menangis ketakutan setelah **tak sengaja** menembak Jungkook tepat pada jantungnya. Jimin rasanya ingin bunuh diri, sebab kasus ini terlalu berat baginya. Ia kemudian segera memasuki mobilnya dengan tergesa, dan melesat kabur berasama para _bodyguard_ yang menjaganya.

"Jungkook!" Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pipi Jungkook agar pemuda itu tetap sadar. "Sebentar lagi ambulance datang, t-tahan." Namun tidak ada respon, Hoseok menggeram. "Kim Taehyung, suamimu sekarat! Kenapa kau masih duduk disana?!"

Dan teriakan Hoseok untuk membangunkan Jungkook dari pingsannya menggema di pemakaman yang tenang itu.

Taehyung bersumpah,

Ia tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang lebih dari ini semua.

...

 _ **Dibuang sayang~**_

"Jungkook?"

Tangan Jungkook yang semula hendak meraih sebuah kartu berbentuk persegi mengilat dengan warna emas-perak yang mewah tiba-tiba berhenti setelah suara familiar memanggilnya. Ia melirik malas-malasan pada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari mengusap perutnya begitu sayang. Air muka Jungkook yang awalnya sendu kini berubah menjadi datar—tak tertebak. Jungkook kembali menatapi kartu berbentuk persegi itu lamat-lamat—antara _ingin_ dan _tidak_. Rahangnya mengetat sekilas sebelum memejamkan mata erat-erat dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Terkutuklah suasana hatinya yang kacau hari ini. Ia rasanya ingin meluapkan emosi, tapi ia tahu kalau itu perbuatan yang _tidak baik._

"Pergilah, Jimin. Istirahatlah. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar." Jungkook menjawab Jimin dengan malas-malasan. Ia kemudian mengantongi sebuah kartu nama dengan tulisan _Jackson Wang_ disana. "Aku masih ada urusan."

Dan setelahnya Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin dibelakang tubuhnya, berdiam diri di depan pintu tertutup kamar Jungkook yang mewah, dan seringaian menyeramkan itu lagi-lagi muncul di bibir merah penuh racunnya.

" _ **Kim Taehyung, mati kau setelah ini."**_

 **...**

Sebuah foto terjatuh dari dompetnya, dan Taehyung memungutnya. Jemari Taehyung perlahan menyusuri lembaran halus kertas itu. Mencoba resapi betapa indahnya wajah Jungkook yang terpajang di sana. Taehyung mencoba untuk memahami bahwa Jungkook benar-benar cinta padanya, seluruh pelukannya dan segala afeksinya. Namun, Taehyung selalu tak mampu mengelak bahwa dirinya begitu merindukan Jungkook, suaminya.

"Itu siapa, Tae?"

Dan Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras. "B-Bukan..." _Apa ia harus jujur saja?_ "I-Ini...,"

"Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung menahan nafas saat Seokjin-Hyung mencengkram pundaknya sedikit lebih keras. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajah, ketakutan setelah menyaksikan wajah kakaknya yang seram. "Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan padaku?" Taehyung bergetar. Ia sungguh takut. "Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung tergagap, suara kakaknya naik dua oktaf. "I-Iya, Hyung...," Taehyung mencengkram jemarinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu mengapa tangannya jadi gemetar, "Aku, m-maksudku...,"

" **Tinggalkan dia."**

 _Apa ini? Kenapa Taehyung merasakan ketidakrelaan?_

" **Cerai dari Jeon Jungkook."**

"H-Hyung...,"

Seokjin mendengus, menatap tajam adiknya yang menatap takut-takut padanya. **"Secepatnya!"**

Dan Kim Taehyung tidak yakin ini jalan yang terbaik. 

...

Yoongi tengah menyupiri Hoseok, menuju Daegu. Sebab, yang ia dengar dari Hoseok sendiri, Jungkook mengikutinya saat ia dan Taehyung menuju Daegu, dan kemungkinan besar Jimin yang setengah sinting pasti turut mengikuti Jungkook yang kalap karena istrinya.

"Jadi," Yoongi memecah keheningan, "Kau sudah sadar, Hoseok?"

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, ia menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit berat, namun hatinya mulai tenang saat ini. "Ya, Hyung. Terimakasih, semua ini karenamu. Aku tidak pantas merebut Taehyung dari Jungkook. Mereka adalah suami-istri, yang seharusnya saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain—bukan malah kuculik istrinya seperti ini." Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia _khilaf._ "Seharusnya aku biarkan Taehyung membenahi hubungannya dengan Jungkook, karena bukankah hubungan rumah tangga yang retak hanyalah yang bersangkutan yang dapat memperbaikinya, kan?" Hoseok mengalihkan pandangan pada luar jendela, menampilkan tugu selamat datang di Daegu. _"Biarkan Jungkook dan Taehyung sendiri yang membenahi hubungan mereka. Bukan dengan orang ketiga sepertiku. Aku malah merusak semuanya."_

Yoongi tersenyum, singkat. Ia merasakan kesedihan Hoseok karena harus kehilangan cintanya, namun Yoongi patut menghargai perjuangan adik tingkatnya ini yang dengan berani mengakui kesalahan.

"Lihat, Hoseok." Yoongi memperlambat laju mobilnya, matanya terpaku pada sebuah pemakaman dengan seorang perempuan yang menodongkan pistol. "Siapa dia?"

Hoseok menegakkan tubuh, kemudian membolakan mata. "Kurang ajar," Hoseok segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman, namun ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobil, Yoongi menahannya. "Hyung, mereka dalam bahaya!"

"Sebentar," Yoongi mengamati sekitar, namun suara tembakan membuatnya terkesiap. "Bangsat! Suara apa itu?!"

"Hyung—" Hoseok bergetar. "J-Jungkook ditembak Jimin!"

Dan Yoongi mengutuk Jimin sebagai wanita setengah gila.

...

...

...

 **Tbc**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hhaloooo,** how's life? Aku lama gak apdet ini udah berapa bulan wkwkwkw. Sumpah ini ngantuk, dan terimakasih untuk transferan gratisan dari kak zaet :* berkatmu fic ini kelar, dan bisa diaplod di wp wkwkwk.

Aku yakin ada penururan feel di ff ini. Sasa lagi gabergairah sebenernya. Berhubung aku inget kalian, jadinya aku aplod deh eheheheh Pendek nih, gapapa kan?

VOMMENT JANGAN LUPA.

LOVE YOU! :*


	13. Chapter 13

Suara nyaring sirine ambulans terdengar sangat nyaring saat membelah jalanan Daegu yang tidak begitu padat. Mobil yang digunakan saat-saat darurat itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat ditakuti oleh para pengendara juga masyarakat yang dilaluinya. Tak terkecuali dengan beberapa orang yang bersiaga di dalam. Mengantar sesosok manusia yang terkenal tangguh, namun kini terbaring tak berdaya dan sekarat.

Dan Taehyung merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mengantar tubuh Jungkook untuk segera mendapat penanganan yang lebih baik lagi.

Akan tetapi, yang hanya bisa dilakukannya adalah duduk di pojok, dan menatap nanar pada Jungkook yang seperti sedang meregang nyawa. Taehyung terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sampai tidak dapat berpikir dengan lurus, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Menyaksikan tubuh sang suami yang ia cintai bersimbah darah merupakan hal pertama kali baginya.

Tapi, _kenapa tidak ada gemuruh kesakitan begitu melihat sang suami?_

 _Apakah Taehyung sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?_

"Jungkook-ssi, bernafaslah dengan tenang. Bertahanlah!" Suara seorang petugas medis yang sedang berusaha menekan perdarahan Jungkook mengagetkan Taehyung yang melamun. "Jangan kalah dengan peluru!"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang bernafas pun terlihat sangat kesulitan. Ia menatap wajah pucat itu dengan seksama. Menyaksikan bagaiamana kedua kelopak mata yang selalu menyembunyikan netra gulita itu bergerak samar dan lambat. Taehyung mengusap dadanya sendiri, terasa sakit menyaksikannya sebegitu menyedihkan.

"Jeon Jungkook, hutangmu padaku masih banyak!" Kali ini gerit penuh kepedihan keluar dari mulut Hoseok yang duduk tepat dekat kepala kawannya. "Jangan mati dulu! Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Taehyung!" Geramnya, namun nada bicara Jung itu sangat menyedihkan. Ia tidak kuasa menyaksikan Jungkook yang selalu angkuh namun sangat ramah pada siapapun harus cepat meninggalkannya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung menyaksikan interaksi kedua kawan itu dalam diam. Hoseok yang menangis, sementara Jungkook yang mendesis lirih karena sakit, belum lagi suara alat medis yang tersambung dengan dada Jungkook dan tim medis yang mati-matian mempertahankan agar suaminya itu tak terlelap: semuanya bergema di telinga Taehyung. Membuat pandangannya kini terasa berkunang dan pening yang menyerang.

Taehyung menggeleng, mencoba mendapatkan kembali fokusnya. Apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah bayangan yang berkunang. Ditambah lagi perutnya terasa mual karena hampir seperempat jam menghirup aroma amis darah. Keringatnya bercucuran di dahi. Taehyung hampir pingsan jika sebuah tepukan di bahunya tak menyadarkannya.

"Taehyung," kemudian satu tarikan penuh mengantarkan Taehyung pada sebuah kukungan lengan yang menghangatkan. "Kau baik?" Tanya Yoongi sembari menenangkan Taehyung yang bergetar dalam peluknya. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Katanya begitu lembut sembari membiarkan Taehyung menyembunyikan wajah di atas dadanya. "Jungkook akan selamat."

Dan tanpa diduga, Taehyung meloloskan satu isakan. Seperti orang tercekik kedengarannya. Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukan, mengusap surai lepek adik kesayangannya itu dengan sabar. Sedari tadi pria Min itu memerhatikan gelagatnya. Yoongi sebelumnya menduga bahwa keterdiaman Taehyung disebabkan karena anak itu bingung dengan keadaan. Mantan kekasih Park Jimin itu seolah telah membaca apa yang Taehyung resahkan dalam hati. Maka dengan berani Yoongi mengambil langkah, memeluk anak yang nampak begitu kecil dan rapuh. Dan benar saja, Taehyung kini menangis sesenggukan. Suaranya bergetar dan penuh dengan nada ketakutan.

"Hyung, aku takut." Suara Taehyung teredam pakaian serba hitam Yoongi, namun Yoongi masih dapat mendengarnya. "A-Aku tidak kuat melihat Jungkook..." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Tubuhnya menegang karena rasa takut yang bertubi-tubi. "... melihat Jungkook seperti ini."

"Pasien siap diturunkan!" Seru salah seorang petugas sembari menyiapkan kuncian pada brankar Jungkook, sedangkan yang lainnya tengah mempertahankan posisi masker oksigen agar tetap pada wajahnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mobil ambulans telah terpakir di depan pintu utama sebuah rumah sakit. Jungkook pun diturunkan bersama tim medis dan juga Yoongi, Hoseok dan Taehyung mengikuti di belakangnya.

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang berusaha menepi setelah mendengar bunyi derit roda brankar yang didorong oleh beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Kemudian, salah seorang dokter mengikuti dan membantu untuk mendorong brankar yang penuh dengan bercak darah dengan seorang pasien luka tembak tepat di dada.

Taehyung mengamati apa yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Sempat tadi Yoongi hendak menahan dirinya untuk mengantar Jungkook, namun seperti tak kenal takut, Taehyung meninggalkan Yoongi dan segera berlari kencang bersama tim medis yang bertugas.

Itu Jeon Jungkook yang tengah meregang nyawa. Darah dimana-mana. Aroma amis menyeruak hingga bikin perut rasanya mual. Semua orang yang mengantarkan dirinya yang sekarat berlari tergesa. Peluh berjatuhan dari masing-masing suster, dokter, dan beberapa orang yang terselimuti kekalutan pada wajahnya.

Mereka mendorong brankar bersama. Suara deritan roda besi yang berisik mengantar Jungkook yang bernafas terengah ngilu. Dadanya kembang-kempis, tak terduga bahwa pria Jeon itu masih bisa bertahan hingga detik ini. Ia nampak begitu kesakitan. Matanya memerah karena tanpa sadar ia menangis sedari di perjalanan. Mungkin karena rasa sakit atau penyesalan hidupnya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Bahkan mata yang biasanya kelam dan tajam itu kini begitu sayu dan menyedihkan.

 _Jeon Jungkook siap mati._

 _Dia siap untuk pergi._

Namun, begitu mata sendunya menemukan sosok Taehyung yang memasang raut luar biasa khawatir dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua bilah pipinya, _menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan malaikatnya._

Bibirnya yang pucat bergerak tak tentu. Menyaksikan Taehyung menangis untuknya adalah sebuah anugerah terbesar sebelum ia menutup mata. Walau istrinya itu tak bersuara sedikit pun, walau tak ada kata terucap seperti penyemangat untuk Jungkook tetap bertahan seperti apa yang _ia harapkan sebelum ia pergi,_ asal Jungkook dapat melihat wajah cantik istrinya untuk terakhir kali, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jungkook sangat bersyukur. Rasanya bahagia mengetahui bahwa Taehyung masih peduli padanya. Ia bahkan menitikkan air mata disisa rasa sakitnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia jelaskan pada sang istri. Ada banyak tempat yang ingin ia arungi berdua dengannya. Ada banyak sekali cerita pahit juga manis masa lalu yang ingin ia bagi, _tapi mengingat waktu tak mengijinkannya... Jungkook tak punya kuasa atas semua ini._

Mati-matian Jungkook berusaha menarik bibirnya. Menciptakan sebuah senyuman termanis meskipun nampak semakin menyedihkan jika orang yang melihatnya. Seperti sebuah _senyuman perpisahan, dan itu menakuti siapapun yang melihatnya._ Sebuah senyuman penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia pada istri seorang, Jeon Taehyung yang amat dicinta.

Jungkook menggerakkan bibirnya yang pucat. Bergetar dan terbata. Mulutnya terasa kaku dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Tapi ia berusaha, membiarkan rasa sakit semakin meremukkannya.

" _M-Mianhae"_ akhirnya kata itu keluar. _Namun hanya berupa bisikan. "Mianhae, Tae—"_

Jungkook menitikkan air mata. Ada alir merah pekat dengan kurang ajar turun di sudut bibirnya. Penampakan itu menyakiti relung hati Taehyung yang menyaksikannya. Ia semakin menarik senyum dalam rasa sakitnya, sebab Taehyung menggenggam tangannya walau gemetar. Jungkook kembali menjatuhkan bulir penuh kesengsaraannya. Meluruhkan darah yang terpercik pada wajah yang pucat.

Ia menatap sayu pada Taehyung yang diseperempat kesadarannya. Ambang kematiannya.

Kemudian tersedak, terbatuk sangat keras. Kepalanya sakit, ngilu merambat dari dadanya ke seluruh tubuh.

Namun, bibir Jungkook bergumam lagi. Begitu tulus, dengan tatapannya yang masih tetap hangat.

" _Jeongmal saranghae..."_

Dan Jeon Jungkook menutup mata begitu masuk ke dalam instalasi gawat darurat, bersama suster dan dokter yang siap mempertaruhkan segalanya.

Taehyung berhenti di depan pintu itu. Beberapa perawat melarangnya masuk. Ia menatap nanar pada ruangan yang kini tertutup sempurna. Taehyung pun menghela berat. Beban di hatinya menumpuk terlalu banyak, sampai ia kembali menghela dan menutup mata ketakutan.

 _Inikah?_

 _Seperti inikah rasa takut jika ditinggal pergi?_

"Taehyung!" Yoongi segera berlari untuk mencapai Taehyung yang limbung. Anak itu jatuh tepat dalam pelukannya pada waktu yang tepat sebelum membentur lantai keras rumah sakit yang dingin. "Hoseok, tolong kau hubungi Seokjin. Dia harus menjaga Taehyung. Kenapa juga sih si keras kepala itu tidak mau satu kendaraan dengan kita?"

Hoseok menjawabnya dengan hembus kesal. Ia kemudian mendekat pada dua orang yang terduduk di lantai. "Hyung, biar Taehyung aku yang tangani. Kau lebih baik mengejar _wanita gila_ itu. Tindak kriminalnya tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung ketika tangan kuat Hoseok telah siap memeluk anak itu. "Tolong jaga Taehyung, Hoseok-ie." Pesan Yoongi. Ia berdiri dan menatap Taehyung dengan rasa kasihan. Telapak hangatnya mengusap surai Taehyung yang lepek. "Dia pasti kaget dan kelelahan."

Hoseok tersenyum memerhatikan wajah Taehyung yang memunculkan gurat lelah. Bintangnya itu bernafas teratur, tapi ada kernyitan nelangsa di dahinya. Mungkin sedang memikirkan Jungkook, pikir Hoseok. "Ya." Hoseok lantas mengangkat Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat. Membawa Taehyung dalam gendongannya yang nyaman. "Kuharap Hyung juga berhati-hati." Hoseok menemukan satu tarikan kecil di salah satu sudut bibir Yoongi. "Kuharap kau profesional dengan semua ini."

Yoongi berbalik. Memunggungi dua orang yang sudah ia anggap adik baginya. "Aku mencintainya." Sekelebat wajah Jimin yang cantik mampir tanpa ijin. Pemuda Min itu tersenyum, namun nampak kecut. "Yang pasti, kemungkinan hukum penjara bagi Jimin sangatlah besar." Yoongi melirik sedikit ke arah Hoseok yang tersenyum maklum padanya.

"Aku mengerti ini sangat berat bagimu, Hyung." Hoseok tak menggunakan nama samaran Yoongi kali ini. Ia ingin mengatakannya dengan peran sebagai seorang adik bagi pria Min itu. "Kuharap kau kuat dengan semua ini."

Yoongi terkekeh geli. Namun, Hoseok tak dapat menyaksikan sendiri genangan yang membuat bola mata sipit Yoongi nampak berkaca-kaca. "Tenang saja." Kata Yoongi dengan tenang. Kemudian, dengan sorot mata tajam dan nada yang tegas ia melanjutkan:

" _Aku akan menyeretnya untuk bertanggung jawab dan membuatnya merasakan efek jera."_

 **Sementara di tempat lain.**

Sebuah ruang kerja bawah tanah yang lokasinya tak diketahui. Seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan hitam yang menutup lekuk tubuhnya nampak berantakan. _Eyeliner_ dan maskara yang dikenakannya luntur, sehingga warna hitam menodai kantung matanya. Beberapa pria berbadan kekar tengah berdiri patuh di dekat pintu. Menjaga majikan agar terhindar dari gangguan luar.

Si cantik berambut pirang itu bersimpuh di kamar mandi ruang kerjanya. Meletakkan kepalanya lelah di sisi _bathtup,_ dengan punggung yang bersandar penuh di sana. Tatap matanya kosong. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengangkatnya di depan wajah.

Bergetar.

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa jantungnya tengah bertalu kurang ajar. Pikirannya kusut. Perasaan takut mulai menyelubunginya lagi setelah mengingat kejadian yang masih belum lama terjadi.

Ia menembak Jungkook. Laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya.

Jimin memejamkan mata takut. Tubuhnya bergetar makadari itu ia peluk tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya merupakan tindakan laknat dan tak termaafkan. Bisa jadi detik ini Jungkook sudah tak bernyawa.

"Nona," Panggilan itu diikuti oleh ketukan-ketukan lain. Jimin mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat. Memerhatikan pintu putih gading yang diketuk oleh salah satu _body guard_ nya. "Beberapa orang memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Anda." Jimin menggigit bibirnya. "Bahkan beberapa penjaga sudah babak belur. Sepertinya orang yang mencari Anda dari pihak berwajib."

"Berapa orang?" Jimin bertanya diiringi suara degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"Sepuluh, Nona." Jimin memerhatikan pintu gading itu. Menimbang sesuatu untuk kedepannya. Lalu _body guard_ nya bersuara lagi. "Kita bisa menggunakan lokasi Busan untuk tempat bersembunyi. Atau Nona bisa mengambil penerbangan malam ini ke luar negeri."

Jimin menyeringai. Ya... itu ide bagus. Sekarang tinggal bersilat lidah saja pada bibinya. Ia harus segera mencari alasan yang tepat agar bisa kabur dan pergi meninggalkan Korea.

"Siapkan penerbangan untuk malam ini." Jimin berdiri. Membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut. Wajahnya kembali berseri, meskipun noda maskara yang luntur mengotorinya. Dagunya kembali naik, _angkuh dan sombong._

"Paris...," gumamnya dengan nada yang menakutkan. "Aku akan bersembunyi disana untuk sementara waktu, dan _BOOM!_ " Jimin terbahak seperti orang gila. "Kim Taehyung mati di tanganku!"

Jimin melangkah maju, gerakannya begitu anggun. Seperti tidak ada ketakutan yang mampir beberapa waktu lalu. Seperti tidak ada hal menakutkan yang tengah menghantuinya. Ia sudah berdiri di dekat pintu, menghadapkan pupil matanya pada kunci sensor yang ada di sisi pintu. Kemudian terdengar suara kunci pintu otomatis yang terbuka sebelum bergeser perlahan. "Siapkan mobil untukku. Kita akan segera ke pusat—"

Jimin tersentak untuk kemudian mundur beberapa langkah begitu beban di depan tubuhnya mendorongnya begitu saja. Gerakannya sangat cepat sampai ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Jimin memejamkan mata selama proses bagaimana ia membawa tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Satu erangan lolos sebab punggungnya membentur keras lantai di bawahnya. Dan hal yang sangat membuatnya jantungan adalah sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, diikuti dengan senyum asimetris yang menakutkan.

"Mau kemana?" Suara itu akhirnya muncul ketika Jimin berusaha mendorong tubuh itu yang menindih tubuhnya. Jimin takut. Terlebih dengan mata tajam yang seolah ingin membunuhnya itu. "Paris? Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Jimin berteriak tepat di depan wajah pucat itu. "Yoongi! Lepaskan tangan—"

Bibir dingin Yoongi membukam milik Jimin yang gemetaran. Menggigitnya dengan brutal, menyesapnya terlampau kuat, dan menjilatnya sampai mampus. Yoongi bermain kasar padanya. Sisi lain dari Min Yoongi yang menakutkan jika sedang berambisi akan sesuatu.

Lidah milik Min itu mulai membelah bibirnya. Menerobos masuk dan membuat Jimin kehilangan nafasnya. Merenggutnya, mencurinya sampai mampus.

Jimin mengerang begitu Yoongi melepas ciuman basah dan panasnya. Namun, ia tak menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke atas kepala telah diborgol oleh Yoongi.

Jimin menggerit, Yoongi mengusap garis wajahnya terlampau sensual dengan punggung telunjuknya sebelum mencengkram kuat rahang si cantik itu.

"Mari ikut aku, cantik." Pandangan Yoongi menggelap, namun seringainya merekah kurang ajar menakutkan. " _Akan kutunjukkan seperti apa rasa cintaku yang sebenarnya padamu._ "

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME, Ch 13**

 **| By Sasayan-chan |**

 **Rated: M**

 **KookV | HopeV | KookMin | YoonMin**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hola! Setelah kena WB empat bulan, dan berkonsultasi pada seorang fireflees yang rela ngebetain ini meskipun ga sampai full, _finally_ WYIM update!

/CLAP CLAP/

Seperti biasaaa, aku datang untuk merusak pagi kalian. :) /disleding/ berekspektasilah setinggi mungkin, dan jangan salahkan saya apabila kalian merasakan sakit yang teramat /huhuhu/

TERIMAKASIH JUGAAAA buat temen" yang kemarin ngebantuin report _**si dia.**_ Tanpa bantuan kalian, dan dukungan kalian sama FF receh aku ini, /nangis/ aku bukan apa-apa. /halah/ makasih udah suka sama ff ini. Aku ga bayang banyak yang nungguin. Maaf aku gabisa kasih balesan apa-apa ke kalian selain update'an yang aku usahain ga mengecewakan.

Semoga ini ga mengecewakan yaaaa:"( maafin apdetnya lamaaa. Maafin akuuu.

OKEDEH.

...

...

 _ **#Prepare some tissues. Just prepare;)**_

 _ **(tarik nafas, hembuskan)**_

 _ **Siapkan mental.**_

...

...

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **...**

 _ **...**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Terlalu indah._

 _Langitnya bernuansa senja. Jingga dan biru yang redup bersatu. Pepohonan berwarna hijau lebat, daunnya pun bergerak samar. Awan berarak perlahan seiring dengan rerumputan yang melambai ringan. Begitu tenang dan syahdu. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain desah semilir angin senja. Bergerak lembut menemani seorang Taehyung yang tengah terisak halus. Cuacanya terlalu indah apabila ternodai isak tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bersama air mata yang mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk netra hazelnya yang menyiratkan keputusasaan, namun sinar pengharapan masih terpercik dari sana._

 _Hembus angin tanpa malu menyapa helaian rambut coklat nan halus Taehyung, hingga membuatnya terpejam erat, menahan gejolak dalam dada yang kian menjadi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak melalui tenggorokannya yang tercekat terlampau sakit. Ia menahannya sebisa mungkin. Mencoba mempertahankan dinding pertahanannya yang mungkin akan hancur tak bersisa._

 _Lagi-lagi air mata tak berhenti meluruh dari netra madunya. Sebab, sekarang ia sedang tidak berdiri sendiri. Taehyung merasakan kehadirannya, aura kasihnya yang hangat dan suasana rumah yang khas. Taehyung memperkuat genggaman pada jemari yang tiada henti mengusap pipinya. Menghantarkan kehangatan yang Taehyung senantiasa rindukan ditiap tarikan nafasnya, dan ditiap degupan jantungnya. Hangat yang tak kunjung padam saat ia butuh. Hangat yang mampu melelehkan egonya._

 _Taehyung rindu, luar biasa rindu._

 _Perlahan, dicobanya untuk membuka kelopak mata. Perlahan tapi pasti. Tanpa sadar ia pun menahan nafas begitu dicobanya untuk bertahan dengan segala kegundahan hati. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan teriakan yang berkumpul dalam hati. Sebab, kedua pasang manik sekelam malam itu kini bersirobok dengan miliknya. Memakunya begitu lekat. Memenjaranya sampai waktu terasa berhenti. Seolah dunia hanya ada mereka berdua untuk saat ini. Sepasang bola mata yang tajam namun penuh dengan kelembutan. Sepasang bola mata yang buatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

 _Mata Jungkook... mata yang sangat indah._

 _Taehyung masih menggigit bibirnya resah. Masih mencoba untuk meredam isakan yang semakin keras dari detik ke detik. Pelupuk matanya lagi-lagi berair tanpa diinginkannya begitu menyaksikan sendiri tarikan ringan dari kedua sudut bibir Jungkook yang penuh candu, sehingga menambah kadar ketampanan yang senantiasa Taehyung puja. Kerlingan matanya itu yang menawan Taehyung untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Taehyung ingin menangis keras, karena seluruh yang Jungkook miliki benar-benar indah di matanya._

 _Taehyung mengedipkan mata lemah saat Jungkook merangkum wajahnya dengan sayang. Benar-benar gerakan yang sangat lembut sembari menatapnya penuh cinta bersama senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir tipisnya. Taehyung membawa kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang merangkumnya begitu benar. Memberikan sedikit remasan karena hatinya semakin membuncah penuh kegelisahaan._

 _Jungkook mulai membuka kedua bibirnya._

" _ **Jangan menangis,"**_

 _Taehyung menggeleng, tangisnya kian menjadi. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat sebelum satu desah nafas frustasi keluar dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya, ia terisak lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya._

" _ **Maafkan aku, Taehyung,"**_ _Taehyung menikmati usapan ibu jari Jungkook yang begitu lembut pada bilah pipinya._ _ **"Maaf sudah menyakitimu selama ini."**_

 _Taehyung menggeleng, ia melihat cahaya di tubuh Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit menerang. Ini tidak benar. Jungkook seakan perlahan lenyap dari ujung kakinya. Tidak. Taehyung tidak suka Jungkook semakin mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya._

" _ **Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku untuk menjadi suamimu, sayangku."**_

 _Taehyung terkesiap begitu Jungkook perlahan melepas rangkuman tangan dari wajahnya. Namun, Taehyung segera meraih tangan itu kembali untuk digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin Jungkook pergi, Jungkook tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti ini._

" _ **Terimakasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk berada di sisimu. Senantiasa menggenggam tanganku bersama kehangatan sang mentari. Membuatku bernafas dengan tenang sembari bersamamu menatap langit yang penuh hias bintang di malam hari. Segalanya terlihat cantik bagiku, sungguh. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya tiada kecantikan yang mampu melebihimu, Jeon Taehyung, istriku yang sangat kucinta."**_

 _Taehyung terpejam, meresapi satu kecupan lembut yang Jungkook daratkan pada dahinya. Kemudian, suaminya itu menarik diri, mendekat lagi dan mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka, sehingga ia dapat menatap sayang pada Taehyung tepat di mata._

" _ **Terimakasih untuk segala hal yang kau korbankan untukku, demi menyempurnakan sisi diriku yang dulu masih belum sempurna. Mengisi kekosonganku dengan kehadiranmu disisa hidupku. Mewarnai duniaku yang abu-abu, mencintaiku sepenuh jiwa, dan menyayangiku setulus hatimu."**_

 _Taehyung menggeleng, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan Jungkook yang meracau tak jelas padanya. Kalimat itu terlalu ringan untuk Jungkook ucapkan, seolah itu adalah pesan terakhir darinya untuk Taehyung. Seolah Jungkook akan pergi jauh sekali jaraknya, yang mengharuskan Taehyung tak mampu menjangkaunya lagi sekeras apapun usaha yang dilakukannya._ _ **"Jungkook, kumohon jangan katakan—"**_

 _Namun, satu jari menempel di depan bibir Taehyung. Jungkook menyuruhnya diam dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri begitu manis dan tampan. Kemudian, ia merangkum wajah istrinya pada telapak tangannya yang lebar. Menatap mata itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Meyakinkannya dalam tiap untaian kata yang terucap dari bibir delimanya._

" _ **Aku akan senantiasa ada dalam ingatanmu, Taehyung."**_ _Jungkook mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan penuh kelembutan, kemudian tersenyum cerah padanya,_ _ **"Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Simpan aku dalam hatimu, sayangku. Apabila air mata kembali mengkhianatimu, dan senyuman datang untukmu disaat kau sendiri sekalipun, percayalah Taehyung, aku ada di sampingmu sampai kapanpun. Ingatlah itu, sayangku, ingatlah bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku selalu mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu."**_

" _Tunggu! Jungkook—"_

 _Dan Jeon Jungkook lenyap dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang meringkuk penuh lara dan air mata._

"—hyung"

 _Taehyung berkeringat. Kepalannya semakin erat. Ketakutan luar biasa menerjangnya begitu kurang ajar. Ia berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun mulutnya sulit untuk dibuka._

"Tae—"

 _Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Jungkook harus pergi? Ia sungguh panik dan ingin menangis sekencang mungkin. Jungkook meninggalkannya. Lenyap begitu saja tanpa peduli bahwa Taehyung akan begitu sakit begitu kehilangannya. Jungkook kurang ajar. Laki-laki sialan._

...

"Taehyung!"

Seperti terkejut setengah mati, Taehyung akhirnya dapat membuka mata. Ia membola dan mulutnya terbuka. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Tangannya meremat kuat lapis kain putih yang tengah ditidurinya.

"Taehyung, bernafaslah!"

Satu hembus nafas kuat keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya menahan nafas sedari tadi. Diusapnya dadanya yang nyeri. Astaga, apakah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi? Ataukah Jungkook benar-benar pergi?

Satu pelukan kuat Taehyung rasakan sebelum suara isak tangis membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Taehyung...," tangan Taehyung perlahan terangkat, kemudian mengusap gamang punggung lebar sosok di hadapannya. "Taehyung, aku khawatir sekali astaga." Suara isak tangis pria yang memeluknya itu memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Itu kakaknya, Kim Seokjin. Memeluk kuat Taehyung sembari membasahi bahu sang adik yang turun. "Kau pingsan saat _si sialan_ itu masuk ke dalam ruang operasi." Seokjin menggeram, mengingat _si jahannam_.

 _Ruang operasi?_

Kemudian ia menjauhkan tubuhnya sembari mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

 _Jungkook!_

Taehyung terkesiap. Tiba-tiba matanya berair dan dadanya sesak sekali. "Jungkook dimana, Hyung?" suaranya yang serak bergetar. Merengek seperti anak kecil pada kakaknya yang menatap datar padanya. "Hyung...," satu isakan terdengar lirih. Taehyung mulai mencengkram kain lengan kemeja kakaknya, dan menarik-nariknya seperti bocah.

Seokjin mencengkram lembut tangan Taehyung yang meronta. Ia memerhatikan tingkah sang adik yang masih memohon padanya. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Seokjin berucap tegas, "Lupakan dia, Taehyung." Kakak kandung Kim Taehyung itu kini mencengkram kedua bahu ringkih adiknya. _"Dia adalah iblis."_

Taehyung menutup wajahnya yang memancar penuh kelaraan. _Apakah benar Jungkook adalah iblis? Kenapa semua orang bersikeras untuk memisahkannya dari Jungkook? Seburuk itukah suaminya? Sejahat itukah Jungkook di mata mereka?_ Taehyung menggeleng. Jungkooknya tidak begitu. Jungkook adalah pribadi yang baik dan penyayang. Orang-orang hanya tidak mengenal betapa romantisnya Jungkook jika sudah jatuh cinta. Betapa Jungkook senantiasa memanjakan Taehyung disetiap waktu padatnya. Betapa lembut suaranya, betatapa menenangkan peluknya, ciumannya, usapan lembutnya, _semuanya._ Semua yang ada dalam diri Jungkook benar-benar murni ketulusan, tidak ada yang dibuat-dibuat. Taehyung percaya itu. Ya, hanya Taehyung yang tahu seperti apa Jungkook: _luar dan dalam._ Karena Taehyung adalah istrinya.

 _Tapi..._

 _Bagaimana jikalau ternyata Jungkook masih menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya?_

 _Akankah Taehyung masih percaya padanya?_

Taehyung kembali menangis dalam diam. Ya Tuhan... Pikirannya terlalu rumit sampai ia sakit kepala rasanya. Semua hal yang telah terjadi membuatnya serasa dijungkir balikkan begitu saja. Taehyung seolah dipermainkan, terjebak dalam suatu permainan, namun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memainkannya. Semuanya rumit sekali, sampai ia ingin menyerah dan mengakhiri hidupnya jika perlu. Haruskah ia mati saja? Namun, bukankah itu suatu tindakan pengecut? Tidak. Taehyung sudah dewasa, ia tidak boleh kabur dari masalah.

Kemudian, Taehyung merasakan tangan Seokjin kini mengusap kepalanya lagi dengan lembut. Ah, kakaknya. Mana yang harus Taehyung pilih? Permintaan Seokjin ataukah tetap berada di samping Jungkook? Ia ingin melindungi keduanya, merangkulnya agar tak jauh lagi dari kehidupan Taehyung. Hanya mereka yang Taehyung percaya dari apapun. Hanya mereka, sang kakak dan suami tercinta.

Lalu, Seokjin dibuat terkejut sebab adik manisnya menyentak tangannya dengan kasar. "Taehyung!" ia memperingati Taehyung yang dengan terburu menyibak selimut rumah sakit sebelum turun dari ranjang pasiennya. "Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung berhenti dari jalannya yang terseok. Tubuhnya terasa lemah sehingga ia harus menyangga diri dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada tembok putih di sampingnya. Taehyung menoleh separuh pada Seokjin yang ia punggungi.

"Kim Taehyung, kuperingatkan—"

"Hyung," Taehyung memotong ucapan sang kakak. Tak peduli ia dikatai karena tata kramanya hilang. "Kuperingatkan kau, _panggil aku Jeon Taehyung. Bukan Kim Taehyung._ " nada Taehyung begitu dingin. Menusuk. Dan kejam.

Apa yang baru saja Taehyung katakan menghantam Seokjin begitu telak. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, terlebih dengan tatapan menusuk sang adik padanya. Belum pernah ia temukan sang adik begitu marah padanya. Taehyungnya yang manis dan lembut kini terlihat asing. Hanya karena nama marga adiknya marah? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Taehyung." Seokjin tertawa sinis. Kemudian mendekat pada sang adik yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Kau bukan seperti dirimu."

Taehyung menarik nafas, lalu berucap dengan penuh penekanan, _**"Aku sepenuhnya milik Jeon Jungkook, Hyung."**_ Ia kembali berjalan untuk memutar gagang pintu. "Jangan mengejarku. Aku sudah membuka lembar baru bersama suamiku. Jadi, kumohon...," Taehyung memperingatkan Seokjin yang hendak melangkah menuju dirinya dengan menunjuk posisi sang kakak. Menyuruhnya diam di tempat dengan telak. " _... jangan menahanku lagi_. _Atau aku tak akan pernah peduli padamu._ "

"Taehyung. Jika kau tidak mendengarku, kau—"

"Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu." Taehyung kembali memotong perkataan sang kakak. Kali ini suaranya lebih lantang dan tegas. "Biarkan masa lalu menjadi pelajaran untuk kita. Kematian keluarga kita, tangis dan darah yang telah bercucuran, semua rasa sakit yang pernah melekat dalam hidup kita, tolong jangan kau bawa lagi."

Seokjin mengepal. Seperti ada yang menahannya untuk melangkah lebih dekat pada sang adik. Sepenuhnya ia mengerti seperti apa adiknya itu. Jika ia sudah membuat keputusan, maka Seokjin tak akan pernah bisa menahannya. Anak itu sangat keras kepala melebihi dirinya.

Sebelum Taehyung melewati pintu, anak itu tersenyum kecil. Kemudian berkata dengan sepenuh hati, " _Maafkan aku, Seokjin-Hyung._ "

 **BLAM**

Dan Taehyung membanting pintu di depan Seokjin yang menatap sendu. Lelaki dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mengepal, namun terurai dengan lemas. Wajahnya pias. Sorot matanya seakan lelah dengan semua keadaan.

" _Kau akan menyesalinya jika tak mendengarkanku, Taehyung."_ bisik Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata kau memang adikku _._ " Seokjin tertawa kecil, namun disertai air mata yang meluruh perlahan. "Semoga kau segera menyadarinya, _adik kecilku._ "

...

"Hoseok-Hyung,"

Kursi yang Hoseok duduki terasa dingin, ditambah dengan ruangan yang terasa mencekam. Belum lagi aroma antiseptik yang menyengat membuatnya mengernyit tak suka. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana rumah sakit, sebab itu hanya akan membuat dirinya teringat dengan Taehyung yang terluka tempo waktu.

"Hoseok-Hyung?" Hoseok tersentak sedikit begitu panggilan itu menggema. Ia menolehkan kepala pada sosok itu. Sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik. "Bagaimana?" namun sosok itu melewati posisi Hoseok, dan berdiri di depan ruangan dengan dua pintu yang tertutup rapat, yang di atasnya terdapat lampu merah menyala: tanda bahwa operasi masih berlangsung.

"Dokter masih mengerahkan yang terbaik." Jawab pria Jung itu dengan nada yang sedih. Ia menatap rupa cantik yang nampak begitu khawatir sembari memandangi pintu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk."

"Semoga Jungkook baik-baik saja." Bisik sosok itu dengan suara yang lirih. Air matanya mulai berkumpul kembali di pelupuk matanya, membayangkan bahwa kematian bisa datang kapan saja pada Jungkooknya. Bagaimana nantinya jika Jungkook benar-benar hilang? Bagaimana jika Jungkook benar-benar tak ada lagi di sisinya? Dadanya sesak seketika mengingat bagaimana seluruh afeksi yang Jungkook berikan hanya untuknya selama ini. Ia dulunya sempat menampik, namun sekarang dirinya tak ingin kehilangan itu semua. Kehilangan Jungkook adalah mimpi terburuknya. Dan mungkin ia lebih baik ikut mati jika Jungkook tak ada lagi di dunia.

Hoseok menautkan alis samar dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut: ia berpikir keras. Menimbang tentang _menciratakan yang sesungguhnya atau tidak pada istri dari Jeon Jungkook?_ Hoseok dilema. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin Taehyung semakin menderita karena luka hatinya, namun disisi lain logikanya menuntut agar Hoseok menmberitahukan segalanya pada istri Jeon itu tentang Jungkook.

Hoseok mengetukkan pantofelnya pada lantai, sehingga menghasilkan suara yang mengisi jeda yang tercipta. Pada dasarnya ia merupakan laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, sehingga, patut disyukuri olehnya bahwa akal sehat masih mendominasi daripada egonya.

Pemuda Jung itu memejamkan mata, mengepalkan tangan yang terpangku di atas pahanya: ia berusaha untuk memantapkan hati. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukannya merupakan tindakan yang benar. Maka menit berikutnya, setelah melirik sosok ringkih Jeon Taehyung yang masih berdiam diri sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan di dada, Hoseok pun menarik nafas dan berucap dengan sedikit gugup, "Taehyung, sebenarnya—"

"Aku takut, Hyung."

Ada perasaan runtuh saat Hoseok mendengar penuturan polos yang terlontar dari bibir kemerahan Taehyung. Seluruh keberanian yang telah dibangunnya seketika hancur lebur dengna suara lirih penuh ketakutan itu. Segalanya buyar, terutama untuk kalimat-kalimat yang telah disusunnya sedemikian rupa _tentang kondisi Jungkook yang sebenarnya,_ yang sedari tadi tersendat di dalam tenggorokannya dengan mudahnya tercerai-berai begitu isakan kecil Taehyung mengisi area operasi.

 _Dan sepertinya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung._

Pada akhirnya, Hoseok pun tersenyum maklum. _Sudah pasti,_ pikirnya. Sudah pasti bahwa Taehyung luar biasa takut terhadap kondisi suaminya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah _keselamatan_ atau _kematian_ yang dapat terjadi pada Jeon Jungkook, suami pemuda berambut karamel itu. Meskipun rasanya mengganjal karena apa yang ingin ia katakan tak dapat tersampaikan, namun mengingat situasi juga kondisi dari Taehyung sendiri yang tidak memungkinkan, maka jauh lebih baik apabila Hoseok _menunggu momen yang tepat_.

 _Tapi, mau sampai kapan disembunyikan?_

 _Bukankah_ _ **sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan bangkai, baunya pasti akan tercium juga?**_

 _Ya. Cepat atau lambat, Jeon Taehyung pasti akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya._

Namun, satu hal yang Hoseok takutkan apabila Taehyung mendengarnya, dan mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _ **Kenekatan Taehyung.**_

 _Tidak, jangan sampai Taehyung mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Pasti ada cara lain,_ pikir Hoseok.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Hyung?" suara Taehyung sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok yang berat. Ia lantas menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Taehyung yang kini mengusap pintu kaca operasi dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Apakah lukanya dalam? Jungkook masih bisa bertahan, kan?"

Hoseok pun lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya bergerak beberapa langkah untuk mencapai posisi Taehyung berada. "Taehyung, duduklah. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

Taehyung menggeleng samar. Matanya masih memaku pada pintu kaca ruang operasi yang ditutup dengan korden hijau di depannya. "Aku tidak lelah, Hyung." Katanya lemah sembari melepaskan tangan Hoseok yang menyentuh bahunya.

Hoseok menghela nafas berat. Ia berkacak pinggang ketika Taehyung memposisikan dirinya dengan berjongkok di depan pintu, seperti anak kecil yang ngambek minta dibelikan permen. Walaupun sudah berumah tangga, Taehyung masih bertingkah kekanakan. Seperti saat ini, keras kepala seperti bocah lima tahun.

"Taehyung, setidaknya duduk di kursi. Bukan di sini." Kata Hoseok lembut seraya melepaskan jas hitam legamnya yang berat untuk disampirkan pada tubuh Taehyung yang nampak begitu kurus dan kecil. "Kau hanya akan menghalangi orang yang mau lewat, astaga."

Taehyung pun akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, namun matanya menjerit penuh kesedihan. Hoseok membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri dengan memegangi kedua lengannya, dan memperlakukan istri Jeon itu seperti kaca yang rapuh. Penuh kehati-hatian dan penuh perasaan.

"Kim Taehyung,"

Belum sempat Hoseok menjawab, ia dikejutkan dengan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan beringsut di balik punggungnya. Gerakannya yang cepat sampai meluruhkan jas hitam legam Hoseok bertemu dengan lantai putih rumah sakit. Hoseok masih mencoba menenangkan Taehyung dengan menguraikan genggaman kuat pemuda cantik itu pada kemeja hitamnya, namun Taehyung tak mengijinkannya, dan semakin menguatkan cengkraman disana.

"Hoseokie," Hoseok menoleh, dan menemukan tubuh tinggi Seokjin yang melangkah dengan pasti ke arahnya. "Berikan Taehyung padaku."

Hoseok mengernyit curiga ketika Seokjin berkata demikian padanya, apalagi dengan penekanan yang kuat dan juga nada bicara yang terkesan dingin. Sinyal waspada bergema pada otak cerdasnya begitu ia merasakan getaran ketakutan Taehyung yang masih bersembunyi pada tubuhnya.

"Kau akan apakan Taehyung, Hyung?" tanya Hoseok sembari membawa tangannya ke belakang, berharap Taehyung dapat menjadikannya kekuatan, dan Hoseok merasa lega ketika tangannya dicengkram kuat-kuat, seolah Taehyung sangat ketakutan saat ini, dan butuh pegangan yang kokoh. Hoseok pun balik genggam tangan Taehyung yang berkeringat dingin, sembari mengusapnya sayang dengan ibu jari. Mencoba menenangkan _bintangnya_ sebisa mungkin.

Seokjin terkekeh geli menyaksikan betapa adik kandungnya rapuh saat ini dan bersandar pada sosok Hoseok yang _dulu pernah ingin Taehyung nikahi saat kecil dulu._

Seokjin kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, defensif. Menatap Hoseok yang menggerit kesal padanya. _Imut sekali,_ pikir Seokjin. Dirinya tanpa sadar bernostalgia saat kecil dulu. Ketika mereka bertiga tengah dikerumuni anak-anak bandel dengan Hoseok yang menjadi sosok pahlawan bagi keduanya. Seokjin masih ingat bagaimana marahnya Hoseok pada anak-anak kecil lain saat Taehyung dilempari pasir sehingga memerihkan kedua matanya, sebab Taehyung yang lemah dan terlalu baik hati pada semua orang sehingga ia sendiri yang menjadi korban.

Seokjin masih ingat juga, _saat dulu_ , Hoseok yang dengan tawa cerianya berdiri di ambang pintu, mengantarkan serantang penuh makanan khas keluarga Jung untuk keluarga Kim di musim semi. Hoseok yang seketika menjadi sosok pahlawan bagi Taehyung begitu adik kecil Kim Seokjin itu mendeklarasikan bahwa _hanya Hoseok pahlawannya, pujaan hatinya._

Dan mungkin, selama waktu berjalan, setelah apa yang telah mereka lewati bersama di masa kecil dulu, sebelum Hoseok harus meninggalkan Daegu karena Tuan Besar Jung naik jabatan sehingga harus menetap di Seoul untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Seokjin menduga, _selama itu pula Jung Hoseok menanamkan rasa padanya, pada adik kecilnya yang manis dan penurut._

Mungkin Taehyung sudah melupakan kenangan-kenangan manis mereka dulu yang sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin memori-memori indah yang pernah tersimpan rapi dalam kepala Taehyung perlahan tersingkirkan dengan beban-beban pikiran yang mengambil alih ruang penuh itu. Mengalihkan pemikiran polos Taehyung dengan kesulitan-kesulitan yang seharusnya seumur dia belum bisa ditanggung sendiri. Tapi, keadaan menjadikan Taehyung harus menerima setiap peristiwa pahit; kekerasan pada kakaknya, kematian kedua orang tuanya, dan dipindahkannya pada Seoul sebagai wujud kabur dari jelmaan ancaman yang senantiasa menghantui generasi Kim yang tersisa.

"Aku mengerti kau mencintai Taehyung begitu besar, Hoseok." Seokjin mengatakannya dengan nada yang sendu. Pikiran berkelut yang sebelumnya mampir membuatnya terbawa suasana. "Kau menyayangi adikku lebih dari apapun. Semenjak kita bermain bersama dulu, kau bersikeras menjadi benteng pertahanan bagi adikku yang manja dan lemah."

Hoseok terdiam, sebab ia tak dapat menyangkalnya. Bisa saja ia berkilah, dan mengatakan apa yang kakak kandung _bintangnya_ yang bersembunyi di punggungnya ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Akan tetapi, meskipun saat-saat kebersamaan dengan kedua Kim bersaudara itu singkat, Hoseok mengenal begitu sangat seperti apa perangai dari Seokjin.

 _Kakak Taehyung itu dapat membaca pikiran._

Itu yang Hoseok sesalkan: tak dapat membantah dan membela diri.

Hoseok mengetatkan rahangnya begitu Seokjin melangkah maju ke arahnya. Ia bersikap siaga tiga, sebab gerakan Seokjin saat ini layaknya musuh yang berbahaya. Terlebih Taehyung yang kini mulai terisak dengan bersitan halus tentang _aku tidak ingin bercerai dari suamiku,_ yang tentu saja memilukan hati baik dari Hoseok sendiri.

 _Demi apapun, Hoseok akan berada di garis depan untuk Taehyung. Bintang pencerah malam gelapnya._

"Hyung, tolong jangan kau tekan Taehyung seperti ini." Hoseok mencoba untuk bernegosiasi kali ini. Ia berusaha untuk menggunakan langkah _berkepala dingin_ pada kakak dari Jeon Taehyung. "Taehyung akan tidak menyukaimu jika kau masih saja bersikeras membuatnya berpisah dari suaminya."

Seokjin menggeleng. Hoseok tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang terkasih. Ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkannya di usia yang masih terbilang muda, sementara Taehyung yang masih belum bisa berpikiran dewasa. Dan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya adalah hasil perbuatan keluarga Jeon yang terhormat.

Terutama **Nyonya Jeon** yang biadab dan tak berperasaan. Wanita berperangai lembut, namun itu semua hanya topeng belaka. Jauh di dalam dirinya, di dalam hatinya, wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandun Jeon Jungkook itu sangat amat **licik dan serakah.** Hatinya keras bagai batu.

 _Rela menghalalkan segala cara untuk siapa saja yang mengganggu hidupnya,_ _ **bahkan memperalat putra bungsunya sendiri**_ _bukankah merupakan suatu hal yang tak berperikemanusiaan?_

 _ **Nyonya Jeon sungguh patut untuk dimusnahkan.**_

 _ **Bahkan putra bungsunya juga, jauh lebih baik apabila tidak mengusik kembali kehidupan adiknya, tanpa peduli bahwa putra mahkota Jeon itu adalah suaminya.**_

Seokjin tersenyum lemah. Ia menatap Hoseok yang masih berdiri waspada. Kemudian, mantan kekasih Jeon Namjoon itu kembali berbicara, "Kalau begitu aku beri kau penawaran, Hoseok." Seokjin berhenti dengan jarak lima langkah di depan Hoseok. " _Menyerahkan Taehyung padaku, atau kau jadikan dia milikmu seutuhnya."_

Hoseok tak mempedulikan Seokjin yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Ia kemudian merasakan tarikan di pergelangannya. Taehyung menariknya. Kemudian anak itu berbisik lirih padanya.

"Ayo kabur, Hyung." Taehyung berucap dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan rasa takut. "Jangan dengarkan Seokjin-Hyung."

Namun, saat Hoseok hendak menjawab perkataan Taehyung, pintu operasi itu dibuka. Menampilkan sosok berbusana hijau-hijau dengan kait masker yang kini tergantung di salah satu telinganya. Sontak, Taehyung menghentikan pergerakannya, dan menghampiri sang dokter dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Dokter," Hoseok bergumam mendapati sosok itu berdiri di hadapan ketiganya. "Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?" tanyanya dengan tegar.

Baik Hoseok maupun Taehyung semakin berdebar begitu menyaksikan wajah dokter itu yang tak dapat diartikan. Kecuali Seokjin yang nampak tenang-tenang saja dengan situasi. Bahkan kakak kandung Kim Taehyung itu menyunggingkan senyum ringan, dan seolah yakin dengan apa yang diyakininya sedari tadi tentang _Jeon Jungkook yang tak dapat tertolong lagi._

Dokter pun akhirnya tersenyum tepat pada Hoseok yang menatapnya khawatir. Kemudian, pria paruh baya yang memiliki keriput samar di wajahnya itu bersuara dengan tenang, " _Untuk sementara waktu,_ pasien masih dapat diselamatkan meskipun kondisinya masih kritis. Sungguh keajaiban untuk kasus kali ini, pasien dengan luka tembak dekat jantung masih bisa berahan sampai detik ini. Sepertinya Tuan Jeon Jungkook benar-benar pria yang kuat dan diberkati."

Bagai beban berton-ton yang meluruh dari tubuhnya, dan seusai dokter tersebut menjelaskan bahwa Jungkook masih baik-baik saja, ia pun menghembuskan nafas penuh rasa syukur. Tekanan darahnya yang semula tinggi karena rasa khawatir yang berlebih kini turun drastis dan hampir menghantamkan dirinya sendiri pada lantai dingin rumah sakit jika Hoseok tak menyangganya dengan tubuh kuat pemuda Jung itu.

Taehyung memejamkam matanya kuat-kuat, menjatuhkan air matanya yang sedari tadi berkumpul di pelupuk. Wajah Taehyung yang semula pucat, kini sedikit berwarna walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, namun lemas yang membahagiakan. Tak disadarinya bahwa sedari dokter itu menjelaskan keadaan sang suami, Taehyung menahan nafasnya, dan saat ini pun ia bernafas terengah.

 _Terimakasih, Tuhan. Terimakasih._ Taehyung merapal dalam hati dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin benar kenyataan bahwa suami tercintanya itu adalah pria yang kuat walaupun maut sangatlah dekat dengannya. Mungkin juga Tuhan masih menyayangi Jungkook, sehingga Taehyung masih bisa menemaninya untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih lama.

 _Tapi, apakah benar begitu?_

 _Bagaimana jika kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan untuk suaminya itu sangat singkat?_

 _Bagaimana jika Taehyung sejam atau semenit, tidak, atau bahkan detik kemudian kehilangan Jungkook secara tiba-tiba?_

Pikiran Taehyung lagi-lagi terasa berat. Berbagai skenario tentang _kemungkinan terburuk_ yang dapat melanda suaminya berseliweran silih berganti. Rasa khawatir itu kini semakin menjadi. Dan Taehyung tak dapat menahan tangisnya kali ini.

Namun, kedua tangan yang kini memerangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan manis nan hangat, dan juga usapan menenangkan di punggungnya disertai bisikan tentang _Jungkook pasti selamat_ yang begitu lembut, menjadikan beban hati Taehyung meringan walaupun hanya sedikit. Setidaknya, dengan sentuhan hangat itu Taehyung dapat tenang untuk situasi sekarang.

"Siapa keluarga dari pasien Jeon Jungkook?" Dokter tersebut bertanya sembari menelisik satu persatu tiga orang yang masih menyimpan ketegangan di wajahnya.

Taehyung akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, mendorong pelan Hoseok untuk menyingkir, namun yang dilakukan pria Jung itu menopangnya dengan mencengkram lembut sikunya, takut jika Taehyung roboh lagi. Taehyung bagai orang yang terguncang dengan berjalan di atas kakinya yang seperti lumpuh. Terlalu syok meskipun ia belum mendengar secara detil kondisi suaminya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di dalam sana. Namun, ia masih bisa angkat suara, "S-Saya istrinya." Ucapannya terdengar bergetar.

Dokter pun mengangguk, "Bisa ikut saya sekarang di ruangan saya."

 _Ya Tuhan..._

 _Selamatkan suamiku._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Yoongi mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya pada kemudi mobilnya. Sembari menunggu lampu merah berganti hijau, detektif Min itu mengganti suhu pendingin mobil dengan penghangat begitu menyadari bahwa tubuh kecil wanita yang tengah tertidur di kursi penumpang sisi kanannya itu bergetar kecil dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk.

Wanita cantik yang terpejam itu kedinginan.

Lantas, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenahi posisi jas hitam miliknya di tubuh wanita itu sampai dagu. Tak lupa ia mengganjal kepala si wanita cantik itu dengan bantal kecil yang selalu siaga di mobilnya, mencegah kepala si cantik terbentur pada pintu mobil.

Perjalanan masih sangat jauh, namun Yoongi tak merasa lelah sedikit pun. Begitu lampu lalu lintas berpindah pada lampu hijau, ia segera menekan pedal gas, dan kembali membelah jalanan yang mulai sepi.

Sesekali, Yoongi memerhatikan wajah cantik yang tertidur pulas itu. Ada sisa sembab disana, dan hati Yoongi sedikit terenyuh menemukan satu faktu itu. Sebelum memulai perjalanannya, ia sempat hampir kewalahan dengan berontaknya wanita ini begitu Yoongi membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Yoongi menghela nafas mengingatnya. Kemudian menggeleng pelan begitu kilasan balik saat wanita itu nekat menghantamkan tubuhnya pada dinding: _berusaha untuk menakuti Yoongi._ Dan tentu saja Yoongi ketakutan akan hal itu. Mati-matian ia tidak menggunakan kekerasan pada wanita itu, walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengaplikasikannya sehingga si wanita gila itu bisa diam dan menurut padanya.

Bahkan, Yoongi rasa dirinya juga hampir jadi gila dengan kelakuan wanita itu. Astaga, Yoongi takut setengah mati, namun si wanita seolah tak merasa berdosa dengan memperlakukan apa yang tengah tumbuh dalam dirinya seperti tak memiliki perasaan. Yoongi tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Sebab, _ada bagian dari dirinya yang sedang berusaha tumbuh di dalam rahim wanita itu. Darah dagingnya._

Walaupun Jimin mengelak bahwa Yoongi bukanlah ayah dari janinnya, namun Yoongi yakin seribu persen bahwa itu adalah darah dagingnya. Maka dari itu, untuk membuktikannya, ia harus mengambil **misi** baru ini sebelum _waktunya tiba._

Tapi,

 _Bagaimana apabila ternyata itu bukan anaknya, melainkan anak dari Jungkook?_

 _Tidak, tidak. Usia kandungan Jimin sudah mencapai sebulan. Cukup lama jika dikaitkan dengan saat mereka_ _ **melakukan itu.**_

Yoongi membanting setirnya, namun mobil masih melaju kencang. Tidak mungkin jika itu anak Jungkook. Sebab, sebelum pesta kepulangan Jimin dilaksanakan, wanitanya itu selalu bersamanya. Tidak sama sekali disentuh oleh siapapun, _sebab ia sendiri merupakan tipe laki-laki yang posesif dan protektif._ Jimin tak berpergian dengan siapapun selain dengannya seorang. Bahkan, mereka melakukan **itu** hampir tiap hari.

 _Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata Jimin diam-diam kabur dari rumahnya, dan malah bertemu Jungkook sehingga bisa melakukan_ _ **hal itu**_ _dengan bebas?_

"ARGH!" Yoongi berteriak marah. Suaranya menggema di dalam mobil yang dikendarainya. Ia melotot tajam. Menggeritkan gigi penuh dengan rasa murka sebelum satu senyuman miring tertarik begitu apik namun juga menakutkan di saat yang sama.

Kemudian, suara lenguhan Jimin terdengar sampai telinga Yoongi, diiringi berisiknya borgol besi yang masih mencengkram pergelangan wanita itu. Satu tangan Yoongi terulur untuk mengusap kepala Jimin dengan sayang. Menenangkannya karena perasaan terkejut dan tidak nyaman. Yoongi berbisik maaf pada wanita Park yang kini menyamankan posisi sembari menikmati usapan menyenangkan yang mampir di pipi gembilnya, dan kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Yoongi berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk entah dari siapa. Lantas, Yoongi menekan tombol pada _earphone_ yang selalu tersemat pada telinganya.

"Halo."

" _Min Yoongi-ssi...,"_ Yoongi menyeringai begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajahnya memang masih datar, namun tarikan asimetris pada bibirnya seolah menjelaskan segalanya. _"Bagaimana dengan misimu kali ini? Kau menyukainya?"_

Yoongi tersenyum sumringah. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih terlelap cantik di sampingnya. Berbagai skenario _menyenangkan_ berkeliaran di otak cerdasnya. "Aku sangat berterimakasih," Yoongi dapat mendengar suara tawa ringan dari pria tua yang saat ini tengah bercengkrama dengannya. "Tanpamu aku tak akan pernah bisa apa yang seharusnya kumiliki, _Paman Jung._ "

" _Kau sudah sampaikan misimu kali ini pada Hoseok?"_ Paman Jung bertanya pada Yoongi yang kali ini menenggak kola sampai habis. _"Aku akan memintanya untuk tidak mengganggumu sementara waktu. Dan mengenai kasus Park Jimin, mungkin ada baiknya dia ditahan secepat mungkin."_

"Oh, Paman Jung," Yoongi sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia berbisik berbahaya, namun bergairah di satu sisi. "Tenang saja. Percayakan segalanya padaku. Kucing betina nakal ini tidak akan bisa lari dariku. **Karena penjaraku lebih menyeramkan daripada jeruji besi di kantormu, Paman** _."_

Yoongi bertambah sumringah ketika tawa itu meledak dari seberang. Ia dapat membayangkan dan meyakininya bahwa ayahanda dari Jung Hoseok itu tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala adan tersenyum maklum padanya.

" _Dasar tukang sombong."_ Yoongi kini yang tertawa. _"Baik-baik disana, Nak. Jaga diri dan kekasihmu itu."_

"Itu sudah pasti, Komandan." Dan detik kemudian sambungan pun terputus.

Yoongi sangat bertenaga hari ini. Rasanya seperti terpenuhi energi besar yang entah datang dari mana. Kedekatannya dengan Paman Jung benar-benar membantu usahanya kali ini.

Ya. Usahanya untuk menaklukan Park Jimin. Menjinakkan kucing betina nakalnya sampai merengek untuk dibelenggunya kuat-kuat. Sampai wanita itu tak akan pernah mengusik kehidupan orang lain. Dan tentu saja, ini semua Yoongi lakukan agar Park Jimin dapat dimiliki seutuhnya.

Yoongi tersenyum. Lebar sekali. "Tunggu aku, sayang." Katanya berbisik manis, sedangkan tangannya mengusap bibir Jimin yang terkuak kecil dengan ibu jarinya. _"Aku akan mengikatmu sekuat mungkin. Merantai besi lehermu sampai kau tercekik dan memohon padaku. Dan hingga saatnya tiba, kau akan jatuh di pangkuanku._ _ **Selamanya.**_ _"_

Dan Min Yoongi pun semakin menancap pedal gas. Melaju kencang seiring musik klasik yang mengalun merdu dari _audio player_ mobilnya. Mengantarkan dirinya dan wanita pujaannya menuju satu pulau ternama.

 _Jeju._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pukul dua puluh dua lewat lima belas menit.

Malam pun semakin larut, dan keadaan rumah sakit sudah sepi. Tidak ada pasien yang berkeliaran: baik di taman maupun di lorong rumah sakit. Ini merupakan jam istirahat, juga jam besuk sudah tutup sedari dua jam yang lalu. Hanya ada dokter-dokter yang menjalankan _shift_ malam yang terlihat, atau beberapa perawat dan petugas _office boy_ yang melewati ruangan demi ruangan. Kantin rumah sakit mulai sepi, walaupun masih ada beberapa dokter muda yang bersantai di sana sembari menyeduh kopi sebelum aktifitas nokturnalnya berjalan.

Tak terkecuali, disebuah ruangan yang nampak tertutupi tirai-tirai tinggi berwarna hijau toska, yang berisikan hanya dua orang pun juga terasa sepi. Walaupun salah satunya masih terjaga sembari menatapi wajah damai yang terlelap dengan sebuah masker oksigen yang melingkupi sekitar hidung dan mulutnya, ruangan ini masih saja terasa sepi. Sesepi hati sosok yang masih terjaga, sembari memanggil-manggil nama sosok yang tertidur dengan suara yang lembut.

Sinar rembulan malam ini begitu terang. Langitnya sangat cerah dan dihiasi bintang-bintang di sana. Cahayanya yang menerangi bumi, turut menerangi hati dari sosok yang masih terjaga. Seorang pemuda manis dan cantik, yang rela tidak tidur demi memerhatikan wajah tampan rupawan yang tak bergerak sama sekali saat tidurnya.

Si pemuda cantik itu menantikan kedatangan kembali sosok si tampan. Menyebut namanya perlahan-lahan, berkali-kali dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menghangatkan hati. Ia tak pernah bosan untuk tersenyum sambil sesekali tangannya mengusap jemari dingin si tampan yang terkulai di atas kasur brankarnya. Gerakan usapannya tidak berlebihan, sebab ia takut semakin menyakiti si tampan dengan rambut kelam itu dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

"Sayang," Suara itu menggema lembut. Ada jeda sejenak meskipun diisi oleh suara jarum jam yang berdetik. Pemuda cantik itu masih betah menatapi wajah si tampan. Entah kenapa, ia begitu rindu dan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut kelam itu. "Suamiku, sayangku..."

Namun nihil. Mungkin, untuk keseratus lebih kalinya panggilan itu tak membuahkan hasil. Yang si cantik dapatkan hanyalah deru halus mesin pendingin ruangan. Si tampan tak merespon sama sekali. Seperti tak mendengar apapun. Tak merasakan stimulus apapun.

Si cantik pun tak putus asa. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menarik kembali jiwa si tampan yang mungkin kini tengah mengembara entah kemana. Si cantik butuh segera mengembalikan si tampan agar terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya yang fana. Si cantik membutuhkan sosok si tampan terbangun, dan turut terjaga menemani kesendiriannya.

 _Sebab, si cantik luar biasa merindukannya. Merindukan setiap sentuhan manisnya dan juga kasih sayangnya._

 _Akankah suaminya mau kembali padanya?_ Ia tidak tahu.

Namun, detik kemudian si cantik terkesiap begitu merasakan pergerakan di bawah telapak tangannya. Telunjuk yang semula terdiam kaku dan dingin itu kini bergerak kecil diiringi suara mesin pendingin ruangan yang berderu rendah. Kelopak mata yang tertutup pun bergerak pelan. Suara denyut lemah yang berasal dari mesin elektrokardiogram terdengar samar, namun berangsur jelas ketika kesadarannya terkumpul satu-persatu.

 _Dan si cantik pun percaya, bahwa suaminya benar-benar manusia yang diberkati Tuhan._

 **...**

Botol infus masih meneteskan cairan natriumnya setetes demi setetes. Menunjang kadar cairan untuk tubuh yang pasif selama empat belas hari, melalui tusukan jarum tajam pada punggung tangan yang kini mulai bergerak pelan.

Hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak yang tertidur itu terbuka perlahan. Rasanya berat sekali, namun tetap memaksa walaupun kekuatannya yang masih begitu lemah.

Silau, adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan reseptor optiknya saat bola mata kelamnya masih seperempat terbuka. Kemudian, ia kembali terpejam sebelum mengerjap-kerjap pelan, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur. Dan begitu semua terlihat jelas di mata sekelam malamnya, ia merasakan sentuhan hangat yang menyapa tangannya yang terkulai lemas.

Pemilik mata yang kelam pun berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan sosok yang kini mengubah sentuhan di tangannya itu menjadi genggaman yang lembut. Saat tubuhnya bereaksi untuk bangkit dari tidur, tiba-tiba bahunya didorong pelan untuk kembali pada posisi semula. Ia mengerjap kembali sebab pandangannya kembali mengabur. Namun, sebuah suara pun kemudian menyadarkannya.

"Jungkook,"

Pada akhirnya, Jungkook dapat menemukan wajah cantik yang senantiasa dirindukannya, baik saat terjaga maupun dalam mimpinya. Seorang pemuda cantik dan manis yang kini memberikan sebuah senyuman sehangat mentarinya untuk Jungkook yang baru siuman dari tidur panjangnya.

Dialah istri Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Taehyung yang tercinta.

Satu-satunya yang Jungkook percayai, satu-satunya yang Jungkook sayangi selain ibunya. Seorang istri yang sangat baik dan patuh padanya. Yang tak pernah lelah menjaga hatinya, walau pada akhirnya Jungkook sendiri yang melukai kepercayaannya.

Jungkook kembali terperangah begitu menyaksikan Taehyung yang menggeser kursinya untuk semakin sejajar dengan posisi kepalanya. Wajah lembut itu pun dapat dilihatnya begitu dekat, hingga Jungkook dapat mendengar hembus nafasnya yang hangat. Jungkook kembali menelusuri garis wajah istrinya, dan tak lupa menyelami netra kecoklatan favoritnya.

Cantik.

Jeon Taehyung adalah definisi dari cantik itu sendiri. Luar biasa menawan bagaikan malaikat. Senyumannya ringan hingga Jungkook lupa dengan lubang yang ada di dada kirinya.

Bibir Jungkook pun bergerak samar. Suaranya masih lemah dan berusaha menyebutkan satu nama yang sangat dirindukannya.

"T-Taehyung...," gumamnya lirih.

"Selamat datang kembali." Itulah balasan yang Jungkook dapatkan setelahnya. Mengingatkannya saat-saat tubuh lelah seusai kerja dari kantor dengan tugas menumpuk, namun suara sang istri yang ceria dan lemah lembut meruntuhkan ego dan juga rasa kesal serta letihnya. Jungkook merindukannya, sungguh merindukannya.

Selanjutnya, perlahan namun pasti, pria Jeon itu memejamkan mata ketika telapak tangan halus mengusap kepalanya begitu sayang. Bagai usapan seorang ibu pada bayinya yang baru lahir, sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Jungkook merasakan kedua matanya memanas hanya karena usapan penuh cinta itu. Ia hanya teringat akan dosanya pada sang istri: menyakiti hatinya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Kemudian, Jungkook pun membuka matanya perlahan begitu usapan itu berhenti, dan tergantikan dengan tatapan lembut sang istri. Selanjutnya, telapak ramping itu menyibak rambut Jungkook yang berkumpul di dahi. Usapan lembut yang menenangkan membuat Jungkook terpejam kembali, dan seketika terkejut disaat rasa hangat dan basah itu mendarat disana. Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih sayang dari sang istri.

Dan pada akhirnya pertahanan Jungkook pun runtuh. Bendungan yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun roboh bersamaan dengan aliran air mata yang menyusuri pipi pucatnya. Kasih sayang Taehyung begitu tulus, sampai itu menghangatkan seutuh jiwanya yang membeku kedinginan, dan menyentuh palung terdalam dari ruang di dalam hatinya.

Andai Jungkook dapat dengan mudah menggerakkan kedua tangannya, ia sudah pasti memeluk Taehyung dan tak pernah mau melepaskan kecupannya itu. Rasa sakit yang menyengat masih dapat ia rasakan sampai saat ini. Dan sekarang, dirinya mulai bernafas kewalahan. Sakit sekali saat digunakan untuk bernafas kecil.

"Jangan menangis," suara Taehyung yang lembut menyapa indera pendengaran Jungkook. Istrinya itu kembali menyunggingkan senyuman, namun mata kecoklatannya kali ini berkaca-kaca. Taehyung mengusap aliran air mata yang membekas di pipi suaminya dengan ibu jari sebelum kembali berucap dengan lirih. "Tidak ada yang perlu disedihkan. Jadi...,"

Namun yang terjadi adalah Taehyung yang menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook, mengecupnya dengan hati-hati dan berakhir membawanya pada dadanya sendiri. Ia menangis namun tidak menjerit. Bersitannya terdengar samar dengan cegukan kecil yang menyakitkan.

" _Aku merindukanmu,"_ Taehyung mengatakannya susah payah. Ia kembali mengecupi jemari Jungkook yang kini membalas genggam tidak terlalu kuat dan tidak terlalu lemah. Taehyung kembali mengecup punggung tangan suaminya, dan kembali bergumam disana. "Aku merindukanmu, Jungkook."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali, namun begitu kepayahan ia coba untuk berucap satu atau dua patah kata untuk sang istri. Air matanya meluruh, dan selanjutnya ia berucap lirih, _"Terimakasih, Taehyung."_

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak butuh ucapan terimakasih dari suaminya. Taehyung tidak butuh itu. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah Jungkook dapat hidup dengan baik, kembali sehat dan dapat berdiri di sampingnya untuk menemani masa tuanya.

 _Atau mungkin nanti hanya Jungkook yang masih berpijak di muka bumi?_

"Jangan berterimakasih. Kau pasti selamat." Taehyung berbisik, namun masih terdengar di telinga Jungkook. "Jungkook, kau pasti selamat."

Jungkook pun tersenyum lemah. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung. Rasa sakit yang menusuk kembali terasa hingga tubuhnya terasa kebas. Namun Jungkook masih tetap gigih. Ia sangat rindu untuk menyentuh helai halus itu di telapak tangannya. _"M-Maafkan... a-aku."_

"K-KONOS," Taehyung berucap terbata. Ia kembali maju untuk mengecup dahi Jungkook yang berkeringat. "Kami masih berusaha untuk mencari jantung yang cocok untukmu." Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya walau ia sungguh tak bisa. "Kumohon, bertahanlah untukku."

Jungkook menarik nafasnya susah payah. Kernyitan sakitnya sangat kentara, terlebih dengan desah sakit yang muncul dari mulut tertutup maskernya. Taehyung pun membola. Jungkooknya bernafas terengah, tak mampu berkata-kata. Air mata mengalir perlahan dari sudut mata sang suami, dan Taehyung tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak panik.

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung segera menekan brutal tombol di sisi kepala ranjang Jungkook. Kakinya terasa lemas begitu melihat sendiri bagaimana Jungkook mengerang pelan dan mendesah sakit berkali-kali. "Kumohon bertahanlah!"

"T-Taehy—" Kepala Jungkook terasa sangat pening. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan rasanya luar biasa sakit. " _—kkhh_ Hyung..."

Mata Taehyung semakin bengkak. Tangannya yang bergetar kembali menekan tombol darurat. "J-Jangan berkata apa-apa. Diamlah." Perintah Taehyung dengan begitu panik. Tangannya kini turut mencengkram tangan Jungkook yang menggenggamnya sangat erat. Jungkooknya sangat kesakitan.

" _Maaf..."_ Jungkook lagi-lagi bergumam. _"M-Maaf—"_

Detik berikutnya pintu ICU dibuka dan beberapa perawat juga dokter menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka segera menghampiri Jungkook, menyuntikkan cairan entah itu apa, mengecek denyut nadinya—yang Taehyung tak salah dengar kalau denyut nadi Jungkook melemah.

Kemudian, salah seorang perawat mendekati Taehyung yang meringkuk di dinding. Menyuruh Taehyung menunggu di luar dengan nada memohon yang sangat sopan.

"Kumohon selamatkan suamiku...," Taehyung menatap nanar pada kerumunan kecil di depannya. "S-Selamatkan..." Air mata Taehyung mengalir lagi dari pelupuk bengkaknya. "Jungkookku..."

Dan saat Taehyung telah sampai di depan pintu ruang ICU, tepat saat dirinya hendak menutup pintu, tubuhnya seketika membeku dan dunianya serasa runtuh.

 _Suara datar yang melengking itu._

Menjadikan Taehyung tak percaya tentang apa itu arti kematian.

Kemudian, pintu itu tertutup sehingga Taehyung tak dapat mendengar suara lengkingan menakutkan itu dan keributan yang timbul di dalam sana.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung tak memperdulikan suara Hoseok yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir. Hoseok masih berlari untuk menyongsong Taehyung yang berpijak, namun tidak dengan jiwanya. Dan tepat saat Hoseok menyentuh bahunya, Taehyung meluruh tapi Hoseok dengan sigap memeluknya. Tubuh Taehyung terasa lemas. Pandangannya pun juga sendu. Tenaganya raib hilang entah kemana. Dan pikirannya kosong seketika.

"Taehyung?" Hoseok menepuk kecil pipi Taehyung yang basah oleh air mata. "Tae?" Hoseok kembali mengguncang tubuh Taehyung, namun _bintangnya_ itu tak merespon sama sekali.

 _Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya?_ Taehyung merasakan hatinya mendingin. Apakah Tuhan tak mendengar doanya? Apakah ini termasuk hukuman untuk Taehyung dengan tidak mengijinkan sosok yang dicintainya lebih lama berada di sisinya?

Kemudian, bayang-bayang percakapan antara dirinya dan dokter yang menangani si tampan, suaminya, kembali bergelayut kurang ajar.

 **...**

" _Seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan sebelumnya pada Anda, bahwa sayangnya peluru tersebut berhasil merobek lapisan perikardium hingga mencapai epidermis dari kardium. Akan tetapi, Tuan Jeon Jungkook memiliki catatan riwayat gagal jantung._

 _Ini menjadi hal yang sangat sulit karena meskipun dijahit sekalipun, luka robek akan kembali membuka mengingat jantung merupakan organ yang digerakkan oleh otot-otot. Dan berkaitan dengan itu, kemungkinan besar jahitan yang diaplikasikan nanti akan kembali terbuka dan justru menambah masalah baru._

 _Untuk mengatasi hal ini, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menggantinya dengan jantung baru. Secepatnya._

 _Kami masih memeriksa kecocokan dari jantung yang dibutuhkan Tuan Jeon terhadap golongan darahnya. Semoga kami bisa menemukannya secepat mungkin."_

"Aku akan mendapatkannya." Bisik Taehyung yang membuat Hoseok menatapnya bingung. Taehyung lantas menarik lengan Hoseok, kemudian berkata lagi dengan sendu. "Tidak. Aku tidak perlu mencarinya. _Karena aku memilikinya._ "

Dan detik kemudian, Jeon Taehyung melepas pelukan Hoseok untuk berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Taehyung!" Hoseok berlari, namun pergerakannya terhenti karena satu pukulan yang kuat mendarat di tengkuknya.

Bunyi debuman tubuh yang roboh membentur lantai terdengar nyaring. Sebelum suara dengusan remeh menyusulnya.

"Meh," Sosok yang berbalut blus berwarna biru gelap itu tersenyum miring. Ia sedikit menendang punggung Hoseok yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat kakinya. "Sabuk hitam yang kusandang saat SMA bukanlah sekedar sabuk." Wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap cantik itu tertawa keras.

" _Selamat tinggal, Kim Taehyung."_ katanya dengan desisan yang berbahaya. Mata sekelam malamnya menajam menakutkan. Kemudian, tarikan asimetris pada bibirnya tertarik menyeramkan. Ibu dari Jeon Jungkook itu pun berkata sangat berbahaya: _"Matilah dengan rasa cintamu yang menjijikkan itu. Yang Jungkook butuhkan adalah jantungmu,_ _ **bukan dirimu."**_

 _ **Dan iblis dari kisah rumit ini pun muncul untuk mengendalikan segalanya.**_

 _ **Nyonya Jeon yang terhormat.**_

...

TBC

Hola! Maaf jarang apdet disinii. :") tapi WYIM dan semua karyaku juga hadir di Wattpad, loh! Kalian bisa cari Damakichi di WP, okay! Aku tunggu kalian disana XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hamparan padang rumput terbentang luas di depan mata. Jungkook mendudukinya sembari menekuk kaki dalam rangkuman ringkas kedua tangannya. Netra gelapnya menatap langit berarak awan putih di atas sana. Ini jelas bukan dunianya, pikirnya. Angin berhembus pelan, dan Jungkook masih betah duduk di sana. Kemudian ia berucap pelan, dengan nada penuh kerinduan.

 _Pada sosok yang telah lama hilang._

 _Pada sosok yang lama dirindukan._

"Apakah...," Jungkook tercekat, namun berusaha berkata, "Apakah kau akan membawaku, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok berjubah putih di sampingnya. "Apa ini waktuku untuk pergi?" Kali ini Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya pada sosok di sampingnya yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

 _Jeon Namjoon._

Kakak kandungnya, saudara satu-satunya, panutannya, yang dikasihinya. Datang tiba-tiba ketika Jungkook kebingungan di tempat asing ini, _sendirian_ , setelah jatuh dari langit. Kemudian mengajak duduk berdua sembari menikmati waktu yang seolah berhenti bagi keduanya.

Lesung pipi Namjoon membawa Jungkook teringat pada masa kecil mereka berdua. Saat Jungkook sering membuat lelucon kampungan sampai pecah tawa kakaknya itu.

 _Ah, Jungkook merindukannya._

Kemudian Jungkook terhenyak sebentar begitu Namjoon berucap dengan tenang tiada beban. Setenang hembus angin sejuk yang membelai wajah keduanya. " _Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Adikku_." Namjoon mengulurkan salah satu telapak tangannya yang lebar pada Jungkook. "Membawamu pergi dari kejamnya dunia dan serakahnya manusia. Hatimu terlalu baik untuk dinodai oleh ego dan kesombongan." Namjoon menutup kedua matanya, lalu membukanya lagi, diiringi hembus nafas yang tenang, "Kau sungguh tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan itu semua, karena aku tahu, _aku mengerti,_ begitu pula dengan Tuhan: Ibu tidak pantas menjadikanmu sebagai alat hanya demi _mengenyangkan segala lapar dahaga ego serta ketamakannya_ , wahai Adikku."

Jungkook masih diam terpaku. Angin yang semula bergerak lembut kini berhenti tepat setelah Namjoon mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Jungkook hanya bisa menatapinya, dan mendengarkan kata demi kata yang abangnya ucapkan perlahan padanya. Mengantarkan Jungkook pada kenyataan tentang yang tidak diketahuinya semenjak mereka masih belia. Menjadikan Jungkook membuka mata tentang hal yang telah lama terpendam.

Kenyataan bahwa Ibunya telah memanfaatkan situasi dengan menjadikannya alat demi kepuasan ego belaka.

 _Apakah itu benar adanya?_

Namjoon perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang melayang di udara. Pria berlesung pipi itu menatap langit-langit dengan wajahnya yang teduh. Sementara Jungkook hanya melihat abangnya sekilas, dan mengikuti arah pandang ke atas langit biru sana.

"Jeon Namjoon adalah putra kebanggaan keluarga Jeon yang terhormat, dan kau pasti sering mendengarnya." Namjoon memulainya dengan ringan. Suara beratnya sungguh Jungkook rindukan. Satu tarikan senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir tebalnya. "Putra sulung keluarga Jeon yang disegani. Meraih prestasi disegala bidang, menyabet medali emas hampir di setiap olimpiade musiman, dan merupakan siswa teladan di sekolah. Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya, tidak ada yang mampu menjatuhkannya, dan tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Jeon Namjoon, _kecuali satu_ ,"

Namjoon menolehkan wajahnya pada adik yang juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Menyelami netra sang adik yang begitu bening namun kekosonganlah yang didapatnya. "Satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa mengenal Jeon Namjoon adalah,"

" _Diriku sendiri._ "

"Jungkook-ah, semua orang mengenalku, tapi aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah melakukan apa yang selalu _Ibu katakan_ padaku. Orang bilang aku cerdas, pintar, dan segala pujian ada pada pundakku, namun _semua itu bukanlah yang kumau._ " Namjoon memetik setangkai bunga yang tumbuh di dekat rerumputan tempat keduanya duduk. "Sebab, semakin kukejar apa yang menjadi target Ibuku, maka _semakin frustasi diriku_. Aku selalu merasa _tidak cukup_ apabila telah melakukan suatu hal, dan jika aku kalah dalam mencapai apa yang telah kutargetkan di atas target Ibu, maka disaat itu juga aku akan merasa _tidak berguna._ "

 _Tidak, Hyung. Kau kakakku yang terbaik sepanjang masa._ Jungkook melirih dalam hati.

" _Aku benci_ merasakan yang seperti itu, sampai diriku lelah dengan kenyataan ini. _Ibu itu egois dan serakah_. Ia ingin berbagai pujian melayang padanya, pujian yang memang datang untukku, namun ujung-ujungnya nanti Ibulah _yang dapat wanginya_. Ibu benar-benar serakah, Jungkook-ah, sampai aku tidak yakin apakah beliau benar-benar Ibuku. _Aku membencinya._ "

Jungkook menatap nanar pada sang kakak yang menautkan kedua alis begitu kaku. Matanya menerawang tajam dengan kilatan membara yang masih terkontrol dengan baik. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Namjoon memejamkan mata, dan mengembalikan segala ekspresi mukanya, sehingga kembali datar dan hangat pada sang adik.

"Tapi, setidaknya, semua itu Ibu lampiaskan padaku, _bukan padamu._ Aku akan semakin membencinya sampai sel darah di tubuhku apabila Ibu melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu dapat tertawa saat bermain bersama Taehyung, adik Kim Seokjin, _cinta pertamaku._ "

 _Taehyung...,_

 _Apakah Taehyung merindukannya? Atau malah sebaliknya?_

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Satu hal terbersit dalam hati, dan ia mencoba untuk beranikan diri berkata melalui mulutnya, "Hyung, jika kau mencintainya, mengapa kau _menyakitinya_?"

Mendengar itu, Namjoon tersenyum pedih. Jungkook tidak menyukai wajah lara itu pada kakaknya. Namun, dengan sinar ketegaran di matanya, Namjoon berbicara dengan tenang. "Kim Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang bisa mengendalikan diriku saat Ibu mulai menyakitiku. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Jungkook, Ibu selalu mengurungku berhari-hari apabila nilaiku jeblok, kalah lomba, atau berteman dengan anak normal di luar sana." Jungkook dapat melihat sinar cinta di mata Namjoon saat pria itu kembali menatap langit biru, "Seokjin itu _berbeda._ Kesederhanaannya _membuatku jatuh cinta._ Ia memang dari keluarga tak berada, namun ketulusannya sungguh menyentuh hatiku yang kaku. Kehangatannya membuatku merasakan _rumah yang sebenarnya._ Aku jatuh cinta padanya, tepat saat pertama kali aku melihatnya tengah mengusap kepala adiknya yang terjatuh dari tangga. Sifatnya yang penyayang, dan afeksinya penuh kesungguhannya— _semuanya_ —yang buatku jatuh cinta padanya. _Buatku ingin hidup selamanya di sisinya._ "

"Seokjin selalu memelukku saat habis kesabaranku. Dia satu-satunya yang mampu menaklukkan monster dalam diriku saat hatiku membara karena ibu. Si Sulung Kim yang ditiap kehadirannya bagai sumber mata air sungai di pegunungan— _dingin dan menyegarkan._ Seokjin..., dia mampu menyurutkan amarahku dengan tutur kata lembutnya, tatap penuh cintanya, pelukan hangatnya, dan ciuman ketabahannya. Dia yang sabar terhadapku, terhadap semua sisi burukku mulai tampil tak terkontrol."

"Sering kualami, aku frustasi: pada diriku sendiri, dan pada kelakuan Ibu yang kupikir sungguh keterlaluan. Beliau bahkan mengancam untuk memisahkanku dari Seokjin begitu ia tahu bahwa aku dekat dengannya. Aku sempat meneriakinya dengan kata-kata tak sopan."

Kemudian, Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam besar. Ia terseret begitu kuat, bagai melintasi suatu portal yang menembus ruang dan waktu. Ia memejamkan mata, sebelum sebuah suara teriakan dalam begitu nyaring di pendengarannya.

" _Ibu Gila!"_

Ah, apa ini?

Jungkook mendapati seorang pemuda berusia belasan tahun, dan Jungkook mengenal satu ruang kamar ini yang berantakan.

Kamar Namjoon.

Ah, ini kilasan ingatan Namjoon. Namjoon menunjukkannya, membagikan kenangan pahit masa lalunya padanya. Di depan sana Jungkook dapat melihat sosok Namjoon dan Ibunya tengah berdiri kaku dengan wajah yang sama-sama murka. Sebuah pertengkaran yang Jungkook tak pernah tahu sampai sekarang. Namjoon benar-benar menyembunyikan segalanya dengan baik.

" _Ibu benar-benar tidak waras! Bagaimana bisa kau jadikan anakmu sebegini menyedihkannya? Kau membuatku terisolasi, Ibu! Padahal aku ingin sekali menikmati masa mudaku._ _ **Kau iblis!**_ _Kau peralat aku untuk kepuasanmu, untuk egomu, untuk kepentinganmu, kau benar-benar bukan Ibu yang baik! Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar Ibuku—"_

 _ **PLAK!**_

Jungkook membola saat menyaksikan bagaimana Ibunya dengan mudah menampar wajah Namjoon. Kakaknya itu terdiam kaku. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

" _Berani sekali kau mengatai Ibumu seperti itu? Ibu bertahan demi kebaikanmu, Namjoon! Ibu sungguh menyayangimu, tapi ini yang kau balas pada Ibu?! Berani menantangku? Jangan harap kau akan menemukan Seokjin setelah ini."_

" _Iblis," Namjoon mendesis berbahaya. "Kau yang menjadikanku frustasi dan tertekan selama ini. Dan sekarang kau akan merusak kembali hidupku—_ _ **jangan kau rebut Seokjin dariku, dasar Ibu iblis!"**_ _Namjoon menatap tajam pada Ibunya yang tersenyum remeh padanya. "Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya!"_

 _Suara tawa membahana. Namjoon memicing tidak suka pada sang Ibu—yang kini tak yakin ia akan menyebutnya sebagai 'Ibu' lagi._

 _Nyonya Jeon melipat tangan di dada. Kemudian berjalan tenang seraya merentangkan tangan dan hendak memeluk Namjoon._

" _Jeon Namjoon...,"_

 _Namjoon terdiam begitu sang Ibu memeluknya dengan erat._

" _Putraku, ada banyak hal yang masih jadi rahasia bagimu, dan lambat-laun kau akan mengetahuinya. Salah satunya: mengetahui rasa sakit melihat yang kau cintai bersama dengan selain dirimu, Putraku."_

 _Namjoon menyentak kedua tangan Ibunya, menyebabkan wanita tua namun masih terlihat muda itu terhuyung ke belakang. "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku membencimu!"_

Kemudian, dengan segala perasaan dan pikiran yang berkecamuk, Jungkook terseret kembali, pada portal yang lebih besar dan gelap gulita. Melintasi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda dalam waktu sepersekon cepatnya. Hingga ia kembali pada padang rumput itu dan mendapati Namjoon tersenyum menatapnya yang ketakutan.

"Jungkook, semua yang terjadi pada kita adalah murni rencana Ibu. Ibu berhasil menjalankan apa yang egonya inginkan. Wanita itu melakukan segalanya begitu tepat dan akurat, terlebih dengan kondisiku yang terpuruk karena kegagalan prestasiku, karena tekanan yang ia berikan padaku. Dan disanalah Ibu semakin melancarkan serangannya padaku, pada anaknya sendiri. _"_

"Ibu telah _menghalalkan segala cara_ untuk membalaskan dendam yang _membuang-buang waktu itu._ Jungkook, jangan sampai kau terpengaruh dengan tipu muslihat yang Ibu lakukan padamu. Apapun itu, percayalah padaku, Ibu benar-benar iblis dan jangan sampai kau diperalat olehnya."

"Tunggu," kedua bola mata kelam Jungkook bergerak liar, ia kebingungan. "Maksudmu apa, Hyung?"

Namjoon kini berdiri lebih dekat pada Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia larikan kedua tangannya, mencengkram lembut kedua bahu sang adik. "Wahai adikku." Senyum Namjoon luntur. Ia memberikan tatapan seriusnya pada sang adik yang sepertinya tengah menahan nafas tanpa sadar. "Kau harus tahu. _Rahasia lain yang fatal_. _**Dendam Ibu**_ ,"

"Beliau cemburu karena kedekatan antara ayah dengan Ibu dari Kim bersaudara. Ibu kita _pencemburu ulung_ , yang kalah oleh nafsunya sendiri untuk memiliki Ayah seutuhnya. Beliau haus akan kasih sayang. Bahkan pada putranya sendiri, padaku, beliau sangat enggan melihatku bahagia dan tertawa karena Seokjin yang kucintai. Terlebih Seokjin adalah putra dari sahabat karib Ayah—orang yang Ibu cemburui."

"Jungkook, jika yang kau pikir Ibu nampak sebegitunya mencitai Ayah—itu sangatlah tidak benar adanya." Namjoon tesenyum kecut pada sang adik. " _Ibu hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri,_ Adikku. Beliau hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa melihat sesengsara apa orang-orang disampingnya.

Jungkook membola, jika selama ini yang terjadi adalah sebuah kekeliruan, adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan terasa begitu sulit untuk Jungkook lalui, semua kesalah pahaman ini, semua musibah ini...

"Jadi," Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan suara bergetar. "Jadi, selama ini..."

Namjoon tersenyum pedih pada sang adik yang berkaca-kaca. Mata Namjoon menyayu menyaksikan kepiluan itu pecah begitu mudahnya. "Ya, adikku. _Keluarga Kim sungguh tidak bersalah_."

Jungkook menatap nanar pada pijakan kakinya. Jadi, selama ini? Ibunya—yang Taehyung katakan selama ini padanya benar? Taehyung—Taehyung benar-benar tidak membual padanya? Jadi—

"Ibu benar-benar pintar _bersandiwara_. Beliau mengirimkan seseorang untuk membawa Seokjin berjalan berdua—semua itu Ibu lakukan agar aku merasakan cemburu diatas kefrustasianku terhadap Ibu sendiri. Ibu ingin mengajariku, tapi seharusnya bukan begitu bagi seorang Ibu mengajari anaknya. Ibu menyayangiku, _tapi bukan seperti itu yang seharusnya dilakukan._ Dan pertengkaran itu pun terjadi, di gudang sekolah. Aku lepas kendali, menyakiti Seokjin, hampir membunuh Taehyung—aku menyesali itu semua. Seokjin menusukku, tapi setelahnya aku tersadar: ini semua adalah rencana Ibu. Upaya untuk _memisahkanku dari Seokjin._ Aku ingin sekali mengejarnya, Jungkook. Waktu itu aku ingin sekali meneriaki Seokjin agar tidak pergi dariku."

Jungkook dapat mendengar desah frustasi Namjoon dan bersitan tangis yang tertahan. Kakaknya benar-benar menyesal dan sedih. Ini sebuah hal yang Jungkook baru ketahui. Berarti, selama ini Namjoon _memendamnya_.

"Aku ingin sekali mengejar Seokjin, tapi aku mengerti, _semakin aku berusaha, maka semakin gencar pula serangan Ibu padaku—termasuk menyakiti Seokjin atau bahkan membunuhnya._ Maka aku biarkan Seokjin pergi, _**aku biarkan cintaku mati**_. Aku mengurung diriku, aku semakin frustasi _karena Ibu berhasil menjalankan rencananya._ "

"Semenjak itu, aku sering menghubungi Jackson, sahabatku, menjadi mata-mataku. Jackson sahabat yang baik, yang mau membantuku mengabari tentang keadaan Seokjin dan keluarganya. Bahkan, aku menitip pesan padanya, _sebelum aku bunuh diri_ , dia yang akan selalu mengamatimu dari jauh dan menjagamu, Jungkook. Tapi, mungkin _**pahlawan selalu datang terlambat."**_

Namjoon mengangkat wajah adiknya dengan merangkumnya dalam kedua tangan. Menelisik wajah sang adik yang benar-benar payah saat ini. Sinar keputus asaan terpancar disana. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertindak lebih, aku tidak bisa menghentikan Ibu, Jungkook. Satu-satunya harapanku adalah dirimu, wahai Adikku. Hanya kau yang mungkin bisa menghadapi kejahatan Ibu."

Jungkook menghela berat. Terlalu banyak informasi fatal yang didengarnya. Ia sungguh merasa buruk. Ia sungguh merasa sakit.

Kemudian, Namjoon menatap penuh keyakinan pada Jungkook yang menatapnya lemah. "Sadarkan Ibu, Jungkook. Buat beliau merasakan efek jera. Buat beliau sadar bahwa apa yang selama ini ia lakukan sungguh keterlaluan dan melewati batas."

"Tapi, Hyung." Jungkook membiarkan air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk, dan terjatuh ketika ia berkedip lemah. "Bukankah kau datang untuk menjemputku? Bukankah saat ini aku ada di ambang kematianku? Aku tertembak, Hyung. Dadaku berlubang. Jantungku rusak. Jantung yang sama seperti _milik Ayah_. Aku sudah siap mati, Hyung. Jangan buat aku mengemban beban berat lagi. Aku takut tak dapat mengembannya dengan baik, Hyung."

Namjoon tersenyum ringkas, kemudian memeluk singkat tubuh Jungkook sebelum mengusap sayang surai kehitaman adiknya. "Ya, aku memang datang menjemputmu, Adikku."

Jungkook menatap begitu dalam pada kedua bola mata kakaknya yang tergenang. Jika memang ini waktunya Jungkook untuk pergi, maka Jungkook akan benar-benar meninggalkan segala urusan berat itu. Jungkook akan dengan rela mengikuti kakaknya, mengikuti Namjoon untuk meninggalkan segala lelucon yang selalu mempermainkannya.

Karena Jungkook mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin segalanya berakhir. Ya, Jungkook ingin segalanya benar-benar berakhir.

Namun, setelahnya Namjoon membuka bibir tebalnya dengan pasti. " _Tapi tidak sekarang._ " Katanya dengan lembut. "Tanggung jawabmu belum selesai di dunia. Tuhan masih menyayangimu, wahai Adikku yang diberkahiNya. Belum saatnya kau meninggalkan Taehyung yang kau sayangi. Kembalilah, Taehyung menunggumu. Kau akan _segera diselamatkan,_ Jungkook. Kau pasti bisa mengemban segalanya. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Tuhan menyertaimu."

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Jungkook mulai meraih tangan Namjoon, ketika pria itu seolah terbang ke udara. "Hyung, aku merindukanmu!" Jungkook mulai melompat, namun ia tak sampai. Air matanya mulai berlomba di pipi, Jungkook benar-benar merasakan sakit hati. "Hyung, aku mau ikut kau saja! Hyung!"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum. Bersama tubuhnya yang diselimuti cahaya terang, ia terbang ke angkasa. " _Belum boleh_." Katanya dengan kekehan lucu. "Selamat tinggal, Adikku. Nanti kita pasti bertemu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bertahanlah dan jadilah kuat setelah ini. Dunia semakin kejam padamu, tapi aku percaya kau dan Taehyung dapat melaluinya bersama-sama."

"HYUNG!" Jungkook berteriak pilu. "NAMJOON-HYUNG!"

Dan gelap pun menyergap, menghantam Jungkook untuk kembali _pada yang seharusnya_.

=O=O=O=

...

 **WHEN YOU INSIDE ME, Ch 14**

 **| By Sasayan-chan |**

 **Rated: M**

 **KookV | HopeV | YoonMin**

...

" _Sayangku, pertolongan pasti akan datang untukmu: pada masa dan ruang yang tepat. Percayalah padaku, duhai cintaku."_

...

...

 **HAPPY READING!**

...

...

=O=O=O=

Jungkook harus selamat.

Itulah yang terngiang di kepala Taehyung, berputar-putar tiada henti. Meskipun ia kini berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, pikiran Taehyung tak bisa tenang sedari tadi. Nafasnya memburu, namun ia harus cepat jika ingin Jungkook selamat. Ya, ia harus cepat menemukan ruang dokter yang menjadi wali Jungkook sekarang juga.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandagannya, memfokuskan nama demi nama yang terpajang di setiap pintu ruangan yang tertutup. Profesor Choi yang dicarinya. Deretan nama itu seolah tak memuaskan Taehyung yang diburu waktu.

Namun, saat satu ruangan yang masih menyala di dalamnya, mengembalikan harapan Taehyung yang sempat pupus begitu mudahnya. Taehyung segera berlari cepat, dan bernafas lega namun tak tenang di kemudian.

Ruangan Profesor Choi. Taehyung menemukannya.

Segera ia mengetuk pintu cepat, tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sopan, dan langsung memburu seorang pria tua beruban itu dengan berbagai kalimat tergesa. Profesor Choi yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah hasil _rontgen_ di kedua tangannya, seketika mengangkat alis santai begitu mendapati sosok Taehyung yang mendekatinya.

"Sebentar, tenanglah, Nak." Profesor Choi meletakkan foto klise itu pada meja, dan meletakkan lembaran data pasien di dekatnya. "Tutup pintu, duduklah, dan mari bicara dengan tenang." Katanya dengan suara lembut khas seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Profesor, kumohon padamu." Taehyung segera menghambur di depan meja yang menghalanginya untuk meraih Profesor itu. "Kumohon, selamatkan Jungkook. K-Kau bisa ambil jantungku—aku..." Taehyung meraih kedua tangan keriput profesor yang kini menatap iba padanya. "J-Jantungku bisa kau gunakan. Aku—tidak apa-apa, ambillah dokter. Kumohon, padamu. Suamiku, selamatkan suamiku."

Profesor Choi tersenyum sedih menyaksikan buliran air mata itu berlomba. Suara tangis tertahan Taehyung mengingatkannya pada sang putri yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama demi istrinya sendiri. Apakah dunia memang dibuat untuk mempermainkan manusia?

Profesor Choi pun menghela tegar. Ia balas menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung yang dingin dan bergetar. Menepuknya pelan sebelum berucap lembut pada Taehyung yang ketakutan. "Nak, dengarlah. Untuk sementara waktu, suamimu dapat bertahan dengan alat yang kami aplikasikan pada tubuhnya. Hal ini sama seperti saat Ayahanda Jeon Jungkook mengalami hal yang sama, mendapat perawatan saat ia terkena serangan jantungnya. Riwayat penyakitnya menurun pada Jungkook, Anakku. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya selain _jantung baru_ atau dengan _keajaiban Tuhan._ "

Taehyung cepat-cepat membuka mulut sembari menggenggam erat kedua tangan tua itu, "Aku—" Taehyung membersit, genangan itu kembali mengalir begitu menyedihkan, "Aku yang akan jadi jantung baru itu." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan nada yang bergetar. "Aku _yang akan jadi keajaiban itu,_ Profesor. Ambil segera. Jungkook harus segera diselamatkan!"

"Maaf, Nak. Melakukan transplantasi jantung dari pendonor yang masih hidup mencoreng kode etik dunia kedokteran, itu sama halnya dengan pembunuhan. Ini sudah menjadi sumpah kami, Nak. Seorang dokter tidak bisa mengambil organ atau jaringan milik donor yang masih hidup. Ini juga sudah diatur dalam undang-undang baik nasional maupun dunia. Yang bisa kita harapkan adalah mendapatkan jantung baru, namun dari donor yang sudah meninggal."

Taehyung mengakui setiap penuturan dokter itu. Memang benar sekali adanya jika seorang dokter sudah disumpah untuk tidak memunculkan keburukan pada pasiennya sendiri, contohnya seperti meningkatkan resiko kematian. Karena hakikatnya, seorang dokter dilantik dan disumpah demi majunya kesejahteraan umat manusia, khususnya dalam bidang kesehatan.

Tapi— _persetan dengan peraturan, persetan dengan undang-undang._ Suara melengking di ruang ICU Jungkook benar-benar memporandakan jiwa Taehyung, dan sumpah demi Tuhan, suaminya butuh diselamatkan!

"Baiklah, Profesor. Jika itu peraturannya. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Taehyung dengan suara penuh keyakinan. " _Dalam keadaan sudah mati,_ dan jantungku siap kau ambil. Kumohon, mungkin ini permintaan terakhirku."

 **...**

Taehyung berlari. Tak mengindahkan panggilan Profesor Choi yang terlihat khawatir padanya. Persetan, yang penting Taehyung sudah mengantongi kartu pendonor yang cocok, dengan golongan darah yang sama dengan Jungkook. Taehyung sudah melakukan cek keseluruhan selama Jungkook koma, dan sekarang ia harus tunggu apa lagi?

Jika dokter tidak mampu melakukan keinginannya untuk mempertahankan nyawa sang suami hanya karena _kode etik kedokteran_ yang menyebalkan itu, maka Taehyung akan melakukannya _sesuai prosedur yang ada._

Taehyung mulai memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya mati tanpa harus merusak jantungnya. Apakah ia harus tenggelam di sungai Han? Atau menjatuhkan diri dari lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit? Atau menabrakkan diri di tengah jalanan yang ramai? Atau menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau?

Taehyung kini menaiki tangga. Ia tergesa menuju lantai teratas di rumah sakit ini. Dua puluh tujuh lantai sudah cukup membuatnya patah tulang belakang dan mati perlahan, pikir Taehyung. Ia merasa naik tangga bukan satu opsi yang bagus, jadi ia memilih untuk naik _lift_ sesegera mungkin.

 **...**

Profesor Choi menatap sendu pada ujung lorong yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat Taehyung lewati untuk _menyelamatkan_ suaminya. Segera mungkin Profesor Choi masuk kembali ke ruangannya, untuk menghubungi pihak keamanan untuk mengejar Taehyung, menghentikannya dari tindakan bunuh diri.

Belum sempat ia menekan nomor, ponsel Profesor ahli kardiovaskuler itu berdering nyaring.

Sontak, ia membola dengan deretan nama itu, dan segera menekan tombol hijaunya.

" _Profesor Choi, kemarilah. Bantu aku di ruang operasi. Sekarang juga."_

Profesor Choi mendesah lega. Matanya tertutup dan membuka kemudian, ada pancaran suka cita disana. "Demi Tuhan, kau selalu membawa kejutan tak terduga, Profesor Wang."

Terdengar suara kikikan di seberang sana. "Kau sekarang di rumah sakitku? Sejak kapan? Jika kau ada disini berarti," Profesor Choi membola, terkejut setengah mati. "Ya Tuhan, aku akan segera ke sana."

" _Cepatlah. Jantung donor yang dipesan empat belas hari lalu untuk pasien Jeon Jungkook sudah siap untuk ditransplantasikan."_

"Astaga, bagaimana dengan Taehyung?" Profesor Choi membuka pintu ruangannya, menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya dengan benar. Ponsel masih menempel di telinganya.

" _Jika yang kau maksud adalah istri dari Jeon Jungkook, dia sudah diamankan."_

Ya Tuhan, syukurlah.

 **...**

"Sekarang, aku hanya perlu menunggu Kim sialan Taehyung itu mati." Nyonya Jeon mendecak senang sembari memainkan ujung rambutnya. " _Akhirnya dendamku, setelah dua puluh dua tahun dapat terbalas juga."_

Nyonya Jeon hendak meraih tasnya yang diletakkan di kursi tunggu. Namun, ia merasakan firasat buruk dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Kau harus dijinakkan mulai sekarang."

Dan tiga semprot obat bius yang meresap pada kain dalam genggaman Jongin, serta kuncian pergerakan pada leher majikan _iblis_ nya sudah mampu melumpuhkan ibu Jeon Jungkook itu dalam waktu sekejap. Tubuh Nyonyanya meluruh, namun Jongin segera menangkapnya dengan baik. Menggendongnya

Jongin mendesah. Bagaimanapun juga majikannya ini hanyalah seorang wanita. Pasti punya kelemahan dan seorang yang sesungguhnya tak berdaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Dan detik kemudian ia menundukkan kepala begitu hormat pada seorang wanita dengan balutan kemeja putih dan celana krem yang membalut kaki dengan sepatu _heels_ lima sentinya.

"Nyonya Jung," Panggilan Jongin hanya dibalas anggukan. "Target sudah diamankan."

"Bagus." Nyonya Jung kemudian mendekat ke arah Jongin dan memerhatikan dengan jeli wajah yang pingsan dengan tangan terikat itu. "Kau yakin sudah mengikatnya dengan benar?"

"Sudah, Nyonya."

"Bagus." Nyonya Jung mengeluarkan lipstik berwarna merah menyala dari dalam tas silvernya. "Berani sekali mengganggu kehidupanku." Tangan yang menggenggam lipstik itu digoreskan pada dahi ibunda Jungkook. " _Dasa jalang._ Andai Hoseok tidak melarangku untuk memenjarakanmu, kau sudah pasti sengsara semenjak dulu."

Nyonya Jung kembali mencoret-coret wajah Nyonya Jeon yang tak sadarkan diri dengan lipstiknya. Membuat pola dan emotikon senyum, sedih, marah, menangis di sana. Tak lupa juga ia melukis gambar kotoran manusia dengan asap serta lalat di pipi kirinya.

Jongin yang melihatnya menahan tawa, namun di dalam hatinya juga terbersit rasa kasihan pada majikannya. _Ternyata wanita yang sedang marah bisa melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini juga, ya?_ Pikir Jongin sembari tersenyum maklum pada Nyonya Jung yang masih asik memenorkan warna di bibir Nyonya Jeon.

"Keparat sialan." Nyonya Jung mewarnai hidung bangir Nyonya Jeon dengan lipstiknya, hingga berubah seperti hidung tomat yang menyala. "Berani sekali memukul putraku sampai ia pura-pura pingsan begitu!" Katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Hoseok bangun!"

Kemudian, terdengar panggilan lain. "Jongin!"

Jongin menolehkan kepala pada sosok Suho yang baru datang. "Bagaimana dengan Tuan Jeon?" Kemudian Suho tak sengaja menatap kehadiran Nyonya Jung dan segera membungkuk hormat. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal istri Kepala Kepolisian Negara? "Ah, selamat malam, Nyonya Jung."

Mama Jung hanya mengangguk singkat dengan senyuman ringkas, lalu dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengacak-acak rambut Nyonya Jeon yang pingsan memerintahkan Suho yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Suho, tolong seret Hoseok. Dia sedang pura-pura tidur."

"Dasar tukang tipu, putraku." Katanya dengan nada keibuan yang kesal. "Ibunya sendiri digodai begitu."

"Nyonya," Suho berkata dengan sedikit panik. "Tuan muda Jung benar-benar pingsan."

Seketika Mama Hoseok segera menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menghampiri sosok Suho yang berusaha membalikkan tubuh Hoseok yang tengkurap.

"Nyonya," Suho terperangah, "Dia mimisan."

"Hoseok!" Mama Jung segera menghambur pada Hoseok yang terlihat pucat wajahnya. "Hoseok? Putraku kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar. "Suho tolong bawa dia ke ruang gawat darurat!"

Dan saat Hoseok dibawa Suho dengan brankar yang kebetulan didorong oleh seorang suster, Mama Jung segera mengikuti dan membawa putranya segera.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jongin dibuat kaget dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sungguh tak disangkanya.

"Jackson Wang?!"

Ada Taehyung dalam gendongannya. Pria asal negeri panda itu dengan gagahnya berjalan cepat sembari membawa Taehyung di lekukan tangannya. "Hai, Jongin. Aku harus cepat. Jantung donor untuk Jungkook sudah siap."

Kemudian Jongin dibuat hampir menangis saat detik berikutnya beberapa tenaga medis tengah membawa box besar terbuat dari alumunium atau apalah itu di atas sebuah troli. Mereka mengenakan pakaian hijau-hijau dan melintas melewati Jongin dan memasuki ruangan operasi di dekat ruang ICU Tuan Jeonnya.

"Aku letakkan Taehyung disini." Jackson meletakkan Taehyung pada kursi tunggu panjang yang muat untuk satu orang jika digunakan untuk rebahan. "Maaf, aku harus cepat. Jungkook tidak punya waktu banyak. Permisi."

Jongin segera menepi ketika ruangan ICU menjeblak terbuka, dan satu brankar dengan tubuh lemah tak berdaya tengah terbaring disana. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan dan lelah. Pucat dan seolah sudah menyerah dengan dunia.

Itu Jeon Jungkook, Tuannya. Para suster dan tenaga medis lainnya segera mendorong brankar yang penuh alat-alat dengan selang menempel di tubuh sang Jeon. Masker oksigen masih terpasang di wajahnya, infus dengan beberapa kantung darah juga cairan lainnya masih tersangga di besinya. Elektro kardiogram berdenting lemah, dan ada sisa darah di pakaian pasien Tuannya.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Jongin ambil.

 _Jeon Jungkook tengah sekarat._

"Kau kuat, Tuanku." Jongin tersenyum miris pada sosok Jungkook yang dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. "Aku percaya kau bisa bertahan."

Dan lampu operasi pun berubah warna menjadi merah.

 **...**

Jongin menyeduh teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan asap panas. Ia meniupnya sebentar sebelum menyeruput sedikit. Kantin rumah sakit di pagi buta masih buka, meskipun tidak semua stan masih terjaga. Banyak yang sudah tutup, tapi ada beberapa yang rela dua puluh empat jam menetap demi mendukung kinerja pekerja rumah sakit yang memang mendapat _shift_ malam.

"Terimakasih untuk ajakan teh hijaunya, Tuan Besar Jung." Ya, Jongin saat ini sedang bersama ayahanda Hoseok. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Anda berkenan bersantai disini bersama saya."

Tuan Jung tersenyum hangat pada Jongin. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kau bisa panggil aku paman."

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Terimakasih juga telah membantu mengirim Nyonya Jeon pada pihak berwajib." Jongin menunduk merasa tidak enak hati. "Saya tidak pernah tahu kalau Nyonya benar-benar melakukan tindakan pembunuhan itu pada keluarga Kim."

Papa Hoseok kemudian menyeruput teh hijaunya, sebelum meletakkan cangkir putih gading itu kembali di atas tatakan. "Kami bertiga— _aku, Tuan Jeon, dan Nyonya Kim_ —adalah sahabat sedari sekolah menengah atas. Kami selalu bersama, bahkan sampai kami tua. Tuan Jeon memang berasal dari kalangan berada, namun hatinya begitu dermawan dan senang membantu. Nyonya Kim merupakan wanita yang jelita dan juga penyabar. Tapi, hebatnya, di antara kami tidak ada yang sampai terlibat cinta segitiga, karena masing-masing dari kami memang sudah punya."

Jongin tersenyum begitu Tuan Jung terkekeh khas bapak-bapak. Jongin jadi rindu mendiang ayahnya.

"Dan saat kami sudah sama-sama menikah dan memiliki putra, persahabatan kami pun tidak pernah putus. Tapi, semenjak aku harus dipindah tugaskan di Seoul, semenjak itu pula aku harus meninggalkan Daegu—tempat Nyonya Kim dan keluarga berada. Bahkan Hoseok dan Taehyung juga Seokjin sedang dalam masa akrab-akrabnya, tapi kewajibanku terhadap negara lebih utama." Ada sinar kesedihan di bola mata cokelat Tuan Jung begitu mengingat kembali masa lalu yang usang. "Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, aku mendengar ada tragedi yang aneh— _tidak biasa_ —yang dilaporkan saat aku sudah di Seoul. Dan ternyata, terjadi pembunuhan misterius pada keluarga Kim. Aku sungguh terkejut setengah mati." Tuan Jung kini menatap Jongin yang berpendar sendu. "Apa kau tidak mengetahui tentang hal keji itu, Nak Jongin?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap tepat di kedua bola mata penuh pancaran hangat itu. Kemudian ia menggeleng sedih, "Tidak, Tuan. Kurasa," Jongin berkedip lambat, "Kurasa Nyonya Jeon benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan hal ini semua. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Setelah Tuan Hoseok dan temannya Min Yoongi menghubungiku, bahwa Tuan Jungkook sedang tidak baik-baik saja, kemudian seorang sahabat mendiang Jeon Namjoon yang berasal dari China menceritakan semuanya kemarin malam, kami baru mengerti. _Bahwa Nyonya Jeon kami begitu keji."_

Ada jeda di antara keduanya, dan saat itu juga mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Langit mulai memancarkan warna jingga, sepertinya pagi akan segera datang. Mereka yakin, ruang operasi Jungkook masih menyala terang, dan keduanya sama-sama berdoa semoga pemuda Jeon itu bisa selamat setelahnya.

"Kasihan sekali Taehyung." Suara Tuan Jung memecah keheningan, serta dapat mengalihkan Jongin dari menatap pantulan dirinya pada teh hijau di meja. "Dia harus kehilangan keluarganya saat masih sangat muda. Seokjin adalah satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang dimilikinya saat ini. Beruntung mereka masih bisa hidup, namun tentunya dalam belenggu teror yang Nyonya Jeon berikan pada keduanya."

Omong-omong tentang Taehyung...,

"Uh, maaf, Tuan. Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Taehyung?" Jongin bertanya pada Tuan Jung yang kini menghabiskan segelas cangkir teh hijaunya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Tadi, setelah Jongin menyaksikan Tuan Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, beberapa menit kemudian Tuan Jung datang dalam pakaian santainya. Beliau mengulurkan bantuan untuk menjaga Taehyung dan membawanya ke kamar rawat.

"Dokter bilang, ada luka gores di lengan dan kakinya. Tenang saja, itu tidak parah." Tuan Jung tersenyum maklum ketika kedua netra Jongin tampak bergetar. "Anak itu jatuh dari tangga. Untung ada Jackson yang membantunya."

Jackson?

Tunggu...

"Maksud Anda?" Jongin sedikit berkerut di dahi. "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu kalau Tuan Taehyung jatuh dari tangga?"

Dan Tuan Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

 **...**

" _Lebih baik kau segera mengejar si jalang itu, Papa!"_

 _Tuan Jung yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil hanya mendesah lelah. "Mama, ada Hoseok yang bisa mengatasi. Jangan terlalu panik."_

 _Tuan Jung memang terbiasa bekerja dengan tenang, karena memang pekerjaan menuntut dirinya untuk demikian. Istrinya itu memang terkadang suka panik sendiri, padahal segalanya dapat diatasi asal dapat berkepala dingin._

" _Oke," Mama Hoseok mengatakannya dengan ketus. "Jongin, kau ikut aku." Titah Mama Hoseok pada Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Beliau tadi menghubungi Jongin setelah putranya menghubungi bahwa Jungkook sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "Biar aku dan Jongin yang menghadapi jalang itu."_

 _Astaga, jalang katanya. Tuan Jung hanya menggeleng putus asa mengetahui sebegitu marahnya sang istri pada ibu Jungkook itu. Tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Mama kalau cemburu makin cantik saja."_

 _Kemudian satu delikan murka Tuan Jung dapat dari sang istri. Jongin yang ada di sampingnya hanya terdiam tak mau mendengarkan. "Siapa yang tidak kesal mendengar kalau suamiku pernah digoda oleh istri orang?" Mama Jung membanting pintu mobil, membuat Jongin yang berusaha memasang wajah biasa-biasa jadi pucat pasi karena terkejut oleh suara dobrakan pintu. "dan yang menceritakannya adalah suaminya sendiri?!"_

 _Haduh, jadi runyam. "Iya, Mama. Maafkan Papa, ya?" Tuan Jung tersenyum meskipun yang didapatnya adalah sang istri yang tak mau menghadapnya dan malah melenggang pergi menarik Jongin meninggalkannya. "Ma! Ingat rencana kita!"_

 _Kemudian, Mama Jung menoleh. "Papa sudah minta ijin pada petugas CCTV rumah sakit?"_

 _Papa Jung menyeringai. "Kepala keamanan adalah sahabat sampai matiku." Katanya dengan nada yang berbahaya. "Semua aman terkendali. Saatnya kita tangkap kucing liar itu secepatnya."_

 _Dan Mama Jung pun menyeringai senang._

 _Sementara Jongin? Ia merasa lega mulai saat ini. Setidaknya, keluarga Jung bisa dipercayanya._

 **...**

 _Tuan Jung mengamati tiap layar monitor yang terbagi menjadi begitu banyak sekali layar disana. Ia kini memegang kendali pada lantai tujuh, tempat ruang ICU Jungkook berada. Ini memang rencana keduanya—Tuang Jung dan istrinya._

 _Di layar itu, yang kini ia fokuskan, dengan mata jelinya Tuang Jung dapat melihat ada Hoseok, Taehyung, Seokjin dan seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Kemudian, Taehyung mengikuti langkah dokter itu. Sementara Hoseok dan Seokjin entah terlihat seperti bersitegang dan berakhir dengan Seokjin yang menerima telepon dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Hoseok melangkah menuju toilet entah untuk apa._

 _Kemudian Taehyung kembali, dan mendapat pelukan hangat dari Hoseok sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang ICU itu. Hoseok pun duduk di kursi tunggu, sembari melipat tangan dan bersandar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya._

 _Mata elang Tuan Jung tak lelah sama sekali, ia semakin mempertajam penglihatannya saat Di layar sebelah kirinya terlihat dokter dan suster tengah berlari kecil menuju sebuah ruangan, dan tak lama kemudian di layar di dekatnya, nampak Hoseok yang terbangun panik ketika dokter dan suster itu melangkah cepat pada ruang ICU. Tuan Jung mengerutkan alisnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi._

 _Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Tuan Jung mendapati seorang wanita yang dikenali tengah berjalan dengan angkuh dari arah lobi menuju suatu tempat._

 _ **Nyonya Jeon.**_

 _Dengan segera, Tuan Jung menghubungi sang istri. "Sayang, bersiaplah. Tikus mendekati lokasi eksekusi." Tuan Jung mengamati Taehyung yang meronta dalam pelukan Hoseok, dan berlari begitu cepat. "Sayang! Hoseok dalam bahaya!"_

 _Tepat saat Hoseok hendak mengejar Taehyung, Nyonya Jeon sudah memukul telak tengkuk putranya dengan keras. Dan Hoseok pun jatuh tengkurap, pingsan di depan ruang ICU. "Astaga, putraku!" Ceroboh sekali putranya itu. "Sayang, cepat!"_

"Sebentar. Jongin masih menyiapkan amunisi." _Obat bius maksudnya._ "Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?"

" _Pingsan."_

"Keparat jalang!" _suara desisan itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Tuan Jung._ "Jongin, cepat tangkap dia."

 _Dan pada layar yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Nyonya Jeon yang terkejut serta Jongin yang membekap penghidu majikannya hingga terkulai lemas. "Bagus. Tikus sudah tertangkap. Siap eksekusi."_

 _Tuan Jung segera meletakkan punggungnya pada sandara kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Matanya mengamati keadaan setiap ruangan yang lengang dan tenang. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia dapat melihat Taehyung tengah berlari seperti mencari-cari ruangan._

" _Taehyung?" Tuan Jung melihat Taehyung begitu tergesa. "Sedang apa anak itu?"_

 _Dan tak lama kemudian, Taehyung memasuki satu ruang, yang sepertinya ruangan pribadi seorang dokter. Tuan Jung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang berurai air mata berlari kencang, tak mengindahkan seorang profesor beruban memanggil-manggil namanya._

 _Kemudian, pada layar berikutnya Tuan Jung dibuat terperangah begitu menyaksikan monitor CCTV yang terhubung pada pintu utama rumah sakit tengah dimasuki oleh gerombolan dokter dengan membawa sebuah box alumunium. Dan salah satu dari mereka, Tuan Jung mengenalnya._

 _ **Jackson Wang.**_

 _ **Profesor Jackson Wang, Spesialis Bedah Kardio, dari China.**_ _Tengah berjalan bersama tim medis dengan seragam yang berbeda dari rumah sakit ini. Suasananya terlihat begitu genting dan mereka melangkah dengan cepat._

 _Tuan Jung kini menegakkan duduknya, konsentrasinya semakin berpusat pada Taehyung yang tengah berlari menyusuri tangga di lantai lima. Anak itu terlihat kelelahan, namun tetap tak menyerah, dan melanjutkan usahanya untuk berlari menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang tinggi. "Taehyung, kau sedang apa, Nak?"_

 _Selanjutnya, Tuan Jung mengamati pergerakan dari tim medis yang kini memasuki lift, sementara Jackson memisahkan diri dari rombongan setelah sampai di lantai lima. Mereka sempat terlibat dalam percakapan sebentar, lalu membiarkan Jacskon pergi melewati tangga._

 _Dan disaat yang sama, Tuan Jung dibuat khawatir setengah mati melihat Taehyung yang kelelahan tak sengaja terpeleset sebelum tubuhnya jatuh berguling di tangga itu._

" _Taehyung!"_

 **...**

Jackson datang kemari karena sebuah wasiat dari sahabat karibnya di masa lampau. Ia bertanggung jawab untuk mengamati adik kandung sahabatnya agar senantiasa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia akan datang apabila memang situasi sudah sulit untuk ditolong lagi, dan disinilah Jackson hadir.

Membawa jantung baru dari China, untuk Jeon Jungkook yang butuh diselamatkan.

Jackson diberitahu bahwa operasi akan dilaksanakan dua puluh menit lagi, termasuk dalam persiapannya sebanyak sepuluh menit. Maka ia ijin sebentar untuk menengok ruang Profesor Choi— _gurunya waktu koas—_ hanya sekedar menyapa lalu pergi.

Namun, saat ia melewati tangga, tanpa berniat untuk menggunakannya, suara debuman dan rintihan sakit terdengar di pendengarannya yang tajam. "Suara apa itu?"

Jackson sudah mafhum dengan mitos bahwa rumah sakit adalah tempat alias sarangnya para makhluk astral berkeliaran. Tapi, untuk saat ini, Jackson merasa bahwa itu bukanlah makhluk jadi-jadian. Dengan segala firasatnya yang menuntunnya, akhirnya Jackson mengalah untuk menengok sebentar dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jackson segera menyusuri tangga, dan begitu ia sampai pada pemuda itu, Jackson seketika membeku.

"Kim Taehyung?!"

Segera pria Wang itu mengguncang kecil tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri. "Taehyung? Taehyung? Sadarlah." Tak ada sahutan dari Taehyung, Jackson segera memeriksa kondisi tubuh adik ipar Namjoon itu dengan sigap. "Tidak ada yang fatal." Katanya dengan nafas lega. Hanya saja, ia menemukan luka gores pada pergelangan lengan dan kakinya. Wajahnya aman, sepertinya saat berguling Taehyung melindungi bagian wajah dan kepalanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jackson segera mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Profesor Choi, kemarilah. Bantu aku di ruang operasi. Sekarang juga."

Terdengar desah lega dari seberang. _"Demi Tuhan, kau selalu membawa kejutan tak terduga, Profesor Wang."_

Jackson terkikik geli. Ia mengerti bahwa kehadirannya sangatlah ditunggu-tunggu. _"Kau sekarang di rumah sakitku? Sejak kapan? Jika kau ada disini berarti,"_ nadanya terdengar terkejut setengah mati, Jackson hanya tersenyum menanggapi. _"Ya Tuhan, aku akan segera ke sana."_

"Cepatlah. Jantung donor yang dipesan empat belas hari lalu untuk pasien Jeon Jungkook sudah siap untuk ditransplantasikan." Katanya sembari tangan kiri yang bebas mulai meletakkannya pada belakang lutut Taehyung, bersiap untuk menggendongnya.

" _Astaga, bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"_ Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan dikunci dengan rapat.

Taehyung? Tapi, apapun yang dikhawatirkan Profesor Choi mengenai pemuda yang pingsan ini, maka Jackson tak akan ragu mengabarkan kondisinya saat ini.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah istri dari Jeon Jungkook, dia sudah diamankan."

" _Ya Tuhan, syukurlah."_ Jackson segera meniup wajah Taehyung yang terkena debu di dekat kelopak matanya. _"Aku segera kesana. Sampai bertemu di ruang operasi."_

Jackson segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana begitu sambungan putus. Kemudian, ia dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh istri Jeon Jungkook itu untuk dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat.

Jackson kemudian berbisik, "Tenanglah, wahai adik ipar sahabatku. Pahlawan kesianganmu ini datang untuk menyelamatkan suamimu."

Dan ucapan lembut Jackson dibalas oleh angin dingin yang berhembus pelan. Mungkin arwah Namjoon tengah menyaksikannya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Seokjin terduduk di taman rumah sakit. Ia sendirian sembari ditemani segelas cokelat hangat dalam rangkuman kedua tangannya. Ia melamun, sembari memerhatikan langit yang berangsur-angsur terang seiring berjalannya waktu. Ini sudah pukul setengah enam pagi, dan Seoul siap untuk menerima bangunnya sang fajar di ufuk timur.

Seokjin luar biasa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan gejolak sakit itu, karena ia takut menangis lagi seperti saat dulu.

Kemarin malam, saat Taehyung mengikuti dokter menuju ruangannya, dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya, yang cukup membuatnya terkejut namun berangsur mereda ketika ia ingat bahwa sampai saat ini Seokjin belum mengganti nomer ponselnya.

Adalah sebuah hal biasa jika Jackson Wang, sahabat mantan kekasihnya, bisa menghubunginya dengan mudah.

Kemudian, Seokjin segera mengangkatnya, namun tak bersuara sama sekali.

...

" _ **Seokjin, aku datang ke Korea untuk meluruskan segalanya."**_

" _Tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan, Jackson." Ucap Seokjin dengan suara tertahan. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan."_

" _ **Dengar, Seokjin. Almarhum Namjoon menitipkan pesan padaku sebelum ia meninggal. Kumohon, ini amanat—"**_

" _Persetan," Seokjin tak dapat lagi menahan bendungan di matanya. "Jangan sebut namanya lagi," Seokjin merintih pilu. "Jangan kau sebut dia lagi padaku, Jackson."_

" _ **Jangan tinggalkan rumah sakit dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Aku akan menemuimu tepat jam makan siang besok. Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Namjoon sampai mampus, kau harus mau mendengarkanku. Aku bersumpah, kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang."**_

 _Dalam pedihnya hati, dan luka tak kasat mata yang tak kunjung sembuh, setelah Jackson memutus panggilan, dalam tangis diamnya, Seokjin memilih bungkam, namun hatinya berjanji untuk datang._

" _Namjoon-ah...,"_

 _Seokjin terisak dalam kesendirian._

" **Neoreul bogoshipoyo..."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Taehyung, buka mulutmu."

Hampir setengah jam Mama Jung membujuk Taehyung agar mau membuka mulut sehingga sendok yang penuh dengan bubur ayam itu tidak sia-sia didapatkannya. Taehyung sedari tadi hanya menggeleng lemah, dan kembali menatapi pintu operasi yang masih tertutup dengan lampu yang menyala terang.

Sudah tujuh jam Taehyung pingsan kelelahan, dan sudah tujuh jam pula operasi transplantasi Jungkook belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda selesai. Yang pasti, perasaan Taehyung saat ini sungguh campur aduk: antara _haru_ karena ada seseorang yang baik hati di luar sana mau mendonorkan organ tubuhnya, _sedih_ karena Jungkook tak menunjukkan kabar jua, dan _takut_ karena—bagaimana jika operasinya gagal?

Ah, jangan. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Taehyung merintih saat menggelengkan kepalanya. Mama Jung segera meletakkan semangkuk plastik bubur ayam yang hangat itu di kursi tunggu.

"Ada yang sakit, sayang?" tanya Mama Jung sembari menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. "Bersandarlah pada Mama, Nak. Aku mengerti kau pasti tertekan."

Dengan dorongan lembut di kepala belakangnya, Taehyung meletakkan dahinya di bahu ibunda dari Jung Hoseok itu. Taehyung memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam melalui mulutnya. Sesak sekali rasanya di dada. Taehyung ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi. Ia ingin sekali menjerit, tapi tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengulurkan kedua tangan dan memeluk erat tubuh Mama Jung, mendekapnya seerat mungkin, dan Taehyung melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher wanita itu.

"Menangislah, Nak." Mama Jung tersenyum sembari menepuk-tepuk pelan punggung Taehyung yang bergetar. "Menangislah, jangan ditahan. Dadamu akan sesak jika kau menahannya. Akan jadi masalah baru jika kau dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja saat bertemu Jungkook nanti." Tutur Mama Jung seraya mengelus kepala Taehyung yang menggeleng lemah.

"Aku takut, Bibi." Taehyung membersit lirih. "Aku bingung, aku harus bagaimana." Taehyung mengusak wajahnya pada bahu ibu Jung itu. "Bagaimana jika ternyata operasinya berhasil? Lantas apa yang harus kupersiapkan untuk menghadapi Jungkook?" Taehyung cegukan karena tangis tertahannya, "Bagaimana jika ternyata—" Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Taehyung, "Jika ternyata o-operasinya gagal?" Taehyung semakin mengeratkan peluk dan menjerit kecil, "Aku tidak kuat untuk membayangkannya."

Mama Jung kembali mengusap kepala Taehyung begitu sayang. Seakan ia tengah mengusap kepala seorang bayi yang menangis ditinggal ibunya. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung ketika anak itu mulai sesenggukan dan batuk karena tangisnya sendiri, untuk selanjutnya diusap sayang penuh afeksi. Wanita penuh kasih sayang itu membisikkan berbagai kalimat penenang tepat di telinga Taehyung yang memerah.

Saat tangis Taehyung mulai mereda, Mama Jung mulai berbisik dengan lembutnya, "Taehyung, sayang. Segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa datang, untuk saat ini, lebih baik jangan kau pikirkan terlalu dalam. Sekarang, kau harus bisa melalui ini semua. Melalui cobaan yang datang sekarang. Hadapi, Taehyung. Janganlah kau kabur dari itu semua. _**Semakin kau menghindarinya, semakin gencar masalah-masalah itu akan datang.**_ Jangan pernah berhenti berharap, Nak. Jangan pernah berhenti berdoa. Mama tidak bisa membantu banyak selain memelukmu dan mendukung apa yang ingin kau perjuangkan, sayang."

Taehyung mulai bernafas tenang. Segala penuturan lembut Mama Jung membuat hatinya hangat. Pelukan yang ia berikan tak mengendur sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin melepas pelukan ini. Hangat sekali, pikir Taehyung. Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara detakan menenangkan ini? Sebab, suara detak jantung Mama Jung mengingatkannya dengan suara detak jantung ibunya sendiri. Taehyung sungguh merindukan ibunya, sungguh ingin bertemu.

"Taehyung, lihat Mama, Nak." Mama Jung melepas lambat pelukannya seraya mencoba mengejar bola mata Taehyung yang sembab. Anak itu mulai menatap mata kecoklatan milik ibunda Hoseok, menatapnya begitu sayu. "Ingatlah, Taehyung. Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Memang benar kau harus menghadapi segala cobaan yang datang padamu. _Tapi ingat,_ bukan berarti kau harus melaluinya _sendirian._ Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu, Taehyung. Ada Mama Jung yang akan menemanimu, ada Papa Jung yang rela menjagamu, ada Hoseok yang berani menjadi tamengmu, ada Seokjin yang meyanyagimu, dan ada Jungkook yang setulus hatinya mencintaimu, sayang."

Mama Jung mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. "Taehyung jangan sedih lagi, ya? Sekalipun nanti kemungkinan terburuk datang pada Jungkook, kau harus tetap kuat, sayang. Yang perlu kau lakukan sebagai istrinya adalah mendoakan yang terbaik. Doakan suamimu, nak. Kalian sudah terikat secara lahir maupun batin. Benang merah kalian tidak akan pernah terputus sampai kapanpun. Jadikan benang itu sebagai kemudahan untukmu mengirimkan doan padanya."

Taehyung kembali menghambur ke dalam pelukan Mama Jung, kemudian ia menangis lebih kencang. "Uh," Taehyung bergetar karena tangisnya sendiri, "Mama Jung, jangan terlalu baik padaku. Nanti Taehyung sulit untuk tidak bergantung padamu, Mama." Rengeknya begitu lucu. "Aku jadi rindu ibuku sendiri. Mama Jung... Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Padahal aku selalu merepotkanmu, _hiks._ "

"Tidak, Taehyung. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Kau sudah kuanggap putraku sendiri, sayang." Jawabnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

 _Ya, Taehyung. Bergantunglah padaku, sayang._

 _Karena Bibi sungguh berhutang budi pada kedua orang tuamu, Nak. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya kau adalah amanat yang mereka titipkan padaku._

 _Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu, sayangku._

Sementara dari kejauhan sana, Hoseok tengah memerhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan penuh derai air mata.

"Oh, Taehyung. Betapa penuh kesulitannya hidupmu."

 **...**

Tak lama kemudian, lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi berubah hijau.

Semua orang berkumpul di sana. Termasuk Jongin, Tuan Jung, dan Hoseok.

Taehyung segera berdiri begitu pintu operasi yang terbuat dari kaca itu terbuka. Diikuti yang lain, turut berdiri menghadap pintu ruang operasi yang perlahan dibuka.

Sesosok dokter dengan pakaian operasinya berdiri dengan wajah tak tertebak di hadapan mereka yang menunggu.

Taehyung akhirnya meraih tangan seseorang di dekatnya, ia butuh pegangan. Ia butuh dikuatkan. Kakinya mulai terasa lumpuh, padahal dokter belum mengatakan satu patah kata pun pada semuanya.

Hoseok segera menopang tubuh Taehyung dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sebab, Hoseoklah yang tangannya ditarik lebih dulu oleh istri Jeon Jungkook itu.

Akhirnya, Tuan Jung memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, memecah ketegangan yang mengental disekitarnya. "Bagaimana operasinya, Dokter?"

Taehyung menahan nafasnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku._

 _Kumohon padamu, selamatkan suamiku._

 _Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh mencintainya._

 _Kumohon yang terbaik padaMu._

Dokter itu tersenyum.

" _ **Tuhan sungguh memberkahi. Operasinya sukses."**_

Seolah beban berat terangkat dalam sepersekon cepatnya, Taehyung jatuh sempurna membentur lantai. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Jungkook," Sebutnya dengan lirih, "Jungkookku...,"

Mama Jung segera memeluk Tuan Jung yang nampak begitu bercahaya. Ucapan syukur menggema di ruangan itu. Terlihat Jongin yang berlinang, namun ditahannya dengan baik. Sementara Hoseok mengumpati Jungkook, tapi wajahnya sudah banjir oleh air mata.

"Keparat sialan kau Jeon Jungkook." Kata Hoseok mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya. "Kau sudah membuat semua orang khawatir. Aku akan menghajarmu setelah ini." Bisiknya dengan suara kekehan bercampur tangis kencang.

Tuan Jung kembali mengendalikan suasana dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Jungkook?"

Dokter berujar dengan tenang. "Untuk saat ini kita lihat dulu perkembangannya bagaimana. Selama dua puluh empat jam kita akan memantau apakah ada penolakan terhadap jantung baru dari tubuh pasien. Selain itu, Tuan Jeon Jungkook harus dirawat intensif selama dua minggu untuk menjaganya terhindar dari komplikasi atau kemungkinan terburuk lainnya. Dia juga harus rutin minum obat anti nyeri karena rasa sakit pasca operasi akan muncul saat ia sudah siuman nanti."

Dokter itu tersenyum begitu menenangkan, kemudian turut berjongkok di depan Taehyung yang duduk dengan wajah yang pias namun ada rona bahagia. "Selamat, Nyonya Jeon. Mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Tuan Jeon. Semoga ia menerima jantungnya dengan baik dan bisa pulih dengan segera.

Taehyung tersenyum lemah, kemudian menundukkan kepala penuh rasa terimakasih. "Terimakasih, Dokter. Sungguh terimakasih." Kata Taehyung dengan isak tangisnya. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan suamiku, sungguh terimakasih padamu."

Kemudian dokter itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Meninggalkan suasana isak-haru di luar ruangan pengantar hidup-mati itu.

' _Suamiku, kau sungguh kuat. Kau sungguh diberkahiNya, sayangku. Jadi, setelah ini mari berjuang bersama. Dan jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku sedetik saja. Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook, suamiku tercinta.'_

 **...**

Hampir lima hari Taehyung rutin menemani Jungkook di ruang ICU. Sungguh, pasca operasi yang berbuah kabar baik itu, Taehyung tak pernah mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, ia hanya ingin berada di samping Jungkook, kecuali jika ia punya kebutuhan dengan toilet. Taehyung hanya ingin menggenggam jemari lemah Jungkook, membelai rambutnya dengan sayang, mengecup dahinya dengan penuh cinta, dan memanggil-manggilnya tiada henti.

Pasca operasi Jungkook mendapat koma, dan Taehyung masih setia untuk menunggu. Ia senantiasa berdoa demi kesembuhan Jungkook. Terkadang ia bergantian dengan Mama Jung atau mungkin Hoseok, atau lebih seringnya oleh Jongin—sekretaris pribadi Jungkook yang dipercaya.

Peristiwa beberapa hari lalu sungguh bagai keajaiban bagi Taehyung. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang datang membantu, donor bagi Jungkook yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, Sehun yang pada akhirnya sadar akan perbuatan Nyonya Jeon, Nyonya Jeon yang sudah ditahan di pihak berwajib, Jimin yang menjadi tahanan rumah oleh Yoongi, dan yang terakhir adalah keajaiban bahwa sang suami masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini.

Taehyung mendaratkan kecupannya pada punggung tangan Jungkook, sebelum mengusapnya dengan sayang. Ia tak pernah melunturkan senyumnya untuk sang suami yang masih berkutat di alam bawah sadaranya. Taehyung juga tak pernah lelah untuk memanggil Jungkook untuk segera bangun dari alam mimpinya yang mungkin indah.

"Taehyung,"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu, dan terperangah begitu melihat sang kakak tengah berjalan lesu padanya.

 _Dalam hati, Taehyung waspada._

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa melepas tautan tangannya dari tangan Jungkook. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?"

Taehyung tahu, setelah ia tak sengaja melihat Hyungnya tengah berbincang dengan seseorang—yang sepertinya seorang dokter—begitu serius, Hyungnya itu mulai berubah menjadi orang yang pendiam, tidak mencela suaminya lagi, dan bahkan mau menggantikan Taehyung untuk menjaga Jungkook. Tapi, tentu saja Taehyung menolaknya dengan halus, sebab ia takut terhadap Hyungnya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Taehyung mulai tidak memercayai Seokjin, sebab setelah kejadian di pemakaman itu, semua tindakan Seokjin sungguh melampaui batas toleransi Taehyung.

Yah, walaupun Taehyung tahu ini merupakan peningkatan yang baik, tapi, baginya ini sungguh tiba-tiba. Taehyung sungguh tidak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang datangnya mendadak. Taehyung masih butuh beradaptasi dengan perubahan Hyungnya padanya dan pada Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu tempat Jungkook dirawat terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok dokter tampan dengan senyuman maut—Taehyung tidak berbohong, ia jujur dalam hatinya—dan rambut yang ditata begitu rapi, serta stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Jackson," Seokjin berujar dengan pelan. "Kau masih disini?"

Jackson kemudian mendekati ranjang Jungkook, mulai menekan _penlight_ nya, dan memeriksa kondisi adik kandung mendiang sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung menelisik dokter muda di depannya itu. "Bukankah Profesor Choi yang hanya diperbolehkan untuk memeriksa Jungkook?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh keraguan.

Kemudian, Jackson berdiri tegak setelah melakukan pengecekan pada reflek pupil mata jelaga Jungkook. Jackson menyimpan senyumnya sembari menatap Taehyung begitu ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung-ssi." Jackson semakin melebarkan senyumnya pada Taehyung yang menatapnya penasaran. "Perkenalkan, saya Jackson Wang, Profesor Jackson Wang spesialis bedah kardiovaskuler, atas perintah langsung dari Profesor Choi, dan mulai sekarang sampai satu bulan mendatang pasien Jeon Jungkook menjadi tanggung jawab saya."

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sapaan penuh hormat, Jackson kemudian menambahi.

 _Dengan suaranya yang tegas._

 _Dengan auranya yang penuh wibawa._

 _Dan dengan pancaran keyakinan dari kedua bola matanya._

"Aku datang jauh dari China untuk membuka rahasia yang selama ini tak diketahui olehmu, Taehyung." Taehyung mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. "Aku datang kemari untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman diantara kalian: antara kau, Jungkook, dan juga Seokjin. Aku datang kemari dengan menggenggam sebuah wasiat dari seseorang yang sangat menyayangi kalian semua."

 _Wasiat?_ Taehyung menyipitkan mata.

"Dari seorang sahabatku: Jeon Namjoon. Putra sulung keluarga Jeon yang terhormat, kakak kandung Jeon Jungkook yang tersayang, mantan kekasih Kim Seokjin kakakmu, dan kakak ipar Jeon Taehyung yang sangat memerhatikanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung semakin mengerutkan kening. "Jangan bertele-tele." Katanya dengan desisan terganggu.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Seokjin-Hyungmu, dan aku yakin seratus persen dia takut untuk mengatakannya padamu."

Taehyung seketika menatap Hyungnya, dan benar saja, Seokjin melempar pandangan tidak berani menatap netra minta penjelasan sang adik.

"Jeon Taehyung," panggil Jackson dengan suara lembutnya. "Akulah pemegang kunci itu." Jackson berkata dengan penuh kasih sayang. " _Percayalah padaku, masalahmu akan segera tuntas sampai akar. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk kabar baiknya, wahai hati yang gundah."_

Dan setelahnya, Taehyung merasakan pergerakan di lingkupan jemarinya. Dengan cepat Taehyung melihat wajah Jungkook yang masih pucat seperti biasa. Namun, kedua bola mata itu bergerak-gerak di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup.

"Jungkook," Panggil Taehyung sembari berdiri dan mendekatkan wajah pada sang suami. "Jungkook, sayangku..."

Jackson segera memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan Jungkook, dan memerhatikan layar elektrokardiogram yang garisnya naik. "Jungkook-ssi, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Dan menit berikutnya, Taehyung dibuat luruh air matanya. Penantiannya kini terbayar sudah.

" _Selamat datang kembali, sayang. Aku merindukanmu."_

Ya, Jeon Jungkook sudah siuman dari tidur panjangnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

ULULULULU

Akhirnyaaa yaa. :") Sasa menebus dosa dengan update untuk kalian semuah. Thankyou for all your supports, muah muah muah. :*

Nah, kynya ini chap njelimet. Iya ngga?

Udah jelas kan nih, ya? emang kynya ngebosenin deh, soale isinya penjelasan mulu. Gada bagus-bagusnya emang ini fic hiks :"( Maafin aku yaaa, mungkin ada yang engga puas. :"(

Untuk chapter depan dan seterusnya kayanya happy happy deh /smirk/ yaaahh, setidaknya penderitaan Kookv akhirnya terbayar sudah. Kynya isinya bakal ada kabarnya si jimen yang jadi tahanan rumah Yoongi wkwkwwkkw. Terus kabarnya Nyonya Jeon, habis itu sama isinya percakapan antara Jackson sama Seokjin.

WOAH ADA JACKSON LOH! Inget gak waktu Jungkook yang megang kartu merah keemasan? Itu kartu namanya Jackson, karena sebenere waktu itu Jungkook pingin banget nemuin sahabat karib almarhum kakaknya, _**pingin nyusulin ke china maksudnya**_. Soale Jungkook udah gatau lagi harus minta penjelasan dari siapa kalau bukan dari sahabat karib kakaknya sendiri. Gituuuuu.

Ooke, puas gak sama chap ini? Gak sedih kan ya? gak angst kan? Aman kan? Wkwwkkkwk

OKEDEH, THANKYOUU MAU BACA.

Selamat menunggu chapt selanjutnya hahahaha /siapin hati biar siap pas kena php lagi hoahahaha/

BYE! SARANGHAE!


End file.
